Dragonette Destined
by salus gem
Summary: Epilogue compliant sort of. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. Eventually he is revealed to be a Dragonette Destined, the mate of a Dragonette and his other Destined. Will Harry ever find the right mateship and Alpha for him? Story starts slowly and angsty. Fic complete, update when chapters are checked
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mentions of nudity, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

Author note: This fic is, as of today 6-6-12, nearly complete. I am up to 58000 words so far and have everything from there to the end plotted out. It was inspired by There Be Dragons, Harry written by Scioneeris.

This fic, in my opinion, starts off with a series of peeps into Harry's life and there are time skips to keep the pace up and keep it all rolling on through. This fic is about the journey, quite a lot of information will be give and a lot of new people introduced. I tried very hard to keep the new people I introduced reasonably brief except those people I felt were important. I hope you enjoy it, and that you bear with it as it is long…it has taken me several days to write.

**29****th**** January 1999 – Harry age 19years**

"Well Harry I really think you should see a healer about it." Harry sighed in frustration. He and Ginny had been talking about this for the last few days and he was fed up with the conversation. Maybe she would drop it quickly today like she had every other day. But then again they'd tried having some intimacy again today only Harry hadn't been able to and had had to purely pleasure Ginny, which she had enjoyed no questions asked. Only she'd wanted to return the favour, and being unable to it had meant they were having this conversation again, naked in Harry's bedroom. As for seeing a healer… he really didn't want to go down that route. The very thought of seeing a healer was horrifying and embarrassing.

"Gin…"

"No Harry I'm serious! We're getting married in a few months, how are we supposed to have sex and have children and _be_ a married couple if you cannot get and maintain an erection. I mean you're attracted to me right? You aren't attracted to men?" Harry nearly blanched at the look on Ginny's face. She looked very upset and Harry hated the question he now had to answer. He swallowed and took hold of his fiancée's hands, holding them tightly in front of him and looked imploringly into her eyes.

"Ginny, I am attracted to you. Not to anybody else now or ever. I have never felt attracted to another bloke, you are my one and only. I love you and I want to marry you." Ginny sagged with relief and placed a light, gentle kiss on Harry's lips.

"So then…then attraction and love isn't the issue. If-if you can't get an erection then it must be something medical like, like I don't know, spell damage perhaps?" Harry nodded a little, frowning all the way. He hadn't been hit with any spells during the war that he knew of, but then it could be something liked with the fact that he died out there, there could have been a stray spell that hit him, heck he might even have caught an infection while camping out and horcrux hunting. Who knew?

Harry felt his frustration mounting but also his vehemence ebbing away, perhaps seeing a healer was his only choice.

"Okay Gin. I'll book an appointment at St Mungo's."

"Oh good. Thank you Harry. Just let me know when your appointment is and I'll take the time off training."

"No! Merlin no! Ginny you're not coming with me to see a healer about my dick! I'll see him alone. It's embarrassing enough knowing it doesn't work and having to see somebody about it, I'm not dragging you along for to be audience to it all." Ginny seemed to swell in anger then. She pulled back and her lungs inflated to their full capacity making her breasts stick out too, since she still hadn't put any clothes on. Harry was distracted for a brief moment by a large cluster of freckles by Ginny's sternum before Ginny started talking in a harsh voice she'd obviously learned from her mother.

"Harry James Potter I am going to be your wife and…"

"Exactly! You will be my wife, my wonderful caring and understanding wife. And as such you will understand that I will be uncomfortable talking about my history and problems with anybody, which is why I will go on my own so that I feel less uncomfortable." Harry almost crossed his fingers out of sight beneath the blanket as a lucky gesture to hopefully get Ginny to agree to his wishes. It took a minute…and then another before Ginny slumped down again and rearranged herself so she was lying pressed against him on the mattress, snuggling up ready to go to sleep.

"Alright then. As long as you promise to not skip anything and be completely honest." Harry fingered the scar on the back of his right hand.

"I don't lie Ginny." He said simply, remembrance of Umbridge's detentions searing him to the core still. When he completed auror training next year he would make sure an investigation into all such dark items was carried out. He couldn't wait to pass auror training, the classes were dull and the spells useless compared to what he'd used during Hogwarts and the war. Harry could only hope things got better soon or Ron and he would quit and do something else.

"Alright then Harry. Just book an appointment tomorrow."

Harry shut his eyes. He'd book the appointment tomorrow, absolutely. He'd also book it during his lunch period so he'd only have a limited time to be in the healer's consultation room.

**5****th**** June 1999 – Harry age 19 years.**

"Did you take it?" Harry smiled over at his bride, still dressed in her wedding gown and looking the picture of beauty. Harry had married his wonderful Ginny just that morning; this was the happiest day of his life, and the happiest day of hers. However Harry and Ginny had waited the entire day for the night time to come and with that the wedding night which they had been patiently waiting for four months. Harry had been to the healer a few months ago and the healer, after questioning Harry's sexuality and sexual experience had decided that Harry was unable to maintain an erection due to spell damage and had therefore given Harry a potion to help. There were risks involved however, like becoming sterile, experiencing bleeding and rashes, but to the couple it was a way forwards.

"Yes and then I brushed my teeth." Harry answered with a grin. Ginny's face lit up and she stepped towards him.

"Is it working?" She asked, breathless and eager. Harry knew the wait had tortured her, it had tortured him too. However after sorting things out with a healer back in January they had decided to wait until their wedding night to sleep together for the first time. It would be Harry's first time, though Ginny had experienced sex with a previous lover.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him so she could deign the answer for herself. She cooed and wiggled a bit leaning up to kiss him. Harry couldn't keep the grin of his face.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely working. Take me to bed husband." Ginny commanded with a soft loving smile. Harry didn't answer, he couldn't. His heart was swelled with love and his body heated with passion. This is the moment they had been waiting for.

It was the start of the rest of their lives! Harry couldn't wait.

**September 2003 – Harry age 24 years.**

Harry was absolutely ecstatic but completely unable to concentrate! Ginny had told him that she was pregnant right before he left for work and now he had a whole pile of paperwork to do and no possible way for him to concentrate.

Harry was going to be a father. He didn't know whether to be terrified or excited but he was happy, unbelievably happy. A Father. Harry was going to be a Father! What did he need to be a father? He'd have to research it all. Oh! And he'd need to make a family tree…not one by hand either Harry would go to the Goblins and get them to make him a family tapestry which used blood to go forwards and backwards through the generations. Harry would go to them during his lunch break.

Oh but Harry knew h also needed to make a trip to Flourish and Blotts to see what kind of information books he could get about parenting…or better yet he could just ask Molly or Hermione, they would be a lot more informative about it than some book would be. In that case then Harry would go to Gringotts first, start the family tree process and make a new bank account for 'unnamed Potter', buy a book of baby names, buy some baby things which were gender neutral and buy Ginny a fantastic present…maybe he'd buy her the new broom on the market. No couldn't do that, she was pregnant so she couldn't fly. He'd buy her flowers, jewellery, new clothes and book them a table at a nice restaurant.

"Mate…that doesn't look like the Higgs report." Harry snapped his gaze up from the parchment he'd been frantically scribbling on to see Ron standing at the other side of the desk. Harry felt colour flood to his cheeks and a huge grin spread across his face. Ron gave Harry a small confused smile back. "Blimey mate, what's got you so happy?"

"Ginny's pregnant!" Harry burst out, the words tumbling from his lips in a hurried slur that made his heart nearly explode. Ron's face transformed completely, from confused to shocked and then to ecstatic. Ron rounded the desk and yanked Harry up into a bone crushing hug.

"That's fantastic mate! Congratulations! We've _got_ to go out for a beer and celebrate!"

"Bu-but I've got so much to do and I'm so excited. I was busy planning what to do during lunch. I want to get Ginny a special something too. I'm going to be a father!" Ron just burst out laughing and Harry couldn't help it, he laughed too. He was so happy!

He was going to have a family of his own – just what he'd always wanted. All his dreams were coming true.

**2****nd**** April 2008 – Harry age 28years.**

Harry was utterly exhausted but he trudged his way through Diagon Alley in the rain shower to reach Gringotts. He had never been so glad that Ginny had decided to go traipsing off to god knows where and had taken little James and Albus to Molly's first. That left Harry with one blissful Saturday free of his energetic children and his hormonal wife. Harry was going to enjoy his day of freedom, he'd decided to go to Hogwarts to visit Neville and have a little chat with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore in the headmaster's office.

Or better yet maybe he would go and have tea with Narcissa Malfoy, he'd really enjoyed his tea last time with her because it had been so relaxing. Despite their differences Harry got on very well with the pure-blood lady. Their friendship had bloomed once Harry had repaid her the life debt by freeing her, Lucius and Draco from the clutches of Azkaban. Harry wasn't friendly with the other Malfoy's though, the two Lords were still stuck up and poncy but Harry liked Narcissa a lot.

First though Harry had to go to Gringotts and arrange the extra vault for his and Ginny's new arrival. He trudged up the marble steps to Gringotts and slid inside out of the rain. There was only two month left to go of the pregnancy then Harry would have a little baby girl who they had lovingly decided to call Lily Luna. Harry could not wait to hold his little girl in his arms. It would be wonderful; Harry had loved holding James and Al for the first time too. He'd never felt a love so huge before. Now he'd get to be a father for a third time and have a daughter to spoil instead of just a niece.

"Mr Potter." Harry gave the goblin at the desk a small not and smile.

"Good morning. I would like to open a new vault please, one for my daughter, and would it be possible to see inside he family vault? Only I've not seen the family tapestry since the day I made it." Harry didn't know why he hadn't seen the tapestry. He'd had it made the day Ginny had announced she was pregnant with James. It had taken three months to weave, Harry having to go to Gringotts to imbue his magic into the tapestry's wool so that the tapestry would be able to link solely to him and his family magic. Once it had been weaved Harry had needed to donate blood while the goblins then took a week to do an expensive and time consuming ritual that made the blood soak into the tapestry in such a way that the tapestry would then write the names of all the beings before of people who shared Harry's blood. The tapestry would also go forwards in time too, and when a new person was added to the tapestry the tapestry should write them in.

Harry hadn't seen the tapestry though. James had been born early, Ginny had wanted to go almost immediately back to work so Harry had needed to take some paternity leave from the aurors and balance keeping a house, keeping a baby and keeping the wizarding world. He'd only communicated with the Goblins via written correspondence since then. Once things began to calm down though Albus was on his way and the whole thing started again. So Harry had been busy, too busy to see the tapestry.

"Right this way hen please Mr Potter. Do you have the vault keys in question?" Harry produced them from a chain around his wrist. The goblin smiled, a sharp tooth filled grin that was neither pleasant or unpleasant. In fact smiles on goblins were mostly completely emotionless, just smiles to try to make the goblins seem a little more congenial than they actually were. Since the dragon incident at Gringotts though the Goblins did give Harry a lot of respect, and a lot of space. "You will need to collect a sum of money no less than ten galleons to start a new vault. We shall do that first and the new vault will be number one thousand three hundred and ninety one."

They rode the roller coaster down to the vaults, Harry feeling invigorated from the ride. Maybe he should take the time to fly today; he hadn't flown for a few weeks. Giving the key to the Goblin Harry stood back while the door opened then he went inside and counted out one hundred galleons to start of Lily Luna's own vault.

They then went to Lily's vault and Harr signed the appropriate forms, leaving the date of Lily's birth blank as they did not know it yet. Once the gold was inside it Harry had to fill out a form so money would be transferred into Lily's vault each month. Thirty galleons were sufficient enough and equal to what James and Albus received. By the time she completed her Hogwarts education she should have a pretty sizable sum of well over 6000 galleons. Harry was lucky to have such a well-paying job and to be Lord Potter and Lord Black. Oh! Speaking of Lordships, Harry should decide which of his children would be heir to which one.

"This is the vault your family tapestry is in Mr Potter." Harry smiled and handed over the key to the vault. Once the goblin opened the door Harry went inside. "I shall wait upon you here Mr Potter."

"Thank you. I won't be too long." Harry answered the goblin and ventured deeper into his vault. He had to dodge around the tables littering the place and the piles of gold and artefacts here and there. Near the back of the vault was the tapestry, Harry could see it. Harry crossed to it eagerly, he'd get to see his family as it evolved and potentially learn any names that constantly appeared through his line, like whether all the Evans' girls had flower names.

Harry's eyes fell immediately to Ignotus Peverell near the middle of the tapestry, Ignotus' brother's names right next to them. Linked with Ignotus was Adelheidis Peverell, formerly Smith. Down from them were about thirteen children, seven of whom died unmarried and childless, four of whom were girls and the rest were boys. Harry knew the invisibility cloak went through Ignotus' son's line so Harry followed through the oldest boy's line only for it to end two hundred years later with the relative only producing girls. Finally though Ignotus' youngest son Leodegan's line they descended into Potter's. Harry found his grandparents then James who was linked to Lily. Lily's mother and mother before that and again before that had indeed all been named after flowers but the flower names had only descended through those women and hadn't gone on to be any of the other girls' names. There was a Primrose, Iris and Violet. It was Grandmother Violet who named both her daughters with flower names, Lily and Petunia.

Harry then traced down to his name and felt everything inside him freeze. His name was there and it was linked to Ginny then there was nobody. None of his children were there. Harry felt a thousand things rush through his mind. Was it an error on behalf of the tapestry? Had the magic not been cast right? Did the tapestry he'd ordered only do past family relations? Harry refused his mind to think about the other side of the equation.

"Goblin! I don't know your name but you know I mean you! Come here! Come here now!" Some feet shuffled into the vault and Harry turned behind him to glare fiercely at the goblin that entered his vault.

"Yes Mr Potter, you called?" The goblin said sardonically. Harry felt his temper rise, but he'd learned a long time ago to control it, the only problem was the rising temper wasn't hot – it was icy cold. Harry swallowed and pointed to the tapestry, something sharp felt like it was lodged in his throat.

"This…this tapestry is supposed to show my family…my whole family. My parents, my grandparents, my great grandparents, my cousins, my _wife_, and _my children_. Where are they?" The goblin gave the tapestry a quick peruse, then the goblin moved closer. He moved so close in fact that his abnormally large goblin nose pressed into the tapestry. The goblin narrowed his eyes then sniffed, then his hands felt over the fabric of the tapestry and a small stubby fingered hand reached for the magnifying glass at the goblins' side. Holding the magnifying glass up the goblin inspected the tapestry once more. Harry waited, holding his body completely still though his heart was hammering so fast in his chest he thought he'd faint or collapse because of the rise in blood pressure.

"You are correct Mr Potter. The tapestry does show your whole family, as it is." Harry went to open his mouth, arguments rushing to the front of his mind and communicating with his voice and lips to form words. There must be something wrong, the tapestry must, it _must_, be faulty!

"I have two children! I have two boys, James and Albus, and I have a girl on the way. My wife's pregnant right now so why don't my children show up on the tapestry. What did I spend all my money on to have a tapestry which _misses_ the three most important things in my life? I want…" The goblin interrupted, holding up a hand with sharp pointed fingernails.

"You have a fully functioning Family Tapestry here; there are no mistakes either in the tapestry's construction, nor the spell work that I can find. It appears to be a complete family tree. I can, if you like and for a fee, take the tapestry into the goblin hold and have it investigated for any flaws which are not immediately noticeable."

Harry nodded frantically, snatching the tapestry down from where it hung. The sharp thing in Harry's throat was digging in now and growing bigger. Harry's heart was beating on a complete and utter overload and there was a stinging coming behind his eyes.

"Yes. Yes let's do that! Any fee you like, just investigate it." The goblin nodded and rolled up the tapestry.

"60 galleons for the investigation will be sufficient Mr Potter, he fee will be deducted from this very vault later today. If you have finished your business I suggest we leave the vault." Harry nodded again, feeling completely unable to talk.

He walked slowly to the Gringotts cart feeling a little detached from the world. His hearing dimmed, his eyes felt suspiciously wet and Harry was sure his heart was going to give out soon it was racing too fast.

"Please…please let it be a mistake in the tapestry…" Harry wished, thinking or saying or wishing the words. The goblin sitting next to Harry put a hand on Harry's leg, Harry looked down. His leg had been twitching wildly but began to calm. He glanced to the goblin, there was an odd look in the goblins eye. Harry couldn't stop what came next.

All those times Ginny had come back late over the years, all those times she had gone out late and come back flushed but excused it as her having been flying. All those times they had argued about Harry being unable to have the level of passion in their sex life that Ginny had wanted. All those times Harry had made sweet gentle love to his wife after ingesting that potion only to find when he entered his wife she was soaking wet already. All those times they had avoided each other for weeks. Those times before they had found out Ginny was pregnant that Ginny had been frantic with her need for sex. Those times when Harry had caught her crying for no reason but had her dismiss it as hormones.

"There's nothing wrong with the tapestry is there…?" Harry knew the words fell from his lips because the gobin's face looked utterly serious and a little sad.

"I don't believe so Mr Potter." Harry nodded and felt his heart shatter. A pain tore through his heart, his breath shuddered. The icicle in his throat grew unbearable and Harry choked. Then he felt a cough tear from him followed by a sob.

"They…they aren't my children…" Harry shut his eyes trying to shut out the world. He dug his hands into his eyes but that released a dam of tears. Streams poured down his arms and drenched his sleeve.

"Mr Potter? Mr Potter, we have arrived." Harry barely heard the voice through the roar in his ears. He stood up when nudged and walked.

He walked towards the doors of Gringotts not caring for the voices calling to him or greeting him. He didn't see the people wave or the people point in concern. He walked through Diagon Alley and into the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't stop to greet Tom the barkeep, just took some floo powder and threw it into the fire and yelled his home address.

"Master Harry's home! Can Yizzy be…Master Harry? Is you being alright?" Harry walked past the family house elf Yizzy and collapsed into his arm chair hiding his face in his hands. The house elf fluttered and flustered, wringing her hands and dancing around her master. Harry could see the tiny feet of the elf fidgeting through his fingers.

"Yizzy…could you go and get James and Albus' birth certificates." The house elf stopped moving.

"Birth certificates Master Ha-"

"Yes Yizzy. Birth certificates. You know where they are, you filed them away for Ginny I know you did. Now, I want to see them."

"Master Harry I's…" Yizzy began, her voice betraying her a lot. Harry felt his world break apart a little bit more. The house elf knew…Yizzy knew that he didn't have children. Ginny betrayed him and covered it up. How many other people knew? How many people knew Ginny was a cheating, betraying, adulterous…Oh Merlin his wife betrayed him? The woman he loved…He loved her, she was his world! And the children! They were his entire world and he didn't have them anymore. But-but he had to see proof for himself. He knew it, he absolutely 100percent knew it but he wanted it written in black and white.

"Yizzy, go and get me their birth certificates or I will get you clothes." The house el squeaked and wit a crack was gone. Harry felt a whimper pass his lips, the sound barely reaching his ears but he did hear it. He pressed his lips together and tried to hold himself together for a moment or too. Just until he had proof. Another crack and there was Yizzy crying but holding out two pieces of parchment.

"Thank you." Harry took the parchment from the elf who started ringing her hands together and looking absolutely petrified. Harry closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. He breathed for just a minute, he had to know but it was absolutely terrifying. How does a person bring themselves to look at a piece of paper that holds the truth of his life for the past decade almost? It could break his family apart! If they weren't his children what would he do? What could he do? He couldn't leave them, he loved them. He'd raised them for years thinking they were his…they might not be his blood but they were his. But what if they weren't legally his? And what to do about Ginny?

Harry tried to bring up his terribly occulumency shields and block those thoughts for a minute. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself up Harry opened his eyes and looked through the parchments in front of him. James Sirius Potter, born February 27th 2004. Mother Ginerva Molly Potter, maiden name Weasley. Father Kosma Daffyd Morgan. Adopted Father Harry James Potter.

Harry felt sick. Sick right to the core. His stomach churned wit nausea and pain wrecked his body. He looked at the next piece of parchment. Albus Sirius Potter, born 5th August 2006. Mother Ginerva Molly Potter, maiden name Weasley. Father Kosma Daffyd Morgan. Adopted Father Harry James Potter.

"P-Put them back now please Yizzy." Harry handed the parchment back to the hovering house elf and quickly ran to the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before he threw up all his breakfast into the toilet. Sobs tore his throat, catching the vomit on the back of his tongue and setting off the gag reflex all over again. He retched and retched, barely able to breath between expelling all his breakfast and stomach acid.

James and Al weren't his. They weren't his.

"Master Harry?" Harry gasped in a breath before retching once more, only to expel nothing else from his body. He snatched up his wand and cast several cleaning spells to get rid of the vomit and to clean his mouth before he sunk to the floor and rested his head against the wooden floor panels. His children, his beloved children and his lovely wife weren't his. All of them belonged to Kosma Morgan the brother of Ginny's best friend Valmai from the Holyhead Harpies. Who had known? He was such a fool. He had been completely bested by a wife who slept with a man behind his back, and then got him to raise that man's children. Oh James and Al…James with his red-brown hair and beautiful brown eyes and Albus seemingly have inherited all Harry's colourings except Harry knew that Valmai had pale skin, black hair and green eyes so her brother at least carried the genetics to make such a mix in a child. The face structures of all his children were so unlike his own. They were too young yet to have personalities that matched Harry's but James at last had a mischievous streak…that obviously came from the Weasley side and not from Harry's dad though. Harry's life, his family was completely false. It wasn't his.

And yet he still loved his boys.

"Master H-h-harry Po-tter s-s-sir?" Harry wiped his eyes and tried to concentrate on words. Yizzy looked completely distraught, pulling on her ears and eyes streaming silent tears.

"Yes Yizzy?"

"Y-Yizzy bad e-elf." Yizzy whimpered and Harry closed his eyes once more in grief. Yizzy had known and she'd had to keep it from him too.

"No you're not. You were made to keep it a secret weren't you?" Harry whispered, unable to do more because he was just so drained and so sick. Yizzy nodded.

"Y-yes."

"P-pretend I never found out Yizzy. I don't know. I've not seen them. Everything will be fine." Harry didn't know who those words were for. Could he pretend like this had never happened?

"Master James and Albus is loving you Master Harry Potter sir. They is loving you like you is daddy." His heart clinched again and Harry felt a moan tumble from his lips once more. He'd have to stay now. His sons loved him, he knew that. They just weren't his sons. What could he do?

"I'm going to bed Yizzy. When…" Harry swallowed trying to force the words out even as he struggled to stand up. "When Ginny and the kids get home, tell them I'm ill okay?"

"Yes Master Harry." Harry stumbled past Yizzy, pulling at his clothes on the way up to his bedroom. He stripped of his outer robe and jumper before shoving down his jeans and sliding between the covers. His clothes littered the floor but just as Harry closed his eyes to shutout the world Harry saw Yizzy picking up after him and magically closing the windows.

Harry didn't sleep at first, too many thoughts flooding through his mind and too many tears falling for him to drop off. Eventually he fell away though into fitful dreams.

"Daddy! Daddy wakeup Daddy!" Harry felt small hands shaking him awake and he blinked around the darkened room frowning and trying to figure out what was going on. His eyes landed on young James who was grinning cheekily from his position on Harry's chest. Ginny stood at the edge of the bed holding Albus in on arm and holding the other arm out to stop James falling just in case he did slip.

Everything came rushing back and Harry felt sore all over once again, his voice catching in histhroat as well as something hot and unpleasant. James didn't seem to notice though because the little boy climbed up Harry further and planted a very wet kiss on Harry's cheek followed by a snicker.

"Ewww slobbery kisses." Harry managed to say without much enthusiasm. He did manage a smile though and James' face light up with childish delight.

"Kisses for Daddy!" James giggled and Ginny laughed a little there too. Albus, unable to talk yet, gurgled and cooed.

"Yizzy said you were poorly Harry, so we came up to see how you were." Harry nodded at Ginny's words and James put his hand on Harry's forehead imitating what Harry and Ginny did to him when he was poorly.

"Daddy got hot head mummy. Is he sick? His tummy sick?" Harry nodded and pulled James into a tight hug feeling tears well up again.

"Yes sweetheart, daddy's poorly." Harry said those words and it felt like a balm on invisible wounds. It soothed a little but didn't get rid of them completely. James called him Daddy and as long as his _son_ called _him_ daddy then Harry would be okay.

"Your tummy bad?" Harry nodded again.

"My tummy and my head and my chest. Hurts a lot." Harry confessed to the toddler. James looked sad for him and gave him another kiss, just managing to stretch his face up to kiss Harry's chin.

"You look terrible Harry. Come on James. Let's leave Daddy to have a rest so he can get better." Ginny held her hand out to take James from Harry. For a moment Harry felt like clutching James tightly and refusing to let go, but he threw away that thought immediately. Harry did not want to bring up what he had found today. He had children he loved and that loved him, he'd think about the rest later. Besides, considering her crimes Harry would rather Ginny confront him with the truth herself as opposed to him confronting her with it.

"Bye bye Daddy. I get you potions okay?" Harry shook his head negative to that and pulled a funny face at James who clambered down from the bed.

"Potions nasty." Harry said imitating James' comment from the last time James was sick. The little boy just got a stubborn look on his face.

"Poorly people have to take potions to make them feel better. You said that daddy." Harry nodded and Ginny laughed tugging James gently from the room.

"Sleep well Harry."

**13****th**** June 2008 – Harry age 28years.**

Molly smiled at him from where she held the baby standing next to Ginny's hospital bed. Ginny gave him a tired smile from the bed and Harry wandered over, Ron, Hermione, Rose and James following him. Harry was holding Albus, the toddler fast asleep in Harry's arms.

"Do you want to hold her Harry?" Harry hurried over a little quicker, a heavily pregnant Hermione moving to take Albus from him only to be butted out of the way by a protective Ron. Hands free Harry raced the remaining distance and slowly, gently and carefully took the little bundle in yellow from his mother-in-law.

"Lily Luna Potter." Ginny announced but Harry barely spared her a glance. He gazed at Lily and traced his finger over the baby girl's lips, chin, and plump cheek then up to her forehead. Gently stroking down the baby's nose Harry met the gaze of a bleary eyed new born baby. Bright blue eyes which could turn any colour in the weeks to come stared up at him. She had red hair already, it was quite sparse but it was there, bright red atop her wrinkly head. She was absolutely perfect and Harry felt tears burst from his eyes. He gave a harsh sob. She was perfect but not his.

"Harry?" Hermione said and Harry heard a hurried footstep forwards. He glanced up to see Hermione frowning in concern. Harry shook his head and tried to give her a smile. He flicked his eyes over to Ginny who was looking quite alarmed too, something lurking in her eyes and her cheeks suddenly going pale.

Harry darted his eyes quickly back to Lily. He'd promised himself that he would carry on with his life and with his family not giving away that he knew the big secret. He'd love Lily like she was his own and should that bastard Kosma every come calling for her Harry would fight him off. Should Ginny want another child, Harry would not oblige her. Harry had told her he had to stop taking the potion to give him an erection because it had caused a sort of depression and he had been advised by a healer to stop taking it. Harry knew that made him the liar now…but it was a small lie compared to Ginny's.

"Harry, you okay?"

"I…" Harry shook his head and forced a laugh, pushing away the thoughts. He gave a smile to the people around the room. "I have a daughter."

There was relieved laughter around the room and Harry quickly got on with his duty. He crouched down so that James could see his sister. The toddler asked usual questions, like why was she so re and why was she so small. Albus tried to touch the baby then he tried to hit her, having learned that lots of things could be activated it he hit them. He was only 1 and a half after all. Harry then let Ron hold his niece and went over to give Ginny a brief kiss before picking up Albus from where he was trying to waddle around the room.

Harry smiled around the room and forced himself to smile genuinely, to find a happy memory and use it to fake the happiness. He was happy he had a daughter, Lily was a perfect healthy baby girl and Harry loved her…but Harry felt rather empty and detached. Lily wasn't his…none of it was his. He'd just keep going as he had been, keep going and they would be the family of his heart, not the family of his blood.

Authors Note 2: I realise that should anybody find out that their children weren't actually their children they would go ballistic and with Harry's temper he would have blown up the house. However, I needed him to just keep clinging onto the idea that they were his, just for a while longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, nudity, erectile dysfunction, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

Authors note: This chapter is an explanation chapter, we and Harry get some answers and we make a friend.

**15****th**** October 2019 – Harry age 39years.**

"Mister Potter? Healer Suoh is free to see you now. Please go into consultation room 3 on the second floor for Magical Bugs and diseases." The kind witch behind the desk in the waiting room said. Harry got up and did as he was told, taking the stairs up to the second floor. Consultation room three was easy to find, the consultation rooms being right at the front as soon as you left the staircase and passed the small group of chairs. Harry went right in and made himself comfortable on the patient table while he waited for Healer Suoh. After going to St Mungo's a great many times over the last twenty years either because of work, for the children or for his own healthy because of his erectile dysfunction and depression, Harry was very used to the protocol. If he hadn't made himself comfortable on the patient table or bed then it would just waste time later.

The door opened and two men entered, which made Harry immediately rise to a sitting position and swing his legs over the edge of the bed. A healer dressed in lime green robes with the usual bone and wand cross on his chest entered the room first frowning deeply at what Harry assumed was his medical file. The man who entered behind the young light haired healer was very tall, well build and imposing with a bald head and tattoo over his scalp and down his neck. The imposing man did however wear a lime green robe with an identification card hanging from it. Harry didn't stare at the bald man very long, he felt something inside him stir and warmth course over his body.

"Uh…Mister Harry Potter I assume?" The healer said, adjusting square spectacles upon his nose and glancing up from the copious notes. Harry gave a nod.

"I am. Are you Healer Suoh?" At this the Healer smiled, brilliant white teeth showing up in sharp contrast against his dark skin as his lips parted in a smile.

"I am indeed. Please ignore Medi-guard Suoh behind me. He's part of my mating pentagon so he tends to follow me for protection. To stave off confusion because we're both Suoh's, please call me Ishim." Harry nodded his understanding and Ishim walked up to the patient bed, flicking his wand to summon a chai to him, and sat down. "So what can I do for you Mister Potter?"

"Um…well…"

"Go on Mister Potter, you have patient-healer confidentiality and I assure you that Virgil here has to abide by that rule too. We took an oath." Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I've been feeling really tired. Drained really. I mean I've suffered a sort of depression for the last couple of years but recently I've just felt really worn out and tired. I've been more irritable and generally down and the medication I'm on to try to perk me u doesn't seem to have any effect." Ishim frowned as Harry spoke and went back to consulting the notes again.

"Riiiiight…okay. Well I tell you what, there are a few tests I'd like to quickly run if that's okay just to rule out anything viral or magical to start with." Harry nodded his consent an lay back on the bed when Ishim requested it. Several wand waves, a few prods and man handling, and Ishim pulled back to sit down once more and consult the notes.

"Right well Mister Potter I can find nothing medically wrong with your body however I did find several signs of anaemia and low levels of nutrition in your body which can be corrected with a balanced healthy diet. However, I can see some things that alarm me in your notes so if it's alright with you we shall spend a while going over a couple of points."

"Um…sure." Harry conceded, frowning and feeling a little anxious.

"Well to start with you have been taking a potion prescribed for erectile dysfunction for about…lets round it up to twenty years. How has that been working for you?"

"Alright I haven't taken it in about a year though. And before that my usage has been quite sparse since my daughter was born."

"May I ask why? Are you having problems at home?" Harry frowned heavily, that question was incredibly private. He was about to open his mouth and demand an explanation when the healer gave him a small smile. "I understand it is not polite to ask however medically I need to use the information to rule out things."

"Alright well…my wife and I aren't really very romantically involved. My lack of being able to participate physically without aid of a potion being one of several causes." Ishim hummed and nodded.

"Tell me, when did you notice the erectile dysfunction?"

"Um…when I was about eighteen?"

"Okay. Have you ever had an erection without the aid of a potion?" Harry shook his head then paused.

"Um…yes actually. I had wet dreams as a teenager and then a few wet dreams through my adulthood. I can wank as well." Ishim gave a large smile or encouragement.

"I see, so the erectile dysfunction is only caused by what? Do you only fail to get an erection in certain circumstances?" Harry gritted his teeth and felt his face flame. He stared down at his lap and tried desperately to keep a lid on the smart arse comment about to fly from his mouth.

"Only when somebody else tries to tough me or when I look at other people and think about them in a sexual way." Harry gave the healer a dark glare. "Look I really don't like talking about this. It has been the bane of my life for many years and it is a sore subject so if you could just…"

"I am fully sympathetic to your problem Mister Potter however I honestly have a reason for all these questions. Now, you said you cannot actively think about another person sexually and get an erection. How did you have wet dreams then? Do you remember what they were about?"

"URGH!" Harry roared and launched himself up only to be grabbed by the imposing man Virgil. Fully restrained within moments Harry continued to struggle wildly, desperate to reach his wand and shouting insults and curses at the pair of them. Ishim tried to verbally calm Harry down but Harry ignored him. Virgil held him tighter and growled at him to stop. Harry did not.

Then teeth clamped down on Harry's neck. Harry felt a scream tear itself from his lips. He gave one jerk only a bit of pain flared up. Then Harry felt his body relax. He slumped down and back and closed his eyes. He didn't know how long he had kept his eyes closed for, but he was completely unaware of what happened around him for a few minutes.

When Harry opened his eyes he was staring up at the ceiling of the consultant room with Ishim waving his wand over him once more. Virgil Suoh was perched at the end of the bed with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. His whole stance screamed brutish power, power of the body. Ishim gave Harry a smile and Harry tried to sit up.

"Oh I've boy bound you to the table, I need to just to be still while we continue our conversation. WE can't have you lashing out again, Virgil might do something unforgivable." At that Virgil gave a growl and Ishim chuckled. Harry scowled.

"Because biting me isn't unforgivable." Ishim gave Harry a sad look and sat down on a stool this time so he was perched higher and able to sit closer to Harry's face. Ishim made himself comfortable for a few long seconds before beginning to talk.

"It is forgivable if you understood its meaning. I'll explain in a moment. For now I need you to trust me. Beyond asking a few uncomfortable questions _I_ have done nothing to harm you. So can you trust me knowing I am a fellow man, similar in many ways to you, who knows a lot about medicine." Harry thought about it for a moment before going to give the healer a hesitant nod…only it didn't work because of the body bind. Harry answered verbally instead.

"Alright." Ishim smiled and crossed his hands in his lap.

"You've told me about your erectile dysfunction and how you've countered it with use of a potion. You have also given me some understanding that the dysfunction is only caused by other people and not just a general dysfunction. Now, I need you to do something for me. I want you to look at Virgil and imagine him naked…"

"I'm not gay! Or at least I'm married. I don't go around thinking of other people in the buff." Harry yelled, angry again. Virgil growled a low and menacing noise that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up and the bite on his neck tingle. Ishim gave him a consoling look before giving Harry a small placating smile.

"It states here on your file that you've found both men and women attractive but that your wife Ginny is your only sexual experience. Now, in order for me to correctly diagnose you I need you, _I need you_, to look at Virgil and imagine him naked. Go on Harry Potter, do as I ask. It's not hard to do." Harry frowned at Ishim but turned his attention to Virgil at the end of the bed. He'd try it if anything just to get Ishim to back off and remove the body bind.

Harry looked over Virgil, looked over the planes of his body. Looked over what was obviously a muscle bound frame beneath the hanging lime green drapes they called healer robes.

"Look at him carefully. His chest is well sculptured, hard as rock muscles and all defined to the point that he could almost be a statue of one of the Greek Gods. His skin is lightly tanned and the tan goes everywhere, from the top of his head to the tips of his toes and if covers every single inch of skin. He sunbathes naked, always applying extra sun cream to the important appendages of his body. Especially to his cock." Harry bit his tongue at that, imagining Virgil lying on a beech somewhere completely nude just lying out on a towel. He'd lie there like he owned the place and like being naked was just natural. He'd lie with one muscle packed leg bent up slightly ad long cock resting on his belly perhaps limp but more likely half-filled as the hot sun beat down on him. He'd stop lying there occasionally to apply sun protection potion to the bits of his body he felt needed them, taking great pleasure in rubbing the liquid into and around his cock.

Harry felt his body flush and screwed his eyes shut heat pooling in his face and in his groin.

"Harry Potter, open your eyes now. I'm going to take the body bind off of you and I want you to sit up." Harry blinked, confused but sat up once the body bind was released. He was completely mortified to notice that as he sat up something rubbed uncomfortably against a very sensitive part of anatomy. Glancing quickly down at his lap Harry gasped in mortification at the large erection he was now sporting. Harry shut his eyes, shame coursing over every part of his body though sadly not effecting his dick.

"Alright Harry Potter."

"Call me Harry. I've sufficiently embarrassed myself enough for you to call me by my first name." Harry mumbled, hiding his face in his hands and wanting to leave the room but he felt unable to face walking out of the room with a hard-on.

"Harry, thank you for doing as I asked. Now, the reason I made you picture Virgil naked is because erectile dysfunction when you are one of us happens when we attempt to be intimate or think intimate thoughts about anyone other than a dominant."

"Excuse me?" Harry gritted out, beyond confused and full of shame. Ishim gave him another of those smiles, the one full of sympathy but also with warmth there too. Ishim summoned a book to him from one of the shelves nearby and began flicking through it. He eventually came to the right page and looked up at Harry. Harry tried to keep his respiratory rate normal but knew he was breathing fast with worry and anxiety.

"What do you know of Dragonettes Harry?" Harry shook his head, a slight buzzing starting in his ears. "Well Dragonettes are what arises when a Dragon breeds with a human. Now when a Dragonette reproduces the kin are also Dragonettes because the dragon traits are passed down. A Dragonette has the ability to shape shift, like an animagus if you will, into a Dragon. However they are actually humanoid. Now, Dragonettes lead a pretty normal life. They have jobs. They have houses, go to school et cetera. What they do differently to most of the rest of society is have non-dyad relationships. Meaning that when they reproduce they do not mate with just one being. They do in fact mate with an even number of beings to form unevenly numbered groups. Like, for example, a Dragonette would take four mates thereby making the relationship a quintamorous mateship. Altogether the number in the entire relationship will be uneven so that the Dragonette is at the top of the group, at the top point of a shape with that many sides. Are you with me so far?"

"Um…kind of?"

"It's okay, it's confusing. Imagine a pentagon. With a quintamorous mateship the Dragonette will be at the tp point, he point sticking up to the sky and therefore above all others. Now the others in the relationship go to the other points. The two base points on a pentagram or in a quintamorous mateship are occupied by the carriers, women who are fertile and willing to carry children for their mates. Now on the pentagon there are still two more points, the points in the middle, above the carriers but below the Dragonette. Those are taken up with submissives. Do you understanding this so far Harry?"

"I am, I've even met a qui-quintamorous relationship wizard, and he's on the wizengamot representing magical creatures and their rights. I know he has a veela mate and a witch who carried his children but I don't know about the other two in his relationship. What does that have to do with me though?" Harry was completely perplexed.

"Well in a multi-amorous Dragonette mateship, those able to bond with a Dragonette are identified at certain points during their life. Have you, at any point, had contact with a dragon? Specifically an Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball, Ukrainian Ironbelly, Hebridean Black or Hungarian Horntail?"

"Uh yeah. Triwizard tornament when I was fourteen I had to face a Hungarian Horntail and take a fake egg from their clutch. Then again when I was seventeen I released a dragon from Gringotts but I don't know what species that was." Ishim nodded a completely serious look going over his face.

"So you were just a teenager then. Can you remember having any wet dreams prior to that point?"

"Bloody hell, that was years ago!" Harry exclaimed, incredulously.

"I know, just please try hard to remember."

"Um well, no then I guess. I didn't really have many dreams like that but my wet dreams started in when I was sixteen, when I was camping I had a lot of time by myself and I had wet dreams then. Why? Why is this important?"

"Because you see, Dragonettes have mates chosen for them. It's not through any foolish ideas of fate and that sort of nonsense. Wizards and witches who have contact with dragons at a young age and who show strength, be it strength of mind, magic, body, moral, emotion…any kind of strength at all. Those wizards and witches get selected by dragon magic as mates for Dragonettes or for dragons capable of achieving human shape shifting. Once a being gets chosen as a potential mate the dragon magic stops the being having a sexual attraction and arousal to people who are not Dragonettes, or in a mateship with a Dragonette."

Harry felt something begin to dawn on him. He could see where this was going and didn't like it one bit. He could feel his anxiety rise astronomically and tingling creep down his arms and legs. His heart rate rose and Harry could feel sweat being to build to the base of his neck and on his palms. Someone in the room gave a deep sniff in.

"This lack of arousal also corresponds to a lack of fertility in the person so that should they be forced into sexual relations, or should they have sexual relations despite the potential problems, they cannot reproduce with anyone unworthy according to dragon magic. The only way for the person to get an erection besides during arousing dreams is through sexual contact with another Dragonette or Dragonette mate." Ishim seemed to be picking up speed with his speech no and passed over the book he was holding to Harry who glanced over the two pages he was shown with wide and fearful eyes. There was a picture of a dragon who shape shifted into a human and another picture of a group of seven people with a person labelled 'Dragonette' at the top and two women at the bottom two points of the heptagon who had lines descending down and out depicting the women's children linked to which father from the five males above on the heptagon.

"You have had contact with a dragon, the most dangerous dragon alive after the encounter you were chosen by dragon magic as a strong and worthy Dragonette mate. This meant that when trying to have sexual intercourse with anybody else was going to fail hence the erectile dysfunction you have experienced for the last twenty odd years. You achieved an outstanding erection while fantasizing about Virgil here and I'm willing to actually bet that despite your file saying you have children that none of your children are actually yours by blood. Furthermore I know from personal experience that the longer you're denied contact with dragons and Dragonettes, or even wizards and witches in mateship with Dragonettes, the more tiring and depressed you get."

Ishim stopped talking; taking a deep breath as if to replenish the oxygen he lost by talking so rapidly. Harry didn't know what to say. He flicked his eyes over the book pages and turned the page over to scan over the pictures there too. A family portrait of a huge group of people with a dragon behind them and about seven children in front of each male in the picture. All the children clearly belonged to the men because they resembled them completely. Some women stood there too holding a child each and looking genuinely happy as they waved at the camera. One man to the far left of the picture, holding hands with one child and holding a baby in his arms occasionally leaned over to give the large black dragon a kiss on the jaw. The dragon flickered into a human being, and then back again into a dragon every couple of minutes. Harry loved wizarding photos, so much was communicated.

Harry looked further down the page to where the legal entitlements were listed. Harry read the first line "Dragonette multi-amorous mateships are fully recognised and supported by the United Board of Wizarding Relations and have unequivocal equal rights to any and all wizards and witches enabling their husbands, wives and children full status within our societies". Harry tried to read the next line about the law helping identify those beings marked as worthy of Dragonette mateships but his eyes kept being drawn back to the large family portrait.

The world fizzed and blurred then disintegrated around him.

Harry burst into tears. The book fell from his lap and he hunched forward burying his face in his hands and his body shaking with uncontrollable sobs. Everything, absolutely everything, he'd been through and suffered alone could have been stopped. He had suffered the erectile dysfunction for twenty long years. He hadn't been able to make love to Ginny without artificial help. He hadn't been able to produce children because he was a promised Dragonette mate. His children didn't belong to him but he had looked after them and loved them anyway. His children weren't his, his wife had sex with another man for years and nobody had told Harry and Harry had told no-one. Harry had just put up with the lies and the silences and suffered alone. He could have been spared all of that. He could have been spared the agony of discovering his wife cheated on him and broke their wedding vows. He could have been spared the shame that he couldn't get an erection on his own. He could have been spared the heartbreak of knowing he didn't have children to carry on his line because the children he loved were not his. All the despair, the loneliness, the heartbreak and the agony could have been spared.

"Harry…it's okay. It's okay. I understand." Harry couldn't stop the tears, he couldn't stop the sobs, he couldn't stop the noises of his pain. He couldn't stop any of it. When two pairs of arm wrapped around him Harry wasn't able to do anything other than cry.

Harry felt like the rest of the day was spent in a blur. Ishim and Virgil had decided that Harr had received an information overload in the consultation room so they'd given him the book and sent him on his way to get some rest and to think about things. Harry had another appointment booked to see Healer Suoh at the end of the week to have another round of information smashed into his skull.

Harry just had to decide what to do now though. Ishim had told him he needed to rest for the afternoon, couldn't do that at work so he'd sent a memo ahead to say that things at the hospital hadn't gone amazingly well and he wouldn't be back in until at least tomorrow but he'd keep them informed. So where to go? He supposed he should go home. Ginny was working late tonight, though actually Harry supposed 'working late' could have been a synonym for 'meeting someone'. He hadn't cared for a while…for a long while in fact. He knew nobody had noticed he hadn't cared, they just assumed it was part of his depression and since all of his children were at Hogwarts now Harry didn't see a lot of the family because there wasn't such a need to impose on them to help with child care, or for him to offer to be their child care relief.

Twenty years. Twenty long years, eleven of them knowing that his entire family life was false. He'd lived with the pain of knowing his children were not his own for eleven long years, lived with the loneliness and depression that came with knowing his wife was unfaithful regardless of how much she might of loved him and how much he loved her. Harry had hidden it all, not admitted the truth at all and never had the truth admitted to him. Now though, now that he had the promise of another life, it was nearly impossible for Harry to motivate himself to go home to his family house and continue on as he had been. Things weren't the same. Another set of tracks, a new and fresh set of tracks, had appeared next to the tracks of Harry's life and Harry desperately wanted to be on those tracks only some of his wheels were stuck on the old, rusty and sticky tracks. It was like seeing the light at the end of a tunnel get so close that a few more steps could mean you were in the light…only you were caught in a devils snare that wasn't afraid of getting burned.

Harry sighed and apparated back to his house shutting himself in his study and collapsing on the recliner there. He didn't know what to do but Ishim had undeniably proven to Harry that Harry was a so called submissive Dragonette, him being able to get an erection while thinking about Virgil had proved that because Virgil was a dominant in a Dragonette mateship. He should probably read the book with the chapter about Dragonettes.

Harry flicked it open, summoning Yizzy to bring him tea with a calming draught in it and a box of tissues. The book started with basic information about Dragonette history then on through their life habits.

'_Dragonettes are the result of Dragons breeding with humans or other humanoid species such as veela, dryads, trolls, giants, etc. Any subsequent children formed from those relationships and then the descendants of the first generation Dragonettes are known as Dragonettes_.' That confirmed exactly what Ishim had started earlier. Harry skimmed the next bit detailing how Dragonettes were in previous years and read on to their life habits.

'_Dragonettes more often than not live the lives of ordinary wizards and witches, slotting into society as wealthy individuals with an eye for treasures and gold retaining the traits of their ancestors the Dragons in this matter. Due to their ability to shape shift between Dragon for and Human form Dragonettes are unidentifiable from first glimpse of them. It is only when you enter their home and see their mateships, or when you see these beings in Dragon form, that you can recognise them as Dragonettes._

'_Mating/Mateship_

'_Dragonettes mate with a group of people who are then called their mateship. The Dragonette will take anywhere from two mates or more, the number of beings besides itself being an even number so that in total the number in the mateship is uneven when you include the Dragonette itself. The reason for the uneven number in the total mateship is because the mates are split into dominant, submissive and carrier groups. In a mateship of three people, tertiamorous mateship, the Dragonette would be the dominant, the male mate would be the submissive and the female would be the carrier. In mateships of five people, quintamorous maeships, the Dragonette would be the Alpha Dominant, there would be a dominant male, submissive male, and two females as carriers. Please see the chart below for details on septimamorous mateships and above._

'_Mateships are broken up thusly by the capacity by which the mates were chosen as worthy Dragonette mates. Dragonette mates are chosen by a dragon finding it worthy either in magical strength, strength of mind, strength of body, strength of moral, any combination of the before mentioned qualities, or by doing something to aid a dragon. Once the dragon has found a being worthy it casts dragon magic upon the person invisibly marking them as suitable. As of 2006, the date of this publication, there has been no progress in our understanding of how Dragon magic works, how to undo it or any other insightful information. There have been several theories yet to be proven or disproven, for books detailing these theories please see the list in appendix 5._

'_Once found the be suitable, depending on the position the Dragon chose for them to assume within the mateship, the potential mate will experience several symptoms. Symptoms which are general across all groups within a mateship are not being attracted to other beings who are not Dragonette or Dragonette mated, infertility, unable to reach arousal, depression, tiredness and a feeling of being unfulfilled._

'_Dominantes experience a form of wanderlust, constantly searching to find a being who allows them to reach arousal, a strong protectiveness over family, children and friends which often causes the dominant to seem aggressive. Dominants will search out Dragonettes to find the one suitable to mate with and will also search out submissives and carriers both before and after mating with a Dragonette._

_Submissives experience very high family values and desire to love and care for children. Submissives have a raised need to reproduce as well and when this need is not fulfilled they can become depressed and isolate themselves from the people who could not provide them what they wanted. Submissives suffer from tiredness, lack of sleep and depression the longer they go without interaction with a Dragonette or another marked as a worthy Dragonette mate._

'_Carriers experience a heightened desire to have children and are often incredibly moody and unpredictable until they are mated. They can easily fall into a deep depression, worse than the depression a submissive feels, due to them going too long without achieving their goal of having children. These women often lurk in heavily populated areas in the hope of being found by a Dragonette or suitable mate for a Dragonette.'_

Harry continued to read on, finding the part of the chapter which detailed typical scenarios where beings would find themselves being chosen as a suitable Dragonette mate, or a Dragonette Destined. From reading that Harry decided he was probably chosen first as a submissive by the dragon at the Triwizard Tornament because of skill and magic, however had he not been chosen then the Gringotts would probably have chosen him for helping free the dragon, for his magic, protectiveness and bravery. Either way Harry was clearly a Dragonette Destined and since he had seemed to show all the symptoms of being a submissive destined Harry had read ahead to that part.

Harry was surprised but rather happy to discover that the man in the photograph on the page he couldn't take his eyes off of earlier was also a submissive destined named Charlus Weasley, forth son of Septimus Weasley and Cedrella Weasley, who had gone to study dragons. Charlus had no resemblance to any of the Weasleys Harry knew but the name Cedrella rang a bell, she was blasted off the Black family tapestry. Charlus had 2 children by carrier Estienne Ladon nee Malfoy in his septimamorous mateship in the picture. However by the end of Charlus' lifespan he had five children and his mateship had grown to be a undercimamorous mateship, meaning one with eleven beings in it as a dragon from another mateship died so the two mateships merged so the mates would not die. Harry found it typical though that one of the Weasley's relations would have had a huge family.

Harry briefly wondered if that meant that the Weasley family knew about Dragonettes, Charlie Weasley must because he worked with Dragons for heaven's sake. Heck that carrier Estienne was a Malfoy so that must mean the Malfoys knew about Dragonettes unless they had forgotten their ancestors which Harry couldn't imagine them doing. Young Scorpius Malfoy, when he had come over during the summer holidays to be with Albus, had gone on and on about his ancestors and the hall of ancestors they had at Malfoy manor. Would Draco Malfoy perhaps give him some information? It would be easier to go to Draco than it would be to go to Charlie because Charlie might tell his mum and then the rest of the Malfoys' would know what was going on with Harry.

The book went on to detail that in the sixteen hundreds it was socially seen as an immense privilege to be part of a Dragonette mateship and so many pureblood families had strived to have a child who was not heir to the family become part of a mateship. Only in the seventeen hundreds it became less popular because Dragonettes left England and mostly set up their 'coves', as was the name for their place of settlement, in other countries specifically European countries where there were more mountainous regions.

Harry put the book down after reading the bit that detailed how the mateships had children and how they cared for them. Apparently it was the submissive's job to care for the children once the carriers had birthed them however in more modern times the children were sent to muggle school therefore allowing submissives to work like the rest of their mateship did. Harry was reasonably grossed out and anxious when he read that in order to be fertile and reproduce a child, he had to have sex with both a carrier and his Dragonette alpha mate to activate his sperm and produce a child. The carrier would only need to be near her Dragonette alpha male to be fertile but the submissive required intercourse with his to produce children. Harry supposed he was going to have to get used to the idea, terrifying as it was. He'd have to talk to Ishim too because Ishim would be able to help him. The young healer had promised he'd help and that he'd always make time for Harry as Dragonette destined needed to be around others like them to remain healthy.

"Harry? You home?" Ginny's voice came from down stairs. Oh lord, Harry did not want to talk to his wife – or even _see _her! Harry sprang up from the recliner and banished his book to the locked drawer of his desk so she wouldn't see it. Harry heard footsteps up the stairs. Ginny called out again and Harry snatched up the floo powder, threw it into the fireplace and threw himself in quickly stating he wanted to go to Diagon alley. Anywhere but home for a while, just while he decided what to do.

Author note 2: Okay so admittedly the quintamorous, septimamorour etc words are a little confusing. Basically they are just numeral prefixes attached to the word 'amorous' to give you the number in the relationship. I looked Numeral Prefixes on Wikipedia to help me write this so feel free to look it up to help you understand. I also did a lot of shape drawings to help me map out various relationships within this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

**Authors note: **In this chapter you will get a glimpse of where I was going to take the story, and you will see later how I struggled between Harry joining with Ishim's mateship or another. You'll get a little more description because of this. We also get to meet some people who were going to have more of a roll in the story...except they ended up not in the end.

**1****st**** November 2019 – Harry Potter age 39 years**

Harry exited the floo carefully, and ducked out of the fireplace to stand in the atrium of Ishim's home. Ishim had invited him to the house to meet with Ishim's Dragonette mateship. Harry looked up to get a hint of his bearings before cleaning himself off and there in front of him was a Japanese man with black hair flowing around him, slanted black eyes that glared a Harry and lips pressed into a scowl. The man wasn't particularly tall or well built, he was compact and average height for a man but his body was obviously very toned as his crossed arms bulged over his chest.

"Um…Good morning sir. My name is Harry Potter, Ishim Suoh asked me to come to Suoh Cove. Am I in the right place?" The Japanese man gave a small snort before giving Harry a small bow and a sardonic welcome.

"Welcome to my Cove Mr Potter. Ishim informed me you would arrive today but he was detained. He-"

"Masaru! Was that the floo I heard? Is Ha-" Ishim wandered into the room talking loudly and interrupting the Japanese man, Masaru Harry assumed. Once Ishim entered the room though and saw Harry the man gave one of those warm smiles only it was happier than Harry had seen at the hospital the few times Harry had gone to see Ishim. "Ah Harry! You're prompt as usual. Sorry I wasn't there to greet you, one of our Carriers Natsuki was pitching a fit. She's hormonal you see and keeps having temper tantrums when she doesn't feel well."

Masaru growled, the sound rumbling around the room. Ishim ignored him completely Harry was shocked to find, and crossed straight over to Harry to hug him in welcome. Harry returned the hug with a smile, happy that Ishim was determined to be his friend and happy with the contentment that sprang up within him when the other submissive was around him.

"Anyway, you've met Masaru our Alpha Dragonette. This is Harry Masaru and you promised you'd be kind to him." Ishim reminded the Japanese man. Harry watched as a grumpy guilty look came on the man's face, like he'd been caught with his hand in the biscuit tin when he'd been told he wasn't allowed any.

"I was not being mean." He said and Harry had to suppress a smile. Not being mean could leave so many other options open.

"But you weren't being nice. Now, please? For me? He's my friend and he's been suffering alone for ages. Set a good example for Dragonettes yeah?" Ishim implored and Harry felt his heart twinge again. Masaru on the other hand gave an almighty sigh and approached Harry, Ishim standing back to give the man room. Masaru stood in front of Harry and raised a hand using it to tilt Harry's head to the side.

"Welcome friend of my mateship." Masaru said then slid a hot arm around Harry's waist, leaned close and worried Harry's neck with his teeth. It was a bite but one without any pressure, just a sign that he was in a position to do harm but wouldn't. It was a sign Harry knew well from Teddy Lupin who'd inherited various werewolf traits, and from other beings with a hierarchy like this. It was a sign of dominance but also a sign of trust on the part of the submissive. Harry closed his eyes, and relaxed giving the full sign of trust. Masaru pulled away and stepped back. Harry shivered and righted his head and neck. Ishim gave them both a smile then put a hand around Harry's shoulder steering him into the house.

"Thanks Masaru. Come on Harry. Allow me to introduce you to the rest of my mateship. You have already met Masaru and you remember Virgil from the hospital? Well apart from us there are only two others at the moment."

"Your carriers?" Harry asked, knowing from Ishim explaining and from the book that a quintamorous mateship would have three males and two females. Ishim gave him a bright smile, full of pride and happiness. Ishim was a very bright person; there was no other word for him. He would smile a lot. Even when he was serious there would be a smile.

"You remembered! Good, you'll understand a lot better then. Well my carriers are Natsuki who's pregnant at the moment with my second child, and Caroline or Carrie who has not long given Masaru his first son. We're a fairly new mateship you see. It used to be just Masaru, Virgil and Natsuki, then they moved from Japan to England after the war where they found me and then had to find another carrier to balance out our mateship. We've been together now for about twelve years. Ah here's Caroline and these are my horrible monsters!" Ishim steered Harry into a huge room with a large assortment of children's toys on the floor between the long sofa and the giant flat screen television. A woman with curly brown hair sat on the sofa nursing a baby dressed all in green. The baby was obviously Masaru's because of the Japanese features on his face. On the floor though were three other children. One of them was about eight or nine, a girl with almond eyes and straight black hair. She looked every bit the descendant of Masaru and considering their other carrier sounded like she was Japanese too Harry guessed that child was Masaru and Natsuki's child. Next to the girl was another girl about six years old, dressed head to foot in pink but looking like her features had more of a western influence there. There was a blonde haired boy lying on the floor pushing toy animals around, he looked the same as Albus did at age four.

"This is Caroline, Caroline this is Harry." Ishim introduced and Harry gave the woman a smile, nod and small wave since he didn't want to approach her and potentially interrupt her nursing the baby. "The baby is Kenichi, or Kenny. On the floor is Edward Maxwell, mine and Caroline's son. Faydra Mai, Natsuki and Virgil's daughter, is seven just there. And the oldest of our Dragonettes is Yukiko Emi, Masaru and Natsuki's daughter. Children, this is my friend Harry. Say hello."

"Hello Harry."

"Are you Harry Potter?" That question came from Yukiko and Harry braced himself for retelling his stories for a while.

"I am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You coming to play? You can have my Griffy!" Edward offered, unmoving from his place on the carpet but holding out a miniature toy griffin. Harry glanced at Ishim who just smiled and nodded letting Harry know it was fine for him to engage the children. Harry grinned back and snuck a little closer, taking the griffin from the boy ad moving it around. Yukiko snapped up the idea of playing with her brother to also interact with Harry while Faydra didn't look bothered, content to read the book she was holding.

Harry was exhausted from his day with the Suoh family. They were wonderful, even the completely hormonal Natsuki who at one moment could be laughing and the next minute sobbing her eyes out desperately. Masaru, despite being the Alpha, seemed to be easily manipulated by his mateship. Or at least he was very soft with Ishim and the two women, maybe that was because Ishim was a submissive and the women were carriers. When Virgil was there, despite Virgil being a dominant though admittedly he was submissive to Masaru, Masaru really got on his case. Both of them growly at each other a lot. Ishim said it was because Virgil also had dragon blood and wasn't just a Destined. Still, it had been a lovely dynamic to see but he couldn't stay all day and Masaru apparently had to take his mateship to a meeting with another mateship who were having some issues.

Harry apparated to the front door of his house, opened the door and slid inside. Immediately he heard the sound of crying. He pulled his wand and raced up the stairs trying to find the source of the crying. There were no signs of a struggle, no signs of any fighting or disturbance. There was nothing out of place, not even Yizzy was out of place or looked different, except for the alarmed look on her face when Harry showed up brandishing his wand. Still, Harry could hear crying. He ran up the last flight of stairs to where his and Ginny's bedroom was and the nursery. There was Ginny on the bed crying her eyes out and clutching a piece of paper. She hid the paper when Harry burst through the door and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Ginny? What's wrong? The children okay?" Ginny sniffed and tried to put on a brave face.

"Ye-yeah, everything's fine. The kids are fine."

"What was the letter then?" Harry crossed the room and sat next to his wife, putting a comforting arm around her only to have it immediately shoved off as Ginny stood up and used her wand to banish the paper.

"It's just stupid hate mail from one of my stories last week."

"That's not like you to get upset over something like that." Harry said slightly hurt by the shrug off and worried about Ginny's crying. Ginny gave a bitter laugh.

"Yeah well I've not been feeling my best recently. It's nothing Harry, don't worry. How was your day with your friends? I wasn't expecting you back until late." Harry gave her a smile thinking back on his day.

"Oh it was wonderful but there was a bit of a family emergency so I had to leave them so they could go and help out. Ishim invited me out again though in two weeks. Besides the hate mail everything okay?" Ginny nodded and they drifted off into bland conversation about their day and then had dinner. Harry wondered about that letter though for the rest of the evening.

**28****th**** December 2019 – Harry age 39years**

Harry heard Ginny threw up once again, for the fourteenth morning in a row. He wasn't stupid. He knew what that meant though he had pretended to be oblivious. Ginny had obviously tried to hide it too for she had been getting up at six just to avoid Harry when Harry got up at six-thirty. Ginny was quite obviously pregnant. Pregnant again and this time she had to hide it because Harry and Ginny had not had sex for well over six months. Harry was waiting for it to become obvious to bring up the matter himself but he still wished Ginny would tell him by herself.

Their relationship had become so cold though, even the children had noticed when they had come home for the Christmas Holidays. Harry had caught James staring between Harry and Ginny during meal times when there was little conversation. Even Albus looked worried, in fact Harry had seen James and Albus whispering harshly to each other, obviously talking about something suspicious but when Harry entered the room the boys had stopped talking and watched him looking sad. Oh they looked so sad. Albus had started having nightmares, just from being back for Christmas. Harry knew the state the marriage was in was affecting the children even though Harry had done his utmost to keep things as they used to be. Harry hadn't thought his interactions and his presence had suffered any changes, the only thing that was different was that he and Ginny didn't speak to each other very much or have any form of intimacy.

Maybe…maybe…maybe he should talk to somebody about the possibility of a divorce, get things started in the direction they were going to go in anyway. He could see a lawyer today…or even go and chat with Draco seeing as Draco had just gone through a messy divorce due to Astoria practising dark magic with a lover. The infidelity broke the Malfoy marriage contract but it wasn't until they were in court that Astoria was found to be using dark magic, including using the imperius curse on house elves, to get away with having a lover. Harry could seek Draco Malfoy's help, it beat finding his own solicitor.

"Daddy? Mummy's poorly." Lily said sadly. Harry pulled down some crackers and made a cup of herbal tea.

"Right then, I think the best thing to do would be to get her to bed then and make sure she eats and drinks hm? We can also give her some peace and quiet. I'll take you to Uncle Ron's house so you guys can play with Hugo and Rose so mum can have a rest okay?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Harry nodded.

"Alright, you take that up to your mum and get the boys. I'll floo Uncle Ron and make sure it's okay." Lily took the tea and crackers out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Harry went over to the fireplace, threw in some powder and stuck his head in the flame.

"Ah Harry! You almost gave me a fright! Everything alright?" Hermione said, holding her chest and breathing purposefully slowly.

"Sorry 'Mione. I was wondering if the children could come over to stay with you for a bit. It's just I need to go and see someone about something important and Ginny's sick." Hermione looked immediately worried and obliging.

"Oh of course Harry. Send them through the floo I'll let everyone here know they're coming. Only, could they bring muggle clothes? You see we were going to go to the London Muggle Natural History Museum."

"Absolutely. I'll send them with plenty of money too. Well…galleons but I'm sure you can change them can't you? Or could you just take the galleons as repayment?" Hermione gave Harry the smile that said he was being silly and waved her hand.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry. I'll deliver the children home at about seven, they can stay for dinner then."

"Thanks 'Mione. I owe you one." Harry felt a hand land on his back and pulled his head out of the fireplace to see Lily there with Albus and James behind her. All of them were dressed as muggles but had their cloaks on over the tops. They also had bags which had entertainment things in which they usually took with them to their relatives' houses.

"Um muggle coats please guys. You're going to a muggle museum with Aunty Hermione." The kids raced off, James grumbling a little but Albus seemed to be excited.

Once they were all ready Harry gave them a hug and a kiss one by one as they got ready to take the floo. Albus lingered a little after his hug and pulled back still holding Harry to speak to him.

"Dad? Do you and mum still love each other?" Harry saw the other two children stop where they were about to step into the hearth. Albus had such a desperate look on his face and Harry closed his eyes briefly knowing that his Sytherin son had worked out what was going on, or at least knew something wasn't right. It was typical of Albus to be the one to ask though because despite James being the more Gryfindor one and the more 'foot in mouth' prone child Albus had he most courage.

"I do now and will forever love your mother." Harry said. What else could he say? It wasn't lying; he would always love Ginny but not as a man should love his wife. Albus looked sad still though and he looked down at his shoes letting go of Harry and letting his ears flop to his sides. Harry saw Lily look a little upset too, tears nearly streaming down her face. James kept swallowing, hands fisted by his sides. Harry felt his own tears well up in his eyes. "I never want you to doubt the fact that I love your mother and that I love you three, I love you with all that I am. You are my children and no matter what happens _you_ are my sons and daughter. Okay? Never doubt that I love you."

"B-but you and mum aren't in love any more are you?" James questioned and Harry honestly shook his head.

"No…no I don't think we are James."

"I didn't think so. You don't act like Uncle Ron and Aunty Hermione do. You never hug or kiss or hold hands like Uncle Bill and Aunty Fleur, or Uncle George and Aunty Angelina, or Uncle Percy and Aunty Audrey, or Grampa and Grandma or…"

"I understand what you mean. And you are right. Absolutely right. But I'm going to ask you not to worry and just t trust that while we may no love each other like your aunties and uncles do, we love you. Now Aunty Hermione is waiting for you."

"Okay." James said sullenly and took a handful of floo powder. Albus stepped into the hearth and took Lily's hand. Lily gave Harry a small wave and with a plume of green smoke they vanished from the fire. Harry stuck his head into the fire to check they arrived safely at Ron and Hermione's before extinguishing the magical flame and recasting one.

"Yizzy, please let Mistress Ginny know I am leaving her to get some rest but I have an errand to run and it could take a long time." Yizzy nodded that she'd do that and Harry threw powder into the fire, stepped in and yelled "Malfoy Manor, main atrium, password laurifer astrum".

Harry carefully stepped from the fireplace, putting his hand on the white marble for balance as he did so and drew his wand to cast cleaning spells on his clothes.

"Welcome Master Harry Potter sir. Is Quinny being able to help yous?" A house elf asked bowing low to the ground.

"Is Draco home?"

"No Master sir. Quinny can be getting Mistress though."

"Ah no need to bother Narcissa, I can just come-" Harry said and backed away to the fireplace. The doors to the atrium opened though and Narcissa Malfoy glided into the room.

"Ah Harry Potter, I thought I recognised the signature coming through our wards. How can I be of service?" Narcissa smiled, closing in on Harry and giving him her usual greeting of a kiss to each cheek. Harry smiled at her and gave her a small bow after she stepped back.

"I don't wish to intrude Narcissa, I had a question that I was hoping Draco could help me with."

"Ah, well if you do not object perhaps I can offer my assistance whilst we wait for Draco to return from taking Scorpius shopping."

"Any help would be greatly appreciated but I don't want to intrude."

"Come Harry, I have mid-morning tea served in the sun room. Join me and we will see what we can do with your problem. Quinny, please inform Draco of out whereabouts as soon as he arrives home."

Harry followed the Lady of the Manor through the elegant hallways of the manor and to the sunroom which was purely just a room of glass filled to the brim with flowers and benches and luxurious chairs. Narcissa took a position on a light sky blue chaise lounge while Harry took a seat on a white winged sofa next to her. They discussed pleasantries for a while before Narcissa turned the conversation back to Harry's reason for the visit.

"Well…basically…oh I don't know how to explain this. It's such a huge issue I don't even know where to start."

"The beginning I would imagine." Narcissa joked.

"Okay…yeah except the beginning is only understandable if you know the end." Narcissa looked a little confused so Harry tried to identify the best place to begin his explanation. "How much do you know about Dragonettes?"

"A fair bit I would have thought."

"Enough to understand what a Destined is and what being a Destined means for a man about to marry his fiancée who isn't a Destined?" Harry asked, hinting and holding back all at the same time. Narcissa's face dropped a little and she sat straighter in her chair. Harry was used to Narcissa's assessing stares, the kind of stare that pinned you to your seat as it analysed everything about you in a few short moments.

"Oh dear." Was all she said and there was silence for a few moments. The room was completely still, nothing moved and the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. "I assume you are talking about yourself."

"Yes."

"I see. Tell me, how long have you known you were a destined?"

"Two months? Three months?" Harry answered quietly, the stillness in the room all but deafening.

"And…" Narcissa hesitated, emotions on her face showing her to be slightly distressed, curious and sympathetic. "And how are you dealing with the knowledge that your children…" Narcissa apparently couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh no, I've know my children weren't mine since before Lily's birth. I…I had a family tapestry made you see but I didn't check on it for about two years after I had it commissioned. When I did check on it I of course found James and Albus missing from it. I questioned the goblin but when I went home I had my house elf collect James and Albus' birth certificates and the truth was written there in black and white."

Narcissa closed her eyes and took a few slow and steady breaths. Harry could see the pure blooded woman's hands shake and a tear dropped down one porcelain cheek.

"Narcissa? Is everything okay? The wards alerted me to your distress?" Harry stood abruptly as Lucius came striding into the room, hair and robes flying behind him. Lucius narrowed his eyes at Harry and crossed the room to his wife taking her hand in his and sitting next to her. In a show of weakness Harry hadn't seen from Narcissa before the proud woman leaned into Lucius and rested her face against his neck. Lucius spluttered a moment but closed his arm around her shoulder holding her to him.

"Mister Potter, kindly explain what you have said to my wife to cause her to act thusly!" Lucius demanded, never yelling but his voice adopting a demanding tone.

"Lucius, please, I'm alright. Harry has just been telling me about an issue h is having at home in the hope I can help him. The news just distressed me, that is all." Lucius did not look convinced but Narcissa pulled back and held onto Lucius' hand tightly. Before the Lord could speak Narcissa turned back to Harry and engage him, gesturing for him to be seated once more. "I'm assuming since there have been no articles in the Prophet that you never told anyone about what you found."

Harry sat down and held his hands together in his lap, squeezing his own fingers tightly in an effort to stop himself fidgeting and playing with them in his nervousness.

"Yes, that's right."

"That's a long time to keep such a secret." Narcissa gasped breathless. "That's over eleven years you've kept that knowledge to yourself. Have you confided in no-one?"

"I…no not really. I mean the goblin who was with me when I found the tapestry knows, now you and I've made friends with a healer who is in a mateship who helped me identify what I was and what that would mean for me."

"Oh I am so sorry for you."

"Wait…wait…Dragonettes? Surely you…but that would mean. Oh dear, that is quite the predicament." Lucius said, stuttering the first bit as his mind connected clues and made four from two and two. Lucius' face went from suspicion to shock. Narcissa was the picture of anguish and Harry did not even want to consider what he looked like.

"Yeah." Harry agreed with Lucius.

"Ahem. I see. Then am I to assume you came here to find a wizarding solicitor able to handle divorce? The solicitors my son used was very highly regarded and handled the case with expedience, skill and precision."

"Yes that's why I came."

"You took a long time to reach this conclusion though Harry, may I ask what drove you to seek us out now and why you didn't seek out a solicitor by yourself or why you did not carry on as you have been for the last decade?" Narcissa enquired and Harry found his hands very interesting. He felt colour rush to his face and an ache begin in his chest again.

"Ginny's pregnant. She hasn't told me but she's had morning sickness…"

"Ah."

"I shall just go and collect the information for the solicitor. Do excuse me a moment, I shall be but a few minutes." Lucius said and stood and left the room with great strides covering a huge distance with each step. Narcissa also rose from her position but crossed the room to sit next to Harry. Harry felt a gentle hand take his and glanced u at Narcissa who smiled gently. Narcissa's face got blurry suddenly and blinking only released the watery build up in Harry's eyes. Tears drizzled down his cheeks and he quickly diverted his eyes from Narcissa.

Lucius came back promptly and started laying out the details on the coffee table set between the chaise lounge and the sofa. Harry leaned over, still holding Narcissa's hand, and read over the details as Lucius informed him about the best possible choice for the best result. Lucius also summoned a house elf to bring him extra parchment and a quill so as he, Narcissa and Harry spoke Lucius jotted down good questions to ask, things to consider, and what Harry should demand during the legal proceedings and divorce.

"Ah, Quinny told us we would find you here. Good afternoon Harr, are you here for lunch? Oh…" Draco paused not too far from the table, Scorpius standing with him. Draco eyed the parchment on the table and quickly turned ushering Scorpius out of the sunroom. "Scorpius please go on upstairs and leave us. I have some business to attend to."

Scorpius left the room and Draco shut the door, casting a quick spell and marching over to the table.

"Divorce?"

"Yes. It seems Harry has been holding quite a few mysteries and came to us for assistance. Please Draco, check over these and make sure they are reasonable. Your father and I have little understanding in these matters however we wished to aid Harry as best we could until you arrived." Narcissa handed up the pieces of parchment listing their questions and demands for the divorce. Draco glanced over them, moving to sit down in a winged chair. Once he finished reading the paper Draco glanced over Harry and narrowed his eyes, squinting almost as if he couldn't see Harry properly.

"Dragonette destined Potter? Really?"

"Yeah, it seems so." Draco sighed and put the parchment down on the table.

"So Albus…?"

"No. None of them. Nor the baby." Draco's eyes widened at the last announcement before he linked a few times.

"May I ask who the father is?" Harry had never had a problem remembering his children's biological father's name. IT was a name that seemed to haunt him all the time.

"Kosma Morgan, brother of Valmai Morgan who used to be on the Holyhead Harpies with Ginny."

"I see. He's a pureblood. If Morgan knows this could be taken to court in a hearing on a massive scale."

"I believe that Morgan knows already. Over the years he has constantly interacted with my children and every Christmas and birthday there is an expensive present for each of them. He is aware; he has just never brought it up."

"Did he let you know he was their father? How did you find out about him?"

"James, Al and Lily didn't show up on the family tapestry I commissioned the goblins for." Draco nodded in understanding and they continued forwards sussing out all the peculiarities necessary for starting the divorce proceedings with adequate preparation. After several hours they had finished with all that they could think of and it was just necessary for them to contact the solicitor and inform Ginny and the children.

"So when were you planning on breaking the news to Ginevra, James, Albus and Lily?" Draco asked as they walked to the atrium so Harry could floo home.

"I think maybe just before the kids go back to Hogwarts? So that they don't have to be around us in case everything gets a little messy and they will have suitable distractions. What do you think?"

"I think that's a wise choice. However you should make sure you've spoken to Ginevra before you broach the subject with the children." Harry nodded knowing that.

"They don't return to Hogwarts until the seventh. That doesn't give me much time though."

"Well I tell you what, as part of me returning the favour for you assisting with looking after Scorpius during the summer holidays while my divorce was being finalised, I shall take all three of your children in on the thirty first so you and Ginevra can talk."

"That would be greatly appreciated, thank you Draco."

**New Years Eve 31****st**** December 2019 – Harry age 39years.**

Harry had sent the excited group of children off with Draco and Scorpius for the day, the plan being for them to all go and play Quidditch on the Malfoy Quidditch pitch for the morning and then enjoy some time enjoying the snow in the Scottish mountains. Apparently tobogganing used to be a wizarding sport done with enchanted trays which would only be able to start flying if they reached a certain speed first.

Now though Harry had the mammoth task of talking to Ginny. He left he kitchen and wandered upstairs to where he knew Ginny was in her study, probably in the connected bathroom as she as still suffering morning sickness and trying to pass it off as a stomach bug. Harry stood outside the study door and knocked.

"Ginny? You in there?" A low affirmative reached Harry's ears. "May I come in?"

"Yes." Harry opened the door and walked through the empty study to the bathroom, the door open wide and Ginny there sat next to the toilet. The smell of vomit reached Harry's nostrils and he quickly cast cleaning and cleansing spells around the room.

"There's a cup of tea with an anti-nausea potion mixed in down stairs. Come on, it will help you feel better." Harry reached down and helped the sullen Ginny to her feet. He supported her wobbly form all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen, Ginny barely making a sound. Once there Ginny folded into the chair and took a sip of the tea, colour flooding back into her cheeks. She took one more sip and Harry took the seat opposite her on the table. Ginny met his eyes for a moment and Harry read resignation, fear, pain, tiredness and grief in her eyes. Ginny sighed and cupped her hands around the cup of tea.

"Gin?"

"Go on Harry, say it please. You know I won't." Ginny mumbled, tears welling in her eyes and her lip trembling. Harry felt his earth crack and he reached across the table taking one of her hands. She gripped his had tightly but sobs broke out and her body shook.

"Ginny, you're pregnant." Ginny nodded almost frantically and her lips curled and trembled as she broke down into harsh cries. Harry cringed, his own tears welling up. Ginny looked utterly distraught and unable to speak because she was crying so much.

"I-I-I'm sorry…I didn't m-m-mean f-for it t-t-t-to hap-pen…"

"I know you didn't and it's not completely your fault either." Ginny looked up at him, cheeks blotchy, tears streaked down her face and eyes puffing up from the tears. Harry swallowed and licked his dry lips. "Look, I know about James, Al and Lily. They're not mine."

Ginny shook her head, pushed her tea away ad snatched both her hands up to hide her face.

"I've known that for a long time, since before Lily was born actually." Ginny pulled her hands down to stare at Harry, distraught as she was her sniffles subsided for a moment while she tried to concentrate on Harry's words. Harry for his part found the truth was really hard to form when he was trying to confess all t Ginny. It seemed harder now than it was when he informed the Malfoy's. "I had a family tapestry made but James and Al weren't on it so I checked their birth records. Poor Yizzy was all but ironing her ears when I demanded she retrieve the certificates for me I knew that Lily wasn't mine either because she didn't show up on the tapestry either as I checked it when I got the call that you had gone into labour and just given birth to Lily. I've known for ages but I still love them because they were our children, my children by heart if not by blood."

"All this time…" Ginny started then shook her head and reached over the table to hold Harry's hand tightly, looking at him imploringly. "I truly believed that I was having your children when I was pregnant. I'd been seeing Kosma because…well because as wonderful as our love making was it had always lacked fire and passion and Kosma offered that to me. The first time was a mistake, the second time an accident and then Kosma became a habit. We had tried for so long to have a baby Harry, and it wasn't working. Kosma and I first had sex after a party where we both got so horrifically drunk that it was a mistake that we fell together into bed. And then miraculously I was pregnant and I honestly believed James was yours. When I got the birth certificate I was mortified."

"Do you remember how I kept demanding another baby from you after James was born? It was because James wasn't yours and I felt so guilty…Merlin I felt awful. So we tried again, we tried for ages but I just didn't fall pregnant and I went to see Valmai to tell her how upset I was that I wasn't able to get pregnant again. Only Valmai wasn't there, Kosma was and I ended up telling him everything and he comforted me and we went to bed again and I became pregnant straight away with him. Oh when Albus was born I got you to help me try again, but I have to admit I did see Kosma continuously only this time we remembered protection…u-until I got that promotion at work and I went out celebrating and Kosma and I forgot the protection then and suddenly there was Lily.

"I didn't do it to hurt you, I just wanted a baby so much and I wanted it to be yours. I loved you Harry, I still do but…but I love Kosma too and he gave me the children I wanted. He knows about them, how could he not? He just promised me he wouldn't take them from us because you still believed they were yours and Kosma didn't want to ruin what we have…only he loves me too – so much. He knows I'm pregnant again and has been putting pressure on me to tell you so he can finally have his family. I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so, so sorry!"

"It's alright. It's fine. I'm glad you love him and he loves you. Will he take care of you Ginny? Will he take care of the kids?" Harry had to stop there, the tears boiling like lava over his cheeks and he had to wipe them away.

"Yes. Yes he will." Ginny said with a weak but truthful smile which wobbled as she continued to tremble and weep.

"I'm glad…that makes this easier. I…I want a divorce."

"I know." Ginny whispered, sniffing and wiping her nose on her sleeve for lack of a tissue.

"I've contacted a solicitor willing to act for me; I've been advised to give you a few weeks to find your own before pressing forwards." Ginny nodded and swallowed loudly.

"I'll find one."

Silence fell for a while and Harry didn't know what to think. The discussion with Ginny had happened a lot more calmly tan he'd thought it would. Sure they were blubbering like children but they were dealing with it so maturely, not one hint of temper. Harry felt completely relieved and like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Things were finally out in the open, after years and years of struggling onward and keeping the secrets.

"Harry? What made you choose now to bring this up? You said you knew since before Lily was born. Was it just because of the pregnancy?" Harry shook his head, he supposed if he was in for a penny he may as well be in for a pound.

"Well you know I've been seeing a healer quite a lot recently but I only said it was about the potion for arousal?" Ginny nodded, frowning. "Well I didn't lie exactly but I saw a different healer back in October, a Healer Suoh, who found out that my erectile dysfunction wasn't due to spell damage."

"So what was it caused by then? Did you have an infection or something?"

"No…what do you know of Dragonettes?" Harry then had to explain all about what he had found out from Ishim and showed Ginny the book so she could read up on Dragonettes.

In the end it was a completely bizarre fall out of issues. Everything was laid bare and they cried, laughed, cried, got excited, joked, teased and cried all through the day having moments of high emotion and moments of low emotion. But never once did they raise their voices or lose their tempers. It felt almost as if they were just discovering each other in a relationship again, they chatted and ate and drank while talking about everything under the sun. Harry hadn't imagined this outcome to him proposing a divorce at all. It felt to him like he was closer now to Ginny than he ever had been before. It was a nice feeling, and Harry felt weak with relief and happiness from it.

When the children arrived home that evening, Harry's sadness came back as Ginny and he broke the news to the three children. This time there were temper tantrums, shouting, screaming and hysterical tears. Ginny and Harry told them everything, even non-graphically explaining that Harry was marked as a Dragonettes' mate and that Ginny hadn't been faithful in the relationship as all the children were fathered by Kosma, the man they often visited. James yelled, threw things and screamed at his parents before breaking down into hysterical tears, curled up on Harry's lap an bawling his eyes out. Albus had shouted about the unfairness of it and cried. Lily had thrown a tantrum reminiscent of her time as a two year old then had clung onto Ginny throwing promises of being a better daughter and not caring that Kosma was her father because she loved her daddy Harry and wanted to stay together and be a family.

They all camped out in the lounge that night, sleeping together to stay close. They also stayed together because James had fallen asleep on Harry's lap and so had Albus on the floor between his parents. Harry glanced over at Ginny and gave her a smile, Lily dropping off from her spot in Ginny's lap.

"I think it will be okay you know." Harry whispered and Ginny gave a watery smile back.

"Yeah, I think it will. I love you Harry Potter. And I'm not sorry we got married."

"Neither am I."

Author note 2: Yeah okay so the divorce agreement was going to come with a lot of shouting. But if anyone has ever met me you'd know that I don't shout and I don't verbally argue so it's something I struggle with immensely when writing. Still, it turned out okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

**Authors note: **This is quite a short chapter, my apologies for that. IT does however end on a large point...or I felt it as a large point. This is where we get some hints to the future, and where we break away from chains of the past. I hope you like it.**  
**

**25****th**** January 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

Harry had waited anxiously for Ishim to appear, the man having called Harry late the previous night to say that they had to meet for lunch because Masaru had convinced another Dragonette Alpha that they should meet Harry. Apparently Ishim's mateship had been in contact with this other Alpha's mateship for a while as the Alpha was trying to expand his mateship from a trertiamorous mateship to a quintamorous mateship. However, to do that the Alpha needed one more male submissive and a carrier. They were in the process of courting a carrier and Caroline, after meeting Harry a couple of times, had convinced Ishim and Masaru that the submissive should be Harry.

Therefore Harry had been asked out for lunch at a private club called the Jaunty Rose, a darkly decorated restaurant with lots of booths to help give its patrons privacy. Harry had to wait in the entrance lobby because it was Ishim and the Alpha who had membership to the restaurant and as Harry didn't, despite him being a guest, Harry couldn't enter. Ishim was also running late. Five minutes late, which wasn't a lot admittedly but Harry was getting uncomfortable and there were people staring at him like he was obviously out of place.

Ishim had been a constant in Harry's life recently. Harry and Ginny had not been able to keep the divorce to themselves as they knew the family was likely to comment on the children's moods or Harry and Ginny's moods. Admittedly, things had been a lot less strained, which is odd to say when describing a family tearing in two. Ginny moved into the guest room on New Year's Day, Kosma had all but moved in with her and Harry couldn't begrudge him that. The bloke was actually quite tolerable, and of course the shared love of Quidditch helped break the ice, and the shared love of the children. However, Kosma was still a stranger to Harry and there was some resentment there. Since the Weasleys had been informed of Ginny and Harry's decision, Molly took to bursting into tears at odd points and Ron and Hermione kept going on and on about Harry not telling them sooner. Once the whole story was out about Harry being a Dragonette Destined and Ginny having a fourteen year-long affair which Harry had known about, the entire Weasley clan took sides and any time spent with them was a constant war ground. James had in a moment of tactlessness, as was James' way, remarked in front of most of the Weasley clan that his aunts and uncles seemed more upset about the break up that the Harry, Ginny and James' siblings had been. Needless to say _that_ had not gone down very well. So Harry had turned to Ishim for friendship and advice.

Ishim was only too happy to oblige, sharing lots of titbits about Dragonettes, and about life in a mateship for Harry. Ishim was always willing to see Harry, often inviting Harry out after work so Harry wouldn't have to go home and see Ginny and Kosma. Ishim even went to meet the solicitor with Harry and offered emotional support, because despite how calmly Harry and Ginny had dealt with the idea of divorce, actually getting one and seeing the full truths of what it meant was quite a hart potion to swallow. Harry had commented on his calmness, explaining to Ishim that he usually had a very hot temper but more recently it had cooled off considerably. Ishim had shrugged and said that people grow up. Then he had unhelpfully offered that Dragonettes who were unmated, particularly submissives, were more relaxed and calm after spending time with other Dragonettes as it helped calm their instincts and therefore brought them peace. Harry didn't know which explanation he preferred, the one that meant he'd changed or the one that meant he had been changed.

"Harry! I am so sorry we were late. We were running to time but Natsuki had a breakdown and, well, you know how she is." Ishim came up to Harry arms open for a hug and the typical warm happy smile on his face. Harry was enveloped in a hug returned it happily, a warm contentedness sweeping through him at the contact. That reaction was in his nature too apparently, but Ishim had explained that the feelings were heightened when there was natural affection too. Over Ishim's shoulder though was Masaru and a tall stern looking fellow, with harsh facial angles, ice blue eyes and frigid dark hair. The man had a long pointed nose and his lips were a tight line indicating just a tolerance for everything but not contempt or acceptance. Harry didn't like the look of the man.

When Ishim pulled away Masaru stepped up to Harry and slid an arm around Harry's back lowering his face to Harry's neck, the gesture Harry knew was typical of a Dragonette greeting a fellow Dragonette, Dragonette mate, or Dragonette Destined. Harry felt the barest hint of teeth and turned his head to the side more allowing and submitting to the dominance. Masaru closed his mouth and Harry felt a smile against his neck. Masaru pulled back and stepped away, warmth glittering in his dark eyes. Masaru had relaxed a great deal with Harry over the last few weeks, Masaru even offered Harry an invite out with his family once something that got him teased for the rest of the day apparently. Harry liked Masaru, the Dragonette was rather standoffish but he showed a great deal of care for his mateship and children. If anyone was cold in Ishim's mateship it was Virgil, burly, strong and silent.

"Harry, meet Pyotr Drakkov. Pyotr, this is Harry Potter, friend of my mateship." Masaru introduced the glacial man. Pyotr nodded and took a step forwards. Harry felt alarm go through him, something claw up inside his stomach and as the man approached and made to reach down to greet Harry in the normal way Harry flicked his eyes to Ishim. HE didn't want to greet the man that way…it was okay with Masaru. The first time he'd met Masaru, despite the first meeting being rather standoffish, Harry had been able to accept the show of dominance and respond with a demonstration of trust. There was even an underlying hint of warmth there…possibly because Masaru had spoken to Harry before giving the physical greeting.

Teeth connected with Harry's neck, in the same place Masaru had touched his too. Harry felt his body jerk a little and he looked worriedly to Ishim. Harry knew he had to show the gesture of trust though, despite not feeling it. Completely and utterly tense now and feeling cold Harry tilted his head a little more to bare his neck a bit and immediately the teeth left Harry's neck. Harry couldn't help but breathe out in relief and took a step to the side to put himself closer to Ishim. The cold man still did not say anything, absolutely nothing. Had Harry somehow botched everything up? Had he insulted the Dragonette somehow? Was it because he didn't feel relaxed and trusting?

"Okay…maybe we should cancel lunch. Masaru?" Harry looked over to Ishim who had an anxious look on his face, Masaru next to him holding Ishim tightly if the bunching of Ishim's robes were any indicator. Harry risked a glance at the walking, humanoid ice man only Pyotr had a completely unreadable look on his face. Harry tried to move, without actually appearing to move, over to Ishim.

"Pyotr and I shall dine here. Why don't you take Harry to the hospital Café? I'm sure Virgil will appreciate the company." Masaru said and released Ishim who leapt forwards and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry felt like a bed child then as Ishim tugged him out of the restaurant, ice man still unspeaking.

Shame coursed through Harry's body and he ducked his head as they walked out onto the street and Ishim released his hand and came to an abrupt halt. Harry stared at his shoes, the minus 2 degrees barely registering in his senses except for the fact that his own breath fogged up his glasses.

"I'm sorry Ishim." Harry muttered, quietly but honestly. Arms quickly wrapped around Harry's shoulders and Harry was pulled into another hug. Harry returned the hug, taking comfort from it to sooth his shame.

"Don't worry about a thing Harry. It wasn't your fault. Your instincts made you react and that's fine. Masaru and I should have seen that you two weren't going to be able to greet each other properly the moment you guys first saw each other." Oh, Harry thought. Maybe he hadn't cocked things up quite so spectacularly as he thought. Harry pulled back from the hug and tried to read Ishim's face, the reliable fellow still smiled though so it was hard to gauge his mood. "You see Harry, you either just click, or you don't and usually when you first meet a Dragonette Alpha you feel arousal, attraction and you're happy to submit. Giving a sign of trust should come easy. The fact that it didn't, and that you looked nothing short of being about to run when you saw him spoke volumes of how you two just weren't going to be good together. Tell me though, what was it that got to you first?"

"He's just so…so cold! I felt about ten degrees colder just looking at him." Ishim nodded understandingly and then shrugged.

"I get it, that's fine. I completely understand too." Ishim looped his arm through Harry's and started dragging him off down the road. "When I was unmated, before I met Masaru, I met this awful Arabian Alpha. I could tell the instant I saw him that he was a stuck up prig because he was looking around everywhere with a look on his face that looked like he'd just smelt something unpleasant. I hadn't even gotten to the greeting part and I walked away. With Dragonettes, dating isn't like it is for humans Harry. Our Dragon magic helps us be more intuitive about whether the match is a good one or not. You will just know Harry, you'll get a sense of belonging or a sense of contentment, a strong desire, or even an overwhelming compulsion to strip your clothes of and get right down to it."

Harry choked on his laughter, heat flooding his face at the mere thought of that last example. He elbowed Ishim who stumbled away, clutching his side and chuckling.

"Oh come on! It's natural!"

"I don't believe I could ever get that reaction." Ishim grinned and gave Harry a slow, purposeful look over. It was a scorching look too.

"It would be quite the show though and I have no doubt you'd be mated within five minutes of starting to strip. You have a body to die for, I've seen it as your healer and I know. I'd certainly jump you!" Harry pushed Ishim that time and walked a little quicker, embarrassment flooding through him but laughter and happiness bubbling up too. Ishim shrieked with laughter and Harry heard running footsteps before a weight crashed into his back sending him tumbling to the cobbled floor of Diagon Alley.

"Ah you crazy person! That bloody hurt you git!" Harry yelled, pushing up from the ground and twisting over so that Ishim was laid out on the floor beneath him. Ishim was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face. Harry chuckled and threw himself off the other submissive so he was sitting down. Ishim sat up still laughing his head off. Stupid healer! He was worse than his kids! Harry cuffed him over the head gently. "What are you, bloody five years old? You completely mental idiot!"

"I'll have you know I am forty five!" Ishim said, ducking his head and snickering.

"Like I'm going to believe that! You behave like Faydra did when Natsuki made her help eat all the chocolate cake." Ishim and Harry chuckled again at the memory. Natsuki, in a moment of hormonal stress had decided, after eating half of a chocolate Swiss roll, that she was getting fat and needed help eating the rest of the Swiss roll. Faydra, being the only other one who liked chocolate since she was Natsuki's child, was roped into helping her mother eat it. It had however caused so much of a sugar high that the little girl had been sliding down banisters, up turning furniture and used accidental magic to have a dance party in the middle of the lounge.

"Well what can I say, I'm thirty years from being middle aged and my kids keep me young." Ishim laughed and got to his feet. Harry took the offered hand to pull him up an once stood he brushed himself down. Ishim's face was flushed but his eyes were dancing and blazing. Harry felt hot, the chill in the air a welcome contrast to his hot skin.

"Right well, shall we meet Virgil at the hospital or would you like to go to the muggle world and see if we can find a pizza place? Heck we could even get Virgil, Virgil never turns down Italian food or pizza."

And so they were off, Harry and Ishim found Virgil just about to finish his shift protecting another Dragonette healer whose own dominant couldn't be around. The woman was a carrier but only had morning shifts leaving Virgil free. Leaving the hospital the tree of them walked back into Masaru and Pyotr though, Pyotr left as they approached and Masaru came to join the group greeting Vigil with a nod, Ishim with a kiss and Harry with a bite on the neck.

"You off somewhere?"

"Yeah, pizza hut." Ishim remarked. Masaru rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Typical. I'll join you if that's okay. Pyotr quite put me off my food." Ishim, Virgil and Harry nodded and Masaru urged them all forwards moving to walk next to Harry. "I wanted to apologise Harry. I should have recognised and stopped the meeting when I noticed your tension. I suppose I was just ever hopeful and pushing you two together because of Caroline. So, I apologise."

"Don't worry about it. I'm a big boy, I can handle it. Besides, I'm not your responsibility you know." Masaru nodded Harry's acceptance of his apology then got a funny look on his face. The strange look stayed there for the whole of lunch too but it wasn't an uncomfortable look. Virgil must have noticed something though because at one point he dragged Masaru out of the restaurant and they had a heated discussion outside which ended in Virgil being pinned to a wall, receiving a bite on the neck and then a rather thorough snog. Harry questioned Ishim wondering if he'd somehow messed up without knowing but Ishim just laughed and waved that off too.

"Oh those two have been itching for that for the last month. You remember we have been helping out that mateship that is going through a tough time at the moment? Well the woman Virgil has been looking after at St Mungo's is a carrier for that mateship. Virgil has been working extra to help the other mateship protect Celeste when she's at work so Virgil has hardly had any time at home. They've needed to reconnect for a while."

"The other mateship…can I ask what happened?" Ishim looked very hesitant and Harry apologised quickly saying he didn't need to answer.

"Oh don't worry about it. Basically, you know how I joked earlier about how when you meet a Dragonette you get certain urges? Well I made fun of the idea of ripping your clothes of and wanting to get down and do the dirty, but it is actually a possible reality. The other mateship is having difficulty because they are unbalanced because while on holiday a few months back the alpha went for a walk and bumped into a submissive who didn't know he was a submissive. Anyway, the submissive went with the instinct to take his clothes of and bare all and they mated instantly. Not so good for an already established quintamorous bond. So anyway, now they have one mate who they don't know or like very much and who's also an awful lot younger than them all. However what is really important is that there is now an even six people in the mateship which shouldn't happen. They are out of balance."

Harry knew from his reading and from his chats with Ishim that mateships happened in uneven numbers because the mates should have a companion on their level within the mateship but the Dragonette should be above all of them, like points on a shape. The top point of a pentagon would be the Dragonette, two below would be a dominant and a submissive, and the final two would be the carriers. The mates had to balance each other out, pair up evenly but the Dragonette should just be dominant to all the pairs. An even number in a mateship was impossible because that meant that one mate was possibly equal in dominance with the Dragonette and that was a dangerous situation to be in. Nobody except another Dragonette Alpha was equal to a Dragonette Alpha. No Destined could be elevated that high.

"To make matters worse the fights are terrible and they keep trying to break the mateship apart. One of the Dominants has already threatened to leave once or twice…you should have seen the fight that caused. Theodore still hasn't been able to walk straight, not to mention all the scratches, bites and burns. It's not good. Anyway, no depressing talk! I was happy! Now I'm going to need ice cream just for a sugar rush to get back to my happy state."

"You mean mental state." Immaturely Ishim stuck his tongue out and raised a hand for the waitress, shouting over all the other patrons rudely to get her attention.

**5****th**** April 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

Harry, Ginny, Kosma, Ishim, Virgil and Masaru sat around the burning camp fire, the sun long since set and the fire being the only thing to cast light in the open field. Ginny had just finished filling up everyone's wine glasses with Penet-Chardonnet Grande Reserve Grand Cru, the very expensive Chardonnet Kosma had bought just for this very occasion.

"To new beginnings then." Kosma said and they all raised their glasses in toast. They took a sip each then Ginny and Harry threw their wedding rings into the fire, Masaru casting a spell on the fire to make it hot enough to melt the gold. One minute later, with a puff of white flame, the fire fizzed out leaving only embers in the wood and a small puddle of gold at the bottom of the fire pit. Ginny turned and pressed into Kosma sniffling a little as he wrapped her up in his arms and pressed his lips to her head. Her huge belly making the hug difficult but they managed it. Harry just watched the embers flicker in the wood.

Melting the rings was a ritual requiring witnesses. Kosma witnessed for Ginny and Ishim witnessed for Harry. Masaru and Virgil came because Ishim did, and because they were Harry's friends.

Melting the rings was also very symbolic.

The divorce was finalised at 3pm that afternoon.

Authors note 2: I'd like to thank everybody who has taken the time to read my story so far and who has added it to their favourite stories list of story alerts list. I realise that these chapters so far have almost been setting the scene so I'm hoping that when the story really picks up, and we get to the beginning of the end, that I will have a few reviews. So long as I know you guys are reading though I'm really happy! So again, thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

**Authors note: **This chapter sees the introduction of a new character…and 2 little people who follow that new person. I know that means there are a lot of OC's in my story…but it was necessary. You also get a few hints of the various directions I was almost pulled in during this chapter so look out for those.

**24th April 2020 – Harry age 39years**

The house was buzzing with activity as it usually was when Harry arrived home. He had been staying with the Suoh family since the 14th of April and he had worked late again so that he wouldn't intrude too much on the mateship's quality time together. Dinner was in full swing when he wandered into the living room and he was greeted around mouthfuls of food by his friends. Masaru gestured to the spare seat and Harry sat himself down helping himself to the assortment of sushi and rice around the table.

Suoh Cove his temporary home after Ginny gave birth on the 12th of April to twin girls, apparently Ginny and Kosma running off to Gretna Green and getting married secretly had set of early labour. Harry hadn't felt like he could stay in the house as the newly married couple and their new-borns. Ginny and Kosma had invited him to, saying they didn't want to throw him out of his own home, but Harry didn't want to intrude. Seeing the four of them together just made Harry sad and anxious for his own child. Kosma and Ginny had honoured Harry by naming the two girls after flowers, as was traditional in the Evans line. Harry had offered a protest to that too, saying he didn't want them to name them after flowers out of some false sense of obligation to him. Ginny and Kosma had told him to shut up and that they'd name their children however they chose. Now there was no changing the names of course. Kosma had observed the flower names, as Ginny had insisted on but Kosma had found welsh flower names. Thus Eirys Gwendolyn and Iola Valmai Mogan were alone with their parents in Harry's house, their names honouring both flowers and important women in Kosma's life.

Harry had booked himself into the Leakey Cauldron to stay for a few weeks while he waited for Kosma and Ginny to move into their new house. The problem was the purchase and legal work on the property was going to take a few more weeks and so it looked like Harry was going to be staying away for a while. When Harry had left the Leakey Cauldron for work on Tuesday 14th he had come across Virgil who, being Virgil, immediately demanded explanation as to why Harry looked tired. That had led to Masaru storming into his room later that evening and all but forcing him into staying at Suoh House. Harry had accepted because Masaru had grown scales with his anger and worry. Apparently Harry was under his mateship's protection until he mated. Ishim had been delighted and Caroline and Natsuki had enjoyed feeding him up.

"How was your day Harry?" Natsuki asked, absentmindedly rubbing her baby bump.

"Fine." Harry answered with a shrug. Masaru growled and Virgil shot Harry an unimpressed look. Harry sighed, his day had been fine! "It was the same as usual."

"Well, today I…"

"Virgil! Virgil! Alpha Masaru!" An urgent voice yelled from outside the dining room. Immediately Harry stood up reaching for his wand, a plethora of spells rushing to the forefront of his mind. Virgil and Masaru were up and out of their seats running out of the room only to abruptly halt as a slightly plump but shapely blonde haired woman came in through the doorway wearing a long sweeping white dress beneath a lime green healer's robe.

"Celeste! Are you alright?" Ishim asked, him too standing up and leaving the table. The woman, Celeste was doing some rapid explanations. Harry couldn't make out any of the words from his position back at the table. What was apparent though was that Celeste was crying. Virgil wrapped her up in a hug and led her over to the table while Masaru left the room. Celeste's hair pulled back in a side-sweep bun and an elegant white clip, but Celeste looked run ragged as her hair was falling from the bun all over the place and hanging around her face in loose ringlets. She had tear track down her face and all of her makeup was smudged horribly. When she got closer Harry saw that she had olive coloured eyes, a light green colour that made added to her ethereal look. Harry thought she looked stunning, and also a little like Fleur with the golden white blonde hair.

"Oh I'm so sorry, je suis desole! They were just arguing and I just…I'm so tired and – oh! Oh my children! I've left my children! Virgil, my children! Please!" Celeste cried, weeping and trembling, alternating between clinging to Virgil and holding her hands to her face. Harry moved to her, seeing Ishim coming around the table to help, Virgil sharing a meaningful look with Ishim from over the large wooden table.

Harry was closer to Celeste than Ishim was though so he reached out slowly making sure Celeste could see his hand as it approached. She eyed it with a start then followed the hand up Harry's arm and looked over Harry's face. Harry gave her his best reassuring smile, the one he used often when confronting worried relatives of a victim at the auror office.

"Ma'am, would you like to sit down? Come, have a seat and I'll get you a drink." Harry said trying to placate and entice all at the same time because Virgil was looking uncomfortable and Harry had understood Celeste's wish for him to collect her children. Celeste's eyes welled up with tears and, in a move Harry certainly hadn't expected from a complete stranger, flung herself to Harry wrapping her arms around his back and burying her head in the crook of his neck. Harry gasped in surprise, the force of the impact sending him back a pace but he quickly enveloped her in a hug and tried to soothe her.

"It's alright Ma'am, you're okay." He said for lack of anything more constructive. Ishim finally reached Harry and Celeste now and placed a hand on her back offering a gentle inhuman croon which Harry had never heard before. Celeste peaked out from where she was clinging to Harry but her grip did not loosen, Harry could feel her fingers digging into his back.

"Celeste it's alright. There's no arguing here. Virgil has gone now to get your children and Masaru has gone to see if he can diffuse the situation. You're okay, there's no need to be upset."

It took a while but eventually Celeste got the tears under control. By the time she had calmed enough to let go of Harry, the three of them were alone in the dining room the rest of Ishim's mateship having vacated the room to eat elsewhere with the house elves help. Celeste pulled away from Harry, the movement wafting a pleasant fresh flowery smell up to Harry's nose.

"I'm very sorry for clinging to you sir." She apologised, red in the face and a bashful expression on her face. "I'm afraid my emotions got the better of me and you just felt so safe. My name is Celeste Volos." Celeste held her hand out in the familiar gesture of wanting to shake hands. Harry gently took the hand and raised it to his lips in a faux-kissing it, not actually allowing his lips to touch skin. It was a pureblood greeting that he had learned a few years back when he visited Narcissa often. If anything, once Harry released her hand, the action made Celeste flush even more red.

"I'm Harry Potter ma'am, it's a pleasure to meet you." Celeste said nothing for a moment, her eyes doing the cursory glance to his forehead which made Harry shove down the urge to flatten his hair.

"Well Mr Potter, I can only apologise again for my inappropriate behaviour. There is trouble at my home you see and I've never dealt well with people arguing."

"That is putting it mildly Celeste. Do you remember me describing the mateship which was undergoing several difficulties recently?" Ishim asked Harry and Harry had fight to remember what Ishim had said that day at Pizza hut.

"Um yeah vaguely. Something about unbalance because there was an extra mate?" Harry queried. So much had happened since that time at Pizza hut. Harry had been drawn into court; there were reporters and photographers hounding him until he'd had very stern words with the owners of the papers. Harry had spent Easter with the children too, the divorce had been settled, Harry had had numerous meetings with various different Dragonette Alphas, the twins had been born and Harry had moved house. There had been so much going on that one particular conversation was a little tough to remember.

"Yes that's right. Well it's Celeste's mateship that's undergoing the stress at the moment. Things seem to be fast approaching breaking point though and nothing has been resolved upon." Ishim said with a huge amount of disdain in his voice.

"Exactly. I take it you are knowledgeable of mateships then Mr Potter?" Celeste asked and Harry shrugged a bit in answer.

"I'm learning, slowly. I only discovered I was a Destined a couple of months ago, but Ishim and his mateship have been helping me learn since then." Celeste frowned heavily and folded her hands in her lap.

"That is a long time to not know, non? Were there no hints before? Had you not discovered a problem?" Harry thought about how to answer that question without sounding like he was trying to encourage a pity party. He didn't want pity, he was okay.

"Let's just say that these last eight months have been very enlightening and I have uncovered a lot of truths." Harry said vaguely and Celeste, while looking interested, left the subject alone.

**26th April 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

Harry was exhausted. It was half past one in and he was only just returning from work. Being the head of the aurors was not a glamorous job at all and despite him being the head of the aurors he still had missions to do with his second in command Ron. He and Ron had finally gotten a lead on their suspect at eight thirty that morning and had spent the whole day tracking him down only to find him on the street after admitting defeat and heading back to the office. The suspect had run, as they all seemed to do, so Harry and Ron had given chase. Harry had always been a fast runner and had caught up with the son-of-a-hag first, stunning him and immobilising him all before Ron had arrived on the scene. Ron had then dealt with the arrest while Harry had a rest and dismissed the crowd in Knockturn alley which had gathered. Once they got the suspect back to base though they had to be the ones to question the suspect. Questioning the bastard had taken all evening and well into the night, then they had to sort out paperwork and Harry had volunteered to do that because at least he didn't have a wife who would be worried, an because he as the head of the aurors so he was well used to paperwork.

Harry felt rather dizzy with tiredness though, his limbs were tired and everywhere ached. It didn't help that he was very hungry either because they had missed dinner questioning the dark wizard and had only managed to nibble through the evening. Harry and Ron had their confession though and the suspect as now a fully-fledged criminal having admitted under veriteserum that he was responsible for the injuries of five citizens now residing in St Mungo's for the foreseeable future.

The house was dark when he flooed in but there was a light left on in the kitchen so Harry followed the light to see who was still up. Once he stumbled into the room, shielding his eyes from the harsh light, Harry noticed the three figures in the kitchen froze upon him entering. Once his eyes adjusted to the light Harry squinted at the three figures. There with petrified guilty looks on their faces were Jean-Dimitios, Luc-Renatus and Faydra.

"And what are you three doing up at such a time?" Harry asked teasingly but pretending to be cross. He crossed to the table where there was hot chocolate and biscuits all laid out. "What's this? A midnight snack?"

"We're sorry Harry!" Said one of Celeste's sons Jean-Dimitrios, or Dimitri as he was known. Celeste had been staying in the Suoh house hold and had brought her two youngest children with her because the others were at school. Harry crossed the floor to the kitchen table and towered over the children who visibly shrank back. Harry took a deep breath, the children cringing, and then he threw himself into a chair and slammed his hand on the table.

"Where's mine?" The children froze for a moment, Luc-Renatus or Rene looking almost like he was about to burst into tears. Then Faydra laughed which relieved a lot of tension in the room. Faydra gave up her drink to Harry and Harry snatched it up and drained the rest of the hot chocolate in one go. It tasted like heaven! But it did nothing to ease his tiredness. Harry helped himself to a biscuit and the children went back to their whispered talking while finishing up their snack. Once Harry was finished with his food he pulled his wand and tidied and cleaned the kitchen.

"Now, just this once it is fine but I don't ever want to catch you out of bed and down here at such a time again. The night time is meant for sleeping."

"Alright."

"We didn't mean to, I was having nightmares and Faydra heard me but she woke up Dimitri." Rene spilled out the excuse with a slight lisp. Harry shook his head.

"Be that as it may, should you hear anybody having nightmares you should fetch an adult. Now before I fall asleep where I stand let's get you three back to bed." Harry ushered the children upstairs, they all wet without complaint and Harry hoped it was because they respected him and his word and not because he had scare them. Harry tucked Faydra in first asking the boys to go ahead o their room. Once the little girl was back in her own bed in the nursery Harry crept along to the guest quarters where Dimitri and Rene had their room. Harry then tucked the children up into bed and whispered good night to them both making sure they knew he'd put a charm on the bed to alert him in case Rene had any more nightmares.

When Harry eventually made it to his room he all but crashed through the door and stumbled across the room to his bed. He didn't even have the energy to strip off, he just collapsed onto the bed fully dressed and fell asleep.

"_Oh dear Harry."_

"_Ha! Serves him right, he's plain old exhausted himself. I told him days ago that he'd burn himself out working so much over time!"_

"_That man needs a keeper."_

Harry heard the voices and felt a hand remove his glasses and shoes. A different hand swept back his hair and then pressed gently against his forehead but Harry was just too tired to look around and see what was going on. He felt safe so there was no need to worry. Harry just let himself stay asleep.

"_His temperature's normal and considering the time the house elves say he got in last night I don't expect he has work today. Let's let him sleep." _The people seemed to leave him ten and Harry wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. The drop on noise lulled him off to sleep again and away from consciousness.

"_Thank you for putting my boys into bed Harry, you sleep well now."_

**27****th**** April 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

Harry was getting a bit annoyed, if he was honest. When he had eventually woken up yesterday he had got ready ad gone into work apologising for being late to his aurors despite the fact that he could have had the day off because of his completion of a high calibre case. Still, Harry had gone to work and when he had come back from work he was ambushed by an incensed mateship that forced him into the lounge and demanded he not move until Ishim returned from work and gave him a clean bill of health. Ishim, naturally, came back from work and declared that Harry was showing signs of stress and should rest. So they had kept him 'resting' all day long and Harry was well and truly fed up.

It didn't help that Hermione had apparently fire called to have stern words with him about over working because Ron had confided in her that he'd found out from a colleague that Harry had turned up for work on Friday. That conversation hadn't gone down well as Hermione had spoken to Masaru and the two had clashed horns with each other.

"Everybody!" A sonorous charmed voice echoed around the house, Caroline's voice filling the house. Harry winced, the voice coming from somewhere behind him but very close. "I'm going to have the house elves prep dinner, any preferences or we will be having beef stroganoff!"

From around the house there were a lot of agreeing sounds so Caroline cancelled the sonorous charm and called a house elf giving it the instructions. Harry got up when he heard her leave. He could easily cook stroganoff and it wasn't as if cooking was stressful so he could rest and be useful…and not die of boredom. Harry snuck into the kitchen and found a band of three house elves pulling ingredients from cupboards. They froze when they saw him enter the kitchen.

"Mister Harry Potter supposed to be resting."

"I am!" Harry protested. "I just thought I'd come and see if I could give you a hand cooking." The house elves swelled with protest, all looking alarmed and disgruntled.

"We is not needing help. We is house elves, we is cooking good food!" Harry quickly backtracked not wanting to upset the house elves.

"I know but to be honest I enjoy cooking and I'm bored as hell in the lounge so if I could maybe cut stuff up then I can help you prep the food quicker." It took some wrangling but Harry could see his sob story about being bored had worked; there was nothing house elves abhorred more than having nothing to do and being bored. So, Harry was allowed to cut things up…then he managed to get the job stirring the pot. Then a house elf caught him adding a few herbs to the pot and started enquiring about his recipe. That had led to an hour of explaining different recipes Harry had cooked over the years and how James wouldn't even touch a curry which didn't have mustard seeds in, the oddball.

"Seriously though, I bought a muggle slow cooker a while back because I wanted to cook but didn't want to stay in the kitchen. SO I cooked the food for about nine hours, prepped it before work and left it. When I got back the beef was so tender and the juices were amazing!" Harry educated the elves who were sat on chairs listening while Harry was stirring. Harry hadn't thought that by wiggling in the house elves way and by starting to tell stories he'd get the house elves to just stop and listen, allowing him to take over completely. Harry supposed he'd just gotten used to getting his own way subtly…

"Nine hours?"

"It cooked _all day?_"

"Didn't it get all shrivelled and burned and dry?"

"Oh no not at all, there was plenty of juices and oils in there and as it cooked the food just soaked up the juices not cook them out." The house elves looked on in wonder and Harry had to supress a smile. Yizzy, his house elf had of course found the stew the time he'd left it for nine hours, and had been fraught with worry about the food but dared not touch the muggle contraption. So she had busied and bothered around the house, cleaning over anxiously and when Harry had come home and served dinner she had been completely round the bend with worry. To calm her down Harry served her a plate so she could taste it and understand that the food was fine. That action hadn't calmed her down at all though, she just wept for days about having a good kind master, but she'd also encouraged Harry to use the slow cooker more so she could watch and learn how to use it for 'future times'. "I'll bring the cooker with me one time and show you how to use it…or I could send Yizzy, my house elf over if Masaru agrees and she can teach you."

The house elves nodded frantically, their ears flapping so much they hit them in the eyes.

"So, disobeying our orders are you Harry?" Harry felt every muscle in his body tense at the low tone voice coming from his left. Glancing up he saw Masaru standing cross armed in the doorway with a gaping Ishim and a giggling Celeste. Harry felt his face flush and he dropped the spoon.

"Well um…I just thought I'd be useful, you know?" The house elves started blubbering and trying to take over from Harry at the cooker but he wouldn't let go of the spoon. Masaru scowled around the room, pinning each house elf with a glare and then settling it on Harry.

"You aren't supposed to be useful; you are supposed to be resting!"

"I am!" Harry said, eyebrows shooting up and he gesticulated around the room indicating that he was just stirring but the house elves were doing the most tiring work of tidying up and things.

"Cooking doesn't count as resting!" Ishim said from behind his Alpha and Masaru came further into the room.

"No it does not, especially when I have it on good authority that you not only helped prep the food but you took over the whole meal time preparation! So don't give me that crock about only stirring and not doing much because I am no fool." Harry felt the stirrings of guilt pool in his belly but his eyes caught a still giggling Celeste who looked like she was in stitches against the door frame. Ishim just looked stunned silly.

"Ah yes well…what can I say? I'm a control freak!" Masaru huffed and threw himself into a chair at the table still scowling.

"You need a bloody keeper. I am going to sit here until dinner is ready and make sure that you do nothing more than stir that pot so I know you are resting. Do you understand that elves? Harry is to do nothing else other than stir." The elves' agreements fluttered in the air around them, continuous agreements almost buzzing like dragonfly wings in the air.

"I really think you are being overly dramatic." Harry said, moving the food around the huge pot. "I find cooking relaxing."

"Overly…!" Masaru started, now beginning to gape as well. Ishim entered the room and sat beside his Alpha, taking the man's hand in his and stroking it. Masaru took a deep breath and shut his eyes visibly trying to calm down. There was a low rumbling that filled the air though, indicating Masaru's mood. Harry swallowed, he hadn't thought they'd be angry; he wasn't doing anything taxing or tiring.

"Oh Harry…" Ishim started to say but Celeste cut them off.

"Leave Harry alone." Celeste began and moved across the room to stand next to Harry and lean over the pot. She took a large deep breath in and hummed with a ridiculously happy smile on her face. "Oh that smells divine Harry! What is in it?"

"Celeste! Don't encourage him." Ishim protested but Celeste just laughed again and Harry felt suddenly like he was watching a tennis match or a friendly duel.

"Oh stop it Ishim. Really, just because neither of you can cook, nor contemplate cooking for pleasure, doesn't mean others can't find it a relaxing hobby. And Harry's fine, as you can see."

"Harry is over worked and stressed and I understand completely the idea of cooking as a hobby and relaxant. What I don't like is that due to the stress and over work Harry was suffering from the beginnings of dehydration and standing over a hot stove for an hour is not going to help replenish his body's water levels!"

Celeste nudge Harry in the stomach with her elbow and snatched the spoon from him, the gentle assault making Harry release the spoon and step away from the stove Celeste easily taking his place.

"Be a dear Harry and get yourself a large drink." Harry sighed and, feeling like a child, found himself a large glass and filled it to the brim with water. He downed half of the glass quickly and gave Ishim an expectant look.

"Happy now?"

"No." Ishim said simply and Harry rolled his eyes. Healers were absolutely ridiculous, especially healers who actually cared about their patients. They were overbearing and smothering to the n'th degree. "Drink the rest of that glass and another after and then I will be."

"Merlin!" Harry grossed but obligingly downed the rest of the water and got himself another glass full. "If I drink it all now I'll have no room for dinner."

"That or you will be visiting the bathroom frequently." Celeste joked. Harry tsked at her and took the spoon back so he could carry on cooking.

"Oh isn't this sweet Virgil? Everybody's in the kitchen together!" Came a cooing voice from the doorway where Natsuki now stood with a flustered Virgil. Harry knew that look well; they'd been having some time together upstairs considering the state of Natsuki's hair and the look in Virgil's eyes.

"Let's just hope Masaru didn't try to cook." Virgil said with a dry tone. Masaru growled and grumbled so Natsuki crossed the room with a skip and plonked herself down in his lap, her huge belly wobbling as she moved. Masaru barely reacted to the impact though Natsuki had literally jumped to sit on his lap. Vigil came closer and stood behind Masaru putting his hands on his shoulders. Masaru glanced up and gave a grumble again which Virgil just gave a smirk to.

"Aww Harry look…now all they need is Caroline and they'd be a family portrait!" Celeste's eyes sparkled as she smiled at Harry. Harry laughed and asked a house elf to collect Caroline for them, the whisper unheard by the Suoh mateship but Celeste heard and laughed. When Caroline appeared a few minutes later with a demand of 'What?' and threw herself on Ishim's lap Harry and Celeste had to lean on each other for support while laughing but got the house elf Vio to take a wizarding picture, the look on the Suoh family's faces was priceless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

**Authors Note: **And so we have reached May in this fic. Everything happens in May! And this chapter is the start of it all.

You are only getting this chapter earlier than I had planned to give it to you because of Lientjuhh and Scioneeris who reviewed! And my hat off to Scioneeris who reviewed _every chapter as she read it_. Oh my gosh I should so aspire to be you! So yeah, important chapter! Possibly _the_ important chapter of the whole fic so give thanks to Lienjuhh and Scioneeris!

**3rd May 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

Fridays had always been hell. It was always the day where Harry could guarantee he'd work well into the night because of all the drunkards and fights he had to stop from breaking out. There was something about the euphoria of it being the end of the week and therefore being a time to relax and do things that were pleasurable. Something that had leaked over from muggle culture was the annoying and frustrating idea that after work on Friday pubs and bars should have 'Happy Hour' where drinks were cheaper and people could relax with a good overload of alcohol in their systems. What that meant for Harry was more fights, more brawls, more duels and more clean ups and obliviates to be done.

Today…or yesterday considering it was now 6am…it was the 22nd Anniversary of the Battle for Hogwarts. Most of the populous had attended the late night vigils in memory of the dead and then proceeded to get themselves drunk to oblivion, celebrate late into the night and caused riots through Muggle and Wizarding towns. They had done this every year since the end of the war and, despite there being another Dark Lord who had tried to rise to power in 2012 but had been thwarted early; they still celebrated the end of Voldemot's reign. It did of course mean that Harry didn't get to spend the day remembering or visiting his family like he usually did on Remembrance May Day because it was a Friday and the auror office had been chaos with the need to keep the peace. Harry was only just returning home now at six in the morning because it had taken him and his whole staff that long to clear up the mess caused. Harry would fire call Kingsley later that day and see if he couldn't get Kingsley to make a public announcement about all the disturbances, it never did any good but it served to make Harry feel better every year.

"Are you only just getting in?" Natsuki's voice startled him and he turned to find Natsuki holding a bottle to baby Kenny's mouth while still in her dressing gown. She looked really refreshed and since she as usually up earlier than Harry he supposed he shouldn't have been shocked to see her there.

"Yeah. Busy night." Was all Harry said by way of explanation.

"Well best go on up to bed then, you look exhausted." Harry shrugged, he was tired but he'd been dosing up on pepper-ups and stay-awakes all night and morning and with all the potions coursing in his body he knew he wouldn't get to sleep for another few hours at least.

"Potions." He said by way of explanation and Natsuki narrowed her eyes.

"You best not tell Masaru that then, or Ishim. You know how they are." Harry remembered, it still made him grin when he remembered back to the outrageous mother henning the two of them had put him through a few weeks ago only to lose against him and Celeste ganging up on them in the kitchen. The melted taste buds after the cooking Harry had done had gone a long way in getting Masaru and Ishim to forget to make Harry rest. Harry had ended up cooking most nights in a week with various helpers, not including the house elves, just because the mateship adored his cooking that much.

"Yeah well, I'll just deal with it later if it becomes a problem…or offer to cook them curry. Do you need a hand?" Harry gestured to Kenny who Natsuki had started burping.

"No not really. Would you like to go and get up the other children though? We have to be ready early today because we're going to…"

"Toyohashi to visit your family. Yes I remember, Caroline and you have been going on and on about it for Days. You have a spa trip planned there too don't you with your mother?" The trip had been planned for just the carriers and children of the Suoh mateship. Ishim, Masaru and Virgil were all staying home and Celeste wasn't staying with them anymore, neither were her children because she had begun to miss her mates. Harry had begun to miss her though.

"Yes! I am so excited. I think Caroline is already getting ready but the children might need some encouragement." Harry laughed and made to go upstairs to find Faydra Yukiko and Edward.

"I'll cook them pancakes for breakfast. Do you think that will work?"

"Pancakes? Oh Harry you spoil us!" Natsuki licked her lips just thinking about it and used one hand to pat her baby bump. "My baby is going to come out addicted to your food. I'm going to have a cubby son!"

Harry chuckled and took the stairs two at a time up to the children's bedrooms. Edward was easy to rouse, a little grumpy for all of two minutes until Harry said 'chocolate pancakes' and then the kid was out of bed and finding clothes. Harry summoned the special clothes Natsuki had bought just for today and asked the boy to wash first before Harry would help him put the clothes on. The girls were a little harder to wake up. Yukiko, the newly turned ten year old, was trying to pull off moody teenager long before her time and refused to get up. Bribery didn't work when Harry mentioned pancakes so Harry resorted to a countdown till doom which was him casting a rictusempra spell which would tickle her. Needless to say he had to use the charm but she yelled she'd get up after only thirty seconds of the spell. Once she was out of bed Harry ran a hand through her hair.

"You can sleep any time but don't miss out on important stuff just to sleep okay?" Faydra had needed no encouragement or bribery. Harry woke her up and she launched herself straight out of bed and into the bathroom.

Harry then went back downstairs and started cooking up the pancakes, flour smudging on his dark red auror uniform as Edward attempted to 'help'. Harry really should have changed but since he was only going to go to bed later there had been no reason to yet. Pancakes were scoffed down within minutes of them being put on the table and the children demanded more but Harry said the rest was for Ishim, Virgil and Masaru and he wouldn't be bribed not even for a hug to give them more pancakes. They tried hugging and begging but Harry wouldn't budge, just made one for him. They looked so silly with their puppy eyes though that Harry cut off little bits of his pancake and gave them to the children.

"Did you spoil your children this much too?" Caroline asked.

"Nope…well…maybe a little." Harry grinned and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Vio! Could you wake the others up please? The portkey will be ready to leave in a few minutes." Vio the house elf popped out and returned back a moment later to say she had woken up the men.

All dressed up and ready for departure Caroline, Natsuki, Kenny, Edward, Faydra and Yukiko said their goodbyes to Harry, Ishim, Masaru and Virgil before he Portkey activated at dot on seven am. No sooner had the popped out of the room did Harry get turned on by three angry men. Harry gritted his teeth and braced himself for the tirade that was surely about to start.

"You! Get up to be-"

"MASARU!"

"ALPHA!" Footsteps ran through the house and straight into the lounge. Dimitri and Rene burst into the room looking flushed in the face and Rene had tears streaming down his face. Dimitri ran straight up to Masaru but Rene halted for a moment once he saw everyone and then, to Harry's amazement, Rene ran up to him and clung to him.

"Dimitri, Rene, what are you doing here?" Masaru asked, putting a hand to Dimitri's hair and pulling the child's head back so he could see the child's face.

"Batya sent us. He said he'd send Mère and Mamka after us soon."

"Why?"

"Because they're arguing again?" Dimitri didn't sound too convinced of that answer but he said it anyway obviously not knowing what else to say.

"Did they say anything about needing us?"

Both boys shook their heads, Rene's still pressed into Harry's chest. Harry ran a hand up and down Rene's back in a soothing and comforting gesture. That mateship always seemed to be having arguments. Harry didn't know why they hadn't been able to sort out the balance yet, according to his calculations and Ishim's information they had been unbalanced for between six and eight months. Although, Harry supposed that actually in the greater scheme of things it could take a long time to find the right person to join a mateship with and to split up with somebody. He'd clung to his marriage for years and even now he knew he was submissive none of the eight Alpha's he had met over the last few weeks had seemed right to him. Kyrylo was the one Alpha Harry had actually felt a connection to but it wasn't strong. They had spent an entire day together but Harry never felt more than safety and kinship with Kyrylo.

"Well boys…have you eaten?" Rene pulled back abruptly and shook his head negatively. Dimitri looked incredibly hopeful at the prospect though.

"Well I think I still have enough batter left over for a pancake each. What do you think?"

"Yeah!" The boys cheered and Masaru had to release Dimitri because if he hadn't he would have pulled the boys hair out as the nine year old made a dash for the kitchen.

Harry gave the men a cheeky smile and left with the children to make them pancakes thankful for the rescue they had given him. Even if there wasn't enough batter with magic there would being a few short moments and Harry would feed the kids. No-one could argue that he wasn't a good person.

"Are my children here? Brancis said they were but…" Harry heard the worried voice of Celeste once he had finished serving up the food to the children. They were busy piling fruit and chocolate on top of their pancakes when Celeste was lead through into the kitchen by Virgil, Masaru and Ishim following behind who announced they were going upstairs to get dressed.

"Morning." Harry said grinning from his place behind the cooker, hoping it would cheer her up. Celeste huffed out a laugh and shook her head. Harry happily saw the tension in her body leave with that huff.

"Ah I see. Chef Harry has wormed his way into your hearts through your stomachs hm boys?" Celeste said and her boys just nodded with satisfied smiles and mouths full of food. Celeste clapped her hands and found a seat at the table. "In that case, has chef Harr got any more food for a very hungry lady?"

"Of course." Harry poured a little more batter into the pan and soon served Celeste her pancake. She piled hers high with berries and sugar then rolled it and ate it in sections. Her sons then proceeded to copy her with their next pancake.

"Alpha Masaru! Privet? Hello? Celeste?"

"Oh! That will be Yevgeniya!" Celeste said, making to get up from her seat but Harry beat her to it and left the room. He found a dark auburn haired woman looking around rather disorientated in the large hall. Once she saw Harry she stopped moving and stood completely still, her floor length red robe emphasizing the paleness of his skin in comparison to her deep red hair and fabric.

"Hello, I am not recognising you." She said, hint of a harshness to her words signalling English was not her first language.

"I am Harry Potter, friend of the Suoh Mateship. Celeste is in the kitchen if you would like to join her."

"Spasiba, however I need to speak to Alpha Masaru." She said, looking a little relieved but clearly on a mission.

"I am here Yevgeniya. What is it?" Masaru questioned coming down the stairs bare chested but attempting to pull on a shirt as he walked.

"The arguing has become vorse. Brancis ordered me to leave vhen they drew wands. Vhen I left Brancis vas morphing."

"Shit!" Masaru swore and ran down the rest of the stairs. "Virgil! I need you! They're fighting! Bring your wand! Ishim! Take care of the women!"

Harry chased after Masaru, if there was fighting they'd need him. He left Yevgeniya in the hall, knowing it was rude but adrenaline spiked. Masaru seemed to have other ideas though, when he saw Harry following him he spun and grabbed Harry by the arm.

"No. You stay here and stay safe." Harry scowled and drew his wand, sliding it easily from his wand holster.

"I can help."

"You are submissive you don't…"

"Screw that Masaru! I am trained to fight! I was practically _raised_ on a battle ground. Dragonette's came after and just because I am a submissive does _not _mean I cannot fight! I didn't become head auror because I was famous; I became head auror because I am the _best_!"

"Harry you are my responsibility!"

"Masaru let him come. Last time we barely held them off. We're going to need all the help we can get." Virgil said, ending the conversation with his deep drone. Masaru scowled again, the look harsh on his Asian features.

"Fine. But me first! And Harry, if I morph and if Bran's morphed then you keep absolutely well and clear. Got it?" Harry nodded.

"Absolutely." Masaru nodded at Harry's acceptance and leapt into the fireplace shouting out 'Volos Cove, Cairn Gorm!'. Harry gave Virgil a brief look of thanks before stepping into the fireplace and giving the destination.

No sooner had Harry looked around the room he landed in did he have to duck because of a spell coming his way. With a duck and a roll Harry threw up a shield just in time to protect himself from the next spell. The fire roared behind him and Harry heard a swear word he knew to be from Virgil.

"Bugger…I've always been crap at Defence." Harry snorted at Virgil's words but didn't comment because he heard an almighty roar and a human scream. Harry upped and sprinted towards where the noise came from and found himself in a large room with a ceiling about twenty foot above his head. The furniture in the room was over turned, burned or scratched to pieces. From a quick first look at the scene Harry could see four humans, not including himself and Virgil. There was a dragon too and Masaru was slowly changing from human to dragon as he moved. Two humans were standing near each other, the black dragon which looked like a Hungarian Horntail was stood in a position that left him guarding another human who was lead on the floor bleeding. The wound, wherever it was didn't look serious. The Dragon was trying to attack the two humans though who was firing spells at the Dragon, Masaru and now at Harry and Virgil.

"Leave the dragon to Masaru." Virgil said before he flung himself into the middle of the room throwing spells at the two humans. That was a stupid mistake as the dragon was mid attack and Virgil put himself in the line of fire which caught his sleeve. He yelled and spelled out the fire as best he could. Harry would have fired any would-be auror for a mistake that stupid. Still Virgil was still in danger.

Harry spelled a quick containment ward around the room, stopping the spells from leaving a certain area. Then h charged at the man nearest him, a huge brute of a man about six and a half foot tall with a curling red-brown hair. The man was throwing all sorts of spells, binding spells, cunjunctivitus, confringo, confundus, incarcerous, obscure, of the list went on and on. However, all the curses he seemed to use were ones you were taught in school and not high level ones.

Harry threw a quick disorientation spell and an expelliarmus which had the man disarmed before he could fire anything around in his confusion. Harry then turned his attention to the other human in the room who was winning in a fight against Virgil who was casting only immobilising spells and spells to tie his victim down. The other man, who Harry vaguely recognised from somewhere, was having no trouble fending those spells off.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, the spell easily being dodged but it brought the man's attention to him. The man yelled something and then the barrage of spells started between Harry and the man. Harry felt…absolutely wonderful! The duel was thrilling, Harry got to cast and duck, sidestep, jab forwards an offensive spell and then shield again. It was like duelling practice. Harry nearly didn't dodge something in time though because he got distracted by the huge brute of a man he disarmed earlier who had tried to tackle him. Virgil had interrupted the tackle and the two of them were now rolling on the ground.

A loud snarl, a plume of fire and a hiss of pain proved to be enough of a distraction though for the ma Harry was battling because Harry managed to get an expelliarmus past the man's shield and caught the man's wand as it sailed through the air. The man looked startled then made to do something only Harry turned away hearing more sounds of pain behind him. Two dragons were fighting like it was life or death and there was blood everywhere, Virgil and the muscle man with curly hair were still wrestling but Harry's attention as really caught by the black man who had been laid on the floor earlier bleeding. The man was now leaning against the sofa shaking and clutching a burned leg while blood poured down his face.

Harry ran to the other side of the room to stand over the man and brought both wands up and level between the groups. "Discrimino omnis corpora!" Harry yelled, drew the wands in a backwards arc and then flicked them back and forth in once quick sharp movement. The spell was one the aurors used during domestic disputes and other fights. It was only successful once the victims held in the ward were disarmed though as it couldn't stand up to much should it be fought against. However it was brilliant for separating people and if you knew the spells and had the power you could power up the ward to become stronger assuming the initial casting worked.

Immediately, like being grabbed by an invisible force, everyone and every being in the room were separated and held back from each other in a small area. Virgil and the man were yanked away from each other, the spell leaving them lying on the floor a few feet apart and the man Harry had just finished fighting was stuck hammering against an invisible barrier. The two dragons were separated to and were snarling, scratching and clawing at the field. The black dragon tried letting loose a Jetstream of fire and Harry felt the separation ward shudder under it.

"Subpleo discrimino." Harry said, his magic immediately rushing to do his bidding and powered up the ward. The next jet of fire barely had any effect on the ward, just left the smell of burnt ozone in the air. The noise was incredible though, despite the ward Harry could still hear everything everybody had to say and they _all_ seemed to have a case of verbal diarrhoea with insults and threats.

"Silencio!" Harry spelled each person or being and once everyone was silenced Harry sighed in blissful relief.

First order of business was seeing to the black man with the injury. Harry rushed forwards and released the man from the silencing spell, his moans of pain and his sniffs from crying filled the air immediately, the small sound almost harsh in the silence.

"Hi. My name's Harry and I'm an auror with basic battle field medical training. May I please see your wound?" Harry asked in his best gently voice. The man, young man Harry corrected once he saw his face, sniffed and nodded holding out his hand so Harry could see the damage done to the leg. It was a burn, plain and simple. The material around it was burned away and the skin was crisp, bloody and raw. It was, in essence, above Harry's expertise.

"Okay, that is a very nasty burn. I'm going to cast a healing spell which should protect it from infection whilst we wait to get a medi-wizard or healer, alright?" The man nodded and Harry cast the spell. The cut on the man's head had obviously been caused by something falling on it, or by a very low level cutting hex. The problem was it was a head wound which always bled like a bitch. "I'm going to cast a spell on your head now to heal your cut. Vulnera Sanentur."

"Thank you." The man said, his American Accent shining through in just two words. Harry gave him a tight lipped smile.

"You're welcome. It's not much but it's the best I can do at this point." The man didn't say anything more, just closed his eyes and leaned back against the sofa. His face gave great indicators as to his pain level, and also his pain tolerance. Harry stood up and looked around the room to see what was happening with everybody else around him. It seemed like Virgil was impatient t get out of his ward as he was stood, arms crossed and tapping his foot with a scowl. Harry cancelled the silencing spell on Virgil and the released the ward around him.

"Virgil, could you go and get Ishim or Celeste? This man's got a bad burn and I can't do anything about it." Virgil nodded, tight lipped and unspeaking and left the room immediately. Harry glanced around the room at everybody else. Masaru, who had been a large red dragon, was back to his human state and pacing around in the small bit of space the ward allowed him. Harry didn't think releasing him yet was a good idea as the man looked anything but calm, except there was a great big bloody gash down his arm, from shoulder down to elbow. Harry cancelled the spells on Masaru who charged forwards toward him immediately.

"What the hell do you think you are playing at Kono Yarou?" Harry didn't know what it meant but he did not like the sound of those last two words. Blasting off two curses Harry had Masaru silent and body bound on the floor.

"Merlin, I knew releasing you was a bad idea in the first place. Now, I'm going to heal your wound and then if you look relaxed I might even consider releasing the body bind and silencio. Okay? Now then, vulnera sanentur." The blood seeped back inside the wound on Masaru's arm and then the cut closed up healing instantly. Masaru didn't look anywhere near calm though, he still looked rather enraged so Harry didn't release him.

"Harry? Harry Virgil said you needed us? Where are you?"

"In here Ishim!" Harry yelled and within a few seconds Ishim was running into the room a medical bag at his side and Celeste not far behind. Celeste saw the room and started crying, thankfully the tears were silent. Ishim saw the room and scowled but came over immediately to where Harry was.

"So what do you need? Oh! And why is Masaru bound here?"

"Because he wasn't calming down even though the situation is controlled. The man here," Harry pointed, "has a horrible burn on his leg no doubt caused by the fire one of the dragons kept breathing. I healed a cut to his head but you might need to check in case he has concussion or anything." Ishim nodded and moved over to the man.

"Oh Tyshawn…oh why did it have to get so bad?" Celeste whimpered. Harry turned to her and pulled the distressed woman into a hug.

"Celeste, if you can't handle being here at the moment then I suggest you go back to Suoh cove. You need to have a level head at the moment."

"I…I'll be fine. Is anyone else injured?" She stuttered and wiped her eyes trying to compose herself. She did a very reasonable job too, steeling herself up.

"Um I think Virgil has a few bumps and bruises, same with that man there. Oh! And Virgil got caught on fire on one of his arms." Harry pointed over to the man Virgil had been wrestling with. "I don't know about the other man and since Mr Big and Bad over there has yet to change back into a human I can't tell you about his injuries."

"Right well…I'll start with Virgil then I'll see to Asguard. Could you release the silencing spells? Maybe you could check on Theodore too for me? The man over there?" Celeste pointed and it clicked as to where Harr recognised the man from. That was Theodore Nott, one of the Slytherins who had sided with the light during the Battle for Hogwarts. Despite his father being a Death Eater, Theodore Junior had denied Voldemort and walked away from his family. Gone was the weedy kid from school though, the only thing recognisable from the school days was Theodore's face and colourings. His hair was still dark; his eyes still the undefinable colour between brown and hazel. Otherwise his always tall frame had filled out slightly with muscle and he now looked like a stunning man who'd grown into his appearance, no longer weedy though still remaining thin enough to give the appearance of weakness if anyone couldn't see the strength in the sleek muscles.

"Ah…Nott. Now I recognise you." Harry wandered closer to Nott's warded area and looked in on the man who stood regal and tall, pride, poise and power in every line of his body. He was also stood calmly, with a stoic mask Harry often encountered on pure-bloods. Harry released the silencio with a wave of his wand. "Alright there Nott?"

"You still have that saving people complex from the looks of things Potter." Nott offered with a dry tone and down turn of the lips. Harry kept his gaze even, neither rising nor turning from the jab. Nott sighed and shook his head, running a hand over his face. "I'm alright. Tired, and I have a few bumps and bruises but nothing serious."

"Are you absolutely sure? Perhaps Ishim or Celeste could check you over just in case." Harry offered. Nott, shockingly, gave Harry a small smile and shook his head.

"If it will sooth your worry I shall be seen to. If you could see to the ward I would very much like to see to my mateship." Harry nodded and undid the ward, Nott looked calm and reasonable and since he was disarmed it wasn't like the man would be able to get into much trouble. Should he start causing trouble Harry would just ward him once more.

Nott moved forwards the moment the ward was undone and made towards Celeste who was healing Virgil.

"Celeste, are the children okay?" Celeste, turned and glared at Nott.

"Of course they are! Brancis sent them to safety when you lot started off on one again! What was it over this time Theo, Tyshawn sit in your seat or something?" The disdain in her voice setting Harry's teeth on edge, he'd never seen the woman anything other than happy and sad. To see her acting so viciously was rather enlightening. Nott just sighed again and Harry edged close to listen in.

"No, he and Asguard were already at t when I arrived downstairs. I tried to break them up, they drew wands and then Bran arrived and things started to get ugly." Celeste's eyes filled with tears and she looked away from Theodore and looked solely at Virgil who winced a little as she seemingly pressed a little too hard. Harry watched as Theo turned away and walked back towards Harry.

"So how did you get roped into all this Potter? I assume you know we are Dragonettes."

"Well back in October I discovered I was a Destined. Since then Ishim and his mateship have been helping me come to terms with it." Nott nodded.

"Yes, it's quite alarming suddenly finding yourself with instincts you've never had before. Mine kicked in when I was 21 years old. I was working as an Unspeakable trying to help suss out Dragon magic but to do that I had to go with a group of Unspeakables to the Romanian Dragon Reserve to observe a Choosing. The problem was when I got there I was Chosen after a battle of wits with a colleague. I won that by the way." How typically Slytherin to have to assure people of superiority, Harry thought. But the cheekiness in Nott's eyes said something else; he had relaxed a lot since school. "Anyway, I was chosen and suddenly had all these instincts. I, of course, denied them for a while so I could help further the research with my experiences. I didn't last 6 months, a damn site longer than most people but not very long. It took me a year and a half then to find the right Alpha for me, found Brancis over there. I've never felt more at home than I have as part of this mateship…it's a shame about our recent problems."

"Sounds like you've had quite a time of it. I heard about somebody leaving the Unspeakables, word got around that a prodigy left and the Auror department was on high alert for any problems. I'm assuming it was you they were on about leaving. I always knew you were smart Nott, you were just a git about it school."

"Yes I suppose I was." Nott smirked. "What I'm interested to know is how you were able to ignore your instincts. You said you found out in October, that's at least 7 months and you must have been Chosen long before that so how were you able to deny your instincts." Harry frowned trying to work it out. He didn't have instincts so much, just ones to look after his family and then he started getting depressed.

"I don't understand. What instincts are you on about? The only instincts I had were ones to protect my children, protect my friends and keep everybody happy. I got rather depressed and down but I didn't have any other instincts." Nott's eyes narrowed and scanned over Harry. Harry felt completely naked beneath the gaze, like somehow in that one slow piercing look Nott was able to know everything about Harry. Harry didn't often feel a gaze like that, maybe a couple of times with Masaru and with another Auror, definitely with Hermione and Molly, but not many other people could reduce Harry to feeling like he was a particularly interesting inch-high being under a microscope.

"Are you unmated? You didn't say." Nott said making sure t annunciate despite the soft almost dreamlike quality in his voice. Harry felt warmth pool trough his body.

"Umm…yes."

"Umhm." Nott hummed and this time the slow gaze was different, not piercing just looking. It was a gaze that Harry swore he could feel touch him as it moved over his body. Harr shuddered and clenched his hands a couple of times trying to get his body under control as something down south woke and took interest. Harry hadn't had an arousal in months, not since that time in the hospital with Virgil.

"Um Nott? Could you maybe…" Harry trailed off, what did you say to get somebody to stop looking at you like that? Nott, however seemed to catch the meaning behind the failed sentence. He graced Harry with a happy, victory filled smirk.

"My apologies." Nott then turned to look around the room. Harry turned too. Masaru was still and looking calm now, Ishim was still seeing to the man Harry assumed was Tyshawn. Celeste looked like she was just finishing up with Virgil so Harry turned to look at the strong man he assumed was Asguard, since Nott had indicated to him earlier.

"You would be Asguard I assume?" The man in the ward nodded slowly and deliberately, light blue eyes cold but glittering. Harry didn't think he was trouble, just careful and maybe still a little cheesed off. He removed the silencing spell so he could talk with the man. "I'd like to release the ward so Celeste can see to any injuries. Can I trust you to remain level headed or shall I leave you there?"

"I won't cause problems. My head hurts and I think I've damaged my shoulder." Harry nodded and indicated Celeste over. The ward came down and the moment it had Celeste ran up to the curly haired man and slapped him across the face.

"You! Tu es completement débile! You sit down just there and don't you dare say _anything_! I don't even care if this hurts." She spat, and Harry could have sworn her wand sparked. Harry turned away quickly and looked at Masaru. Virgil was sat by him now looking rather amuse. Harry edged closer to see if the alpha had calmed down yet. Seeing him shouting angrily but silently Harry sighed and left him to it for a little longer.

"I don't think he'll calm down so I'm not going to let him go until he is calm. Is that okay Virgil?" Virgil just laughed and sat cross egged on the floor watching Masaru had a silent cursing session. Harry would never understand those two, how they ended up in a mateship together was beyond Harry.

"Potter, I do believe my Alpha is calm now and he has returned to human for. Perhaps we could release him and check his cuts? He is covered in blood." Harry nodded at Notts words and walked over to the area the black Dragon had been.

"Holy shit!" Harry gasped. His body seized up, muscles unwilling to move a millimetre. Harry could feel that his mouth was open but didn't have the presence of mind to close it. All he could do was stare at the being before him.

A man with straight black hair, with barely noticeable occasional grey hairs, in a side parting leaving one side longer than the other as it swept forwards to almost cup the man's high cheek bones. His eyes were a strange mixture of brown and amber, with bright amber flecks near the centre which Harry could see from all the way across the room. The man stood tall, taller than most men Harry had ever met, Hagrid not included. He was about six foot eight or so, towering and strongly built. He had broad shoulders, which seemed to be a common trait amongst Alpha Dragonettes, and that tapered down to a narrow waist with long but slender muscled legs. The man wore black trousers and robe but his shirt beneath was a crisp white.

"Potter? Potter, you okay? Can you release Brancis? Potter?" Harry heard the voice but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the man. Brancis. The man was called Brancis, the Alpha Brancis. Harry couldn't tear his gaze away at all and Brancis stared back unblinking.

A hand landed on Harry's shoulder and shook him. Harry flinched at the contact. Brancis' face twisted in displeasure and his eyes flicked away from Harry's gaze only to flick back a moment later having decided whatever had touched Harry was okay.

"Potter, are you listening? Take down the ward." Harry swallowed and blinked, trying to snap himself from his daze. It was difficult, even more difficult when Brancis smirked at him. The Dragonette Alpha did raise a hand and thump his fist on the invisible force field. _That_ got Harry's arm moving with barely a thought. Harry flicked his wad and the ward was gone.

Brancis was across the room in split seconds, standing his full height in front of Harry, a hairs breath away, and stared down imperiously. Harry blinked a few times, brain and body seeming miles apart. A hot hand touched the side of Harry's face and Harry felt his eyelids flutter. He tilted his head to the side; brain resorting basics unable come up with any other action to do. Brancis leaned close then a scorching hot mouth pressed on Harry's neck and a wide circle of teeth dug into the skin. Harry shuddered, bodily and verbally.

The bite seemed to flick some sort of switch and Harry's brain suddenly had a million different thoughts skid across it, colliding with other thoughts. His arms rose of their own accord, gripping an arm and cloth. Harry tilted his head further and allowed the trust to surface through him. Brancis was biting him, was he just doing the normal greeting because he seemed to be taking a very long time. Did certain bites mean different things? Was time going slowly or was everything just taking a long time? Why was Harry feeling so warm? It was hot, hot, hot in the room. Brancis still hadn't let go. Those teeth felt good! Everything was just right! Harry felt so safe, more secure than he'd ever felt before! So hot! Where was Celeste? Had Ishim healed that man…um…Tyshawn? Nott, where was Nott. They had been talking hadn't they? What had they been saying? Harry had forgotten because he had seen that Alpha.

"Bran, I think you can let go now." That was Nott's voice, Harry knew that. He tried to turn his head to see where the voice was coming from and he bumped his head into another person's. Oh no, oh no, he'd bumped into Brancis. Somebody laughed, then the teeth were gone and so was the heat. Harry looked around and met brown and amber eyes from only a few inches away.

"Your name?" The voice was low; deep, low and quiet but still demanding and holding a hint of an accent.

"Harry James Potter. You're Brancis." Harry said, saying his own name seeming to wash away what remained of the fog. Harry stepped back and ran a hand over his face. The spell broken Harry looked back up at Brancis and gave an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I think I'm tired I didn't mean to space out on you."

Someone laughed again, the sound muffled, and Harry glanced around to see who it was. Nott had his hand lightly covering his mouth, hazel eyes dancing and twinkling. Harry frowned and shook his head again.

"Ah…um…oh! Masaru's calmed down. 'Scuse me a minute." Harry rushed out and then dashed away from the Alpha and Nott and over to the calm looking Masaru. Well, Harry thought, worried was better than angry but perhaps it wasn't actually calm but it was close enough. "I'm going to let you go now okay Masaru?"

Harry released both spells on the Suoh Alpha and stood back to give the Japanese man room to stand up with Virgil.

"Harry…You are…" Masaru paused as Virgil's hand landed on his shoulder. Then Masaru started again. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah why?"

"Why? Why he says!" Masaru fumed, shouting a bit. Harry briefly considered hexing him quiet and still again but he didn't have a chance to. "ISHIM! Get over here and see to Harry! Tyshawn isn't going anywhere yet and his own damned Mateship can sort him out now."

Ishim, Harry saw, rushed to do what Masaru said and Harry found himself man handled into a soft comfy chair a few feet away without Ishim saying a single word.

"I wasn't aware you had taken on another in your mateship." Brancis' deep voice vibrated through the room and Harry felt his eyes shutter for a brief second, one uncontrollable shiver wracking down his body.

"No, and Harry himself says he is unmated." Nott added helpfully going to stand right next to Brancis.

"Harry is under my mateships protection and therefore my responsibility." Masaru responded and Harry heard an underlying his in his voice. How irritating! Masaru had better not get into another fight, Harry had only just finished defusing the last one and he _still_ hadn't been able to ask about what started the fight in the first place.

"And yet it seems like Harry you under his protection."

"Oh don't you start with me Theodore, he bested you too!" And from there the bickering began. Harry hit away the wand fluttering around him running different diagnostic spells and pushed to sand up. He had just levelled his wand at the point between Masaru and Virgil, and Nott and Brancis when Ishim yelled.

"Harry James Potter if you do not sit down in that chair this instant I will tie you to your bed and _make_ you rest for a week!" Harry had never sat down s fast in all his life. Ishim huffed and continued casting his spells. The rest of the room was completely quiet, not a hint of bickering or arguing now. Harry felt his face flame; it was probably because he'd just been told off by Ishim.

"Ishim? What's the prognosis?" Masaru's voice cam again. Ishim huffed once more and gave Harry a very upset glare, the look strange on the usually smiling man's face.

"Harry has not slept in 26hours, his body is tired and muscles overworked. He is also showing signs of magical drain from too much spell casting. There are also signs of stress again caused by over work without rests, he has not eaten sufficiently in the last 24 hours either, _and_, just to put the icing on the cake, he has been taking potions to help him stay awake. He should be at home, in bed resting, _sleeping _and eaten a good balanced meal which is not half a pancake with sugar on it!" Ishim fumed and Harry bit his lip so he wouldn't respond. Perhaps he would have been better not cultivating such a relationship with a healer.

"Take him home right now, I'll finish up here." Ishim nodded and this time Harry could not keep silent.

"Hang on a minute! I diffused this situation, I put up with stopping the lot of you having a full blown duel in the middle of what _was_ a nicely decorated lounge. I stopped a fight I have no idea what it was about and now I have to leave when it's quite obvious you only want me gone so that you two," here Harry gestured to Brancis and Masaru, "can have a pissing contest over who has got the bigger ego. I might be tired and yes I have had a very busy day and haven't taken care of myself, but I'm not going to _die_ from lack of sleep for a few hours. So, no, I will not leave and no you cannot make me. Now all of you tell me just what the hell was going on when I got here and why nobody has taken _that man to the hospital yet!_"

"Harry…" Masaru began again, warning in his face. Harry was having none of it though. He'd faced Voldemort, he'd faced a Basilisk, he'd faced a Dragon, Death Eaters, imbeciles, and hormonal wives and friends. He wasn't about to back down to a shape shifting Dragonette whom had not long ago been rendered harmless by an easy spell…well, easy-ish spell.

"I _will _spell you silent, so help me Merlin, if somebody does not start explaining right now."

"Calm kompis," a new voice said and Harry saw it was Asguard who was speaking holding his hands out to the side in a surrender gesture. "I will tell you. Tyshawn and I had a disagreement of opinion over something in the Prophet. I'm ashamed to say the disagreement had started an argument which escalated into a fight. Theodore came down part way through the fight but got swept up in our tempers. Brancis came down to help but by then we were all raging. Brancis tried to stop the fight but ended up in the argument too. From there it got worse and when Tyshawn got hurt as Alpha Brancis morphed to enforce himself as our Alpha. Needless to say we were too far gone in our anger and we ended up battling it out. It seems somebody was able to fetch you and the Suoh mateship to help. I am sorry you had to deal with our tempers."

"Right…right okay." Harry frowned trying t get his head around it but not being able to. "No hang on, not okay. You just argued over something small and then it turned into a fight? What are you three?"

"Potter, our mateship is unbalanced at the moment due to Tyshawns unplanned for arrival in our mateship and we have not been able to find another submissive to balance us out. Therefore instinct drives us to balance out the mateship and since we haven't found a suitable Destined to join our mateship our instincts drive us to get rid of one mate." Nott explained, his tone purely informative like a teacher would use to educate a class. It was neither impatient nor condescending, just informative.

"So…so you try a little harder! Merlin, I realise I've got the worst track record for hanging onto a relationship that's fundamentally flawed but you only need an extra person to sort yours out and your instincts could calm down, you didn't have to deny all that you were to keep persevering in a bad situation. I've met loads of Alpha's recently and sure, none of them clicked with me but still I've met some. Haven't you been out meeting submissives? They can't be hard to come by surely!"

"On the contrary, submissives are hard to find because they don't have such controlling instincts." Brancis explained and once again Harry felt a shiver go through his body, the small hairs on his skin rising up.

"Well I still think you should try harder before you try to break your mateship apart! You're fully grown adults, you shouldn't be so petty. Ah…speaking of adults, Tyshawn still needs to go to St Mungo's."

"No he doesn't, he's fine. I have some burn salve I can give him and that will heal him up perfectly. I was only worried about his pain but he's unconscious now so it's all fine." Ishim said and Harry nodded.

"Okay so just to clarify, you guys had an argument, things escalated, people got hurt, you're now all fine and everybody's calm yeah?" Nott laughed again and Brancis cracked a smile.

"Yes." Brancis said. Harry really needed to get his body under control because if he was going to react like that every time Brancis spoke he was going to look ridiculous.

"Okay so if everybody's fine it's a job well done. Do you guys need any help fixing the room?"

"No, no Potter. Be assured your job is complete and there is nothing else you need to concern yourself with." Nott assured and then got a strange look on his face, a daring look that held more information than it gave. "Although, you may feel free to check on us later once you have had some rest."

"Right, sure. Yeah that will be good. I'll be able to check on Tyshawn too, check if he's recovered."

"Hero complex Potter." Nott said and Harry knew he was teasing him. Harry waved him off and made to go to the fireplace.

"I'll floo you later. I'm going home for a rest now…healer's orders." Harry chuckled at his own words and cast an incendio at the fireplace. There was no pot of floo powder though so Harry had to turn back to the lounge. "Um…floo powder?"

"I shall show you." Brancis offered and, completely ignoring the growl that rang through the air, the tall Dragonette walked forwards and escorted Harry back to the fireplace with one hand on Harry's back. The contact made Harry shiver again and the hand rubbed up and down his spine once.

"Oooh seriously, you can't do that." Harry grossed trying to shift away from the hand, feeling heat pool at his groin and nearly groaning as he got an erection just from the limited contact.

"Oh I think you will find I can." Brancis practically purred that. At the fireplace Brancis pushed in a small square of wood and it sank into the hearth, but when Brancis took his hand away the wood popped out revealing a small drawer inside which was the floo powder.

"Ah, thank you very much."

"You are very welcome, Harry." Brancis said graciously and stepped back letting Harry floo away back to the Suoh house.

Harry's last view of the Volos Cove, Cairn Gorm, was of Brancis smirking and looking regal and smug.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

**Authors Note: **I have just finished chapter 13 – it's seventeen pages long and took me forever to feel like I had the mood right. I'm now really tired though and since Harry is also shattered in that chapter I was really able to capture the exhaustion.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you again to everybody who chose to review.

**3****rd**** May 2020 – Harry age 39years**

Harry woke up many hours later feeling groggy. There was an ache in his head that warned he'd either slept too much or not slept enough. Either way it was banging headache so Harry would probably try to wrangle a pain reliever from Ishim. Depending on Ishim's mood anyway. If all Ishim was going to do was send Harry to bed then Harry was going to avoid the blonde as long as he could. Harry was not in the mood for Ishim berating him again, he just wanted to eat and go and check on that Tyshawn bloke who'd been hurt.

After a shower, which did nothing for Harry's poor head except make him feel clammy, Harry made sure he was all clean and fresh before dressing in a pair of muggle jeans, t-shirt and a summer no sleeved robe over the top. If he remembered the weather forecast correctly it was going to be warm and muggle with splotchy bits of rain here and there so wearing lighter clothes was probably the better idea. Harry couldn't remember the weather in the Cairn Gorms though…considering it as Scotland chances were it was going to be colder. Maybe Harry should wear a long sleeved robe? Urgh, he did not want to fuss about what clothes to wear! He was male and a wizard for goodness sake, that's what spells were for! What was the good of having magic if you couldn't use it to keep yourself warm and healthy or cool and healthy.

Shuffling downstairs Harry used every bit of auror stealth to creep through the house and suss out where Masaru, Ishim and Virgil were, and whether Celeste and Yevgeniya were still in the house. Harry saw them in the lounge which, thankfully, was at the other end of the long hall and away from the kitchen. Harry went into the kitchen and found Iyra the house elf warming a bowl of soup.

"Ah, Iyra I don't suppose there's food about that I could have?"

"This is being for yous Master Harry sir." Ah, that meant if the house elves knew he was awake you could bet that everybody else knew too.

"Afternoon Harry." Harry spun around, reflexes a little dulled from his headache and therefore leaving him easily startled. Virgil got an amused quirk of a grin on his face and crossed the room with a small almost spring like quality to his walking. Masaru, as per usual, stalked and Ishim just slid into the room behind his Alpha.

"Have a seat Harry, we need to talk." Masaru said, indicating at the chair on the end of the table. Harry sighed feeling resigned, but sat down as he was bade. Masaru, Virgil and Ishim sat around the rest of the table and they all looked completely serious. Why did Harry get the feeling he was facing the review committee at the Wizengamot for bad practise while in command? Normally he was sitting on the judges side of the table, but today it felt like he was about to have his entire life reviewed and judged.

"What are your plans for what's left of the afternoon?" Masaru asked, in a pleasant enough tone and his facial expression wasn't screaming negativity in any way. He just looked curious but Harry had a feeling that his answer was going to hold a lot of weight.

"Umm…." He hedged before deciding the truth would be a good idea. "I was going to check on Tyshawn and the rest of the mateship at Cairn Gorm. It's standard procedure to follow up on domestic cases like that."

"But you weren't on duty this morning, if doesn't count." Masaru's voice was still even an uninflected. Harry shrugged.

"So? I'm going to check on them, see if I can do anything else to help." Here Ishim smiled a little, strangely the smile making Harry feel more relaxed as it wiped away some of the underlying tension.

"You're a good person Harry." Ishim said and Harry nodded in thanks for the compliment. Then Ishim continued and the tension built again, it wasn't unpleasant just there. "A good submissive."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ishim didn't answer just turned to look at Masaru, that small smile still on his face.

"Harry," Masaru started and then paused and licked his lips obviously thinking hard about how to phrase his next words. Harry fiddled with his sleeve, how exactly was all of this going to play out? "Harry, what did you feel when you saw Brancis this morning? The moment you laid eyes on him, Dragon form and human form."

What a strange question!

"Think carefully before you answer Harry." Virgil said, offering the advice with weighted eyes. Harry swallowed and threw his mind back to the lounge. What had he felt?

"Well at first I barely looked. I mean you, Virgil, told me to leave the Dragon to Masaru so I did. I barely did more than glance at him. Then after I separated you I was still a bit buzzed actually…I mean I still had things that needed doing like Tyshawn bleeding and taking care of the others."

"Right so before Brancis changed back you didn't really take much notice?" Masaru clarified.

"Not really, I mean I knew he was there but I'd dismissed the dragon as taken care of by you so I concentrated on where I could help."

"Fair enough. And in human form?"

"Well he…" How could Harry explain this? Brancis was absolutely hypnotising, when Harry saw the man in human form he was absolutely rooted to the spot and so out of it you could have knocked him over with a feather! "He…"

Harry fumbled helplessly for words, frowning and trying to look for help from Ishim his friend who knew him very well. Ishim just shared a rueful smile with Virgil across the table and looked to be no help whatsoever.

"I was…Brancis was absorbing." Somebody snorted and Harry turned to see it was Ishim who was trying to smother his laugh. Harry frowned, confused and apologetic. He really didn't know how to describe his meeting with Brancis, just because he wasn't articulate didn't give Ishim the right to laugh at his rubbish explanation.

"And when he greeted you, how did you feel?"

"Hot. Very, very hot." Again Ishim choked out a laugh and Harry felt heat flood his face, fists tensing with embarrassment.

"Ishim shut up! You are not helping." Masaru hissed and Harry saw him pinching the bridge of his nose. Ishim did shut up however.

"S-sorry. I'm sorry Harry; I'm not laughing at you…well, not completely." Harry couldn't bring himself to look at Ishim despite the apology. "It's just, well I was there Harry, and when you saw Brancis and he greeted you, you had this completely blissed-out look on your face like Bran was the centre of everything and was your entire focus! You were intoxicated and all you can say about it was 'absorbing' and 'hot'."

"Ishim! Leave. Him. Alone!" Each word was punctuated and emphasized, volume growing.

"Sorry Alpha."

"Harry, when he greeted you did you want him to go away?"

"What? No!" Harry protested, gaping at Masaru like he was mad. He must have been, to suggest Harry wanted to leave that feeling of heat and safety and…oh! "Oh…oh right."

"I see you are catching on."

"Yeah…um you think that Brancis should be…should be my Alpha?" Masaru hummed about Harry's question and Harry held his breath in anticipation. He felt like he was swimming through mud right now, lost and confused and just wanted this to be easy.

"I think that you had an incredibly strong reaction to him, and he to you. The only other Alpha's you've had a strong reaction to were myself and Kyrylo correct? Compare our meetings with you to Brancis and tell me what you think."

Harry blanched. How could you compare those two meetings? Harry felt the urge to get things right when he first met Masaru, had tilted his head not because of instinct but due to being knowledgeable of what his instincts should be telling him. Harry had followed and felt safe and even welcome. Warm. Kyrylo had also been warm; Harry had felt safe and a deep rooted kinship. Kyrylo had felt good but Harry had known it wasn't a deep connection and they had both been distracted easily during their time together. Brancis had just felt hot! So hot it was consuming. Harry had a few thoughts about other people when Brancis was there but that was just about his friends and because he'd been in battle. Harry hadn't felt the _need_ to think about others, just the wish to know where they were and if they were okay but almost dismissing them at the same time. Harry just felt consumed by the tall man and when Brancis touched him, even just a casual touch it had made Harry aroused and like his skin was ultra-sensitive.

"You and Kyrylo were warm and I felt safe but Brancis made me feel hot and secure and like…like I didn't need to worry about anything else other than the fact that he and I were there." Masaru sighed and steepled his fingers on the table.

"You know, when we took you under our protection we decided that we would not take you to meet the Volos mateship. It was decided because you had spent a lot of time dealing with problems and not knowing you were a submissive Destined we would only introduce you to mateships looking to expand who had strong and able Dragonette Alpha's who were at the top end of our society. Kyrylo has a position on the Dragonette council, so did Shun Fao, Muzzafar and Pyotr. Chaoxiang was just beginning his mateship but he was a ninth generation Dragonette Alpha, Tuisamoa was third generation Dragonette and very knowledgeable not to mention one of the leaders in the New Zealand Antipodean Opaleye Dragonette society. We had hoped they would suit you but we were beginning to really worry when you didn't show any interest or connection to them.

"Brancis and his mateship would have been a potentially good match but as I said we dismissed it as they were unbalanced and quite dangerous. Brancis is, however, only a second generation Dragonette. From what I know of Brancis his father was born a dragon that could shift into human form and his mother was one of the carriers his father chose. In fact, now I think about it, Brancis' line descends from Hungarian Horntails, one of which I believe you met and we speculated would be the one who made you a Destined."

"Probably find it was Brancis' sister or something that chose him." Ishim snickered and even Masaru cracked a smile.

"Not funny." Harry sneered, the reminders and the jokes completely unwelcome.

"Having witnessed yours and Brancis' greeting though, I'm a lot less worried. It was purely because of the instability that we chose not to let you meet them, but actually with hindsight it would have been a good idea to introduce you as if you are accepted into the mateship you would balance them out."

"Um…right. How…how do we decide whether I fit or not?"

"Well…it starts with seeing if the greeting goes well, if it does you and the Alpha will spend some time together just like you did with Kyrylo. After that you interact with the rest of the mateship and see if you get on well with them. From there you spend some more time around each other, get used to each other and build up a strong bond. Then take it to the actual mating; biting claim and intercourse to secure the bond. After that you're family and you guys work things out as you go."

"It will happen quite quickly Harry. I remember when I met Masaru, the greeting went well and so did our time together. By the end of the week I was mated in. Dragonettes don't hang around. Apparently it has something to do with Alpha's liking to have the best of everything quickly."

"A _week_?" Harry whispered. That was such a short amount of time to work out the direction the rest of your life would take. Ishim levelled him with a sarcastic glare.

"Harry, tell me that you don't ever want to see Brancis again."

"Um…" Harry couldn't do that actually. Couldn't even think it. It was a horrible thought. Ishim nodded as if Harry's silence confirmed everything.

"Your soup master Harry Potter sir." Iyra placed the soup and a small bread roll down on the table in front of Harry.

"Thanks Iyra."

"Okay then. Virgil and I will leave you to your food then. Have a good evening at Brancis' home."

Harry ate slowly savouring the food…alright he ate slowly because he was worrying and delaying. Ishim was still sat there next to him but completely silent and Harry wasn't sure if he was grateful for it or not. After eating half a bowl of the soup Harry pushed it away unable to manage any more.

"You okay?" Oh Ishim wasn't about to go on about his eating habits now was he?

"I'm fine." Ishim tisked and rolled his eyes.

"I did not mean physically you idiot. You okay about what you've just found out?"

"Well…it's a bit scary really. It shouldn't be. This is what the last few months have been leading up to. I've been wishing for a mateship and companionship for ages. But…but I could potentially have it in a week and go from being alone to being part of a group of seven all mated together! That's such a huge leap!"

"You're thinking about it in terms of being a wizard. You've got to remember that once you are there and all of your instincts are at the forefront of your mind the decisions are simple and the only rules you have to abide by are the ones your instincts give you. Trust me, when you are in the centre of the storm a week seems like an eternity. Besides, if it doesn't turn out right we all know you can take care of yourself…sort of."

"Oh shove off you git, I take care of myself just fine." Ishim got a playful snooty look on his face.

"As your healer I must disagree. Now, finish your soup and floo to Volos Cove. Regardless of Brancis, you said you were going to check on Tyshawn and I have some more potions for him should he need them. You are going to play delivery boy."

It wasn't for another hour that Harry finally got up the courage to go to the Volos' house. He kept finding reasons to stay home, like wanting to be prepared for what instincts might kick in, the women and children coming home soon and floo calling Kinglsey about the nonsense he had to put up with this year for Remembrance May Day. Still, eventually he could put it off no longer and Ishim threw him into the fireplace.

Harry stumbled out the other side into some strong warm arms. Harry gasped and looked up, expecting and fearing for it to be Brancis. It wasn't. It was Asguard, curly red-brown hair catching the light from the fire and almost making it glow. He had a strong face, Harry could see now he was close, and a strong square jaw. From the feel of those arms around him Harry also knew the man to be well muscled not just having the look of a well-muscled bloke. Asguard's pale green eyes were glittering too, either because of the fire or because he was amused Harry didn't know.

"Hi." Oh yes, very articulate, Harry scolded himself. He wasn't a teenager any more, he was nearly forty years old and yet here he was stuttering and stammering.

"Hello kompis. How are you feeling?" Asguard asked genially as Harry pulled back to stand of his own steam.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good thank you. I assume you wanted to see Tyshawn? I can promise he's alright and just relaxing. None of us have started any more fights."

"Ah, that's good then. Yeah I'd like to see him if that's okay. Standard procedure." Asguard nodded and indicated for Harry to walk with him. They walked through the house which seemed to Harry like a small rock castle to tell the truth. There were a lot of medieval themes running through the house, from swords and spears, to armour and tapestries depicting various battles and scenes. It was like being back in Hogwarts, it was quite homely.

"I was not aware you were on duty last night."

"Oh I wasn't but, you know, old habits die hard."

"Yes I know. I still, even after fourteen years of being retired, get up in the morning and go out to practice on my broom." Asguard said with a wistful look on his face as if remembering better times. They turned down a hall to the left past a large horse statue with a rider brandishing a sword and wand.

"You played Quidditch? What position?"

"Beater. I played on the Nordic National Quidditch team for 11 years you know. It's how I met Brancis. He and Yevgeniya came to a match back in '95. They saw me and Brancis got a little pushy to meet me after the match. Needless to say we met and that was that, as you say."

"Ah. I love Quidditch but I haven't played in ages." Reminiscing was easy when the person you were with had the same dreams and likes. They started up a wide set of wooden stairs with stained glass windows up one side giving a colour tinted look over the Cairn Gorms.

"What position."

"Seeker."

"Youngest seeker ever at Hogwarts and, unbeaten except for one time when the pitch was raided by Dementors and once more when there was some other sort of interference. Am I right Potter? Or may I call you Harry now?" Harry glanced up and saw Nott waiting at the top of the stairs a book clutched in his arm. Nott's eyes were intense just like they had been last night.

"Um yeah I think so. And you can call me Harry I suppose."

"We should play some time. The ladies don't play, neither does Theodore, but Brancis and I both play and Tyshawn, when he's in the right mood, can be a killer chaser though he prefers Quodpot to Quidditch. I was never a fan of that game. There was nothing to hit!"

There was laughter all around at Asguard's last comment, though it was very true. Harry didn't like Quodpot either, it lacked complexity and there wasn't much of a risk because the quod explosions didn't hurt you. At least with Quidditch there was fear, drama, thrill and victory.

"Tyshawn's this way, if you were looking for him." Nott pointed back into the room he'd just come from.

"Not in his room anymore?"

"No, he decided if he had to be still he would at least do it somewhere he didn't have to be too bored and since I refused to carry him downstairs he decided the library would be suitable. I swear that man could drive any librarian away from their books with the way he goes on. I'll leave you to it; I've had about all I can take for a while." Nott then strode off down the stairs, long legs easily carrying him down the stairs.

"Right then, in we go Harry." Asguard put a hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him into the room first. All Harry could see was a bookcase directly in front of him so he veered off to the left to go around the bookcase. The room was then a wade circle shaped room, as if Harry had just entered a room in the turret of a castle. Bookcases lined the walls specially build so they curved with the stone. Occasionally the bookcases were interrupted by a small table with an antique of some sort like a huge vase. In the middle of the room was a large table with several chairs tucked beneath it. There was also a pair of chaise loungers, both upholstered in a rich red fabric that, while not matching the deep red tones of the carpet, complimented the red without clashing.

On one of the chaise loungers was Tyshawn, the black man's rich chocolate coloured skin offering wonderful contrast to the red. Harry thought he looked great except he had a scowl on his face as he read through a page in his book. His legs were propped up on the lounger. He had shorts on but one of his leg of his shorts were folded up high on his thigh exposing most of his leg but especially the large patch of skin above the knee where Harry knew he was burned earlier. The area had a thick paste all over it, the same colour and texture as the paste Madam Pomfrey used after the first task to heal burns.

"Ty, Harry's here to see you." The transformation the man's expression took was almost laughable. He went from scowling at the pages to looking up at Harry with gratitude, wonder and happiness.

"Harry! Oh I'm so glad to see you again! Thank you so much for what you did, I wasn't expecting my very own hero to come in wand blazing and save the day! I'm so thankful. Come, come sit down. Don't mind my leg, come and sit by me." Holy shit was that man hyperactive and dramatic. As he spoke his arm waved around madly, overly gesticulating. He scooted over on the chaise lounge and gestured for Harry to sit where his legs had been resting. Harry hesitated but it didn't look like Tyshawn noticed, he was still busy jabbering on.

"Oh I've had Theodore tell me all about you and of course Celeste who tells me she had been staying at the Suoh house same as you? Theo wouldn't tell me much, a bit tight lipped is Theo and he was far too distracted by reading to tell me much about anything. Tell me do you like reading?"

"Not especially but I will read if I need to know something."

"Hm, I've never really been a fan of reading. I like doing a lot better. Mom used to say if I had to sit don then my seat would be the shiniest in the area because I fidgeted so much. What made you go and stay with the Suoh family? How did you find out you were a Destined? Have you met any Alpha's you like yet? How long have you been a Destined for? When I found out I went a little crazy, I've got to be honest. I completely freaked out. I blew up my lounge! It was all because I'd started complaining about how this Dragon as being kept in captivity. You know I still think that's cruel. Anyway, apparently because I lost my temper with the zoo owner in front of the dragon I was chosen to be a Destined. I know that was the time I was chosen because I had never seen a Dragon before. Oh they're such _awesome _creatures aren't they? Sometimes I ask Brancis to morph just so I can see him in Dragon form. Have you seen Brancis in Dragon form? Well of course you have, you were there earlier weren't you, when you saved me. Do you save people often? Theo suggested you would hate being thanked for helping me because it was just something that you _did_ but I don't know why you wouldn't be thanked for helping. Apparently you're too modest or something. Are you modest? Maybe it's just some weird British custom or something. I have never understood modestly, if you did something to be proud of then be proud!"

Tyshawn kept talking and talking and talking. He asked plenty of questions but only gave a split second for anybody to answer and then he'd reeled off in another unending stream of words. He barely appeared to breath!

"You see now why we can only take Tyshawn in _small_ doses." Harry swallowed at the words and caught sight of Asguard's expression, somewhere between worn out and dismayed. Harry shook his head. Yeah, he could understand needing to be around a chatterbox in small doses but there were always ways to calm one down. His Lily…well, Lily had been a chatterbox when she was little. All Harry had to do to get her to stop talking was snatch her up in a hug and she'd stop. Maybe…maybe something like that would work with Tyshawn?

"…Salem academy taught Defence against the Dark Arts of course but I was never any good at it because in my third year we had the most horrific teacher who _only_ taught by talking at us. It's horrible! I've talked to Emmeline, Antonia and Leif but they all say their lessons have a theoretical side as well as a practical side. It sounds much better than my school. How about you? Did you have any lessons you liked? I _loved_ muggle studies! We were always getting to play with different technologies and one time we got to visit a computer shop as part of a field trip but one of the kids had a bit of a magical control problem and his magic made all the electricity in the store go wacky and then all the lights went out and my friend Reid tripped over and gashed u his leg…"

Harry reached out and took hold of Tyshawn's hand and stroked the back of it. Tyshawn's words ceased immediately and a stunned look came over his face. Harry gave him a smile. The sudden silence was shocking, but the touch had stopped to jabbering nonsense which was good.

"How is _your_ leg?" Tyshawn opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, and opened it again. He didn't utter another sound for a few long seconds before finally answering.

"It's okay. That paste Ishim gave me is healing it up really well. I'm not even going to have a scar!"

"I'm really glad, it looked sore when I saw you earlier." Harry tried to be really sympathetic and to show caring in his eyes. It seemed it was working too because Tyshawn swooned a moment before shooing the stars from his eyes.

"It was sore, but it's getting better. Did I thank you for saving me and stopping the fighting?"

"You did, and you're welcome. I was only doing the right thing though so your thanks is unnecessary. I'm sure you know all about doing the right thing, after all you stood up for a Dragon in captivity. It probably chose you as a Destined because you were being the hero." Tyshawn's face flushed with pleasure the red tinge darkening his already dark skin. His thick lips tilted up in a smile and he tightened his grip on Harry's hand,

"Yeah I guess so. How did you get chosen? Were you trying to save a Dragon like I was? Or did you…"

"Well…to be honest we aren't sure when I got chosen as a Destined. When I was fourteen we had something called the Tri-Wizard Tournament and I got entered against my will and had to compete. Anyway, one of the tasks was to take a golden fake egg from a clutch of Dragon Eggs with the Dragon mother still there. I was expose do a Dragon then, I out flew it too. I might have been chosen then, or it might have been when I was seventeen my friends and I were hunting down some objects of a Dark Lords to destroy and we found a very injured Dragon in the depths of Gringotts. We got it loose and flew it across the country. So either of the two Dragons could have chosen me and we don't know which one it was."

"You out flew it? What type of Dragon was it? Mine was an Antipodean Opaleye."

"The one I out flew was a Hungarian Horntail, but the one we rescued from Gringotts was a Ukrainian Ironbelly. I heard you like flying?"

Harry tried to steer the conversation from then on making sure that every time Tyshawn, or Ty, reeled off in babbling that he just stroked the hand or gave it a squeeze. He was half beginning to think that the only reason Ty talked so much was so that he could have attention, any kind of attention. Judging by the reactions to the instability within the mateship and knowing that it was because of Ty that the mateship had become unbalanced Harry surmised that there was a lot of negative feeling towards the American. Negativity could mean bitterness and therefore neglect, which Harry knew was one of a few reactions during abuse cases.

Neglect would mean that Ty would be seeking attention any way he could, talking being one of them. Due to his nature as a submissive Dragonette Destined Ty should have been receiving lots of attention from his mateship, the fact that he wasn't getting much attention would make his instincts go crazy and put an increased need on getting attention any way he could. Harry, just by holding the man's hand, managed to assure him of attention without the need to go over the top. Perhaps in time Harry could get rid of the incessant need to talk just by always paying the other submissive attention…assuming of course Harry was a part of the mateship…and even if he wasn't that was okay because Harry would _still_ give Ty attention so Ty didn't feel neglected. Harry would be having words with the rest of the mateship at some point though.

"Ah, this is where you are all holed up." Harry snapped his head in the direction of the warm amused voice. Harry knew that voice from the moment it started talking, without even having to look to see who it was. Brancis.

Brancis stood next to the bookcase hiding the entrance with his arms crossed but looking amused and still looking smug. His black hair was sweptback this time, hooked behind his ear instead of sweeping forwards and cupping his eye and jaw bone. Harry wasn't sure which look he preferred. Then he felt his cheeks heat up as an image passed across his mind's eye that was not entirely decent for him to think considering he barely knew the guy…um Dragonette.

"Bran!" Ty actually managed to chirrup that, body bouncing a little in his seat. Harry held his hand tighter, trying to reassure the man and keep him sat lest he try to move to quickly and upset something. "You're back."

"I am. And I see you two have been entertaining our guest."

Brancis crossed the room in a few short strides and put his hand on Asguard's shoulder as he passed the Quidditch beater. Brancis leaned down and wrapped Tyshawn in a brief hug, Ty stretching up to enjoy it and wrapping his arm around Brancis' neck. Harry couldn't see Ty's face during the hug but he could see Brancis'. And Brancis did not stop looking at Harry.

"Is your leg better?"

"Much thanks."

"Good, I'm glad." Brancis pulled from the hug delivering a light kiss to Ty's cheek. It was lovely to see. Apparently the instability hadn't damaged feelings between the Alpha and his submissive too badly if they were still exchanging signs of affection like that. Brancis stood up and took the half a step it took him to reach Harry.

"Hello again Harry." Brancis said and put a hand on Harry's cheek. Despite all the reassurances and the preparation Harry had gone through with Ishim on what to expect…nothing could have prepared him for the rush of heady emotions that cascaded through his body like water off of Niagra Falls. Harry's head spun and he couldn't unfasten his eyes form where they were locked onto Brancis'. The hand on his cheek gently steered Harry's head to the side and Harry closed his eyes knowing what was coming. Inviting it.

Lips followed by teeth pressed gently on his neck. Harry shuddered, arms coming up to grab Brancis to keep Harry steady but one of Harry's hands was already full and he had to abandon the movement. He grabbed Brancis' elbow holding him tight so Harry had something to ground him. The thing, the hand, in Harry's hand was squeezed tight too. The hand squeezed back.

A tongue licked the space between the teeth and Harry felt his eyes roll back and a moan rolled from his mouth. The tongue licked again and a hot breath puffed over the rest of the skin on Harry's neck.

Brancis pulled back and taking any heat in Harry's body with him until he pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek. Blood rushed to Harry's cheeks, warming his body up again. Harry ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment and then touched his neck still feeling slightly wet from the bite. He snatched his hand back quickly taking his hand back from Tyshawn too so he could clutch his own hands in his lap.

"It's good to have you back Harry." Brancis rumbled and fingers traced over Harry's temple and down the edge of his jaw before drawing away completely. Harry didn't feel like he could breathe but he manage a breathy reply anyway.

"Thank you."

"Now though, I believe dinner is served. Asguard, please help Tyshawn down stairs. I shall escort Harry."

Harry stood up immediately and went to help Tyshawn stand up but he got himself up. He did give Harry a grateful happy smile though and then walked off with little help from Asguard except to walk close to him. Harry flicked a look to Brancis who had made no move to follow the two to leave the room and go down for dinner. Brancis was just watching the others leave. Harry made to follow but a hand landed on his shoulder and the weight made Harry stop. Harry's breath stopped to, every muscle tightening and every millimetre of skin becoming ultra-sensitive. Tyshawn and Asguard turned past the bookcase and then mere seconds later a door shut. Harry let the breath straining in his lungs then gulped in another breath and holding it.

A shadow moved in the corner of his eye and the hand on Harry's shoulder left as the shadow became a person and Brancis stood directly in front of him. Harry dared to look up into Brancis' face, the Dragonette looking serious but warm. Smouldering.

"I would like for you to consider me as a potential candidate to be your alpha, and for you to consider my mateship as a potential mateship for you." Brancis said, the words strange to Harry's ears and obviously not ritual but at the same time still formal and sincere.

"I will." Harry whispered and nodded, meeting Brancis' eyes and trying to convey his own sincerity. Brancis smiled and closed the distance between them. Hot skin travelled over Harry's forehead and Harry shut his eyes. Warm breath teased the hair just at the top of Harry's face and puffed over his eyebrows. Lips brushed over his brow and over his temples, a hot hand holding his neck. A nose nudged Harry's cheek gently then lips pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek bone. Brancis' nose rubbed against Harry's then his forehead rested against Harry's and Harry sighed and opened his eyes.

He felt warm and content. Everything was fine, everything was right, just because he was here and Brancis was here. Harry felt like he was floating in a warm bath somewhere wonderful, relaxing slowly and safe and just basking in the gentle sensations. The pressure of Brancis' forehead against his was enough to keep him grounded and centred but the hand on the neck seeming to melt into his body.

"_Köszönöm_. Thank you." The words were muttered, barely more than a murmur. Harry felt them against his own lips, though it was only brushed over them light as a feather.

"You're welcome."

It took a while but eventually Harry and Brancis drifted away from each other, Brancis taking Harry's hand and leading him downstairs to the dining room.

Everybody was already at the table. The head seat of the table was empty, obviously Brancis' position. Directly both left and right from the head seat were Asguard and Theodore Nott's seats. Next to Asguard was Tyshawn; next to him were Yevgeniya and then Dimitri. Next to Theodore Nott, Harry supposed if he was going to consider this mateship as his own he should refer to Nott by Theodore, was an empty space where Brancis lead him to. Next to Harry was Celeste and next to her was Rene. Once everyone was seated the food magically appeared on the table.

"So Harry, Celeste and the boys tell me you are a wonderful cook." Theodore started, giving a wonderfully ambiguous statement. Harry laughed slightly, how typical, Draco did that too sometimes.

"I wouldn't say wonderful but I get by."

"How did you learn?"

"Well, I used to cook for my relatives and then when I got married I cooked for my family."

"Ah yes, I heard about dearest Weaslette. She's had twin girls now hasn't she? I trust they are all healthy and doing well?" That was the best Harry supposed he could hope for right now with regards to cordiality with regards to his family. He hoped they wouldn't pry and from the looks Celeste was shooting past him Harry assumed they were going to leave that topic well enough alone.

"Yes, they are."

"Harry was telling me about how he became a Destined!" Ty's voice rang out, his words rushed and bumbled with the speed at which he tried to force them out. "He said he flew one and that he out flew another! He must be amazing at flying and…" Harry saw Asguard's grip tighten on his cutlery and his eyes narrow. Yevgeniya next to him rolled her eyes and purposefully turned her head away from Tyshawn.

"Tyshawn love, please try and remember to breathe and speak slowly so we can all understand." Celeste gently reminded Tyshawn with exaggerated patience in her voice. Tyshawn bit his lip and his eyes danced wildly around the table, the very picture discomfort and anxiety. Harry felt his heart clench. Here was somebody obviously floundering in his environment and with the people around him, trying hard to be a part of everything, and yet being nudged and jostled back down. Harry was beginning to think he was right earlier when he thought that Tyshawn's instincts were demanding he get his mateship's attention despite the fact it was obviously negative most of the time. The problem was Harry couldn't use the same technique as he had earlier to calm the tidal wave of words because the table was separating them. He'd have to try something else.

"Asguard told me that you play Quodpot Tyshawn. I've got to admit I don't know much about it and I'm not a fan but my understanding of it is that you have to get the Quod ball into the pot before it explodes after an undesignated amount of time. Is that right?" Tyshawn nodded, a dazed look coming into his eyes again as a result of being talked to directly. Harry felt his gut clench with his heart this time. Poor Tyshawn looked desperate for attention but unable to cope with it when it was given. How young was he? He looked young… "Surely that means you are used to flying fast?"

"Yeah, yeah we have to get the Quod ball quickly across the field because if it explodes in our possession then the person holding it has to leave the game. I never played professionally or anything but I was very good. I wanted to go on and coach it but then I um…then I met Bran and well…we moved here. You Europeans don't play it here."

"Well we still fly broomsticks and that takes skill. Since you're fast on a broom how about you and me have a race to see who's faster? Maybe we could even play a friendly one on one game of Quodpot if you try really hard to convince me to play."

"You're on!" Ty cheered, looking absolutely delighted. Harry cracked a grin, catching the look of amazement on Asguard and Yevgeniya's face as well as a grin on Brancis'. Tyshawn was practically vibrating in happiness but he wasn't prattling on nonstop and his voice was controlled and he spoke slower despite his excitement. "When do you want to race? Tonight?"

"Not tonight please Tyshawn, tonight I was hoping for a quiet night in."

"Oh…okay Bran." Tyshawn looked devastated, returning to his food with an almost grey cloud settling over him. Harr could have slapped Brancis. As it was he turned and glared at the Alpha. Brancis didn't seem too bothered by the look; in fact he barely even spared Harry a glance and Harry desperately wished he would because Harry wanted to glare him into correcting the problem he had just caused. What was the point in Harry trying to help Tyshawn if even the Alpha was just going to slap the man back down? See if Harry was going to join the mateship now, he'd bloody…

"I think tomorrow is supposed to be good weather. Perhaps a picnic and the winner of the race get to race me when I'm a dragon." Harry dropped the scowl immediately and relaxed. Brancis' words relieved so much tension Harry felt and it lifted the dark cloud right away from Tyshawn's head. Harry dropped his gaze when Brancis gave him a knowing gaze momentarily.

"That would be great! Thank you. Harry? What do you think?"

"Definitely. Though I've got to warn you I've had practise out flying Dragons." Harry blushed at his own comment and cast a quick glance at Brancis feeling slightly shy and guilty for having glared at the man. Brancis didn't look too bothered, he had a quirk to his lips and his eyes were shimmering.

"Ty, I'll be rooting for you in tomorrow's race. Harry here needs his ego taking down a peg or two. However when it comes to racing Brancis I'm afraid I'm putting my money on Harry because you will be too busy admiring Bran to fly properly." Theodore snickered but put his opinions across the table in a teasing and friendly manner, something conveyed in the light tone convincing Tyshawn that Theodore's comments were not a put down. Tyshawn seemed to shine and thrive on it, a happy glow settling around him and he ate his food silently for the rest of dinner seeming to be completely content with just that one little bit of a compliment and that friendly banter.

Harry smiled and turned to give Theodore the smile so Theodore could see his gratitude. Theodore saw it and put his fork down sliding his left hand under the table. Harry felt the hand on his thigh and as talking began at the table, this time the women starting and carrying the conversation, Theo leaned close to Harry so he could whisper into his ear.

"Never grew out of saving people eh Harry?" Harry laughed, heat pluming in his face.

"Oh give over you prat." He laughed out though kept his voice low.

"I am glad of it though." The confession making Harry's laughter drop away

"Oh?"

"Hm. This is the best family dinner we have had in over half a year. We've nearly finished the first course and nobody has lost their tempers yet."

"Oh…is it normally that bad?" Harry cast a glance around the table to see it anybody was listening. Celeste and Yevgeniya were engaged in an opinion weighted conversation where they kept throwing jibes at Asguard who argued back just as fiercely. Rene and Dimitri were eating and chatting to each other happily while Tyshawn still had that little smile on his face as he concentrated on his food. Only Brancis was watching them, his gaze heavy but not unpleasant. Harry turned away from the Alpha quickly so he wouldn't get absorbed into the stare. Theo was obviously waiting for Harry to focus on him once again before speaking so once he had Harry's undivided attention the ex-Slytherin began explaining.

"Yes. Normally when Ty starts to talk Asguard is the first to lose his temper, followed quickly by Yevgeniya. Celeste holds out longest but you know when she's thought something nasty because she immediately clams up and starts crying. The children know to leave at the first hint of trouble brewing and I only ted to join in in an attempt to calm the feud. I will admit though that sometimes my temper can get the better of me and it's Tyshawn that takes the brunt of it."

"What about Brancis?" Theodore clicked his tongue.

"Oh Brancis tries not to take sides but in the end has to blow up at all of us in an effort to stop the fighting." Anger lurched inside of Harry.

"Well fat lot of help that did! I've not been here long and I can see that Tyshawn's desperate for attention which is the only reason he talks so much. It's because it gets a reaction. Tell me Theodore, would anyone have invited him into conversation if he hadn't have spoken?"

"Probably not." Was the admittance.

"So he's got to put up with being ignored until he talks out and gets you guys upset. Doesn't sound like the kind of mateship _anybody_ would want to be in." Harry scathed hoping to bring to Theodore's attention all the wrongs Harry could see. The infuriating bastard just gave Harry a smile and leaned a little closer to his ear.

"That's why I am infinitely glad you are here, joining us." Harry shut his eyes; Theodore's breath dancing over his ear and making Harry's hair tickle his skin. Theodore pulled back and Harry opened his eyes, first thing he saw being Brancis' eyes. Brancis was looking intensely at Harry, smouldering eyes filled with so much emotion Harry nearly floundered in it. Brancis gave him a smile, tender but hot, then turned his gaze away.

"Tyshawn." Tyshawn startled and sat up straight and alert. "I was planning to show Harry around the house after dinner before we all settle in the living room after the children are in bed. Would you accompany us?

"Me?" Tyshawn squeaked, eyes flickering around the table at everybody else who'd stopped their conversation once Brancis had spoken.

"Yes. Next to me, should Harry join our mateship, you will be one of the more important people to him and I'd like for you to have more time together."

"Oh! Okay…um is that alright Harry?" The imploring look, that screamed fear of being denied but desperately hoping not to be, made Harry melt. With a quick smile at Brancis Harry nodded his head.

"Best idea I've heard so far…well, next to the flying race of course." Oh and that look of happiness morphing into euphoria was what everyone should always strive their entire life around creating.

"Awesome!"

"Well now, I do believe we've got you. Hook, line and sinker Harry Potter." That whisper was against his ear again and, surfing on the giddiness from Tyshawn's jubilation, Harry grinned at Theodore and cheekily reply.

"Maybe." Sneaky Slytherin that he as Theodore closed the inch gap and pressed his lips to Harry's in a brief and gentle kiss. When he pulled away Theodore's eyes sparked.

"Not maybe. Definitely." Theodore sat back up straight. "Now eat your food. Don't want to keep anybody waiting."

Dinner passed by reasonably quickly after that and the walk around the house with Brancis and Tyshawn had been wonderful. It really was a castle and during the walk around Harry had compared the different things he'd seen to the ones Hogwarts had. Many were similar but others were different and Brancis had to explain them or Tyshawn would give some silly comment about them. Harry's favourite room in the house was definitely the large and spacious family room in one of the top floors. It was done up in rich deep greens with cascading curtains hanging floor to ceiling, lush rugs and the most comfortable chairs, sofas and chaise lounge recliners in it. There was a bookcase, a wizarding chess set and even a piano. Brancis said they barely used that room. It was mostly used when the children were toddlers and needed a safe soft place to roam while the adults did something else.

They went back down to the lounge area the others were in and sat with them in front of the fire. Brancis looped an arm around Tyshawn who snuggled up close on the sofa. Harry sat on the floor flicking through a photo album Theodore had provided, and the ex-Slytherin sat on the floor beside him. Asguard and Celeste were sat next to each other holding hands on the softer looking sofa while Yevgeniya read a book that looked to be written in Russian.

Harry didn't know what to think of Yevgeniya. She seemed rather aloof and abrupt. Her thick accent was not helping either. She had talked with Celeste in fluent English with an accent but since Dinner Harry hadn't heard her speak nor had he spoken to her. She hadn't shied away from being in his presence though so Harry assumed she didn't mind him. Maybe she was shy…or maybe she was aloof and didn't want to interact with him.

Asguard seemed rather hot tempered and loud but when he was calm he spoke well and seemed reasonably knowledgeable. Quidditch definitely did seem to occupy his mind and since he was now manager for Montrose Magpies he practically lived and breathed Quidditch.

Brancis, Harry had learned, played the stock market both the muggle and wizarding branches. It helped that, because of his Dragonette heritage, he was one of the top leaders of the Dragonettes within Europe and got paid for looking after various politics and alliances with different Magical Creatures and with the Dragons and Wizards of course. Brancis' job kept him busy, which he liked, but what he loved was the gold and various payments he received. Through the tour of the house Harry had seen countless valuable artefacts dotted around the house on display and Brancis had regaled him with a few tales about how h had come across the artefact and what it was made of an therefore what it would cost but he'd acquired it for next to nothing. Oh he was a real artefact hound; Harry wondered what he'd make of Harry's pride and joy, his cloak of invisibility.

"That one is my oldest, Antonia. She's at Hogwarts now and quite dedicated to being a potions master." Theodore pointed to a dark haired girl with curling hair in the picture clinging to a stack of books and with glasses nearly falling off the end of her thin nose. She was pretty but Harry could see that whilst she inherited her colouring from Theodore, she had all the facial structures from her biological mother Yevgeniya.

"I remember you being good at Potions." Harry said looking at Theodore who smiled a bit.

"I remember you were not."

"Well with Snape always breathing down my neck it wasn't exactly an enjoyable class for me so I didn't try very hard."

"Snape was a hard arse but he was absolutely brilliant." Harry thought back to the memories Snape had given him upon his death. Oh how Harry did mourn not knowing the man better.

"I named my son after him…well…you know." Harry fumbled, what did you call your son who wasn't actually your son? "Albus Severus Potter…or Morgan as he is now I suppose."

"I'm not sure if Snape would be honoured or horrified. Probably both." Theodore laughed and tuned the page in the album. "Ah…this is Rene when he was just born. He was tiny."

"Was he premature? He's really small. Look at that he's barely bigger than your hand!"

"He was a month early. Poor Celeste had caught wizarding flu which apparently they don't vaccinate for in France. It caused early labour but they are both fine and have had no long term effects. Luckily."

"Yeah luckily. I caught wizarding flu back in 2007. James had to have his jabs but because they give the children a really weak version of the virus so the children can build the antibodies I caught the full blown virus because when mum and dad died I wasn't old enough to have the vaccine. I got really poorly. I was down and out for about a month."

"You grew up with muggle didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I assumed they couldn't take you for your vaccinations then. Have you had them all now?"

"Yeah. I had all of mine redone along with James once I'd recovered from the flu. Just to be on the safe side." Harry tried really hard to stifle a yawn but it broke through anyway and it was such a strong one it made his eyes well up with tears. Theodore laughed and shut the book.

"I think you had better go to bed. You've got a busy day tomorrow, what with the race you promised Tyshawn. Brancis? I think Harry should go home. He's tired."

"Ah, well, I am not surprised. Masaru explained about you pulling off a whole night of work. Come, excuse me Tyshawn, I will escort you to the floo." Brancis unfolded his tall form from the sofa as Tyshawn got out of the way by standing up and crossing the floor to hug Harry goodbye.

"Aw sleep well Harry. Don't forget to bring your broom tomorrow though."

"I promise I won't forget. Have a good night." Harry returned the hug, happy at the affectionate gesture. Tyshawn let go and flopped into the sofa again. Harry turned around the room and gave a small wave goodbye to Yevgeniya and Asguard but he did swoop down to give Celeste a brief kiss to her cheek.

"I will be seeing you tomorrow then Harry." Harry found his chin being taken in between Theodore's thumb and forefinger and held still as Theodore suddenly leaned forwards and sealed their lips shut in a brief kiss. It was nothing more than a lingering peck on the lips, but Theodore's taste seemed to cling to Harry's lips and the warmth and pressure of his skin sent tingles across Harry's lips and tongue. When Theodore pulled back Harry had to lick his lips several times trying to capture the taste and trying to maintain the pleasant tingling. "Sleep well Harry."

"You too Theodore."

"Come Harry." Harry found himself once again being steered along by Brancis. Would he always be steered? Or was it just because he was a guest? Or was it an excuse to touch him, because Brancis' thumb was teasing the skin on his neck.

"What time should I come over tomorrow? For the picnic?" Brancis released Harry at the fireplace.

"If you come over for Eleven o'clock you could have the race and then afterwards we can all eat. Does that sound amenable to you?"

"Yeah, sure, that's perfect. I'll have to clean my broom. I think it's got dust on it I haven't used it in so long."

"Oh yes, you wouldn't want to be disadvantaged by having a less than perfect broom. What model of broom do you have?"

"Oh it's my old Firebolt. I tried out Ginny's Lightning Bolt a couple of years back but it didn't feel right. Besides, my Firebolt and I have been through a lot together."

"I see. Well if you think you can go faster than Tyshawn on a Tornado 2012 then it will be a race I'd love to see." Harry chuckled. Sure the Firebolt was over twenty years old now and had been beaten on the market by many other broom models but the Firebolt was a record breaker when Harry first received it in his third year and it had been the first ever broom which felt like it responded to will and not to steering. Harry also had a strong connection to his broom; it had been through his life with him. He'd never lost yet with his Firebolt and when Ginny had insisted on demonstrating her Lightning Bolt's speed she had lost against Harry. Her comment was that his broom was practically a part of Harry and that she wouldn't be surprised it Harry's magic mingled with the magic of the broom. She had stolen it at one point to get it checked for tampering but apparently it was fine, it just had allegiance to Harry, which was odd considering Harry had only ever known of wands having allegiances to people.

"I've not been beaten yet."

"Hm. I heard about your skill with Quidditch. You chose not to take it to a professional level though."

"Nah. Didn't fancy the fame." Brancis cocked an amused grin at Harry's cheeky answer and they stayed silent for a moment. The silence wasn't uncomfortable and it wasn't oppressive either, it was just enough to create a bubble around them.

"I want to thank you for what you did at the table today, with Tyshawn. I have difficulty finding a place to intervene before things get too out of hand but you seemed to be able to nip it in the bud and turn the tide, as it were."

"I've had practice. My daughter…I mean Lily used to be a chatterbox and I've met plenty of abuse victims who used incessant talking as a way to insure they would get attention. It's just sad that in a mateship there is a person who is being neglected." Harry meant his comment as a jab against Brancis but if the Alpha noticed he didn't let on. He just lifted a hand and cupped Harry's face, the contact frying Harry's skin with goose bumps.

"This is why balance is needed in a mateship, so the Destined can pair up and the Dragonette presides overall."

"Well I think that's stupid, I'm sorry. A mateship is supposed to be entrenched with love, how is it loving if the mates just form pairs and only come together for the Dragonette. Maybe a balance would even out the sides taken in an argument so the Dragonette can make the final decision but there is no point to having a mateship if there is no devotedness."

"I agree, but our situation has led to bitterness and we need to balance to erase it. You made headway today, the air was clearer in my home than it has since Tyshawn's arrival."

"I only…I'm not part of your mateship yet." Harry wondered if his voice sounded weak to Brancis as well as to himself. I must have because Brancis' eyes glittered and alit with triumph. Harry felt like glaring but any further thought was stripped from his brain and lips plastered over his.

The hot touch sent Harry's senses into overdrive. Heat thrummed between them. Brancis pressed down harder, mouth opening and coaxing Harry's to open to. Instinct or some deeply ingrained need conquered any protests Harry might have had and he opened his lips deepening the kiss. A tongue slid inside Harry mouth and flicked at his teeth then his tongue. Something vibrated in Harry chest and throat then a louder vibrating rumble tingled through Harry's mouth from Brancis. The kiss seemed to stir Harry's emotions in a whirling dust devil of heat. Harry's heart beat hammered in his chest, not racing just beating hard. Brancis' tongue stroked over Harry's, a smooth languid sweep, then pulled back and licked across Harry's lips sealing tingles and sparks against his sensitive skin.

A small sound slithered past Harry's vocal cords as cold air replaced where Brancis had been. Harry's arms twitched by his side, dying to reach out and grab but not being able to. Brancis smirked and quick as lightning pressed a wet kiss to Harry's neck. It sent tendrils of fire and pleasure down Harry's body, knees nearly failing and eyes fluttering shut. Harry knew he groaned then and Brancis pulled back taking with him than tangible heat.

"Bran…" Harry whispered, unable to control his tingling mouth to articulate the Alpha's full name.

"You aren't far off Harry." Then the fire roared and warm strong hands urged him into the fire, Brancis stating the destination for Harry.

It wasn't until Harry had put himself to bed with a dopey grin on his face and having ignored Ishim completely that Brancis' words made sense.

He wasn't far off being part of their mateship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

**Authors Note: ** So onto the race. It's not a long chapter at 9 pages long but it made sense to stop it where I did. We get a little more interaction here with the rest of the mateship, some teasing and banter as well. I enjoyed writing this chapter though I worried I was slacking in my description in some places. I've never had to write a broom race before, so I wasn't sure what tools would make it sound better.

Again, I take my hat off to my wonderful reviewers; I hope I answered that one person's problem too. I realise Harry and Ginny's situation is completely unrealistic, but it was necessary for the story and as I've said before I cannot write arguments or disagreements because as a person it is not in my nature to do so therefore I cannot write it.

**4****th**** May 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

"On your marks, get set, go!" Celeste announced with a laugh and Harry pushed off the ground seeing Tyshawn push off too. Tyshawn's broom, the Tornado 2012, was pulling ahead of Harry by a few inches but it was enough to put Harry in Tyshawn's blind spot and for the man to whoop at being faster than Harry. Harry willed his broom to go faster, to meet the speed of the Tornado though the firebolt was only made to go to a hundred and fifty miles per hour and the Tornado could reach one-seventy. Harry didn't mind not winning, but he was going to give Tyshawn the flight of his life.

"Come on, faster!" Harry muttered and his broom picked up the pace a little. Harry yelled with joy and streamlined his body close to the wood. Tyshawn was obviously a good flyer but he had not streamlined his body as best he could. He gained some on Tyshawn and flew right next to him making the young man glare over to him.

"You can't beat a Tornado with a Firebolt! Firebolts are ancient!"

"Oi! Watch who you're calling old!"

"That broom's older than me!"

"Oh shut it! We'll win, you'll see."

They reached the grand oak at the bottom of the field they were to go to and Harry quickly shifted his weight and spun his broom around doing an immediate U-turn. Tyshawn turned too though not in such a tight turn as Harry and they both shot back up the hill towards the Volos Gardens where the rest of the mateship was gathered.

"Haha! Yeah!" Harry yelled, wind screaming through his ears, hair and robes. Tyshawn drew level with him again, catching up just barely after that awful turn. Harry urged his broom faster and faster as Tyshawn drew a bit in front of him. Harry's broom rose to the occasion and made up the lost distance.

Nearly there…nearly there! Harry didn't mind loosing and he didn't care about winning but if he could draw with Tyshawn then they'd both get to race Brancis and wouldn't that be brilliant!

A few more metres and they were still neck and neck. Tyshawn pulled forwards ad inch, Harry pulled forwards an inch. Tyshawn looked like he was concentrating really hard to urge his broom faster, Harry mentally screaming his excitement at his broom. There was nothing, _nothing, _that compared to flying!

"DRAW!" Celeste yelled as they whizzed past unable to stop immediately. Tyshawn was first to come to a halt on his broom, Harry's firebolt took a little longer to do so and had to circle back. When he got back Tyshawn had climbed off his broom and was holding it and vibrating where he stood.

"That was amazing! I've never seen a Firebolt go so fast! In trials the lightning bolt beat the firebolt but when the tornado came out nothing could match if for speed! I know my broom couldn't go faster so how did you even match it on such an old broom? Firebolts have only ever timed out at one hundred and fifty, once reaching one hundred and fifty five but never in _any_ time trials did it reach one-seventy!"

"Well if it's any help it seems to respond to me very well."

"You were amazing! We've got to race again. Can I try your firebolt? See if I can get it to go as fast?"

"Sure, I don't know if you'll be able to fly I as fast as me but you can try." Offered Harry holding out the firebolt. Tyshawn took it and ran his hands over it as if examining it by touch.

"I read once that the maker of the Firebolt refused to try to improve on the model because the broom was designed to react with its rider and interact with the rider's magic. It wasn't like casting spells on your broom and thereby tampering it, it was more like the broom accessed its owner's magic and used it to reach the desired result."

"Ever the fountain of knowledge Theo." Asguard drawled as he stepped up to them with Brancis who wasted no time in wrapping Tyshawn in a hug. Tyshawn flushed with pleasure and went red as Brancis said something in his ear. "I prefer the Lightning bolt, it handles better. What do you know about that huh?"

"Only this, that the Lightning Bolt was an attempt by another manufacturer to best the Firebolt and attempt to honour the Boy-Who-Lived. Seeing as the Lightning Bolt is slower than a Tornado and that Harry's broom has just had a draw in a race against one, I would think that the manufacturer failed to produce a more superior broom. Secondly, since the Boy-Who-Lived still favours the Firebolt I would think the broom fails in its aim completely, wouldn't you?"

Theodore and Asguard then proceeded to verbally spar out facts about brooms and compare knowledge about flying. It was weird that Theodore knew so much when Harry had never thought Theodore was interested in flying.

"Well," Harry's ears and eyes immediately focused on Brancis, "as it was a draw I shall race you both!"

"Yeah!" Tyshawn cheered and handed Harry back his broom. Harry took his firebolt back and gave Brancis a teasing grin.

"Tyshawn, don't you think it's a little unfair though for us to race Brancis?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tyshawn frowned looking bewildered. Brancis raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Well, if you think about it, I have never heard of a Dragon who can fly as fast as a broom can so he's at a disadvantage already. But, my broom is twenty four years old and ancient you said. Well Brancis is obviously a lot older than my broom so wouldn't he be classed as a relic?"

"You-! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Tyshawn burst into hysterical laughter, clutching his stomach in hilarity. Harry gave Brancis his best cheeky grin, the one he used when winding Molly up about her cooking enough to feed an army. Brancis gaped at him before stalking over. Harry considered running away for all of a second and a half by which time Brancis had crossed most of the distance between them and Harry decided he'd rather hear the comeback.

"You are asking for trouble!" Brancis growled and, with one hand fisting in Harry's hair, smashed their lips together in a dominating hot, hot, hot, kiss. His lips forced Harry's mouth open and dived his tongue in. Teeth clashed briefly and Harry would have winced if Brancis hadn't nipped at his tongue and made him moan. A hand slid down Harry's back just as Brancis sucked on Harry's tongue and Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Harry grabbed Brancis' shoulders and held on, his broom falling god-knows-where. The hand on Harry's back slid down and Harry jerked as it grabbed his butt squeezing as Brancis gave his lips a lick then a nip and pulled away

"You just wait till we're mated and I'll make you regret calling me a relic." Harry swallowed and laughed nervously. His face flushed and breathes coming in short little pants. He swore he had become aroused the moment Brancis' lips touched him and stolen the world.

"Well…ahem. How about that race then?" Brancis smirked and hummed and stepped back transforming into a massive black dragon that looked so very much like a Hungarian Horntail. Harry gaped in awe, well aware that this beast of fifty feet long could squash him in one careless sweep of a limb. But the Dragon head turned and looked at him, the horns atop its head a lot shorter than a Hungarian Horntail and its eyes an amber brown instead of the deadly yellow of the dragon from fourth year. The Dragon nudged its head closer to Harry, so close that its scaly nose touched Harry's robes.

"Bloody hell…" Harry breathed putting one hand out and touching it gently to the nose. The dragon huffed a moment before it sighed and shimmied a little underneath Harry's hand causing the hand to stoke him a little.

"He wants to be petted Harry." Tyshawn said stepping around the other side of the Dragon's head and standing next to Harry. Tyshawn started smoothing his hand across Brancis' scales and with his eyes demanded that Harry copy. Together they smoothed over Brancis' nose and the parts of his face they could reach. Tyshawn even occasionally planted small kisses against the Dragon's black scales.

"For all that they're classed as deadly and impossible creatures, Dragonettes and Dragons who mate with humans are incredibly attention seeking creatures." Theodore said and came to stand next to Harry, putting one arm around Harry's waist. The touch was strange and different but not unpleasant. As Theodore's smell and warmth seeped around Harry, Harry even found himself leaning a little into the Destined.

"Well then, I suppose that's why Dragonettes have such large mateships so it can be petted all over all at once."

Brancis snorted and shook his head. Theodore chuckled a little and patted the dragon's cheek bone.

"You might be right there Harry." Tyshawn laughed and stepped closer to Harry and Theodore. Tyshawn put a hand on top of Harry's where it touched the dragon and Harry turned his attention to Tyshawn. Tyshawn gave him a smile full of warmth and affection, a strange thing to see in a mere acquaintance's face but there nonetheless. Harry smiled back a little uncertain but genuine too. Tyshawn squeezed Harry's hand. "You might be right about a lot of things."

"Oh?" Tyshawn blushed, red fusing with the chocolate brown of his skin.

"Yeah. Theodore and Brancis told me that you thought I was being neglected…they said that was why I was so chatty when I'd never been a talkative person before. So I think you are right about it being a way for me to ensure I had attention within my mateship." Tyshawn nodded.

"Ah…Tyshawn I'm sorry for presuming to…"

"Nonono! You were right. I am attention seeking and at least when I talk, even when they get angry at me, at least they are looking at me. So yeah, I wanted to let you know you were right." Tyshawn leaned closer and gave Harry a small peck on the cheek before separating back again. Harry touched his cheek, stunned at Tyshawn's reaction and words. Tyshawn smiled shyly then glanced at Brancis who rumbled something like a purr.

"Oh…okay."

"And I think you were right about something else too." Here Tyshawn got the cheeky look on his face and Harry felt a devil of delight spark up his spine at the mischief that shone in Tyshawn's dark eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I do believe Brancis is far too old to race us. He should just stay here and sunbath like other old fossils do." Tyshawn shrieked and they all quickly backed away from Brancis who reared up tall and let out a huge roar and plume of fire into the air.

"Oh you've done it now Ty! Quick, on your brooms!" Theodore yelled, in gales of laughter. Tyshawn and Harry raced for their brooms and, full of gleeful exhilaration, Harry shot up into the air behind Tyshawn. They shot high into the sky the Dragon waving his head back and forth playfully snapping at them and roaring loudly.

"Can't catch us see!" Tyshawn yelled at it, circling his broom and _dancing_ in the air in teasing twists and twirls. "You're too old to catch _anything_!"

Brancis roared again and Harry flew up to Tyshawn laughing uproariously.

"How big are the wards?"

"Miles wide, why?"

"Let's see how fit the old relic is huh?" Harry jabbed and shot of North as fast as he could go. Tyshawn flew to keep up with him laughing and whooping, screaming and cheering as Brancis took flight behind them and chased them.

Two hours later Harry and Tyshawn landed, panting heavily and leaning on each other. Harry was drenched in sweat and his hair was so windswept and tangled it probably looked like a bird had made its nest there.

"Oh my God, that was so fun!" Tyshawn breathed between heavy pants. Harry chuckled and fell to the floor, tired from being on his broom for so long. Him toppling to the ground brought Tyshawn with him and Harry groaned as Tyshawn landed on his stomach.

"Oof!"

"S-Sorry." Tyshawn snickered and flopped on the ground next to Harry, heads touching.

"Did we lose him?" Harry asked and Tyshawn sat up to look around.

"Yeah I think so. He's not here at any rate." Tyshawn obviously tried to make that sound reassuring but with the uncaring shrug and grin the tone didn't work for him.

"Oh well, he'll turn up I'm sure. And we're not _that_ far from the picnic. Speaking of which, I was promised food you know and I'm yet to have any." Tyshawn poked him in the ribs.

"Well you started teasing the Dragon."

"Too bad we didn't tickle him. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus."

"Oh we should soooo try that next time. I know for a fact that Bran is ticklish!" Tyshawn giggled and Harry nodded and sat up.

"Urgh I'm starving. Come on, we best go." Harry made no move to stand up though and neither did Tyshawn. Instead Tyshawn put a hand flat on Harry's sternum.

"Harry? Do you think you will join the mateship? I know it's early to tell and you barely know us but…but do you think you will." Harry had to think about that. Would he? Would he join the group of strangers? He'd gotten on very well with Theodore who seemed to be around more often than not. Brancis was just an absorbing presence but he did attract Harry and being in Brancis' home felt good to Harry, in fact being in the large castle made Harry feel a lot of things and barely any of those emotions had negative connotations. As for Celeste, he'd known her for a while though he hadn't especially spent time with her at her home. It felt different being around her in her home, at the Suoh house both of them didn't belong but here she did. Yevgeniya was an enigma and Asguard was still a stranger to Harry. Tyshawn felt like somebody Harry had to protect and be friendly with and be close to and…well, there were a lot of things. Most of all Harry felt responsible for Tyshawn, for his happiness especially. But did that mean Harry would stay and join the mateship? Or to reverse that, could Harry imagine not being in the mateship, could he imagine not being at the castle?

"I don't know yet Ty. The most honest thing I can say is that I don't know. But I do like it here, I feel comfortable here. And I like most of the people. Some I like a bit stronger than just 'like'." Harry sniggered at his own expense. Tyshawn gave him an understanding smile.

"Well, I for one hope you will stay." And with that Tyshawn leaned down and gently kissed Harry square on the lips with a light kiss. Harry smiled into the kiss, muzzy feelings of contentment cotton balling inside his body. He listed a hand and held it to Tyshawn's face, thumb stroking the thin skin at the corner of Tyshawn's eye. Tyshawn hummed a little, pressing a little harder and almost sipping at Harry's lips like he could drink Harry down and savour him. When Tyshawn pulled away Harry felt awash with delight and he smiled at Tyshawn. There was something about kissing, be it Brancis, Theodore or now Tyshawn, that made Harry feel like he just slotted into position and was supposed to be there. Harry stroked down Tyshawn's face and leaned up to kiss him once more when Harry's stomach broke the gentle mood.

"Oh wow. You weren't joking, you really were hungry." Harry felt his face turn scarlet and nodded. Mood broken entirely they both stood up, Tyshawn giving Harry a hand up to his feet. Once stood they picked up their brooms and mounted them, both of them wincing from having a sore seat where the prolonged time on their brooms had hurt their arses.

Once up in the air they saw Brancis merely hovering, wings flapping gently. His face followed them as they flew up and from the slow movement and the emotions in Brancis' eyes Harry had no doubt that Brancis had known where they were the entire time.

They flew back to the picnic sight and landed. Harry, still feeling wobbly, found himself a place to sit and rest almost immediately. Tyshawn sat down next to him sandwiching him in between Theodore and Ty. When Brancis turned back he sat next to Tyshawn giving the black man a kiss to the forehead.

"You took your time. You're lucky there's any food left at all. The boys," here Theo indicated to Dimitri and Rene, "ate like they had bottomless charms on their stomachs."

"So long as there's food I don't care what I eat, just please tell me I can eat something. I'm starving!" Harry whined and shot Theodore a grateful look when Theodore passed him a piece of Quiche. "Mmmm, it's been hours since I last ate anything!"

"Did you not eat ven you voke? Yevgeniya asked, her accent making Harry pause briefly before he understood her words.

"Yeah I did, but that was at six thirty this morning." Yevgeniya nodded and served herself some fruit salad for pudding.

"Vell then, have the potato salad. It vill help fill you up." Harry nodded his thanks at her and she gave him a small smile back, a brush of red on her cheeks. Perhaps she wasn't as aloof as he had thought, merely shy. She did seem to duck her head and avoid meeting his gaze. Perhaps it would just take some familiarity to get her to be comfortable around him and then he would be able to get to know her. Harry settled himself more comfortably on the picnic blanket and started eating his potato salad, quiche and cold meat and vegetables.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

**Authors note: **In this chapter the courting begins. One by one Harry will spend time with the rest of the mateship. It is not a big chapter but a lot is said and there is a tiny bit here for you Theodore/Harry fans. Not much mind you! The rest comes later.

Chapter 15 is giving me grief. I've finally finished it but I don't like it so I'm considering deleting and starting a new. If I do delete it please bear in mind that it means your next update will take longer.

**5****th**** May 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

Work on Monday was hard to concentrate on. Harry tried his best but he kept getting distracted. After the picnic yesterday and the dinner on Saturday Harry was still stuck on the socialising mind set with the mateship. Trying to get back into the mind set of read a report, approve or disapprove it, file report, create report, reschedule his aurors, make sure health reports on his aurors were in the auror's files and pester his aurors for the reports, Harry had to really push himself. By lunch time Harry was worn out just from attempting to concentrate.

Somebody knocked on the door just as Harry had finished writing a memo to auror Smythe about his report on Foxton _still _missing.

"Come in! Watch out for the memo's!" Harry called and the door opened, the gathering of about five or six bird shaped flying memos souring out of the door the moment it opened.

"Harry?" Ron poked his head in with a bemused look on his face. "Mate, Theodore Nott is here. He says he wants to talk to you."

"Theodore?" Harry felt a moment of panic. He stood from his desk and brushed his hand through his hair frantically trying to tame it as if that was possible. He straightened his robes and then tried to move his various bits of parchment around on the desk.

"Harry?"

"Can you send him in please Ron?"

"Sure. You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm just a bit…well…do I look alright?" Ron gave Harry a queer look before shaking his head.

"Geez, now I know what I was like when I dated Hermione. I'll just send him in, calm down." With that Ron left the room and the door swung closed behind him. Harry remained alert and listened carefully to see if he could hear Theodore approach. There was nothing for a moment or two then a tap, tap, tap of expensive shoes with a hard heal on marble. The door opened wide and Theodore strode in as if he owned the place.

"Hello Harry." Theodore's robes were long and sweeping, business like and crisp in their creases. They were mostly black with ribs of dark blues and greens and colours in between.

"Hi." Harry muttered, making Theodore smile wide and step forward, shutting the door with a brief flick of his wand.

"I've brought lunch, I thought we might spend some time together without anybody else."

"Sure. Where did you want to eat? Here? Or did you want to go to a park or something?" Theodore gave him a dry look and strode up to the desk, seating himself in the chair opposite Harry's at the desk. Placing the small box he had brought with him Theodore popped open the lid and reached inside it. Obviously the box had an extension charm in it because Theodore pulled out a box of pasta in a thick red sauce with various vegetables mixed in. Harry could see broccoli, sweet corn, peas, sugar snaps and other vegetables. Also from the box came some cutlery and some shrunk plates which he cancelled the charms making the plates return to normal size.

"That looks great. Thank you." Harry said after Theodore served him up some food.

"You're welcome. Courtesy of the house elves of course." Harry smiled and rolled his eyes, of course. Harry hadn't met a pureblood yet, besides Mrs Weasley and Andromeda Tonks, who could cook.

"Well it's the thought that counts."

"Quite. So, how has your day been?"

"Urgh, long and tedious and my concentration is completely shot!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, my mind is still on the weekend, I've been struggling all morning to get into the right mind set to do reports. May Day Remembrance on Friday has left me with an overload of reports to approve and sign, not to mention I have my own reports to write. I've done them of course but I know there's some information I need to cross reference with the other aurors."

"Ah, that sounds a little like my day. I had a business meeting to attend earlier but found my mind constantly wandering."

"What was the business meeting about?" Theodore took a mouthful of the pasta, chewed and carefully swallowed before answering.

"Well, as you know the Nott family is an old family and we come from old money. Now, with my father in Azkaban and my mother unable to claim headship of the family, managing the Nott family money falls to me. I have an older brother who was technically heir to the Lordship, but I managed to out manoeuvre him to claim headship by proving myself more magically powerful and more mentally able to be head. Now though the estates fall under my care. Today's meeting was a preliminary meeting about what is necessary for Rene to be named my heir and the next Nott heir." That sounded very complicated. Harry had had the chance to name James the heir to the Potter family but knowing about James' true parentage Harry had refused.

"I'm supposed to manage the Potter vaults and the Black estates but I've got a tad lazy and I've not looked at them in years. I never had a head for any of it. How much time does it take you sorting out and managing the estates?"

"Oh it takes a few hours each week." Theo then paused in his explanation and got a sly smirk on his face. "If you like, when you join our mateship I could manage the estates for you."

"That lacked any form of subtlety!" Harry laughed and Theodore chuckled in response, taking another small civilised mouthful of food.

"Yes, well, blunt is best when Gryffindor's are involved."

"Pfft!" Harry dismissed. "I've had you hint twice at least about me joining the mateship. Brancis hinted several times and even Tyshawn mentioned it to me and tried to sway me. I thought the decision was solely mine after a period of courting."

"Oh it is I assure you. But the whole point of courting Is for us all to get to know you and you us. It is also a time for us to show you what we can offer you, and again in vice versa. Managing your estates is something I can offer you."

"Right, okay. Since this is a negotiation then," Harry teased, "what else can joining the mateship offer me that I could not achieve alone or in another mateship?" Theodore thought about if for a moment or two giving Harry time to eat at least three quarters of his meal before having to stop to listen to Theodore.

"Well, to start with we can offer you love, a state of being as close to perfection as any mere mortal can achieve. And not just the love and devotion of one person but six people, and more if you include our children. We can offer you companionship with similar interests to you and companionship with people with different interests and hobbies allowing you to experience the rich variety that is life. We can also offer you relief from your instincts and a safe haven for you to be the mate you were Destined to be. We can offer you the Dragonette mate you need. We can give you sex." Here Theodore got a decidedly naughty grin on his face, his eyes travelling lecherously over Harry. Harry would have become cross and glared at hi in mock or even in real outrage. Bu instead an image of a naked Theodore glimmered in his mind's eye. There were no explicit details as such, but there didn't need to be. Just the tantalising glimpse of naked skin was enough to bring colour to Harry's cheeks, heat to his groin and lava to his blood.

Harry coughed nervously, the grin on Theodore's face growing and, mindless of the food, Theodore leaned over the table touching Harry's hand.

"That appeals to you does it?"

"Well…" Harry tried to hedge. "It would appeal to anybody wouldn't it?"

"Not as many as you would think. Now where was I? Ah yes. We can give you a home and a family and children."

Now _that_ appealed to Harry. His mind flicked back to the book Ishim had given him of the large and happy Dragonette mateship. He saw all his friends with their families, happy and secure in their family base. He saw all the things he'd strived for all his life, all the things he'd missed growing up, and he wanted them now. Something must have shown on his face because Theodore's hand tightened around his.

"Will that be the clincher then Harry? Having a family?"

"Um…yeah, partly." Harry had to shake himself when he heard the dreamlike quality his voice had taken on. He decided to turn the tables a bit. "But-But that's just what you _might_ be able to give me. That seems a bit one sided."

"Very well then." Theodore pulled his hand back and Harry immediately missed the warmth. "You can offer us balance. You can, very importantly, give us back the love and tolerance and the _happiness_ we should have as a mateship. You are already giving us those things. You are giving use each affection, something that has been sorely missed in recent months. You are giving us another person in our eclectic group of people who can love us, support us and teach us. Your presence this weekend turned what would have been a time of tolerance and just being around each other into a time of fun, life, affection and _enjoying each other_. You have no idea how invaluable you have been already. You are healing us Harry, and something that big is beyond any price in the world."

Harry felt like the words quietened something inside of him. He felt warm and cold, humble and raised up on a pedestal. He felt secure and at the same time so afraid.

"What… That's just what I'm doing now. That's what I could do for a while. What happens when everything's fine though, what happens when you're balanced out and you don't need a saviour or a healer anymore? I'd be obsolete and stuck in a mateship that has no need of me or want of me because I'd served my purpose." Theodore was completely silent a moment, penetrating eyes staring right through Harry and making him almost squirm – _almost_. Then Harry got up from his chair and rounded the desk, he turned Harry around in the chair and then knelt down on the floor before Harry. Theodore held Harry's hands in his, both of them held tight in Harry's lap, and he looked earnestly into Harry's eyes, gaze never faltering.

"You saved the world and then when it was fixed of its biggest problem you did not call it a job well done and stop, you carried on because the world still had cracks and splinters and bits wrong with it."

"But that's a job, you're talking about a life with…"

"It's the same. Family and mateships are a job Harry but the payment is the love and enjoyment created by the work." Harry stayed silent, his doubts seeing so small when Theodore stared at him with such an impenetrable gaze. It was encompassing and intoxicating, the light and depth in his gaze but also the power and conviction there too. "When you join us our largest problem will go away allowing us to have the good things, the wonderful things. But there will still be cracks, there will still be the twisted niggles that everybody gets, that the world gets which interrupts and stops life being a utopia. We are not perfect, we never will be, and we will always have problems, some which can be solved by you, others will take me or one of the others to fix. We won't be infallible. But we wouldn't want to be. Together we would just be as close to it as any group of mortals can be, and that will be enough.

"That's why you should join us Harry. Because with you we are better, we are remarkable, and with us you will be too. There are so many other reasons, too many to list even. But at the heart of it with you we would just be a family, like any other family, loving and living and being united against whatever we have to face."

Harry did not know what to say. He couldn't say anything. His heart was in his throat, clogging up his airway. The longing was incredible. There was everything he had ever wanted all laid out in Theodore's eyes and words for him to just _take_ and it would just be that simple, and that hard. It was everything Harry wanted. Absolutely everything. Theodore remained quiet for a moment then slowly stretched up. Harry knew what was coming, wanted it and welcomed it. He desired it so badly he shook. His body trembled and shook. His breath shuddered from between his lips and he had to lick and lick them. Theodore rose higher, still inches away and Harry felt his breathing tremor, his lips quaking.

"Harry…" Theodore breathed, the word caressing over Harry's lips. Harry shuddered and clenched and unclenched Theodore's hands. Theodore closed the gap slowly, tantalisingly slowly. The gentle press against Harry's lips was barely more than the touch of a butterfly wing, so light and fleeting. Harry quivered, wanting and needing and wishing. The press came again, then left. Then once more a little harder.

"Ah…" The sound completely involuntary, a beg and a plead spilling without any conscious thought for action just a wish. The lips came again, Harry's pressing forwards to meet them this time, his shaking lips stilling with the pressure. Theodore's lips curled up in a smile and his lips pressed some more as if his earlier dance was just to coax Harry. The smile stayed, making the kiss narrow but no less sweet. Harry groaned, Theodore's lips opening the smallest bit, a flicker of tongue at his lips, before it was just lips on lips and delicious pressure.

"Hmm…" The sound warm and happy, curling Harry's lips into a smile too as it vibrated up his throat and into his mouth. Theodore smiled some more too but didn't pull back, keeping contact but not deepening and not lessening it. Just pressure. Constant and warm, familiar but unpredictable. The lips opened again, hinting at heat, and a tongue flicked before there was light sucking and again the lips closed and just pressed.

Harry slid his hands out from beneath Theodore's. He wrapped them around Theodore's shoulders, not clinging just holding. Theodore's hands slid over Harry's thighs, a tingling sensation starting at the touch and spreading. Then they slid up and around Harry's waist pulling Harry just a little closer as Theodore pressed up and they were chest to chest. Harry didn't know how long they were there for, nor did he care to. It was wonderful and it affirmed everything Theodore had said.

Eventually, somehow, they separated and ate their lunch. When Theodore went to leave Harry caught him in the doorway and tugged him into a light goodbye kiss. Cat calls, whistles and yells went up from the aurors in the office but Harry smiled into the kiss snickering lightly as Theodore laughed against his lips. Theodore pulled away and with a hand on the back of Harry's head pulled Harry's forehead down and pressed a hard kiss to it.

"Think about me today." Theodore said and pulled back going to walk away.

"As if I could do anything but." Harry murmured. Theodore gave one backwards glance and the calls and teasing from the staff carried him out. Harry knew he stood there for a few brief seconds until the door Theodore left through was shut entirely. Then he straightened himself up and looked around at his aurors who were grinning, chin wagging and giving lewd comments.

"Don't you lot have work to do?" They laughed a bit and went to carry on their business except a couple of people who decided the opportunity was too good to pass up. Unfortunately one of those people was auror Smythe. "Smythe, if that Foxton report is not on my desk within the hour I am rearranging the schedule just so you can do a week in Azkaban. Am I understood?"

"Uh, yes sir." Smythe rushed back to his own desk and Harry glare around the room, meeting and outstaring anybody's gaze.

"That goes for the rest of you too, Smythe isn't the only person with reports missing." On that note Harry turned and walked back into his office shutting the door and leaning against it. He gave a short chuckle and shook his head. Only four more hours till home time. And when Harry said home, he meant to Volos cove in the Cairn Gorms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

**Authors note: **So in this chapter we learn a little more about Asguard and you find out that actually he is not an OC…seriously, after reading this chapter look him up! This is another one of the courting chapters, but it is short.

My apologies for the lateness of the update…I try to keep the chapter I'm writing at least 4chapters ahead of what I'm posting. On a plus note there though, I'm halfway through chapter 16 so the updates should come sooner rather than later.

**6****th**** May 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

Wednesday was potentially the worst and best day of the week all rolled into one. On the downside the day was right at the centre of the week so you knew you still had a few more days left of work. On the upside, Wednesday was the middle of the week so you knew you only had a few more days left of work. Either way, to Harry, Wednesday meant he _still_ had to wait until the weekend but as it was 7pm on Wednesday it was a shorter time than he had to wait when he thought about it that morning.

Harry had just locked up his office and wandered out into the Ministry feeling bone weary when he saw Asguard waiting by the fountain. Asguard was peering around like he didn't know which way to go, or like he was looking for somebody but didn't know where they'd be coming from. Harry was heading towards Asguard before his mind registered where his feet were taking him. Asguard's eyes pinned on him when he got closer and the tall Quidditch beater grinned a bit.

"Evening!" He chirruped…though with the low pitch in his voice it didn't sound as chipper as it could have been. Still he was smiling and looking genuinely happy.

"Evening." Harry said evenly back. "You need a hand or something?"

"Or something. But a hand would work too. Come on." Asguard held out his hand with such a cheeky grin Harry had to laugh and accept the extended appendage. "It's my turn to wine and dine you…but since it's me we're going to watch a Quidditch game and I'm going to feed you sweets, ice cream and treats and not actual food."

"Ah. Quidditch sounds good…really good actually. I might have to change first though." They both turned and headed for the floo, queuing with the many other ministry workers. "Did I tell you I've not actually been to a game in a while? I've seen James play at Hogwarts but it's not the same as professional players."

"No definitely not. We're going to see Appleby Arrows and the Wimbourne Wasps. It's going to be spectacular because those two teams have a brilliant rivalry that amps up the tension during a game. I've got us Top Box seats too."

Harry knew all about their rivalry. It wasn't just limited to the players on the pitch. The fans took it to a whole new level too, usually a few riots after a game. Harry had a large group of aurors covering the game and had ordered a calming ward to be put over the stands to help maintain a reasonable level of emotion and support.

"Top Box seats huh? Now I feel special!" Asguard laughed and stepped into the fireplace summoning Harry to join him. Harry was expecting to just stand by Asguard in the hearth but the beater had other ideas because he wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Suoh house." Asguard announced and the magically automated system in the ministry floos activated flooing them away so Harry could change his robes.

When they arrived at the stadium Harry was rushed off by Asguard up to the box because apparently the game was due to start at half past and they still had to make the walk through the stadium and up into the box seats. When they eventually got there it was to see all other seats taken around the box except their two seats. Harry sat down and noticed that behind him was Crofton Tracey sitting with Mina Stainthorpe who gave him a brief wave. Tracey was Head of Department at the ministry for Sports and Games where as Stainthorpe was a Sports critique. Rumour had it they were having an affair.

"Ah look! Out they come, flying their colours first!" Asguard said as they got comfortable, a member of refreshment staff coming over and giving them a load of complimentary butterbeer and snacks. First out of their locker rooms was the Wasps, black and yellow colours buzzing around, a magical mascot coming out and flying around the stadium trying to sting a banner for the Arrows. The commentator listed all the names of the Wasps but Harry got distracted by Asguard whispering to him.

"The Wasps tried to take one of my favourite players a few months back. It didn't go down well with the rest of the team and my player decided to stay but I'm not sure if I want the wasps to win or lose in this game because if they lose then they're out, but if they win then my team gets the chance to flatten them."

"Ah, so you'll be rooting for the Arrows then?"

"Nah, I'm not gonna cheer for either. What's your favourite team?"

"Today or in general? Because I have to say I'm not a follower of either team here. I like the Harpies, mostly because of Ginny. My favourite is actually Puddlemore United."

"Ah, they are top of the League at the moment." Harry gave him a small grin. "If we win our next match it will be the Magpies verses Puddlemore. When you're in our mateship who will you cheer for?"

Harry could have rolled his eyes, all this hinting and questioning. _And _Asguard had said 'when', not 'if'.

"Hint, hint, nudge, nudge." Harry teased but Asguard didn't look the slightest bit abashed. "_If _I was a part of your mateship I would, naturally, support the team my mate played on." Asguard nodded and went to say something except a silver arrow pierced through the air above their heads making them laugh and duck a little. A loud cheer went up in the stadium and the commentator's words drifted to their ears.

"And look Quidditch fans, friends and fiends! Our very own Harrrrry Potttttter is attending our humble match! Raise a cheer for our Saviour!" Harry went bright red and shot the large magical screen showing him a horrible glare before standing and waving around the stadium. A tremendous cheer went up and Harry ducked his head with a bashful grin. Even after all these years, he hadn't gotten used to the adoration of the Wizarding world. For the most part, at places like Diagon Alley and other places, it was just stares and whispers but in a public event like this he drew a lot of attention.

"Tell us, Harry, what brings _you_ to our stadium tonight? Is it perhaps the famous rivalry?" Half the stadium erupted in 'whooshes' imitating the noise of an arrow streaming through the air and the other half of the stadium erupted in buzzing. Harry considered how to answer then reached down and grabbed Asguard's hand.

"I'm on a date!"

"Oooooh!" Cat calls went through the stadium and Harry went to sit with a blush, a hand clamping him on the shoulder so he turned around and stretched to hear what Mina Stainthorpe wanted to say.

"Heck of a way for you to spend a date, even with the Magpies coach." Harry grinned and gave a glance to Asguard who had a blank look on his face.

"Yeah, well, don't you know? Flying and Quidditch is one of my favourite things!" Asguard grinned and Harry felt a hand creep into his, linking their fingers. Stainthorpe leaned back and scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"I hope I can use that as a quote."

"Yeah, yeah, knock yourself out." Stainthorpe nodded and looked to Asguard.

"And you Mister Volos, have you got any quotes I might be able to use in my Match Review?"

"Not really, I'm just here for a date watching something both Harry and I enjoy." Stainthorpe nodded and didn't take down a quote from Asguard.

"We are one minute to game start. Referee Inghams wishes to pass on a message! Quieten down!" The stadium buzz dropped down low to listen to the commentator. "Inghams suggests that Mister Potter starts this match, so Mister Potter if you will? Thirty seconds till start and we all know you know the spell after all _you _started the semi-final world cup match between The Nordic Team and England here in this very stadium in 2006!"

"Ah…um. Do you mind?" Harry asked Asguard who shook his head with a laugh and released Harry's hand.

"No, no, go for the honour!" Harry stood; feeling like his face was going to overheat. Moving to the front of the stadium just as through the sonorous charm the Referee finished, announcing the release of the snitch and the bludgers into the stadium and reminding players of the rules. Then everybody's focus was on Harry. Harry charmed his own voice.

"I wish you all the best of luck, enjoy the game everybody. Let the match begin!" Harry fired off the twirling spark of white light that span into the centre of the pitch before sending a shower of light sparks down to the ground. And the players flew off, cheering beginning immediately.

Harry went back to his seat and slumped into the chair next to Asguard.

"So…I remember that match you started you know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I was playing in it." Harry's eyes light up as he remembered the match and how the beaters Asguard Petterson and Asgeir Steirnhielm nee Knutson had taken down two out of three of Enland's chasers.

"Bloody hell, you know I never made the connection! You were Pettersson weren't you? When did you take the surname Volos then?" They had to pause in their talk because the Arrows had just scored and the din that went up and the sound of a whooshing arrow filled the air.

"I took it when my first child Freya was born back in 2000, but I kept the surname Pettersson for matches until I retired and then started using Volos."

"Ah I see. So what's your children's surname? Volos or Pettersson?"

"Well Freya is a Volos so is my youngest Leif. But Patrik is my heir so he'll always be Pettersson. Same will happen with your children, you'll be allowed to give your sons your family name to make sure the line continues but any girls will take the name Volos." Harry nodded then laughed.

"You seem so certain I'll be joining the mateship." Asguard twisted in his seat and put an arm around the back of Harry's chair.

"Well aren't you? The getting to know us is going well and Theo told me of your talk on Monday. I think we have put most of your worries at ease and you know you can get along with us all so why wouldn't you join?"

"Would you welcome me in the mateship?"

"Of course I would. You'd be great with us, and we'd be great with you. You'd be our sub and we'd love you. You already fit in and you complete all our corners so at this point it's merely a process of going through the formal motions of courting because it's practically a done deal."

"Oh it is, is it? You are so sure." Harry felt a little cross and tried to pull back but Asguard held him tight.

"Look, I'm no good with words, I'm not usually even much of a talker, I leave the chatting to everybody else especially Tyshawn. Just…what do your instincts tell you?" Harry thought about that, the truth of the matter staring him in the face plain as day. He would stay, he would be theirs. He would join the mateship. A rueful smile came to Harry's lips and he snatched a look at Asguard. Asguard met the gaze evenly. "With the mateship instinct comes first, brain after. Come here."

Harry did as bade, leaned closer to Asguard and Asguard gave him a brief kiss, just pressure and warmth. Harry shut his eyes in one long blink and then pulled back. A shout went up from the crowd and the commentator announced that somebody scored. Harry looked back to the game, holding Asguard's hand and leaning against his shoulder. It did feel good, it did feel right, and Harry's instincts were telling him that his brain was being a wizard not a Destined. Harry squeezed a little with Asguard's hand, and a squeeze answered back. Sure, they were strangers but that didn't mean anything. You grow and learn about each other over time; it would be the same in a mateship.

Authors note 2: Thank you for all the reviews! I answer them all as I see them though I believe I had to apologise to one reviewer whom I had overlooked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

**Authors note: This is another chapter in the courting section of the story. Never fear though, courting is nearly at its end. Thank you again to all my reviewers of which there are few but all of you really make my day! So thank you. Enjoy!**

**7****th**** May 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

Harry had spent the day at work trying to think of what he could do with the other people in his mateship and eventually came to the conclusion that if they were courting him a little, then he should court them too. So Harry had taken the afternoon off of work and went shopping. He bought a basketful of baking ingredients and decorations for a Victoria sponge and fairy cakes. He had also bought ingredients for a Salmon dinner with citrus roasted vegetables. After a fire call to Theodore to see if Celeste, Yevgeniya and the boys Rene and Dimitri, Harry dropped in on a herbologist to get the women a gift. Arms laden down with food Harry flooed to the Volos Castle.

"Ah, Harry!"

"HARRY!" Harry was pounced on by both boys making him drop his bags to the floor and making him send a silent 'thank goodness he put a cushioning charm on the eggs.

"Hello boys. Having a good day?" The boys quickly regaled Harry with what they had done so far that day but it was a rather short list because it was only 2pm. "Your mother home?"

"Do you mean Mère or Mamka?" Harry should have remembered! To save from confusion within the mateship, because the men were technically all their fathers and both women were their mothers they used the word for mother or father in the language of that parent. Brancis was Batya, Asguard was Fader, Theodore Dad, Tyshawn Pops, Celeste Mère and Yevgeniya was Mamka. Heaven only knows what Harry would be called when he joined…maybe he could push for Papa?

"I mean both."

"Mère! Mamka! Harry want to see you!" Dimitri yelled. A few short moments later both women walked into the hallway from two different directions. Yevgeniya came from down the corridor where the stairs were and Celeste came from the lounge area though she had obviously come in from outside because she was removing a straw sunhat.

"Ah Harry!" Celeste said and opened her arms like she was going to hug him in welcome. Harry quickly squatted down and pulled out Celeste' gift from one of the bags he'd placed an extension charm on. Out came a stunning pale pink rose stripped of all thorns. Harry extended it to Celeste who smiled, accepted it and gave him a kiss to his cheek. Rene wanted to see it closer so Celeste bent to show him.

"I have something for you too Yevgeniya!" Harry said smartly and the shy woman edged forwards. Harry pulled a small bouquet from the bag. It only had three flowers in. One was a beautiful white and blue petal rose, thorns removed and with no leaves. The second flower was a yellow chelidonium majus and the final flower was an ornithogalum, a beautiful white flower in a star shape. As Yevgeniya accepted the small bunch of flowers she blushed deep red and brought the flowers up to her nose giving them a small sniff to smell.

"Are you familiar vith the language of flower Harry?" Yevgeniya asked quietly. Harry shrugged a little and decided to answer honestly.

"I'm not really, but I got a herbologist to help me choose something appropriate and that I liked. From what I understand it's a blue rose for mystery? I didn't like the solidly blue roses though and when I saw that one I thought it said everything and looked beautiful. Now let me see. This one, the white ornithogalum means hope. I chose that one with this one, the chelidonium because the celandine means joys to come. It was the closest I could get to saying that at the moment you're a mystery to me but I hope to change it and that we have lots of happiness to look forward to. Are they okay?"

"They are perfect. Spaciba." Yevgeniya leaned forwards and, with a bright red hue on her cheeks, pecked Harry on the lips in gratitude before pulling back and admiring her flowers once more. Harry smiled, happy that he had connected with the one person he'd felt distanced from.

"Right well, actually besides my gift to you two I took the afternoon off in the hopes that maybe we could make some cakes all together? And I bought food for dinner too I just need to cook it. Is that alright?"

The boys cheered but it was Yevgeniya who reached out and took one of the bags from the floor. Still smiling and glowing Yevgeniya lead the way to the kitchen.

"Come, this way. I vould like to help."

"Oooh! Me too, me too!" The boys ran on ahead of Yevgeniya into the kitchen and Celeste looped her arm with Harry's so they could walk together.

"You Harry Potter are a marvel." Harry ducked his head smiling happily.

They cooked all afternoon and by the time all the men came home Harry had a feast ready for them. Over almost every surface in the kitchen were cakes of all shapes and varieties within the cupcake theme. There were vanilla, chocolate and strawberry flavours, ones with fruits in them, ones which were dyed different colours not just with icing but with sponge. And every single decoration on the top of the cakes were different, curtsey of the boys and Celeste's creativity. Yevgeniya proved to be good at decorating too because she decorated a Victoria sponge very elegantly with piping and an intricate floral design which looked remarkably like icing pictures of the three flowers Harry had bought her. Harry had made the salmon with citrus roasted green beans, new potatoes and peas. It smelled stunning and the whole house smelt like baking.

Theodore had been the first home, sitting at the dining table and giving advice for various decoration ideas to his son and Dimitri. Then came Tyshawn, back from an afternoon of volunteering at a magical creatures shelter. When he smelled the house he had run into the kitchen and managed to beg and plead so much that Rene and Dimitri had given him some cakes to decorate. Asguard arrived after and slumped down and just looked around the kitchen and dining room with a slightly stunned look on his face as if he just couldn't quite believe it. When Theodore started teasing him Asguard had muttered a response about 'not having realised how much he had missed the smell of home baking'.

Brancis' reaction was by far the best. The Dragonette walked into the large room with the kitchen and dining room all together and stood stock still for all of a minute. He stood taking everything in and just as Harry had been about to enquire as to whether or not he had overstepped his bounds, Brancis had rounded the workstation and pulled Harry into a kiss then gone around to each mate and gave everybody a kiss, all without saying one word, before throwing himself into the chair at the head of the table and looking over everybody in the rooms with a satisfied and smug look. He looked like a king at a feast. It made something inside of Harry buzz, a vibration that shook up happy butterflies in his stomach and made his toes curl.

Dinner was great, the pudding was superb, the company better than he food altogether and as for Harry's goodnight kisses…they were out of this world. Harry went to bed so happy he didn't get to sleep for hours.

**8****th**** May 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

Harry had spent all day at work setting up something for the evening. He'd had some time with everybody except Brancis and Tyshawn this week, the picnic not included. So, since Brancis had told him that Saturday was when Brancis was taking him out, Harry had decided to steal away Tyshawn tonight, though he hadn't told anybody yet. So, that was what he had spent all day organising and he was two parts excited, one part nervous and one part shy. Still he bolstered his courage, got changed into some good flying robes and grabbed his broom before flooing over to the Volos house at eight o'clock.

"Hello? Anybody in?"

"Ah Harry, what a wonderful surprise. Ah, are you hoping to go flying tonight?" Theodore asked, coming into the hallway and greeting Harry with a light kiss. Some of Harry's excitement and nervousness turned into giddiness and he grinned stupidly.

"I was hoping I could steal Tyshawn away for the evening, if that's okay? Because I have something booked that I thought the two of us could enjoy together. You know, as part of courting."

"You do realise that it is we who are supposed to court you and not the other way around?" Theodore asked with a raised eyebrow, though he still summoned a house elf to get Tyshawn and Brancis down in the hallway.

"That hardly seems fair though does it?" Harry said with a shrug and Theodore chuckled.

"Harry! Oh you're here! Did you want to go flying? I can grab my kit and maybe Brancis will let us race him again or even Asguard!" Tyshawn burst out all in one long breath, barely pausing to turn his words into a sentence using the appropriate raising of his pitch. Tyshawn reached Harry in a few split seconds wrapping him in a nearly suffocating hug before pulling back as the newly arrived Brancis touched his arm slightly urging him to let Brancis greet Harry. Harry flushed again and felt his body relax as Brancis put an arm around his shoulders and drew his chin up for a gentle kiss.

"Actually Tyshawn, I was hoping I would be able to take you out tonight. I have something booked you see and, yes, it does include flying."

"Really! Yeah! Awesome! I'll go get changed…that is alright isn't it Brancis?"

"Oh certainly." Brancis agreed and with a loud cheer, to which he got hissed at to keep the noise down, Tyshawn ran down the corridor to where the stairs were. Brancis turned to Harry curiosity showing in every millimetre of his face, as well as a bit of confusion. "Will you be out late?"

"Yeah probably. The thing I booked will start at half past eight and go on till half ten but I've been warned that the people we're going to join like to go out afterwards so we might join them depending on how well things go."

"I see. Will you tell me what you are doing?" Harry grinned cheekily and shook his head.

"No. It's enough that you know it's flying related."

"That is going to get on my nerves all evening you realise?" Theodore commented giving Harry a pitiful look. "I'm not going to be able to rest not knowing what you're doing."

"Ah well, you're going to be a very tired Theodore tomorrow then aren't you." Harry smirked and pointedly refused to look at Theodore who started trying to talk him into telling him what they were doing. Eventually the pureblood gave up ad Tyshawn joined them again.

"I'm so excited, I can't wait. Where do we floo to? Oh! Good night Bran." Tyshawn bounced up and gave Brancis a kiss goodnight and then Theodore before taking Harry's hand and tugging him towards the floo.

"Suoh house first just so that Theodore can't figure out what it is we're doing."

"Hehe. He'll just have to wait until morning and then I'll tell him _all _about it. There's nothing worse for Theo than being denied knowledge." Tyshawn grinned happily and threw the floo powder into the floo and disappeared.

"You make sure that you both return to me safely, do I make myself clear?" Harry froze at the voice, the low vibrating voice dancing over his body and lighting his blood. Harry turned and met Brancis' stare evenly with a completely serious look on his face.

"I will bring Tyshawn back safely, you have my word. I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"That was not what I said." Harry cocked his head, confused because he was sure that was what Brancis said. The Alpha took a step forward and put himself nose to nose with Harry. Harry tilted his head immediately, the distracted state of his mind making way for instinctual action. Brancis gave him an approving look but pulled his chin around again so they were looking eye to eye. "I said, you make sure that you _both_ return tome safely. _Both_ of you."

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. I'll make sure we both come back safe." Harry felt his cheeks colour.

"Good." Brancis turned Harry's chin to the side and then teeth were on Harry's neck, not pressing hard but _there_. When Brancis pulled away Harry felt like his blood was split fifty-fifty between his face and his groin. "I shall wait up for you, any later than one o'clock however and I shall be in bed."

"Okay."

When Harry and Tyshawn reached their final destination Tyshawn went so utterly still Harry thought he was holding hands with a statue. Needless to say, the statue being Tyshawn did not stay still very long. Tyshawn gave an almighty yell and launched himself at Harry giving him such a suffocating squeeze Harry saw black spots in his vision for a few seconds. Then Tyshawn let go and was dragging a stumbling Harry along towards the centre of the Quodpot Pitch.

"Hi! You must be Tyshawn. I'm Pyrros Weinburger, England Quodpot Club the Tirelessly Nimble Toads…or T.N.T." Harry cracked a smile at the terrible play on words, he had laughed about it this morning while arranging for himself and Tyshawn to play Quodpot. Obviously a muggleborn thought of the name, how else would they have thought of making sure they had the initials 'T.N.T'…that or it was just a coincidence.

"It's awesome to meet you!" Tyshawn shook the hand enthusiastically then dove towards the large crowd of people all dressed ready to play. The group swallowed Tyshawn up straight away, all of them getting excited and rattling out names and their love of the sport which was not popular in England. Weinburger turned to Harry and held out a hand.

"I'd know who you were even if I hadn't met you this morning. It's good to see you in person sir." Harry shook the hand firmly and smiled.

"Thank you so much for allowing me this. I know it was an imposition arranging a meeting so quickly so I'm really thankful for you to have done this for me…and for Tyshawn."

"Ah well, you said we would receive some funding from you which we were in dire need of so if anyone needs to thank someone, it's us thanking you."

"Well, let's see how tonight goes and we'll see what we can organise for future funding and advertisement." Weinburger looked really thrilled at that and quickly ushered Harry over to the two teams he had organised. There were 20players, Weinburger not included as he would be playing referee. A Quodpot team was usually made up of eleven players so Harry and Tyshawn made up the numbers. They were given over robes in the colours belonging to each team on the pitch that day. The teams were evenly split so that people who were in the squad and people who were on the bench were playing together on the teams. One team wore the 'home' colours of green and white, while the other team wore the 'away' colours of red and white with green piping and logo. Tyshawn got put into red and Harry into the green.

"Holy shit!" Harry yelled as a quodpot exploded during Weinburger explaining what to do. The others, Tyshawn included, laughed and one clapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry groaned and looked at Tyshawn. "What in Merlin's name am I getting myself into for this courting malarkey?"

"Aw Harry it's not that bad! We get a practise game first." Harry shook his head, but accepted the small kiss to his cheek.

"Go easy on me guys, I've never played before!" Harry said as the got ready to take off. The team shook their heads in denial.

"No way Potter, you're amazing on a broom."

"Yeah, never played Quodpot or not you're a fantastic flyer."

"You'll be fine Harry! But we're going to win!" Tyshawn cheered and Harry pulled a face but pushed off the ground.

Two hours later Harry's team won, Tyshawn's team only one point behind. Harry had only scored 6 quods, as opposed to Tyshawn's twelve though so Tyshawn was declared the overall winner for the day and invited to come back and be on their bench team so he'd have to attend practices and various games the T.N.T's played. Tyshawn was delighted and at the after party he celebrated his victory and danced for hours!

They stumbled into the house sometime around 3am, Harry tired and Tyshawn tired and tipsy. Harry supported Tyshawn out of the floo and, rather than head upstairs to somehow find Tyshawn's bed, Harry decided the sofa in the lounge could just be transfigured and they could flop out there.

"I'm sooooo lucky…lucky lucky 'cus you're an awesome mate! Did I *hic* mention your awesome? You're the awesomest, awesome person in the world *hic*." Tyshawn slurred and garble waving his arm around and nearly making Harry loose his grip and them both tumble to the floor.

"You did. Now, I'm gonna transfigure the sofa…can you take strip a bit so you don't have to sleep in your robe?"

"Ahh! You just wanna see me nekid…nakey…naked! Ha! Naked!" Harry put Tyshawn into a chair and left him there while he set about changing the sofa into a bed with a mattress. He turned the pillows into larger ones and turned his own outer robe into a blanket. Harry wasn't good with transfiguration but he could at least manage a bed and blankets, he used to do it all the time for his kids when they were out. Once done Harry stripped off his top outer layer of clothes and crawled onto the newly made bed in just his loose Quidditch shorts and top.

Harry glanced over at Tyshawn who had at least attempted to strip but he'd forgotten to take off his shoes first and now had fabric all bunched up around them, luckily he'd at least kept his underwear on.

"Pull your shorts up and take off your shoes." Tyshawn looked up a little startled then he looked down.

"Oh! Oh yeah, good idea." Tyshawn did so and a few minutes later he crawled onto the bed and latched onto Harry. Harry groaned but allowed it, running his hand over the arm that was wrapped around his chest like a boa constrictor.

"Please tell me you kept your shorts on!" Harry said and tried to look down because the chest he'd felt against one of his arms was completely naked. Tyshawn sat up and moved so he straddled Harry with a grin and arms stretched out to the side.

"Yup! See!" Tyshawn gave a little shimmy and woke up a very sensitive piece of Harry's anatomy. Or at least it had been sensitive recently. Harry knew it was a Dragonette thing but it was strange to keep getting erections despite not even being close to middle aged.

"Yes very nice now could you get off me please?" Tyshawn pouted at that and leaned down putting his elbows to either side of Harry's face.

"Aw, don't you like me?"

"Of course I do but-ah!"

"Then what's the problem?" Tyshawn asked and provocatively rolled his hips down against Harry's groin. Harry felt an answering hardness building against his own and quickly put his hands on Tyshawn's shoulders giving a little push.

"The problem is that I don't want to ruin our date by having sex…of any kind right now on your sofa." Tyshawn looked rather disappointed, but Harry was relieved to see that Tyshawn at least recognised what he was saying and meant.

"Aww. That's a shame. I guess it's right though. Can we just make out instead?" Tyshawn said and without even waiting for an answer he plastered his lips over Harry's and started kissing him. Harry groaned, he knew he did. Tyshawn had a mouth like a hoover. Then his tongue dipped in and completely took over Harry's mouth before Harry could even register that he'd opened his mouth.

"Ah! Mm." Came a sound and Tyshawn's body rocked a little before Harry's grip made him stop. Harry held on for dear life as it felt like his soul was being sucked out of him and then licked to death by a very persistent kissing Tyshawn. Harry could taste almost everything Tyshawn had drunk that evening. There was the smooth taste of butterbeer, the harsh and fiery firewhisky and another drink that Harry couldn't remember the name of but it had smelled like sugar and fruits which is exactly what it tasted like in Tyshawn's mouth.

"Ah Harry…so good."

"Ty I need…need to breath." Tyshawn pulled back for a moment, panting against Harry's lips but at least giving Harry space to catch his own breath. Harry gulped down a few lungful's of breath then Tyshawn sealed their lips shut again.

It was wet. Wetter than the one before. Only this time it wasn't as invasive. It was more teasing, exactly as Harry remembered snogging or making out to be like. Tyshawn's lips caressed his, and his tongue flicked at Harry's then stroked and coaxed Harry's tongue into a twisting dance tasting and licking and stroking and slithering against each other.

Harry moved his hand up and stroked Tyshawn's face, cheekbone, closed eye and the tiny hairs at his temple. Tyshawn kept leaning down into him, rocking his hips just a little giving friction but not release. Harry tilted his head, the angle making the kiss better, _deeper_. Tyshawn groaned and turned to, opening more and giving more. The hardness against Harry got harder and Tyshawn rocked.

Harry felt the stirrings of panic. He pushed Tyshawn quickly away and pulled himself up and out a bit from beneath the younger man.

"Harry? You okay?"

"I don't…I…" Harry stuttered. Tyshawn looked ashamed and drew back a little, sliding off of Harry but not removing his leg which was now thrown over Harry.

"I'm sorry. I know you said no sex now…it just felt good."

"It's fine…it's…I don't know Ty. I…" Harry didn't know what to say, he just knew that he couldn't have sex now. Sex of any form. As disappointed as his arousal was, Harry couldn't he just _couldn't_ have sex now. But how could he explain that he was worried and that his instincts kept saying 'not yet'. How did he explain that he wanted, no he needed to wait?

"A new mate isn't supposed to sleep with anyone other than his Alpha first. It's proper." Tyshawn yawned. "Kissing was good though yeah?"

Harry couldn't stop his laugh, relief and amusement colouring his voice. He slid back down and settled properly on the bed again. Tyshawn snuggled up to him, resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Let's just go to sleep yeah? The alcohol must be making you sleepy."

"Mmhm. You're gonna be my pillow though." Tyshawn said and nestled his head a little more. Harry sighed and closed his eyes trying to relax into sleep with a limpet on his side.

"Did I tell you how awesome you are?"

"Yes you did Ty. Just go to sleep, tell me again in the morning."

Authors note. Malarkey – is a word for rubbish, chaos, nonsense etc.

Yeah I'm expecting a little bit of disappointment for what transpired at the end of this chapter but let's just say you see a little bit more in the next chapter and as for chapter 13…well…that's a god chapter to wait for!


	12. Chapter 12

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

**Author's note: This chapter is where we see the courting come to an end. This is an important chapter and you are getting it today because, as promised, I updated the moment I finished chapter 16.**

**Warnings apply here! This chapter contains some serious hints of slash! It is a mature scene but the mature things are hinted at and not actually mentioned outright. I hope that suits site rules but if not…well, I guess the story will go.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**9****th**** May 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

Harry woke up to something wiggling against him, muttering and making noises as well as being a full blow fidget. Harry groaned and tried to open his eyes only to be blinded by the light. He groaned again and threw his hand over his eyes, rolling a little away from the light and from the horrible wiggling noisy thing.

"Harry? You awake Harry?" Harry groaned again. That was Theodore's voice. He was in the lounge wasn't he…and that fidget was probably Tyshawn from where they fell asleep last night. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I wasn't but I am now." He said and opened his eyes again, blinking to get his eyes to adjust to the light. Siting up Harry gave an almighty yawn which brought tears to his eyes. Wiping them clear he looked around the room and saw Theodore sitting on the bed near Harry's hips with a cup of what looked like hot chocolate in his hand. There in a chair not too far away was Brancis fully dressed in a smart summer suit complete with a quirky smile on his face.

"Morning. Here, Yevgeniya made this for you. She said it's a better stimulant than coffee." Theodore handed over the chocolate and Harry took it breathing in the warm fumes before taking a sip. It was warm and soothing, except after he'd swallowed it and then he realised there was chili mixed in. Harry coughed then laughed, taking another sip and feeling more awake than ever.

"Yevgeniya is a star. I am never having coffee again. I'll stick with her hot chocolate." Theodore nodded and looked to Brancis. They shared a look and Harry saw Brancis' smile widen. Harry frowned, what was going on? Theodore turned to look back at Harry and crossed his arms.

"What's the matter?"

"Do I get to know what you did last night now?" Theodore asked and Harry burst out laughing so hard he nearly spilled his hot chocolate. Theodore got a dark look on his face as he laughing but Brancis laughed too. All the noise woke up Tyshawn who sat up and rubbed his eyes looking as bleary eyed as a child after a long nap.

"Wasssit?" He slurred, his speech worse than it was when he was tipsy. Harry grinned at him and passed over the hot chocolate when Tyshawn looked at it desperately.

"Theodore is still dying to know what we did last night." Tyshawn snickered, took a large sip of the hot chocolate before handing it back to Harry.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him just to torture him." Harry laughed and leaned back against the headboard of his makeshift bed. Theodore's look got darker and he scowled a little at the bed cover. Brancis stood up and wandered closer to the bed.

"Did you have fun?"

"Oh yeah! It was brilliant we p-…" Tyshawn shut himself up immediately but shutting his mouth and lurching forward in a closed mouth laugh as he tried to hold it all in. Harry scoffed and got of the bed putting his drink down on the coffee table. Tyshawn and Theodore got of the bed when Harry gestured so Harry could cancel the transfiguration charms.

"I assume you went out after with whoever it was you met? You weren't home by 1am so what time did you roll in?"

"3!" Tyshawn burst out. "Oh it was SO fun! They even invited me back, said I was brilliant and I can go every time they go! And the party, I haven't danced that much since my 21st birthday. Yesterday was the best day EVER!" Tyshawn enthused, body vibrating he was so excited. Theodore huffed a bit.

"Yes but what did you _do_? I just can't work it out! It's been driving me insane!" Theodore exclaimed, looking every bit the frustrated male. Asguard walked into the room then and wrapped an arm around a shaking Tyshawn's waist. Tyshawn looked surprise at the action then grinned happily and, if possible, buzzed a little more even bouncing where he was standing.

"What's this about Theo going insane?"

"They won't tell me what they did last night!" Asguard raised an eyebrow then laughed and released Tyshawn so he could sit on the sofa. Tyshawn looked like he was barely containing his excitement and enthusiasm; it looked like it was just going to burst from him. Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair. It was so strange seeing a fully grown man, wearing only his underwear, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Oh Harry can I tell them? Oh please!"

"Go on then, you'll explode if you keep it in any longer." Harry joked ad shook his head in fond exasperation. No sooner had his permission passed his lips did Tyshawn jump and punch the air in victory.

"We played Quodpot with the T.N.T's and they invited me back to train with them every week so I'll be like a professional Quodpot player and get to play in matches and everything! It's amazing and Harry, bless him, tried so so so so hard to play but he wasn't as good as me and they invited me back! I'm going to be on the reserve team till I'm a little better and then I might get to play for real for real! Harry's absolutely awesome! I thought I wouldn't ever be able to play Quodpot again unless you guys took me home and OH I'M SO HAPPY!"

Asguard, who had been looking impressed with the explanation of the date nearly leapt out of his skin with shock as Tyshawn launched himself on top of him on the seat, straddling his lap, and proceeded to snog him, holding his face still with his hands. Asguard's eyes went wide in shock but obviously his mouth opened because suddenly he groaned and his eyes rolled back and all Harry could see was lips together and occasionally a tongue peeking out.

"Well I'll be damned!" Theodore exclaimed and Harry risked a glance over. The pureblood looked dumbfounded staring at Asguard and Tyshawn who had their arms wrapped around each other without a millimetre to spare between their skin. Harry felt an arm wrap around his waist so he lifted his head up to see Brancis there behind him.

"That was an amazing thing for you to have done."

"Yeah well…he's going to be mine soon and I'm going to be his so I wanted to do something nice for him." Brancis rumbled, full and deep and strong hands turned Harry around so he was stood square on to Brancis. Those deep dark eyes pinned Harry deep into his soul, encompassing every thought Harry had and rubbing them out leaving only Brancis at the forefront of Harry's mind.

"You consent to us." It wasn't a statement, nor was it a question. Harry nodded anyway and Brancis' eyes glowed, scales shimmering into place on his skin in random places. Harry turned his head to the side immediately, instinct and brain telling him with the dragon that close to the surface he should submit and show the respect and trust of baring his neck. Brancis leaned down immediately taking a long hard sniff and then going to bite down. Harry's mind whitened. This was it. This was the moment. He would seal his fate and give in to destiny to belong to a mateship. A mateship that chose him and that he chose. He'd be forever Brancis', forever Theodore's, forever Asguard's, forever Tyshawn's, forever Yevgeniya's, forever Celeste's.

"Then there are a few places we need to go. Right now." Brancis pulled back abruptly, startling Harry from his haze of warmth, safety and love. Harry blinked trying to clear the fog and then felt something in him go cold.

"Brancis?"

"Go and get some smart clothes on Harry, we have a lot to do before I claim you." Harry nodded, still frowning and headed to the floo as if on auto pilot. A hand caught him around his wrist and spun him back to meet Brancis' gaze. "I will have you Harry James, you will be mine. You've accepted me and my mates, but take today to meet my children knowing they will be yours before the day turns cold."

"O-okay." Harry stuttered and Brancis nodded, pulling back immediately and following him to the floo.

"Floo home fast, shower, wash and get dressed then come back as soon as you are done. I will make some calls. Oh! Bring a warm winter cloak. You're going to need it."

Harry nodded again and stepped into the floo with some floo powder in his hand. Brancis leaned in quickly and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead before drawing back with a growl. Harry shivered at the noise and at the cold since he was only wearing yesterday's shorts and t-shirt.

"Go now." Harry released the floo powder and stated his home address, Suoh house appearing within moments. Harry rushed upstairs and into his room diving into the shower to wash.

Ten minutes later completely clean and mostly dressed in his smartest wizarding robe Harry was tossing clothes around the room frantically and cussing like a trooper.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Harry glanced up at Ishim then went back to finding things in the wardrobe and drawers and his trunks.

"No! I can't find my cufflinks and I can't find my winter cloak!"

"Winter clo-what do you need a winter cloak for? It's May!"

"Brancis is taking me somewhere. He said it was important for us to go before he claimed me…oh god oh god!" Harry stopped throwing things and fell to his butt on the floor. "Oh god he's going to claim me! Oh my lord…"

"Harry? Isn't that what you want?"

"What? Yeah! Yeah of course it is! I want to be his. I want to join the mateship. I can't even think of myself not being part of it. I really like them all…especially Theo. B-b-b-but that's not the point! You are completely missing the point Ishim!" Ishim crouched onto the floor in front of Harry with a calm but concerned look on his face as if he was treading lightly because he didn't know what the situation was. Harry stared at him desperately though, like Ishim would hold all the answers he needed.

"What's the point then?"

"I'm going to be mated tonight and-and-and I've never been mated before! What do I…what's going…what the _hell_ am I going to _do_?" Ishim laughed; he couldn't help it the laughter just burst up and out of him. Harry stared at him like he had lost his marbles but Ishim grabbed him into a hug. Harry returned it carefully, worried about any insanity on his friend's part and also worried that his friend was laughing because Harry was a fool.

"Oh Harry. Maybe it's time you and I had a little talk about what the actual mating entails hm?"

"Yeah...I think that's a …no! No I haven't got enough time! Brancis said…"

"Brancis would understand. You and I will talk about this Harry, as a friend to a friend or even a healer to a patient, we will talk about it." Harry swallowed and nodded. "Now, what don't you know?"

Harry shut his eyes taking breaths to calm down. What didn't he want to know? He knew enough by now to know that since the mateship required sexual intercourse. Harry wasn't stupid enough to think that by sexual intercourse it could mean a mutual wank or even oral sex. It had to mean penetrative sex and since Brancis was an Alpha that obviously meant that Harry would be the one being penetrated. Harry even knew where…where he was penetrated and by what. Problem is how the hell were they going to go about that?

"Harry? What do you need to know?"

"How? How does _it _get in me? I mean I know where it goes but _how_? Won't it hurt?" Ishim settled a little more and Harry could almost see healer mode sweep over him, like it was a cloak he had just slipped on.

"The best part of sex is foreplay. During foreplay they will prepare you to make sure you are ready for _it_." Ishim used the same emphasis on the word as Harry had, but he said it with a teasing look in his eye. "It might hurt, but it doesn't hurt everybody. It depends how relaxed you are. My mating didn't hurt at all, it only felt good."

"Okay…right then so I just have to relax…what about after? I mean do I have to have intercourse with everyone? Because there are seven of them and I know I'm getting on a bit in years but I'm new to this whole erection without potion thing but even I know that there's no _way_ I could have sex with _seven people_."

"No, for the mateship you only have to have sex with Brancis, the Alpha. Anyone else you want to have sex with within the mateship helps solidify the bond and the mateship but it isn't a requirement. Don't you want to sleep with the others? Not even Theodore? You said you really liked him."

"Ahem yes well…I do but I was worried I'd have to have sex seven times and if I was going to be penetrated each time then I'm pretty sure I will not be walking around tomorrow."

"Harry, two of them are women, they can hardly penetrate you. And I know for certain that Tyshawn prefers being topped." Oh, that was news to Harry…though he could see it kind of. Harry sighed a little relieved though still a bit stunned and worried about what he was getting himself into. He wanted it, no doubts there, it was just worrying. "Now, have I answered all your questions?"

"Yeah…yeah I think so. Sorry, I shouldn't have panicked."

"It's fine. Here." Ishim stood up and held a hand out to Harry helping him to his feet. Ishim gave him a hard hug and Harry relaxed into it just breathing and being for a moment or two. "So, I guess that means you'll be moving out soon. I'll miss you but at least I know where you'll be."

"Thank you for letting me stay here and for helping me with the whole Dragonette Destined thing."

"No problem. But we can do our thank you and things later. You needed your winter cloak for something. What was it for?"

"Brancis said I had to meet the children that would soon be mine before he claimed me."

"Ah, I see. So that means you will be taking a trip to Durmstrang. Accio Harry Potter's winter cloak." Harry could have hit himself when Ishim said the spell. Immediately three different cloaks flew towards them, one of them being the one Harry had been looking for. With a chuckle at himself for being more panicked than he'd thought, Harry thanked his friend and finished getting ready.

The trip to meet the children was an interesting one. Brancis had apparently called ahead to let both Durmstrang and Hogwarts know they were coming and he had also let the children who had grown up and left school but had stayed in Europe that they would be dropping in for a visit.

Durmstrang was the one where Harry met all Yevgeniya's children. One of them was even pregnant. Nastyannick was eight months pregnant but her stomach wasn't large because of her slight frame, like Yevgeniya had. Nastyannick was her mother's spitting image, as was Palika though the twenty-one year old did have Brancis' superior look and had obviously inherited his temperament. Freya, Asguard's only daughter was quite excitable and was apparently on the back-up Nordic Quidditch team, though her Alpha was still quite wary about letting her play. Patrik was quite a glum young man. He was eighteen and obviously disliking that he still had exams to study for though he was counting the days till he could return home. All the children gave Brancis a hug and all of them welcomed Harry, apparently they had been told all about Harry in various owls and fire calls. When Harry and Brancis left just after 3pm all the children gave Harry a kiss to his cheek and barred their necks to him. Luckily Harry didn't have to do anything, they just had to show him their necks.

Hogwarts came next and Minerva, an extremely old Minerva, allowed them to use her office for a while. It was a bit cramped because, aside from the mateship's children being there so was James, Albus and Lily. They spent the time out by the lake after the initial hello and Harry was relieved to hear all about how his children…how James, Al and Lily had handled the divorce and how they still thought of him as their father. He also heard about how the children were all friendly with each other. Apparently as well as Scorpius, Albus was friends with the Slytherin Antonia Volos who had dragged her Ravenclaw sister Emmeline into their group too. Scorpius, it seemed, was besotted with Emmeline. As for Leif, well he did talk with James but they were a year apart so they didn't talk much. When it came to say goodbye, all of the six children, Harry's included, gave him a kiss on his cheek and then Brancis lead him into the floo.

Harry could feel the anxiety building all through the evening meal with his new mateship. He was happy. Everything inside him screaming that it was right, but he couldn't shake the butterflies building in his stomach or stop periodically tensing as a thought about what would happen tonight went through his head. Dinner had been spectacular, a wonderful house elf prepared feast complete with candle decorations on the tables and everybody dressed up in formal wear.

After dinner and pudding Harry helped Theodore put the youngest children into bed just so he could attempt to calm and take his mind off what was coming. Dimitri and Rene climbed into bed after giving Harry a kiss on his cheek and Theodore ushered him out of the room as soon as the children settled down and closed their eyes.

"Are you alright?" Theodore asked, stopping in the hall and staring questioningly at Harry. Harry could only swallow and nod and shrug at the same time. How do you answer that? Harry had talked with Ishim about all his worries and Ishim had helped him but it was still nerve wracking.

"I'm fine."

"Liar. Come here." Theodore stepped forwards and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace, relaxing and letting his cares drift for a moment. It did nothing to dispel the nervous energy that fluttered around in his stomach.

"I'm not really lying."

"Hmm." Theodore hummed, the noise slightly disagreeing. "You are nervous. I can see it and I can feel it."

"I am happy too though." Harry pulled back and tried to show that he was sincere about it. "I am happy I'm joining the mateship, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. And it's what I want, more than anything. It's like you said. At the heart of a mateship is family. We would be a family, be united and loving and so much more. I already feel like that, you guys are my family. I want it, I _need_ it. I'm just a bit worried about tonight. You know…"

"Believe it or not I had the same concerns you do. It will be fine…brilliant even. Your instincts will just take over. Trust them just like Asguard told you to." Harry nodded and leaned back for another small hug before sighing.

"Come on then, let's go downstairs." Theodore nodded but didn't pull back till he'd kissed Harry. Then he led him downstairs hand in hand.

They sat outside, enjoying the warmth and the cloudless sky. They all sat around on large deck chairs and recliners still dressed formally, although Tyshawn had stripped of most of his smart clothes or had them hanging wide open now. Harry remained tucked up beside Theodore most of the evening with Brancis pressed against him on the other side and running a hand over Harry's shoulder, arm and the side of his leg. Every time the hand brushed the skin on Harry's side though Harry shuddered a little, the sensitive skin detecting the tickling sensation.

Ten o'clock came and not long after Yevgeniya stood up and announced she was going to bed. Everyone in the mateship gave her a kiss goodnight and when it was Harry's turn she blushed a brilliant red and leaned up to give him the briefest of kisses on his lips.

"Tilt your head zain'ka moya." She whispered and Harry did so, barring his neck for her. She pressed a small kiss to his neck before pressing her teeth firmly but gently against the skin. It wasn't hard, it didn't hurt. The teeth just applied pressure and held it for a while leaving Harry in no doubt that his skin there would go a little red. She pulled back and gave him another kiss, this time to his cheek and left with a smile.

Yevgeniya leaving seemed to urge the others to go. Tyshawn bounced up and gave Harry a small bite on the neck, complete with a happy wet kiss. Then Tyshawn waited, still bouncing, as Asguard said his goodnights and gave Harry a mating claim bite. Tyshawn and Asguard then went upstairs, Tyshawn wrapped around Asguard. Those two had been lovey-dovey all evening, though according to Celeste's teasing they had been kissing and romancing all day even occasionally going upstairs and not coming down for a while. Harry was in no doubts about what they had been doing.

Celeste went next, pausing while hugging him to whisper to him excitedly and happily. Harry smiled and hugged her back, she was his first connection to the mateship and they had been friends for about a month. She bit him lightly then kissed him lovingly before going upstairs.

Theodore came up and gave Harry a fierce hug and an equally fierce kiss that had Harry drowning in sensation and breathless. Theodore's kiss was a little harder and as he left the pureblood was smirking and looking for the entire world like he was victorious and triumphant.

Then it was just Brancis and Harry. Harry turned around slowly to see Brancis who watched him with a happy and quiet smile on his face still reclined on the deck chair. Harry didn't know where to go or what to do now but Brancis held his gaze, and slowly, ever so slowly, something transmitted from Bran and Harry relaxed, smiled and warmed. Brancis smiled more and shifted over so there was room on the recliner for Harry too. Harry breathed for a moment, calming, and then slid in next to Brancis.

Brancis put an arm over Harry's body and pulled him close, chest to chest and nose to nose. Harry's eyes fluttered closed. Brancis leaned in and kissed Harry, lips brushing and teasing. His tongue was slow and gentle slipping inside Harry's mouth when Harry opened at the request. Harry sighed into the kiss and leaned more against Brancis seeking it out. Brancis' hand slid from around Harry's back and started stroking Harry's chest. Harry's breath caught momentarily in his breath but Brancis' tongue rolled around his mouth and distracted him. The hand moved again and Brancis tilted his head more, opening the access between their mouths. A hand brushed over Harry's nipple rolling it. It sent a zinging pleasure through Harry's chest and Harry felt his blood pool once more in his groin, his skin waking up and taking notice.

"Ah." Harry gasped and pulled back from the kiss, eyes squeezed shut at the pleasure he had not had before in all his long years. Brancis growled and in a movement too quick for Harry's bliss dulled mind to comprehend, Brancis had Harry lain on his back legs wide and Brancis settled between them pressing his own arousal into Harry's. Harry lurched and grabbed Brancis' back as Brancis gave a thrust and another growl.

A hand slid up to the back of Harry's neck and held Harry's head still as Brancis pulled him up into a hard kiss. The taste of fire and other things filled Harry's senses, tantalising his taste buds. Harry gasped and Brancis' tongue slid back into his mouth like it owned it. Harry slid a hand down to Brancis' back, Brancis undulating his hips and building up a delicious pressure in Harry's groin. Harry tried to battle the tongue in his mouth, to join in and to demonstrate the passion he could feel building and soaring inside him. Brancis pressed harder, growling and possessing. Harry heard himself whimper, heat flushing into his cheeks but Brancis merely answered it with a growl and teeth nipped Harry's lips. Brancis undulated again, pressing and moving and rocking and grating. Harry gasped and moaned, feeling his pleasure reaching a peak it had never done so before!

Brancis pulled back and stopped his movement. Harry struggled but opened his eyes and met the intense brown-amber eyes that glowed and the pupils were oddly slit like a dragon's. Brancis kept the gaze for a moment and Harry wanted to beg for something. _For anything._ The movement had stopped, the pleasure had stopped and the kissing had stopped. Harry wanted it all back! _Needed it_.

"Our mating has been blessed. Do you consent?" Brancis growled, the noise pulsating through Brancis' body and into Harry's bumping him up closer to the peak of ecstasy.

"Y-yes! I conse-AH!" Brancis didn't wait for Harry to finish the words. He used a hand on Harry's hair to yank his head to the side then pressed his teeth into Harry's neck hard. It was so hard it felt like Brancis was trying to push his teeth in so hard that they would never leave.

But then the magic started. Hot, fiery hot like dragon fire inferno through Harry. It fried his pleasure centres. It roasted any thoughts he had at the forefront of his mind. Harry strained as it pushed through him, making his body feel too small to hold it. It burst like a volcano and the world became a blazing haze of red and white, amber slit eyes spearing through the haze and holding Harry prisoner. Harry yelled then broke off in a silent scream. He clutched at the body atop his. Clutched and clawed, pushing up into it and clinging to it so it would not leave, so it would not break away.

Harry didn't know how long the inferno raged, nor how long he rode the intense wave of pleasure. But when it went Harry felt boneless. He blinked away the fog and looked straight up into Brancis' face. His expression was calmer, still scotching and pleased but calmer and more serious. Scales licked his skin, sometimes there and sometimes not, his dragon close to the surface again.

"You're mine." Brancis rumbled and kissed Harry gently, pressure and love all in that kiss. Harry hummed. He felt good. Better than good, he felt wonderful. Brancis felt wonderful too, Harry lifted his hand and traced the face above his as it kissed him.

"You're mine too." Brancis nodded his agreement to those words and placed small kisses around Harry's face, electrifying the nerves and making them super sensitive.

"Come upstairs with me." Harry just nodded, no longer feeling any form of trepidation at the thought. Brancis climbed off carefully and held a hand out to Harry, drawing him up from the deckchair and through the house upstairs into a giant master suite. Harry eyed the bed for a moment and turned meeting Brancis' gaze.

A desire so strong came over Harry, a desire he remembered telling Ishim would never happen to him. It was so strong and such a perfect desire though. There was nothing wrong with it. Looking at Brancis it was the only thing he wanted to do, his instincts clawed at him for it. Harry let them, Ishim's words coming over him just as he relaxed into the trust that his instincts and his Alpha would keep him well. 'You'd be mated within five minutes of starting to strip' Ishim had said. Harry peeped at his Alpha, heat funnelling through his body and stirring his blood. 'Mated within five minutes'…oh Harry certainly hoped so.

Harry undid the top clasp on his cloak then the second. He let it fall to the floor then undid his undershirt. He got three buttons down and looked up at his Alpha with a smile, hoping and wishing and needing and _desiring_.

Brancis' eyes glowed. The bedroom door slammed shut.

Authors note: I hummed and harred about giving you the full content, just dulled down a bit, of what happened in the bedroom. However, to be honest, Brancis and Harry aren't who I want to see or write about. So, you have some interaction here and in the next chapter…well, in the next chapter I get to write about who I really want to see going at it. I was very aware of the rules of the site when I wrote this chapter and I tried to hint at things without actually 'saying' them. You get an idea of what's going on and I'll leave your imagination to the rest. Same will happen in the next chapter.

Until the next chapter! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far!


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

**Authors note:** So…we finally get to the scene I've wanted this entire fic! (And to be quite frank I've had 2people talk about this scene). I loved writing it and I hope it's vague enough to be allowed…we shall see.

Thank you SO MUCH to Scioneeris who has proof read my work and pointed out places where me and my keyboard have obviously had disagreements on which letters to write.

**10****th**** May 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

Harry rolled in his sleep and bumped into something which had his consciousness rouse him to discover what it was. Harry opened his eyes, blinking bleary eyed around, and saw Brancis' still sleeping form on the bed next to him. Harry rolled over to look at his Alpha. As he rolled he became aware of a discomfort resonating from his behind, he couldn't hold in his smile at the memories it brought back though.

In all his years as a married man he had never _ever_ felt such passion in a bedroom for his partner. Last night Brancis had gone wild, and the result was utterly burning hot sex that lasted _ages_! Harry had never felt or imagined anything like it! The dragon had been close to the surface throughout leaving Brancis' skin with small flecks of scales appearing and disappearing in his skin. His pupils kept changing from human circle shaped to the dragon slit. Brancis had growled and grunted and at one point Harry was sure smoke came from his mouth even as Brancis had worshiped him.

It had been incredible! Harry grinned and brushed a hand through Brancis' hair. Harry had been worried about having intercourse with a man; he'd never really considered himself gay he'd just had a problem. He'd been worried about the pain too. He had also worried that he wouldn't know what to do during the mating. Oh he'd known though! His instincts had risen to the occasion, along with his hormones, and any doubts had disappeared the moment Brancis stalked towards him after slamming the bedroom door shut. There hadn't been pain, some discomfort sure but Harry hadn't really bothered with that feeling – he was too distracted by everything!

"Morning Harry." Harry grinned as Brancis opened his eyes and gave him a smile.

"Hmm. Morning." Harry's voice held so many inflections of happiness and the sound just boosted the feelings within him. He pressed a little closer to Brancis and gave the man a light kiss on the lips, mindful of morning breath. Brancis rumbled into the kiss and a hand trailed over Harry' back, bottom and then a leg. It found his knee, lifted and wrapped it around Brancis' hips bringing their morning arousals into contact. Harry moaned and kissed Brancis again, trying to encourage him. Brancis seemed to decide that morning breath or no morning breath he was going to have a proper morning kiss. He plundered into Harry's mouth and Harry arched allowing it.

"Feels good, mate." Brancis growled between open mouthed kisses and plundered back into Harry's mouth again before rocking his hips creating such a delicious friction that bliss started to creep over Harry.

"Hmmm-ah!" Harry gasped and wrapped an arm around Brancis' shoulders holding on and holding him in the kiss as the pressure increased and reached its crescendo. When it peaked Harry could do little more than hold on tight, breathe and shudder. Brancis followed not long after with a bite to Harry's claiming mark, a mark that would fade in time but not if Brancis kept biting it at every opportunity.

"Shower with me." It wasn't a question, more a demand. Just a statement that was hinting and hoping and knowing all at once. Harry rolled his eyes but nodded. Sure, he wouldn't pass up the chance to be around Brancis. He'd had plenty of opportunity last night to see but Harry wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see his Alpha naked.

"Absolutely. Just give me a minute." Harry laughed and squashed close to Brancis. Harry hadn't really had amazing sex over the years, how could it be passionate when foreplay needed to pause so he could take a potion? But Harry's favourite part of sex had always been the cuddling afterwards, the closeness and intimacy after orgasm. It wouldn't be able to last long Harry knew, because he didn't like being covered in his own juices, and since he had two peoples' fluids over his stomach, groin and chest, it wasn't going to be very comfortable.

Just a few minutes though. Just a few.

When Harry and Brancis eventually made it downstairs they found the two children, Celeste, Yevgeniya and Theodore sitting down eating a breakfast of cereals and fruit juices. Nothing fancy.

"Good morning." The greeting seemed to come from several places all at once and all the adults laughed a bit. Brancis waved Harry into the chair next to Theodore, the chair he had always sat on while at the house. Theodore gave him an appraising look.

"Okay?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. Harry smiled and took a drink from his glass of apple juice.

"Okay doesn't even cover it." Harry snickered and couldn't help giving a quick happy glance to Brancis who had taken his position at the head of the table and was sitting looking like he was king of the world…Harry was becoming used to that look of superiority and satisfaction. He would be worried now if the look wasn't there.

"I'm glad to hear it." Harry looked back to Theodore who had a really strange happy look on his face. It was warm and soft, warm and shining. It brought something fluttery to Harry's stomach as he held the gaze. A smile was curving the pureblood's lips and his eyes glittered. Harry slid a hand to reach for Theodore whose smile twitched bigger and then his hand clasped Harry's bringing it up to his lips. Harry smiled as a gentle kiss was placed on his knuckles. He didn't feel silly or like a girl at the tender touch. He couldn't take his eyes off Theodore, warm gentle tingles spreading up his arm from the kiss to his hand. Something about Theodore's look bubbled around him holding him in a warm bubble of safety and contentment and love and…Harry couldn't even think right without using 'and' to link everything he thought of! The look made him feel so muzzy that sophisticated thought was beyond him right at that moment.

"Theo…" Harry began and Theodore's smile again twitched a little bigger. Only this time he turned away and took another mouthful of his breakfast. Harry watched him for a minute, still holding hands with the pureblood then turned away feeling giddy. Harry ate his breakfast holding the spoon in his left hand, it was slightly awkward but it was okay. Harry was warm.

**11****th**** May2020 – Harry age 39years.**

Sunday morning started with Harry waking up, this time in bed with a still sleeping Tyshawn with whom he had spent the majority of the night chatting with. They had gone up to Tyshawn's room last night after dinner to have some 'quality sub time', as Tyshawn had dubbed it, and they had talked about every subject under the sun and moon. Tyshawn had discussed Quidditch, Quodpot, school, education and sex, which somehow turned into discussions on various countries, other wizarding sports, what would happen when Harry and Tyshawn had children, baby names, politics and how somehow the relationship between Tyshawn and Asguard had gone from minus figure temperatures to over boiling point which explained why Tyshawn had spent the day yesterday a bit bow legged. They had eventually fallen asleep after discussing how both of their matings compared and how Yevgeniya might be pregnant.

Harry got out of bed slowly, despite knowing that Tyshawn was an incredibly heavy sleeper and wasn't likely to wake until gone lunch time if given the chance. Harry showered, washed and dressed before going downstairs. The house, or castle as it actually resembled, was completely still. Harry had to check to see what time it was in case he had roused abominably early. It was nine o'clock though. Harry tread into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief having found Theodore there.

"I was worried for a moment that the house was empty." Harry whispered gently worried that talking too loudly would break the stillness over the room. Theodore glanced up from his book and smiled a little.

"Well it nearly is. Apart from you, Tyshawn, Asguard and I, everybody else has gone out. Apparently Yevgeniya was ill this morning and our beloved Alpha went a little overprotective and kidnapped her straight away to see a healer. Celeste took the boys out shopping with her because they needed new clothes and it was the best was to get them out of the house while Brancis was being over protective."

"I see. Tyshawn was saying that Yevgeniya might be pregnant." Theodore nodded and put his book down. Harry crossed to the table taking his bowl of fruit with him. He sat down and took a bite out of some melon.

"It's a very real possibility. She knew she was fertile a few months back and announced it to us all. She certainly calmed the fight that night. Of course the cease fire didn't last long because she chose Tyshawn to be her next baby's father, Asguard got a little uppity and the fight started all over again. If she is pregnant I can't imagine how Brancis is going to be." Harry frowned confused; Theodore took a sip of his tea before explaining. "Well Yevgeniya was the first one Brancis found and even in wizarding terms she is coming to the end of her fertile period soon. She is fifty this year, did you know that? On average she only has another ten years at a maximum to birth children. She has also not been able to get pregnant since she had my child Antonia twelve years ago. Antonia took quite a lot out of Yevgeniya you realise, Antonia was a big baby and Yevgeniya isn't very big at all."

"Ah. I see. So we'd basically all better brush up on our knowledge of pregnancy? And make sure we are around to help calm Brancis if necessary?"

"Oh absolutely. He is going to be a nightmare." Harry finished off his breakfast and a house elf came and took it away, bringing Harry some hot chocolate which had chilli in it. It was Yevgeniya's hot chocolate and Harry had insisted on having it every morning to help him wake up. Yevgeniya, yesterday when he had requested it, had blushed scarlet almost matching her hair, when Harry had announced that he could not start his day without the amazing drink. She had then made him one, brought it over, and Harry had given her a grateful kiss on the cheek which only made her blush more.

"I should buy her a present." Harry mused and Theodore looked up sharply, question written all over his face

"Who? Why?"

"Well she might be pregnant! And at the very least she's feeling poorly so I should get her a present. Do you know what she would like?"

"Um…I've never…she loved the flowers you bought her a few days ago."

"Ah yeah. She knows the language of flowers too. Do you have any books on the language of flowers upstairs in the library? That way I can buy something meaningful and not just pretty looking."

"Um…yes, yes I believe we do. I'll go and retrieve it for you." Theodore made to get up but Harry quickly stood.

"No, no. I'll go to the library myself. You don't need to worry about helping me. It was my idea." Theodore nudged him forwards with a scoff.

"You'd never find the book. And besides, I never considered the idea of buying a present for this occasion so I'm going to cash in on the mateship points by copying your gift idea."

They made it upstairs and Theodore immediately found the book on the language of flowers then Theodore accompanied Harry to the muggle village not too far away to get the flowers. They eventually bought a large bunch between them, the price souring up into the two hundred pound mark because it was such a huge bunch. They mixed flowers for both occasion together, the occasion should she be pregnant and the occasion should she just be poorly. The woman in the shop suggested that either way they would be a marvellous gift to behold and that the flowers would basically wish her luck at getting pregnant and staying in good health so they would be fine. The large bunch included various blossoms, plumeria, snowdrops, violets, wheat, lilies, honeysuckle, daisies, heliotrope, bells of Ireland, azaleas, soap wort, various carnations, celandine, gardanias and laurel.

They brought the bunch of flowers home and put them in a large vase. Then Theodore suggested that they go on a walk to get some lavender for devotion, oak leaves for strength and then to pick some roses from the garden. Harry didn't mind and it was a warm day so they went off down the incline at the back of the house and off down the fields to where some lavender was obviously growing. As they got closer they found it was actually a variety of heather.

"Did you bring the book? What does heather mean?" Theodore pulled out the language of flowers book and flicked through it while Harry got a closer look at all the flowers. Some were white, some pink but most were the lavender colour which had confused them from a distance.

"Um…heather, heather. H. E. A. Ah! Here. Lavender heather for admiration and solitude. Pink heather for good luck. White heather is for good luck as well, protection and apparently wishes will come true. That's promising. I say we pick some of each for Yevgeniya."

"Sure." Harry crouched and started pulling off the longest and strongest bits of heather for the bunch of flowers. "You know, if it's for protection and good luck, maybe we should come down here often and just pick some for her. I man I know it isn't actually 'real' but they can be used in potions too can't they? Palika is a potions mistress too so she could use it to brew with. It's also good in other things isn't it?"

"Yes it is. I'm sure Yevgeniya will find a good use for it you know. She used to love herbology and even potions. If she is pregnant she won't be able to make some potions but I'm sure she'll find uses for it. I think if you burn heather it smells quite nice too, so chances are we'll smell a lot of different herbs and flowers over the next few months if she is pregnant."

They continued gathering the heather until Theodore decided they had enough of each variety and suggested they try to find an oak tree to get some oak leaves. They walked and walked, the castle they had come from seeming to be miles away. They made it to the bottom of the tall hills at one point and every flower they saw they had to check against the language of flowers book to find out its meaning before either leaving it or picking it.

Four hours later, and a huge distance trekked, their basket was full to the brim with heather, lavender, bluebells, rosemary, marsh trefoil, dogwart, daisies, green-winged orchids, holly, primroses, clover, white violets, woodruff and iris. They didn't find an oak in the end, but considering everything else they had found Harry wasn't too bothered to be missing it. Besides, leaves in a bunch of flowers? Seemed a little pointless to Harry. Harry liked the rich variety of flowers he and Theodore had collected. They hadn't followed any theme except getting flowers which meant something to Yevgeniya's situation.

"I need a rest! I have not done so much walking in years!" Theodore protested as he shrugged of his outer cloak and threw it to the floor. The pureblood flopped down onto it and shut his eyes. He did look tired, Harry supposed, and it was quite a warm day. "Set up a ward would you? Then come and sit down for goodness sake. How you have so much energy I don't know, but you're making me feel old so sit!"

Harry laughed and cast a couple of muggle repelling wards and others. He then removed his own outer cloak so he could sit on that. He changed his mind and transfigured his cloak into a large blanket and started laying out the flowers he had found so he could bunch them up properly. He'd never had to make a bouquet himself before so this was a new experience. It didn't take long though, having absolutely no skills to speak of in flower arranging Harry merely sorted them so the colours looked about equal throughout the group then he transfigured a piece of his shirt into a ribbon and tied the bottom together.

"I think we've got more than enough." Theodore snorted at Harry's observation and Harry flashed him a wry grin. He couldn't help it if he was stating the obvious.

"Absolutely. Looks good though."

"Yeah. You think she'll like them?" Harry asked and caught Theodore rolling his eyes. Harry lay down and pushed gently on the pureblood's shoulder making Theodore laugh. "Shut up."

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Theodore rolled onto his side and lifted his head supporting it with his hand, his elbow pushing into the ground. Theodore ran a hand gently over Harry's chest. "Stop worrying. She will love them. If for no other reason than us traipsing around the Cairn Gorms for the last who knows how many hours just to find something for her, she _will_ like them."

"Good."

"But just for the record, should you wish to gift me with anything I prefer books and not flowers and no amount of walking and getting sweaty will make up for you getting me flowers." Harry laughed and batted away the hand on his chest.

"Oh and what reason am I going to need to buy you a present for huh? You gonna get pregnant or something?" Harry teased and then laughed at the spectacular look of disgust that twisted onto Theodore's face. Theodore growled and rose up, in one swift moment he had Harry's hands pinned above his head and had Harry's body pinned to the ground with his own body.

"Don't even suggest it! Just to think such an appalling thing!" Theodore said, applying pressure enough to suggest he was punishing Harry for the comment. Harry laughed unable to stop it for a minute. His body shook with it and dislodged Theodore who released his hands and pushed his body between Harry's legs so he couldn't be dislodged again. Harry stopped laughing slowly, staring up at Theodore, unable to look anywhere else because Theodore's eyes had him pinned.

"Theodore?"

"Hm…you look stunning like this you know. All red cheeked glowing." Harry swallowed. It was like the mood had taken a complete 360o degree turn from humorous to serious. Theodore's eyes looked all over Harry's face and then settled on his lips. Harry felt his body heat and something in his muscles built, readying him for something.

Theodore shifted his body for a moment, then a hand touched Harry's cheek, stroking over it gently. Harry felt goose-bumps rise on his skin at the tenderness. Theodore ran his fingers over Harry's cheek and then a thumb ran over his bottom lip. Harry let his mouth drop open slightly and when the thumb left his lips Harry licked his lips. Theodore smiled and leaned down, lips so close to Harry's.

"You look happy Harry." Theodore whispered and his lips caressed the air just above Harry's lips, Harry feeling the words as Theodore spoke them in the small brushes of air and breath against his lips. It sent shivers down his spine. Harry shut his eyes for a moment, concentrating on the near touch. Oh it was tantalising. It was merely a hair's breadth away, less than a millimetre between them. Harry felt heat coil through his body. He didn't want that millimetre gap. Harry opened his eyes and found Theodore smiling above him, still no closer. Harry opened his mouth to beg or say something, but that movement made his lips touch Theodore's and he froze, the brief contact sparking through his body.

"You look happy. Happy and beautiful." Theodore said and shifted a minuscule amount with his body. Harry's eyes shut of their own accord that time, the tiniest shift allowing blood to rush south and sensitise his skin. Then there was no air touching his lips. No air at all, not even in his lungs.

"Mmm." Harry moaned, he heard it and he felt it, he felt an answering one from the chest above his. The vibrations hyper sensitised his lips more than just the pressure of Theodore's lips had. Theodore kissed like he was drinking Harry down, gentle and savouring. It wasn't rushed, it was slow and deep and warm and everywhere. It was like with every pass of Theodore's lips he was cherishing Harry and taking as well as giving love. It felt wonderful…beautiful.

"I wanted to keep you for myself today." Theodore whispered against Harry's lips, sneaking a kiss here and there after and between his words. Harry shuddered in a breath and opened his mouth seeking another kiss. It was shallow this time, pressure and heat. Lips slid over lips erotic and arousing. Theodore pulled back breathing a little laboured, his breath swirling and breezing over and into Harry's mouth. It left Harry gasping, breathing quick and wanting to gulp down. "I am so proud, so happy to call you ours Harry. I'm so elated you're ours."

"I didn't realise you-ah!" Harry got interrupted by Theodore gently kissing his chin then his neck. "I didn't realise you wanted me that much. It's not been long since we met again."

"Ah Harry…Last Sunday I met you. Last Saturday I wanted you. Last Monday I got you. I was patient all this week till you said yes. Now you're ours and I want you still…so much."

"That's still not long." Theodore pulled right back and loomed down over Harry, serious but glowing. His dark eyes glittered and his lips red and thick from the kisses.

"I'm a Destined Harry, and a Slytherin. When something's irrefutably indubitable, we don't like to wait."

"Oh? And I was definitely going to belong in the mateship then huh?" Harry questioned a little peeved but mostly curious. Theodore smiled, shark like but seductive.

"Oh you were mine since Dinner last Saturday, lunch on Monday was when I think _you _knew it too. Do you deny it?" Harry thought about it, briefly oh so very briefly. The looks and sneaky kisses and teasing at the Dinner table the first time Harry had sat down with them. The talking like it was a fact Harry would be joining them. The kisses and the soft and gentle emotions Theodore had stirred up in Harry's office. That urge just to have Theodore kiss him…the urge which was as strong then as it was now. It wasn't a short time to want somebody.

"It's undeniable." Harry muttered and Theodore's kiss felt and tasted like victory and joy all rolled into one soul splitting twist of his tongue as it dove into Harry. Harry felt like Theodore pierced into him but was still too far away. The kiss deeper than before, Theodore no longer drinking him but filling him and emptying him all at once.

Harry groaned, clutching Theodore around his shoulders and neck. He held him into the kiss pulling him harder than before, clutching at him. Theodore's body pressed down more, his full weight pressing Harry into the soft, spongy grassy ground. A hand trailed down Harry's side, quick and sure. It found the back of Harry's knee and pulled it up and around Theodore's waist. Harry keened out a whimper, the sound torn from him as delicious pressure built in his groin. His eyes rolled in their sockets and Harry ground his hips upwards making an answering groan throb through his mouth as Theodore appreciated the gyration.

"Harry I want…" Theodore didn't finish his words, just pressed his face into Harry's neck and licked, nibbled and sucked. Harry gasped ad groaned, the sensitive skin around his claiming bit buzzing with sensitivity. When Theodore touched it immense pleasure crashed through his body like waves to a beach. Harry clutched at Theodore's clothes then one hand at his hair and the other hand sliding under his shirt seeking skin to touch and rub and _feel_. Theodore pulled back immediately at the touch but before Harry could protest Theodore had pulled off his shirt and dived back down against Harry half naked and eager with his lips.

Harry moaned at the freedom he now had to feel bare skin. If there was one thing he had always loved about sex it was the nakedness and vulnerability of wearing nothing but one's skin. It was amazing and so intimate. Harry ran his hands up and down Theodore's back, touching and smoothing. He found dips before strong muscles bulged out. He found the hardness of shoulder blades and the ridged of Theodore's spine. Hand clutched at Harry's shirt and Theodore drew back again, peeling the shirt off Harry's body and tossing it aside. Then Theodore kissed and licked his way over Harry's chest. Harry mimicked the movement on Theo's body but with his hands not his lips.

"Theo…" Harry whispered in appreciation. Theo's name being too long to say without being shortened. Theo sighed and nibbled his way across Harry's collar bone. Harry jerked and lurched his hips upwards seeking friction again against his groin. Theo ground back in answer then pulled right away and off.

Harry gasped and cried out in protest but silenced when dexterous fingers made quick work of his trouser fly and waistband button. They were undone in split seconds and Theodore shoved them down. Harry moved his legs pushing them down further too desperate to be rid of the constriction they gave him. When Theodore grabbed his underwear and got rid of that too Harry thanked ever deity he'd ever heard of that he'd put up wards. From the grin Theodore gave him, his thanks hadn't been in his head. Just as Theodore leaned back to snatch Harry's underwear from around his ankles Harry unclasped Theo's trousers, pushing them open and shoving them down a little too immediately releasing Theodore from their restriction and quickly realising that Theodore did not have underwear.

"Uhhh." Harry sighed, arousal and heat flaring unbelievably. Harry touched Theodore appreciatively and Theodore flew into action. His trousers were gone and he was back atop Harry in less time than it took Harry to blink and keen with sensation. Theodore lifted both of Harry's legs up and up, bending Harry's body in half. Harry whined as he stretched his lower back muscles but pulled at Theodore's shoulders and tried to grip him tightly.

"I want you. I want you so badly." Theo muttered, trembling lips touching Harry's again and this time the completely bare skin between them making the pleasure and sensations crescendo. Harry gasped and jerked as best he could when caressed and pressed. Theodore groaned and his kiss became sloppy. Harry jerked again this time hard as a hand caressed his opening.

"Ah! Theo!" Harry's eyes snapped open, muscles straining and mouth open. Unable to coordinate his mouth in the kiss any longer Harry's entire focus became transfixed on Theodore's dark eyes and on that hand that touched and caressed and _pressed_ on a place untouched before two nights ago.

"Harry…Harry please." Theo whimpered and pressed gentle kisses to every part of Harry's face he could reach. The touch doing nothing to calm the shock, but Harry sobbed into a deep kiss pulling Theo's lips against his again and kissing him with such a deep rooted desperation that Harry lost himself in it. His hips took on a mind of their own, doing their best at their angle to thrust and grate and wiggle to get more friction, more touching, more sensation, more just _more._ Harry felt the breach like it was barely more than a muscle being woken up. When the breach changed and grew Harry sought out something pleasant about it and moved and shook and undulated into and with it.

"Can I have you?" Theodore whispered, face alight with pleasure and so much passion. Harry gaped at him, lost in the pleasure. Theo kissed him, gently and beseechingly. Harry nodded and started a litany of begging with his lips and his words. Harry kissed wherever he could reach desperate for the intimacy.

"Please, please, please, please, yes…ah! Yes! Please! Theo please!" Heat speared through him, coiling and unfolding. Some stabs of pain tried to gnaw their way into his conscious mind but pleasure and kissing distracted Harry's focus completely. Pleasure built and built. Desire churning and bubbling inside Harry. Harry clawed at Theo grabbing and smoothing. A nipple was rubbed, ribs explored, nails scraping into Theo's back. Harry felt bruises form on his hip from Theo's left hand gripping it hard as Theo's body rocked and thrust. Theodore's other hand above Harry's head providing him balance and grounding Harry could do little beneath Theodore, just enjoy and praise and thank and ah!

"Ah! Oh yessss…ah ah please!" Pleasure spiralled out of control. A snarl and a grunt reached Harry's ears somehow though the violently loud beating and roaring. Harry tossed his head from side to side, he clutched and grabbed as the inferno through his body got more and more wild. His skin felt too tight for his body, the storm inside it growing too big. Harry was going to explore, he was going to lose it! He felt like he was losing his mind! He was so hot!

The inferno roared, hammered and clawed to get out of Harry's body. He moved this way and that, frantic to release it and frantic to have more and more and more. Something burning grabbed him and that touch felt like his hero! Pleasure, light and ecstasy overwhelmed Harry.

"AH!" He gasped loudly, the roaring in his ears becoming such a din that it blocked out any other sound. The inferno that raged inside him exploded out of him with such power and ferocity Harry shook and shook, body trying to jerk it out to help release it. Every muscle in his body tightened and tensed, straining and straining. The inferno raged seeming to take an age to leave and seeming to leave too quickly leaving only shaking and emptiness in the wake of such indescribable pleasure. Cold tried to set in, the pleasure and heat having left. But then Harry heard a noise, a loud victorious cry and fire exploded within him warming him to the core. Harry sighed, happy with the heat that replaced the emptiness.

"Harry…" Something gentle but wet, danced across his face. First it was in one spot, then another, then another. It smoothed over his skin leaving dots of wet that the air touched and dried and left sensitive skin behind. Harry opened his eyes to see what it was and saw a blurry Theodore pressing his face against Harry's and leaving those feelings. Harry smiled, passion fogged brain sluggishly coming to the conclusion Theodore was kissing him. Harry arched up a little, seeking a kiss and one was granted against his lips. This time it was slow, very slow and gentle. It touched and it caressed but was nothing more than a soft touch. What came behind the kisses was anything but. Harry's heart and stomach simmered and expanded with emotion, the feelings growing with every kiss.

"Theo." Harry sighed and moved his hands to hold Theodore's face, caress his cheeks and jaw. Theodore shut his eyes and seemed to bask in the touch, lips stretching forwards and placing gentle kisses to Harry's nose and lips. The emotions simmered a little more, bubbling over and Harry breathed up into Theodore's mouth. "Love."

Just one word, so much and so little. It was unaccompanied, Harry couldn't say any more though because his mind was still blanked out and spaced on bliss. Theodore didn't seem to care, and didn't seem able of any more either. He smiled and kissed Harry again.

"Oh, love." He muttered and kissed and kissed.

The bliss and elation that followed seemed to take forever to lift. Harry and Theodore lay wrapped up on their blanket for what felt like ages. Harry knew he slept through some of it because his dreams were strange, clouds and unicorns and a strange humming all inside the lounge of the Volos castle were so absolutely unreal that the images could be naught other than a dream. When he woke, he was on his side, head on Theo's chest and leg thrown over Theo's hips still as naked as the day he was born. As he shifted and lifted his head, Theodore took a large breath inward.

"Hey." Harry said, tongue thick and heavy and his mouth dry. He tried to lick his lips his mouth was parched. He barely managed a smile…then it receded into a yawn instead. Harry chuckled a little, Theodore chuckling too and running a hand through Harry's hair.

"Hey."

There wasn't much to say. Harry just smiled at Theodore and let his expression do the talking. He had always been expressive and he felt so, oh so, much inside him that it just had to reflect on his face. Something must have shown because Theodore smiled wider and his eyes glistened.

"Come on, let's go home." Theo whispered his voice barely comprehensible they were so quiet and so slurred. Harry nodded though and pulled back so they could both stand. Tired and worn out Harry reached for his clothes his muscles protesting to his movements. Harry groaned, the sound tearing from him, as he moved. His clothes felt odd against his skin, scratchy and strange. Still Harry slid them on, including the cloak which was no longer a blanket on the floor. Harry stood there then, feeling at a loss of what to do next. His brain was still sluggish, so very tired from everything so far that day. He was tired, thirsty and perhaps even a little hungry. It had been lunch time when they had settled on the blanket…who knew how long they had been there but it was probably mid-afternoon at least.

Harry looked at Theodore who was just pulling on the last of his clothes, the cloak from the floor. Harry sighed and stepped forwards, gluing himself to Theo's chest and feeling like a child just searching out somebody to do the thinking and directing for him. It was what he needed, to just not to have to do anything since he didn't know what to do. Theodore's arm came up and held him gently, holding Harry close and safe. Harry relaxed into the feelings, instincts high and gut reactions all that were controlling him at the moment. Harry closed his eyes and breathed. Theo's smell of parchment, ink and undertones of honey wafting around him, sweat and sex also present but ignored. The smell of the great outdoors barely registered either. Just Theodore.

"We'll apparate…I'll side-apparate us. Grab the basket and hold on to me." Harry nodded, brain registering the direction and muscles lethargically responding. Harry released Theo and reached down to put the bunch of flowers into the basket and pick the basket up. Then he wrapped his arms around Theo again and with the horrible feeling of being sucked through a drain pipe the Cairn Gorms disappeared and stone walls, wooden floors and a huge dark oak front door appeared in their place

Harry released Theo who opened the door and steered Harry inside. Harry could hear somebody talking, then he saw Tyshawn who looked as bouncy and happy as ever. Harry didn't think he could deal with Tyshawn right now. He had priorities. His first priority being a drink…a very large drink. His second being a soft and comfortable chair. Number three was going to be thought of later. Slow thinking and slow doing.

Not to be rude or hurt Tyshawn's feelings though Harry leaned in and gave the younger man a kiss on his cheek before wandering into the kitchen feeling drunk and wobbly. He placed the basket on the worktop and grabbed a cup. Filling it up with water Harry quickly chugged the water down then refilled the glass. Once he emptied that glassful he left the glass in the sink and wandered into the lounge. Step one complete, Harry collapsed into the sofa, leaned his cheek into it and closed his eyes relaxing.

"Our wayward wanderers return!" Harry opened his eyes and turned his head at Celeste's voice and saw her standing at the door to the back garden with her straw hat on and a large smile. Harry could now make out the sounds of children laughing outside. Theodore wandered over to Harry, lips wet from where he had obviously had a drink, and he plopped himself into the chair with his body touching Harry's where he sat. Harry curled close again, wanting nothing more than to be touching with Theo once more. An arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders as he curled in close and it pulled him tightly too, it was firm and inviting as well as controlling and restricting. Harry sighed and closed his eyes enjoying the touch and the heartbeat beneath his ear.

"Wow you two look absolutely shattered. Where have you been? You've been gone all morning and you missed lunch. Brancis wasn't happy but Yevgeniya saw your flowers on the dining table and looked so delighted that I think he forgot about it all and he took her out to a restaurant."

"We went to collect some more flowers for Yevgeniya. We found loads too but it's taken us hours and when we stopped to rest…well…let's just say we didn't exactly rest." Theodore dissolved into gentle laughter at the end of his explanation and from the tinkling sound in the air Celeste joined in too. A warm body came and pressed against Harry's back. Drowsily Harry opened his eyes and looked behind him seeing Tyshawn holding two plates of sandwiches.

"Here, one for each of you." Tyshawn said and Harry smiled. Tyshawn was so kind.

"Thank you." Harry whispered, throat no longer dry but it was still hard to coordinate his oral muscles to articulate words with full sound. Tyshawn smiled and handed Harry his plate while Theodore took his. Harry ate two of the sandwiches before leaning forwards and putting the plate on the table. "Phew…I am exhausted."

"Yeah well we were walking for hours." Theodore said and Harry nodded knowing that. Theodore's voice then got cheeky. "And of course the sex was so utterly mind blowing you're bound to be exhausted."

Harry felt his face flame but since Tyshawn and Celeste fell about laughing Harry could only chuckle along too.

It wasn't too long afterwards that Celeste convinced Theodore and Harry to go upstairs and have a shower and get some clean clothes. There was a brief pause outside of the room designated as Harry's where neither seemed to know if they should stay together or part. They just stood there and stared at each other for a few moments. It was Asguard who made the decision for them. He ambled his way along the corridor and snorted at them.

"You two are practically having sex with your eyes." He laughed and clapped Theodore on the shoulder. Harry felt his face flame and the spell was broken, Harry looking down at the floor in embarrassment. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Asguard remove his hand from Theodore's shoulder and back away a bit with his hands held up in surrender. "Oops…don't mind me! Forget I said anything!"

Harry let out a rueful laugh as Asguard paced down the corridor backwards for a bit before turning and increasing his pace to leave them alone. Theodore's warmth slipped away from him and Harry glanced up to see Theodore looking rather regretful too

"I shall see you in a bit then." Theodore said and Harry nodded going inside his room to his en suite.

When Harry made it downstairs freshly showered and wearing some summer shorts and t-shirt he found Yevgeniya sitting on a chair in the lounge carefully putting the bunch of wildflowers into a large vase, Brancis hovering over her.

"Ah…you found them then. Sorry, Theodore and I collected them and we were going to kind of going to present you with them." Harry said and crossed the room to sit opposite her. Yevgeniya smiled, face flushed but bright eyed and glowing. She looked at him with such joy in her eyes that Harry felt his emotions swell again. "Do you like them?"

"Oh Harry! They are perfect! Thank you!" Yevgeniya got up and walked around the table. She slid herself into Harry's lap, half sitting on one of his legs and wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him into a soft kiss. Harry smiled and closed his eye accepting the kiss and gently returning the pressure. Yevgeniya kept the kiss small and light, giving him several kisses instead of one prolonged one. It was so affectionate but also shy that Harry slid an arm around her back and stoked up and down it.

"I assume it is good news then." Harry's ears perked at Theodore's voice but he didn't pull back from Yevgeniya. If the shy woman had enough courage to kiss him, the newest mate to their group, Harry wasn't going to deny her. And it was so lovely kissing a gentle woman, her shyness and sweetness conveyed in the kisses and Harry did not want the caring and affection to stop. He lifted a hand and cupped her cheek gently. The kisses stuttered a little, she almost pulled back and Harry spurred into a slight panic not wanting to upset her confidence. He smiled though his eyes were closed and hoped she'd either see it or feel it. He stroked her cheek and ran his fingers gently over her back. Yevgeniya remained unmoving for a moment then sighed against his lips and resumed her careful kisses. Harry grinned and his elation reached heights he'd not had before.

"Get everybody else in here please Theodore. Yevgeniya has an announcement." Brancis said with a rough voice. Yevgeniya did pull back then and awarded Harry with a stunning smile as she slid from his lap and back around the table to where she had sat before. Harry touched his lips briefly and met Yevgeniya's shy glance over the table. Her cheeks flamed little more and her head ducked but her smile remained wide.

Harry looked up at Brancis who seemed to be larger than life with the pride and smug look he wore, it was different than normal but then again Harry assumed the news was good as Theodore had said. Harry looked to Theodore who returned with Asguard, Tyshawn, Celeste and the children trailing behind him. Theodore smiled at him crossed the room and sat down next to him, arm about Harry's shoulders. Everybody else found somewhere to sit, Rene wiggling onto Theodore's lap making the man groan and remove his arm from Harry's shoulders so he could hug his son. Dimitri sat next to Celeste and Tyshawn got pulled into Asguard's lap as the big man sat down.

"Yevgeniya? What's the news?" Celeste asked and Brancis put a hand on Yevgeniya's shoulder as if he was somehow transferring strength and courage to speak. Yevgeniya didn't seem to need it though because she lifted her head high, a huge smile spread across her face and a glow and sparkle about her that exuded her delight.

"I am vith child." She announced, accented but with glee in each and every word. The room erupted, Harry's voice included in the commotion as he offered his congratulations. Yevgeniya sat there, looking alive and proud as everybody cheered for her and praised her. The only sign of any discomfort at the attention was in the way she fiddled with a piece of rare white heather.

"Oh when are you due?"

"A baby? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Mamka does that mean we get to have another brother to play with?"

"Yevgenya is due sometime in December and has decided not to know the gender of the baby. It has been confirmed however that the child is Tyshawn's." Brancis announced with a smile and turned his gaze to Tyshawn who went rather pale.

"Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph…" Tyshawn breathed and flopped back into his chair looking shell shocked. Asguard snickered and tapped Tyshawn's cheek lightly.

"Come on Pops, don't be getting all squeamish now. You've got some busy months ahead of you!" Asguard teased but Tyshawn's eyes rolled back into his head and a strangled whimper spilled from his mouth as he fainted.

"Oh no…is it not good?" Yevgeniya said looking worriedly at Tyshawn. Asguard just laughed and continued trying to rouse Tyshawn.

Celeste laughed a little but Theodore offered the worried looking woman some comfort. "This is a wonderful thing Yevgeniya and I'm sure Tyshawn will be so happy he will hound you nonstop to see if you need anything. I think it was just a bit of a shock to know it was his."

"Oh." Yevgeniya didn't look convinced so Harry leaned forwards at the same moment Brancis leaned down. Brancis gave her a kiss to her cheek and spoke gently in her ear but Harry reached out and took her hand from her lap where it was twiddling with the heather. He stroked it gently and smoothed over her skin. When Brancis stopped talking and Yevgeniya switched her focus to Harry he smiled at her.

"I think your Christmas present to Tyshawn will be the best present anybody can ever hope to receive. Congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Yevgeniya sobbed though her smile and nodded her head, still smiling brightly despite the tears building in her eyes and wobbling over onto her cheeks.

"Huh…wha…oh my God! I'm going to be a Daddy! I'm going to be a Daddy! This is amazing! Oh my God I can't believe it! Wow!" Tyshawn had obviously come around and went immediately into over drive. He ran around the table, knocked Harry's hand out of the way and gave Yevgeniya s fast but sloppy kiss. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm going to be a Daddy! Yeah!"

Yevgeniya laughed pure and genuine laughter her tears spilling over and down her cheeks as she laughed. Tyshawn bounded of up to the library yelling something about baby books and baby names and pregnancy books and a catalogue to look at baby things. Harry couldn't help it, he started laughing too and eventually the whole room started laughing.

It was a good day!

AN: Cool so, another chapter through. Just as an update chapter 19 is completed now and I'm looking to start writing chapter 20 tomorrow after work or Sunday. The big delay this week has been my new temporary job which has been over full time and the only reason you did end up getting this chapter today is because my medication took away my pain for a few hours to write and post! Yay! I hate meds! I don't take them normally but I've hurt my back and every movement hurt and my mother stood over me and watched me take the medicine.

Word of warning to everybody…keep your back straight and bend your knees to lift up things without causing injury! OW OW OW! You don't realise how much damage little tiny babies and toddlers can cause…ow.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to ignore my AN just above! Hope everybody's well though!


	14. Chapter 14

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mentions of nudity, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

**Authors Note - this is a double chapter posting! Chapters 14 and 15 link together heavily. They are angsty and I believed them to be neccessary. I hope you enjoy them.  
**

**Also, I have completed writing this fic - a grand total of 22 chapters long however you will have to wait forthe updates. A shout out again to the wonderful Scioneeris who checked these over for me!  
**

**Tuesday 12****th**** May 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

"Mate have you seen the paper?" Ron asked as Harry walked into work. It was Tuesday and he was late, late, late! Yesterday after work, Harry had been collected by Brancis and taken to the Suoh house so he could collect the rest of his things, seeing as on the weekend he hadn't done it between one thing and another. So Harry had spent all last night unpacking and hadn't finished till late. Afterwards he and Theodore had fallen into bed together and stayed up even longer. This made Harry sleep in and late for work. Now he wasn't in a great mood. He was sore and his muscles were protesting about moving in places Harry didn't even know he had muscles to protest. He was also tired still and he had not wanted to leave his bed earlier.

"No, what's it say?"

"Well mate, they're speculating over your new relationship and they've got pictures of you kissing Brancis. Here." Harry snatched the paper and shook it open. There on the front page was a picture of him and Brancis holding hands and kissing yesterday as they left the Ministry. Right beneath the picture was the title 'Saviour's secret Romance'. Harry scanned the rest of the article where it was mostly speculation and here-say about his relationship with Brancis. There were a few comments from other people saying they had seen Harry intimate with other people which lead them to believe he was unfaithful in his relationship with Ginny.

"Aw crap. I knew I should have stayed in bed this morning." Harry bemoaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah. What's the plan?"

"Right okay…um…I need to talk with Brancis but I suppose we are going to need to release a statement or have a press conference. The press conference might be better so Ginny can have her say too. Or just a statement…I don't know. Can you see what Ginny thinks is best? Oh and talk with Hermione because she generally knows best in these situations. What do you think?"

"Well, perhaps something between a statement and a conference. Maybe an interview with the Prophet? That way it's more intimate but you can hammer out the facts."

"Yeah!" Harry pointed at Ron. "Yeah, let's do that! Can you get Hermione to have a think and talk with Ginny for me? I'll talk with Brancis and my mates. Um…I'm sorry Ron, do you think you could also get hold of Kingsley for me and see if we can use the meeting room on floor twelve later in the week for the interview?"

"Sure. Now slow down before you trip over or something." Harry waved Ron off and stalked into his office shutting the door firmly behind him. Grabbing some floo powder Harry tossed it into the fire, threw himself onto his knees and fire called the Volos Castle. This was not a good way to start the day.

**Friday 29****th**** May 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

Harry swore as his hand burned from opening the post. Somebody had enchanted the envelope to set fire as soon as somebody touched it and somehow that charm on parchment was undetectable with the wards. Harry was definitely updating the wards around the Castle if it was letting through these sorts of charms.

"Celeste! Do you have any burn salve?" Harry yelled through the castle and went to the pantry where the potions and salves were kept.

"Yes! I'll find it! Where are you-oh! Oh Harry what happened?" Celeste had been yelling but she caught sight of Harry already in the pantry and quietened. When she saw his hand she snatched it and cast a diagnostic charm over it. "Oh Harry, how'd you get a burn?"

"Oh, somebody charmed an envelope."

Celeste looked worried and stared at him with her big beautiful light blue eyes. "You're getting charmed mail? Is it hate mail Harry?"

"Yeah, probably. I didn't read it. The salve, Celeste? Then I can see what the person has to say." Celeste clicked her tongue and her eyes swam with water for a moment. She poured out a little salve and rubbed it into Harry's hand then wrapped it in a bandage and cleaned up any excess.

"It will be all healed within four hours. Just keep the bandage on till then." Harry nodded and left her to put the things away in the pantry. Going back into the dining room, Harry withdrew his wand and cast detection charms on the letter to see if there were any more dangerous charms or hexes on the parchment. It came out clear so Harry picked it up, read it then threw it to the table with a sigh.

"Harry?"

"Hm."

"What did it say?"

Harry shook his head and put his hands on the dining chair in front of him, holding the wood tightly. "It said mateships were unnatural and that Dragonette's should be wiped out. It then went on about how I am a disgrace to Wizards for being part of a mateship." Harry said honestly.

Celeste drew in a harsh breath and it came out shuddery and tearful. "Did they…are they threatening?"

"Yeah I think so. Listen, I'm going to take this to the auror department and get Ron to take charge of it all. I can't because I'm head of department." Harry explained. Anger spiked and Harry hit the chair in front of him - hard "Damn it!"

Harry snatched up the parchment, seeing Celeste flinch and step back allowing him to pass. Harry stormed to the floo and went to the auror department hoping Ron would still be there. Turns out he wasn't, so Harry fire called Ron from the office and got him to come straight back to work.

Two hours later Harry left the office again for the second time that day and went home. Why was his life so complicated? May was obviously not his month. Sure, it had been filled with lots of good things…some very good things. But the bad had come not too long after that in the form of the press. Harry having to do an interview and the fall out of that had been hate mail. The charmed letter was just one in a long collection all signed by the same person, a Magaira.

"Harry, at last." Theodore had a look of relief on his face as well as tenseness around his mouth and eyes. Harry was just happy to see him.

"Theodore." Harry sighed and walked up to Theodore and hugged him. Theodore hugged back and a hand cradled the back of Harry's head even as a nose nestled into Harry's hair and brushed his ear.

"Come on, Brancis wants a word." Theodore announced and pulled back, taking Harry's hand in his and tugging him gently into the dining room where everybody was gathered. Harry smiled at them a bit, their attempts to return the smile only half hearted.

"Right, so what's going on?" Harry said and slid into his seat looking around the table for understanding.

Brancis cleared his throat. "What has been discussed with regard to the hate mail?"

Harry sighed and tried to force himself back into auror mode, a mode which he had tried to shrug off during the floo ride home.

"Right, okay. Well, the hate mail has always been addressed to me and I've handed the evidence in to Auror Weasley, who will be handling this case. I kept all mail from this Magaira person at the office but today was the first time they had charmed the paper. The fact that they decided to charm the paper to burn shows they have no qualms with violence or harming others therefore it has been suggested that we up the strength of the wards and add more to keep out unwanted mail. If the wards are unsuccessful then it has been suggested that Yevgeniya and the children stay somewhere else for a while. However, because the threats have been against me and we are uncertain how much this person knows about my mateship none of you should be seen in public with me and that none of us go anywhere alone for risk of becoming a potential target for abduction or violence. That is the worst case scenario however, they hope with the right wards things will be fine.

"Because of the name Magaira, Auror Weasley believes we are looking for a woman and considering the nature of the abuse it has been suggested that the person is muggle born who does not understand magical creatures or have any appreciation for relationship other than the norm. This could be for many reasons, most likely that the woman was rejected in favour of the person choosing to enter a mateship of a creature. That is all speculation however. The most we know for now is that the person's attentions are on me and that they do not like Dragonette mateships."

"I see. You will not be taking this case I presume."

"No, I can't because it's personal. It has to be handled by somebody else and I trust Ron Weasley explicitly. I will, however, be informed of the investigation every step of the way."

Brancis nodded, still looking incredibly serious.

"If the wards do not work I will not hesitate in relocating us. From this point onwards, I want none of you to leave this house unaccompanied by another in the mateship. Carriers, that means you two must have either myself, Theodore or Asguard with you. Tyshawn the same goes for you, you must have a dominant with you if you want to leave the house. If our schedules do not allow us to accompany any of you anywhere then you will simply have to miss out. Celeste, it will be your job to explain this to Dimitri and Rene. Yevgeniya, contact Nastyannick in Solvychegodsk and see if her Alpha will allow you, Celeste and the children to stay with them. Tyshawn and Celeste, give notice at your jobs so they know you may have to leave at a moment's notice. Theodore, Asguard and Harry you will be doing the same."

"Wait a minute! Hang on! I'm not just going to quit my job!" Harry protested looking at Brancis like he was crazy. Had the stupid Dragonette lost his mind? There was absolutely no way he was going to do that just because of a few threats!

"You will." Brancis said darkly and Harry scowled.

"Oh no, I won't. Sure get the others out, get them safe. I'm with you on that point. But if you think for one moment that I am going to run from somebody with a bee in their bonnet then you've got another thing coming!"

"Harry." Brancis growled, shadows falling over his face and scales appearing blackening patches of his skin. His eyes glowed but Harry just crossed his arms at the display. He was not going to be bullied into backing down. "I am the Alpha and it is my responsibility to keep you safe-"

"Yeah and it's _my _responsibility to keep everybody else safe! To keep everybody in this whole country safe! That is my responsibility and my job and I'm not going to run away because of a few threats!"

"These are more than a few threats! These threats have been constant since early May and now they are turning violent! I will not have my mateship put in danger and hurt!" The words were hissed and heavy, barely articulated into proper words at all. Brancis' eyes glowed amber and his skin began to morph a little.

"I'm not expecting you to! Get them out and safe, send them away! It's a good plan if they are up for it. But don't include me in that plan. I have a job to do and I'm going to do it."

Brancis snarled, stood up and smashed his claw like hands into the table. Everybody jumped, somebody whimpered and chairs skidded across the floor.

"Are you or are you not a part of this mateship?"

"Of course I am but…"

"Then you _will_ do as I say!"

Harry stood up now, angry and blazing. His day gone from bad to worse. He glared at Brancis. "I am _not_ your puppet on a string! You do not control me and you will not dictate my life."

"I am your Alpha, submissive." Oh, those words were definitely hissed now, Brancis' teeth transformed slightly into sharp dragon teeth. Brancis' entire visage was barely holding back from transforming into Dragonette form. All of that should have served as a warning to Harry, but the words Brancis used just served to infuriate him.

"That came after I chose my life! I was an auror before I became a submissive, before I was yours! I won't give up something I've fought for just because you want to throw a hissy fit!" Harry breathed harshly trying to get his point across but his temper overriding any logical and calm argument.

"You dare-"

"Oh I dare plenty." Harry snapped, completely interrupting Brancis' whose skin rippled. "Now I'm going to go and sort out the wards so we are safe, you go and do what you have to but don't think I'll have a part in it."

Harry stormed out of the dining room and straight outside through the lounge door. A roar came from in the house and a yell and Harry cringed but kept walking. He walked at a fast pace down to the garden and off into the forest. He hadn't been shown where the edge of the wards were but knew that they covered a three mile radius around the house so Harry had three miles to walk and then he'd start trying to detect the edge of the wards. He could just strengthen them from any place within the wards but Harry had new wards to place so he'd have to do that from around the edge of the wards.

Three miles took just shy of forty five minutes. Harry's walk was brisk but not hurried. Harry detected the edge of the wards by casting a strengthening spell on them and following the glow to the edge. Harry placed the new sets of wards to keep out unwelcome mail, a neutralising ward and a ward to detect anything will ill intent. Harry then had to walk the perimeter of the ward to sufficiently place the ward sets and make sure they covered the correct area. There was a very good reason why Warders at the ministry were so fit though. When you had such a long way to walk each day just to ward as part of your job, no wonder they were fit.

Night time came and plunged Harry into darkness slowly but surely. The sunset looked incredible. Harry shivered with the chill in temperature as the sun stopped heating him. Still he walked on having to stop every 500 metres or so to recast the wards. It was going to be a long job but Harry's anger kept him going. He kept replaying the argument in his head, maybe he was too quick to snap or maybe Brancis was. Either way they both had a point. Did his argument mean that he would no longer be welcome though? Would Brancis think him a danger to the mateship and cast him out? Because Harry knew mateships could be broken up if necessary, if a particular mate was endangering them then they could be rejected from the mateship. Would that happen to Harry?

They'd only been together a short while so it wouldn't make that much of a difference when they got rid of him. Oh, Harry should have known this would happen! He'd warned Theodore. He told Theodore what was the point in him healing the mateship when, once fixed, they'd get rid of him because he wasn't needed any more…granted this situation was different but they definitely didn't need his trouble so they'd get rid of him. For sure.

"Theodore…" Harry whispered his mind wrapped up in his thoughts. He'd really miss Theodore. He really would. He'd miss all of them…Asguard maybe not so much because they'd hardly had any interaction. He'd miss Celeste's caring and love. He'd miss Yevgeniya's sweetness, shyness and happiness…he'd never see her baby. Tyshawn could never be replaced, not with that level of exuberance. Brancis he'd miss because he was Harry's first…and Harry's Alpha and he made Harry feel like he belonged…for a while at least. But Theodore…Theo. He'd miss everything about Theodore. If he could claim to love any of them he'd say he loved Theodore. Theodore was the one he couldn't wait to see after work, the one he didn't want to leave in the morning even if he had spent the night with Brancis or Tyshawn.

Anger only kept Harry warm for so long. He had to cast heating charms in the end and transfigure his clothes into long sleeved clothes and full length trousers just to insulate the heat. Midnight came and went, the world getting a lot colder and a wind starting up, whipping Harry's hair and clothing around. Harry cast another strengthening spell at the wards because it was midnight and the witching hour was good for some things. One o'clock came with rain and two o'clock brought a gale making the rain feel like needles on Harry's skin. A water repelling charm worked on Harry's glasses and clothes but wouldn't work on his skin and hair. The wind bowled Harry over a couple of times and Harry knew he'd have some bruises forming as well as plenty of scratches. At one point he needed to cast his wards in the middle of some thorns which hadn't been fun. On an incline the mud was so slippery and the wind so strong that Harry crawled up the hill on hands and knees getting covered in mud and scratching up his hand on a jagged rock.

Harry felt pitiful and by four o'clock when he was finally, finally, finished he sat on the floor and held his head in his hands. It wasn't particularly restful; he was too cold and filthy.

"Urgh this is silly." Harry chastised himself a while later and sniffled and tried to find a clean bit of his cloths to wipe his face with. Where should he go now? He could head back to the Castle but who knows if he'd be welcome when he got there. He couldn't go to see Ron, it was the middle of the night and he didn't want to intrude. He could go home…home to his house he bought with Ginny…but that might wake the babies and Harry didn't have any clothes there for summer weather anyway. He could go into the office…like he wouldn't look suspicious doing that and being covered in mud, grass and grime this early on a Saturday. No, Harry had only one choice and that was to go to the castle. He needed bandages and stuff for all his cuts. One cut on his hand was particularly nasty and had oozed blood all over his hand, fingers and wrist. He'd fallen and had to grab onto a jagged rock to stop himself falling completely. His bandage from the burn earlier had protected one hand but his other hand was fair game and the rock tore through his skin.

Harry forced himself up and trudged slowly and miserably back to the castle. Some rays from the sun lit his way back and slowly the light got bigger enabling Harry to see more. Just as the sun's edge rose over the horizon, Harry stopped and pointed his wand up to the sky again and cast the ward strengthening charm again, nature's morning magic strengthening his own which was good because Harry's magic was feeling sluggish and overused. Harry continued on and on, the journey back taking far longer than the journey to the edge of the wards because he was fatigued.

At half past five Harry finally made it up the steps of the castle and let himself in through the front door. The house was still, dead to the world. Harry didn't want to risk going upstairs to his room or his shower so he crept into the mudroom and bathroom on the ground floor. One of the Volos House Elves was already awake though and squeaked when she saw Harry.

"Master Harry, you is dirty."

"I know Pasha. Could you get me my wash things from my bathroom, and perhaps some clean clothes? I'll wash in the mudroom so I don't get anything else dirty." Pasha nodded and disappeared with a pop. Harry strode into the mudroom and started removing his disgusting clothes. Pasha appeared a moment later when Harry had just been about to take his trousers off. He paused until Pasha had disappeared then stripped the rest of his clothes off and got into the shower. It was nice to get clean, not so nice to have to clean the mud, grass and bits of grit from all his cuts though.

Once clean, Harry dressed and went to the pantry to find some bandages and some antiseptic potion to put on his cuts before he cast episky on them. He'd have to put a bandage on the one on his hand because he needed to be absolutely sure it wasn't infected lest he heal it and seal the infection under his skin. That was not pleasant. Harry pilfered a pepper-up potion or two as well as a Dreamless Sleep potion just on the off chance of something happening. Cleaned and healed, Harry grabbed a home baked muffin from the cake tin and ate it to stave off the hunger he'd been desperately ignoring since last night. Hunger slightly abated, Harry cast a silencing charm on himself and went upstairs. It was still too early for anybody to be awake so the place was silent.

Harry debated with himself whether he should go to bed or whether he should check on the children…kind of give them one last goodbye just in case. His sadness won out and Harry crept down the hall and snuck into Dimitri and Rene's room. They were still asleep, sprawled out on their beds dead to the world. Harry leaned over and brushed their hair back off their faces so he could kiss their foreheads. Little Rene stirred a little but didn't wake and Harry snuck back out of the room and back down the hall to his room.

Once in his room Harry shut the door and sat on his bed. He pulled the potions out of his pocket. He didn't know what would be best to take. Should he take the Dreamless sleep and potentially not be conscious when he was thrown out? Or even if they decided to keep him would he want to be sleeping if they whisked him away to some foreign country? On the other hand, did he want to be awake for any of that? Did he want to see it happen to him?

Harry uncorked the pepper up potion and downed the entire bottle, shaking his head and wincing as steam rushed from his ears. The potion chased away his weariness though. Harry would much rather be awake for whatever happened next. The potion wouldn't last long though, maybe a couple of hours then he'd have to take another. It wasn't a full strength pepper up like they had at the auror department, these were barely a quarter caffeinated. Still, they'd keep him awake for when the others would search him out…if, if they searched him out. Harry hoped they'd give him enough time to pack.

Harry grabbed a book from his bedside table and tried to settle to read it just to make time go faster. He jumped and startled at every little noise for the next two hours.

Hurried footsteps could be heard on the wood in the hall. There was more than one set too but only one set were wearing shoes. Harry stood at the sound and when something hit hard against his bedroom door Harry grabbed his wand. The handle turned and the door was flung open impacting hard back against the wall with an almighty crash. Harry flinched at the noise then jerked his eyes to see who had caused it. There in the doorway, red cheeked and panicked was Theodore and Tyshawn. Harry frowned wondering what the commotion was about, heart beating rapidly.

"Harry!" Tyshawn yelled and darted forwards crushing Harry into a hug. Harry didn't release his wand but he did hug his arms around Tyshawn squeezing when the body shook like Tyshawn was crying.

"What's wrong? What's the matter? Has something happened? Theodore? Everything okay? Nobody's hurt are they? Did more hate mail come?" Harry's adrenaline level spiked up, images of damaging letters arriving and hurting everyone invaded his mindscape. Theodore crossed the room with long paces, face looking almost unbearably relieved.

"Oh, shut up you fool!" Theodore said and threw his arms around both Harry and Tyshawn giving them a tremendous hug. Harry's face was forced against Theodore's shoulder and his muscles screamed about the tight grip both Tyshawn and Theodore had on him. "We were worried about you, you utter fool! You didn't come back last night and we were terrified you were hurt. We tried looking for you but we couldn't find you so we came back and hoped you would be here by morning. And here you are. Thank Merlin and Morgana, you're here."

"Theo." Harry said astonished. Theodore shook his head against Harry and didn't budge, still holding Harry tightly.

"Release him before he suffocates." Harry's body tensed as Brancis spoke. The reaction was immediate, Brancis' deep voice leaving no room for disagreement. Tyshawn wiggled back, pulling away quickly first. Then Theodore let go a little and stepped back. Harry looked over to Brancis who stood in only pyjama trousers, bare-chested and strong looking in the doorway to Harrys room. The look on Brancis' face was unreadable and Harry tried his best to resist the urge to bare his neck at the look in Brancis' eyes.

Theodore sighed and walked away from Harry, Tyshawn following him slowly. Harry watched them go, Brancis moving out of the way to let them pass. They stood behind him and seemed to wait for something. Harry adjusted the grip on his wand, fiddling slightly and looked down at the bed. His neck was slightly bared but not in a way that satisfied his instincts, and certainly not in a way that would convey his obedience. Harry was still quite sore about last night and was in no way going to back down, but he also couldn't look Brancis in the eyes.

"Come it's breakfast time." Harry looked up and saw Brancis gesturing for Theodore and Tyshawn to move, as well as holding an arm out as if he was including Harry in that statement. Harry frowned and didn't move. Brancis turned and looked at him again, face still unreadable. Brancis reinforced his statement. "Harry, it is time to eat."

"Am I welcome?" Harry countered, this time meeting the sharp brown and amber gaze. The eyes looked over him for a moment, searching across his body as if searching for something. Harry noticed the eyes lingered on Harry's hands for a long while and Brancis' jaw clenched. Then Brancis met his eyes again and smiled a little, tension gone and just truth and affection left in their wake.

"You will always be welcome, Harry." And with that, it was as if all the tension melted away. Harry gasped in a breath and scanned Brancis' face for the truth; he found only sincerity in that face.

"Oh…oh." Harry gasped and turned away having to sit on the bed as tears welled up in his eyes. He held his face in his hands again and sobbed. Agony tore through his body as if with just that one sentence from Brancis opened a seething and infected cut, releasing all the pus and evil from inside of it. The relief was intense, Harry's reaction made worse by his tiredness. All the negativity from the last ten hours, all the thoughts, dread and rage that had festered inside of him was released like a dam and cascaded through Harry's, forced out by that simple statement 'you will always be welcome Harry'.

Oh, Harry didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't know where to turn, what to do, how to breathe. He sobbed, tears leaking uncontrollably with every miniscule inhalation leaving him light headed. He was okay to stay. He was still welcome, he hadn't lost everything.

A warm hand landed on Harry's knee and a body thudded gently into the floor. Harry looked up and saw Brancis kneeling in front of him, concern etched on his face and that warm hand still on his knee sending heat pulsing into Harry's body.

"You…I'm still…I can still…" Harry stuttered, not able to talk properly and blubbering his words. Harry licked his lips, tasting tears. He couldn't form any more words just moved a hand and put it shakily on Brancis' cheek. Harry gave a little moaned whimper and let his fingers run over Brancis' T-zone before shakily pulling his hand back and gripping his hair, pushing his elbows into his knees.

"Harry, calm down." Harry looked up, eyes red ringed and bloodshot. Brancis smiled gently to him and his large hands lifted and took hold of the sides of Harry's face using his thumbs to wipe away the tears. Harry sniffed and lowered his eyes taking several deep shuddering breaths that all ended in a sob. Just when Harry thought he'd got a lock on his emotions more sobs burst out. He felt like a wreck. Those large hands moved from Harry's face when Harry shook his head trying to communicate that he didn't want to cry and that he couldn't stop them. Hot arms swept across his back and pulled him against a hard body. Harry's tears dripped off his chin and onto the hot skin beneath his face. Harry let his trembling hands fall to his lap but he did push his face into the comfort the other body offered. From the smell as Harry inhaled, and from logic, Harry knew it was Brancis.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry." Harry whispered stuttering horribly. Brancis' arms rubbed up and down his back and his neck and lips pressed against Harry's claiming mark gently pressing and sucking. Harry felt some calmness try to wash over him resonating from the mark but his emotions were still clashing and crashing inside him.

"Calm my mate. Calm. Shhh." Brancis mumbled, this time his mouth opening a little more and scraping teeth over Harry's neck. Harry mewled then flushed with utter embarrassment at the sound and tried to pull back from Brancis but those arms became like steel around him. It held him still as the teeth pressed down even more zeroing his focus to the point of contact on his neck. "It's alright. You are safe. I am here. Shh."

Harry tried extra hard to calm then, taking deep breaths and wrestling his wild emotions back under control again. He shuddered a few times, physically straining to contain the emotions. His breathing eventually evened out, just gasping a little if he took too deep of a breath. He squeezed his eyes shut wringing out the last of the tears and wiped them away with his hand. Finally, after what seemed like an age Harry relaxed and rested against Brancis just breathing his Alpha in and enjoying being held.

It was nice, Harry thought, to not have to be the strong one. He had always been the strong one. Always. He had always done his best and always looked out for people but rarely did anybody look out for him and comfort him like this. It was nice…more than nice. Even though Harry didn't deserve it.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Brancis hummed a little at his answer but made no move to adjust the hold or break it. Harry rubbed his cheek against the shoulder and huffed out a sigh.

"Where were you?" Brancis asked finally. "I waited for you but you did not return. I went to bed at about three o'clock hoping to rest and then search for you again. Where did you go?"

"I did the wards. I set all the wards to keep out mail and others. I'll write out the wards I used so you know. I strengthened the existing wards. It took me all night. I had to walk around the current wards to link in the new wards. I got back at about half five this morning."

"Have you slept?" Harry shook his head in answer and Brancis huffed, his breath blowing back the hair from Harry's ear. Harry debated telling Brancis about the pepper-up potion he took and though his mind screamed at him, his gut made him open his mouth and be honest. Be brutally honest.

"I took a pepper-up potion. I didn't want to be asleep in case you decided to throw me out." Those arms tightened around him almost to the point of pain and Harry bit his lip when eventually Brancis pushed him back so he could look Harry in the eye.

"You would not be thrown out for disagreeing with me. I am disappointed that you thought so." Harry flinched and looked away. A hand on his chin forced him to look back though.

"I thought maybe you'd decide I brought too much danger to your mateship. That if you got rid of me, I wouldn't endanger everyone anymore."

"That is a stupid thing to think." Brancis spat and pressed his lips to Harry's forehead. Harry closed his eyes revelling in the touch but still sad.

"Maybe. I'm sorry I made you angry. I'm sorry I lost my temper with you."

"Hm."

"I think I just…"

"No. No more thinking. It's obviously not good for you." Brancis said and pulled back to give Harry a quirky grin and let him know it was a joke. Harry smiled and sighed, slumping. Another kiss was pressed to his forehead and a hand ran down his arm then twined with his fingers.

"I will not make you leave your job, not yet. We shall see how the situation progresses first and then go from there. I will send the carriers away and possibly Tyshawn, but you and my dominants can stay here. We were very lucky to get such a talented submissive as you Harry and I would not deny you things you are good at or enjoy. Be warned though," Brancis pulled back and stared hard at Harry willing him to understand and concede to the next point. "Should you be harmed because of this person's personal crusade against our mateship I will not hesitate to steal you away and keep you safe regardless of your opinion on the matter. I will not accept you fighting me in that event."

"Okay." Harry agreed, he couldn't disagree to those terms. They seemed fair. They were caring. "Okay, I agree. Thank you."

"Good. Now I believe we should head down for breakfast. Come." Brancis slid off the bed and stood, holding his hand out to Harry. Harry took it, holding it tight and allowed Brancis to steer him out of his room and down the stairs. Harry's face itched a little and he scrubbed at it to get rid of the drying tear tracks. Just as they reached the bottom of the stairs Harry paused, a niggling worry popping to the forefront of his mind. Brancis did not ask what it was, just waited.

"Um…are they still mad at me?" The insecurity made his voice barely more than a whisper.

"They were not mad at you before. Come, you will see." Brancis tugged him forwards again and Harry walked with stumbling feet down the hall and into the dining room which was laden down with various breakfast foods.

"Oh Harry I-" Celeste burst out, rising from her chair and going to move to Harry. Brancis held up a hand.

"No." He said sternly and Celeste stopped stock still. Everyone at the table looked at them instantly alert at that one word. "What happened last night will be left there. Today is going to be a quiet day and since the weather is awful we shall all just rest and relax in the lounge. None of us slept well and some of us did not sleep at all. So no talking, no loud activities. Just quiet and calm."

Harry ducked his head as eyes stared at him when Brancis mentioned not sleeping at all. Celeste seemed to want to boil and fizz over but kept herself in check and instead made up a plate full of food for Harry, all the food hot and heavy. Obviously she was hoping that a full stomach would help him sleep. It probably would too. Especially since the pepper up potion would only last a little while longer.

With a hand on Harry's lower back Brancis lead Harry over to his chair at the dinner table and waited until Harry was sat before leaving and sitting in his own space. Celeste, from her place next to Harry, placed his food down in front of him and served him some milk which she charmed warm. Harry felt his cheeks imbue with blood and kept his eyes low. He ate without meeting anybody's eyes fearing whatever he'd see in their faces and worrying about the state of his own face. Harry didn't even look up when a hand landed on his knee under the table. Harry knew it was Theodore's and he bit his lip, lowering his head even more.

After he'd finished most of his food and all of his milk Harry got up from the table and put his plate and glass in the kitchen.

"Go into the lounge Harry and wait for me." Harry closed his eyes and sighed but did as Brancis instructed still unable to meet anybody's eyes. Harry sat on the sofa and clenched his hands into fists on his lap. He felt ashamed and guilty as well as undeserving. Everything felt out of place. Perhaps it was because of the argument, perhaps it was because all his emotions hadn't actually calmed properly yet and were still a little raw. Harry didn't know, he just felt uncomfortable, his gut trying to tell him something.

Harry saw Brancis come into the lounge and cross the room to Harry. His gut tried to instruct him again but Harry's brain was a little too busy to understand and the need was unclear. Brancis came and stood in front of Harry and towered over him. Harry tensed not wanting to look up. Brancis let out a slight growl and a hand fell on Harry's head.

"Are you still worrying?" Brancis said and Harry winced. His thoughts of guilt and shame came screaming to a halt as the hand in his hair tightened and Brancis bent down. Harry shut his eyes and braced himself for whatever was to come but a growl permeated the air and Harry choked. He felt an apology try to pour its way up his throat but couldn't open his mouth to make a noise. Brancis growled again and the hand in Harry's hair got tighter. Harry shuddered in a breath trying to fight through his brain for an answer to what he should do now. Everything was welling up inside him again though and fighting to break free through his skin. Harry wished it would all stop, just stop. He needed to focus on something else but there was no safe ground to start.

"Harry." Brancis' voice held warning and Harry shot his hands out to grab Brancis, fear clawing up through him as his mind descended into panic and the myriad of thoughts. Harry looked up at Brancis trying to ask, trying to apologise. Just trying to do something! Something other than to descend further into his crazy thoughts. Those brown and amber eyes pinned him in place and held demands and firmness in them.

"I don't…" Harry whimpered and shut his eyes wanting something but not knowing what. Brancis growled again and this time it was deep and angry. It vibrated through ever part of Harry's body, setting every nerve on edge and fraying them. Harry shuddered, panicked mind going into overload trying to find a way to stop everything. Harry flexed his grip on Brancis and the growl became a snarl. Harry gave a sob and did the only thing he could do. The only thing he could coordinate his body to do.

He turned his head to the side and displayed his claiming mark to Brancis. The snarl stopped but immediately there was a hard bite on his mark, piercing Harry down to his soul.

Everything stopped.

Harry's mind focused in on the pain only, thoughts numbing as they were swallowed up with knowledge of the pain from his bite. The world narrowed to one small point. Harry breathed. His body slumped and something warbled from his voice box but Harry continued to slump and give himself over to the pain not bothering to fight it or strain to be rid of it. He was okay…it was Brancis and the bite meant Harry was his.

And that meant that Harry had to be deserving.

When had Harry begun to get so insecure? So self-doubting?

It didn't matter. Brancis was there and he was Brancis' mate and that was all that was important right then.

The pain dimmed a little, teeth removing themselves from Harry's neck and a hand took Harry's chin turning it to the front again. Brancis' eyes bore into him and Harry just met them evenly, truthfully and vulnerably. Brancis smiled closed the gap between them kissing Harry gently, the taste of iron tanging in the kiss but what that meant didn't occur to Harry. He just bathed in sensation, focus entirely on Brancis.

"Sometimes, as a submissive, this is needed. I was worried that you wouldn't know what to do for a moment. But you worked it out. I'm proud of you. You gave me a real gift just now."

"Oh?" Harry muttered, heavy eyed and limbed. Brancis sat next to him, arm around his shoulders and guiding Harry to curl into him. Harry did so, reassuming the position from earlier only Brancis pulled Harry's legs over his body and held them close too.

"Don't worry about that now. Just sit and be still. Listen to my heart Harry, know that as it beats I am here with you. Never doubt that you are one of the reasons why it beats." Harry nodded, though it sounded corny and trite. Still, Harry heard the heartbeat beneath his ear and the slow and steady rhythm calmed him even more. Harry sighed and readjusted his head so he could hear it more.

"Hm…I…"

"Shhh, no talking. Just listen and hear. Ignore everything else, just be still." Harry sighed again and nodded. He closed his eyes and listened. He let the world drift. He didn't go to sleep, not immediately. He was aware of others joining them. He was aware of some very quiet whispers. He knew that the hand that touched his face belonged to Theodore and that the other body that snuggled close was Tyshawn's.

Eventually though, even that awareness drifted away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mentions of nudity, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

**Authors Note - this is a double chapter posting! Chapters 14 and 15 link together heavily. They are angsty and I believed them to be neccessary. I hope you enjoy them.  
**

Also, I have completed writing this fic - a grand total of 22 chapters long however you will have to wait forthe updates. A shout out again to the wonderful Scioneeris who checked these over for me!

This chapter gave me an indescribable amount of grief. I dithered between thinking there was too much angst considering this continues off where the last chapter ended, and whether or not the angst was necessary. Needless to say I have decided that this chapter is needed. It's about revealing things, being entirely open though admittedly this was involuntary. The air needed to be cleared…and just a warning some **mature scenes at the end of the chapter!**

**30****th**** May 2020 – Harry age 39years – same day as the end of the last chapter.**

Harry woke to some annoying sound near him. It was somewhere between an annoyed mutter and a whine. Either way it was grating on his nerves and giving him a headache. He opened his eyes and tried to turn his head to locate the sound.

"Ow! Bloody hell!" Harry swore and raised a hand to his neck as pain blossomed through his body. As his fingertips connected with the skin on his neck, pain radiated out and Harry winced again. There was something sticky on his neck and something crusty.

"Don't touch it." A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from his neck. Harry glanced up; in doing so he moved his neck again and gritted his teeth. His pain tolerance was high, very high in comparison to most people, but the pain in his neck was a shock and it kept being aggravated by the smallest movements. Brancis' face came into view and Harry frowned at the Alpha who he was obviously leant against.

"What happened?"

"You were bitten. It'll heal, but don't touch it." Brancis said with a shrug that rocked Harry's body. Harry sighed and sat up being careful not to move his neck. That answer did not explain anything to Harry.

"Okay. What happened?" He asked again hoping for more clarity this time. He reached up to his neck again to try to assess the damage but Brancis yanked his hand away.

"I said don't touch." He growled and immediately upon hearing that noise Harry wanted to display the left side of his neck. He squashed down the instinct as all his memories came flooding back.

"Oh." Was all he could articulate. Looking at Brancis again he felt heat and blood pool in his cheeks. The bite on his neck throbbed in time with his pulse. He felt completely embarrassed, not just because he had large bite on his neck and that he'd driven Brancis into biting him. His embarrassment was caused by his actions during breakfast and just after. He had never reacted like that in his life! It was so peculiar that the whole thing. But what had Brancis said? Something about sometimes submissives needing it? Needing what exactly?

"Aeph…no nanacre…donnanna…" Harry frowned and twisted around trying to find the source that strange noise. He hissed and clasped a hand to his neck as he twisted his head around and found Tyshawn fidgeting and mumbling incoherently in his sleep on the next sofa across. Tyshawn's head was in Asguard's lap and the Quidditch player gave Harry an amused goofy grin on his face as he carded his hand through Tyshawn's mini-braided hair.

"If I have to repeat myself once more I _will_ tie your hands away from your neck, make no mistake." Harry snatched his own hand away from his neck that time and gave Brancis an apologetic grin.

"Sorry. So…apart from the fact that I have wholly humiliated myself, I have no idea what caused me to act like that so I apologise for being an idiot." Harry said biting his lips a little and shifting back from Brancis so he wasn't sitting on the Alpha any longer.

"You did not humiliate yourself. You gave me a gift and proved yourself to us." Brancis argued and sat up straight. In the armchair with a book perched in his lap, Theodore looked up and gave Brancis a look that just screamed he'd uttered something entirely unhelpful. Theodore then adjusted his body a little and took a breath in. Harry was relieved in a way because the look on Theodore's face was the one he got when he was about to go into lecture mode…Harry just didn't know if his developing headache would help him retain the knowledge.

"The main distinguishing trait between a Dominant and a submissive in Dragonette mateships is that Dominants have an inner security and self-confidence. Submissives tend to have a lot more self-doubts and are constantly seeking love and happiness for others before themselves. That is why they are mostly the ones taking care of the home so they can please their families and ensure they receive unconditional love. What happened to you was that your doubts got too big. From what Brancis explained and from what I witnessed your doubts grew beyond yourself and began to separate you from the mateship. Your instincts needed a little help to kick in and to get Brancis to demonstrate to you that regardless of what happened up until that moment, you were still his and he still loved and cared for you. The bite showed that. You submitted to him and he reaffirmed his claim on you. When you nearly didn't submit things got a little tense."

"You mean when I showed Brancis my claim mark? What would have happened if I didn't submit?"

"It wouldn't have gone that far." Theodore dismissed and Harry frowned.

"But what would…" Brancis took a firm hold of Harry's chin and turned Harry to him, staring hard and authoritatively.

"Shh Harry. You are mine, you are ours and you need not concern yourself beyond that." Harry didn't want to push it, not with a look like that on Brancis' face. He sighed and nodded, affording his Alpha a small smile to let him know Harry was going to leave it be.

"Right then, well. What time is it? And where are the others?" Harry asked looking around the room only to cause his neck to hurt again. His hand rose automatically but a growl stopped it touching mere millimetres away from his damaged skin. Harry gulped and quickly moved his hand away giving Brancis a worried look. "I didn't touch it!"

Theodore and Asguard dissolved into laughter. Tyshawn woke abruptly and stared around confused but Harry kept holding his hands up to Brancis trying to show him that he wasn't touching his neck so there was no need to tie him up.

"Mm." Harry released a breath of relief and again tried to peer around the room making a conscious effort not to cause more pain in his neck.

"So where is everybody?"

"They are in the playroom upstairs because they were getting bored down here." Harry nodded, winced and made to stand up.

"Right then. Well, since I'm awake I'll go and see what they're up to. 'scuse me." Harry patted Brancis' leg and shuffled off the sofa.

"No." Brancis stated and hoisted Harry up by his waist back into Brancis' lap. Harry frowned not liking the refusal.

"Why not? I don't want to stay here when there's nothing to do."

"You are going to have a quiet day; quiet to rest after staying up all night, quiet to settle down any lingering doubts you have left and quiet to reconnect with me."

"Quiet…" Harry repeated not quite able to believe what Brancis was saying. Quiet to do what? Harry didn't have any more doubts or whatever! His brain was perfectly quiet already. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh he is. Deadly serious." Theodore added.

"Yeah. He's pulled this trick with me plenty." Tyshawn stated looking completely honest and unhelpful. Harry balked.

"No way! I'm not going to waste a day by being quiet! This is my weekend."

"You need this time."

"No, what I need is to do something, take my mind off everything." Harry did not like the way Theodore, Asguard and Tyshawn all shared a look. Brancis also got a strange look on his face. A stubborn look, crossed with amusement and something else.

"That is the last thing you need. You will do this, you need to and we need you to. Quiet time, clear your head." Harry glowered, he knew he did. That was a stupid argument. And to make matters worse 'clear your head' sounded ominously similar to 'clear your mind' and that statement brought back a lot of awful memories. There was no way having 'quiet time' was going to help him in any way, shape of form.

"Look, I know I've been in this mateship for a month but you obviously don't know me very well. Just because it might work for other mates does not mean it will work for me. I am not good at 'quiet time', nor am I good at any forms of meditation or self-reflection. I don't need it, never have. Just because we had a disagreement yesterday and I had a bit of a wobbly earlier does not mean I'm going to let you try to turn my life around and control it. I will not become a couch potato for a day just because you want it." The rant was fierce and left Harry panting as he spewed out all the words of protest and made to stand up to leave the sofa.

"Ah good. It's started already." Harry was shocked by those words and snapped around to look at Asguard who had made the comment so offhandedly. He almost sounded unconcerned and a little amused.

"I beg your pardon? What's started already?"

Arms wrapped around Harry's chest yanking him backwards, pinning his arms to his side and restraining him against a broad hard chest. Harry looked down seeing broad, muscular forearms glittering with black scales. A warm breath puffed against his ear and legs spidered around him and gripped his lower body in a tight grip leaving him unable to move within the space of a few short seconds.

"OI! What the-! Get _off_ me! Brancis!"

"No. I told you, it's quiet time." Harry struggled, wiggling and trying to force himself free of the grip. The more he struggled the tighter the body around his became. Harry snarled.

"Well, I'm not going to _be_ quiet! Let me go!" Theodore rose from his chair and Harry stilled for a moment as Theodore came up to him and put a gentle hand on Harry's cheek. The action soothing but Harry felt something sour build up in him that tasted horribly like betrayal.

"Not a chance. Rage all you like, that's the point of quiet time." Theodore said, still touching Harry. Harry scowled, ridiculous pureblood! What kind of senseless explanation was that? It made no sense whatsoever!

"It wouldn't be called quiet time if this is the desired result you _git_!"

"Believe it or not Harry, the purpose of quiet time is to quiet the mind by bringing every single doubt you have into the open."

"What the-?"

"You can rant, struggle, spit and rage at us. Behind the insults, behind the anger, your true feelings will eventually come. So go ahead submissive." Theodore said and stepped back away from Harry and returned to his seat. Harry knew he was gaping at Theodore, the one he thought he had made a proper connection to. It felt like Theodore was betraying him, forcing him like this and allowing him to be forced into doing something he didn't want to do. That was a worse betrayal than Ginny's. It was so much worse because Theodore, Tyshawn and Asguard were watching him like he was a specimen at a zoo for them to watch at their leisure.

"Got off me! I am not a doll!" Harry flung himself around trying to release the grip, thrashing madly to no avail. "How can you even _attempt _to justify _this_?"

Nothing changed. Their expressions stayed the same, just looking on and waiting. Harry wrestled, thrashed and yelled but Brancis did not let him go. Harry tried calming down and waiting for an opportunity to lash out and get free but after fifteen minutes of waiting there came no such opportunity. Nothing changed, _nothing_.

Harry screamed at them, told them when they released him he was going to leave. He'd go and live at home away from them, as far away as he could get. He told them he regretted doing the wards because with him leaving them there was no need for them to have extra protection. He told them how they were betraying him and were worse than evil for forcing him to do something he didn't want to do. He screamed at them to stop looking at him like he was there for them to admire underneath a microscope. He was not a plaything. This treatment was worse than Ginny's treatment of him. He raged at them that just because they thought he was a submissive did not mean he was weak and therefore they could control him.

He screamed at them so loudly that his voice rippled and vibrated through the air long after he'd finished his sentence. He roared that he hated them all.

Then he cried out, hurt. He gasped in breath after breath and the sounds that came from his mouth were those of a wounded animal rather than a human. He started crying. Again.

He sobbed that they only pretending to care and treating him thus was just as bad a betrayal as Ginny's had been because at least hers had been an accident – at first at least. He had lost so much, _so much_, and joined them on faith that he was a Dragonette Destined and that he and Brancis 'fit' together. He said it was a mistake, that he should never have believed it!

He sobbed again trying desperately to clutch at his heart as it tore and burned.

He asked them why they pretended to care for him when they obviously didn't. He sobbed out completely distraught that it was the worst kind of torture to make him fall in love and then tear his love apart in front of him like it was nothing. He begged them to let him go.

They didn't let him go.

Brancis held on tightly. Theodore's knuckles had gone white where he held the chair he was sitting in so tightly that his blood left his hands. Asguard's jaw kept clenching and unclenching. Tyshawn was openly weeping looking utterly distraught.

Something uncurled within him then. It was like pressure released behind a screw and allowed it to undo.

Harry whispered brokenly. He had only wanted a family. He had only wanted somebody to love him. He didn't want to upset people. He tried so hard not to upset people. He had kept his secrets about James, Albus and Lily so he didn't lose everything he held dear.

He had hesitated joining the mateship because he wasn't sure it would work after he'd failed as a husband and a father. He loved his time in the mateship, he was petrified of losing it. It hurt that he wasn't trusted. He wanted to be valued for who he was and not what he represented to people. He didn't want to be saviour or boss, leader or lord, husband or mate. He just wanted to be Harry. Just Harry. He wanted Harry to be loved and wanted because he was Harry and not because he was all those things as well. But he wanted to be valued because he was Harry who was good at being all those other things. He didn't want to be restricted or controlled into doing things he wouldn't have chosen, that wasn't what he wanted in life.

He wanted to be loved and respected. He did not want to sacrifice any of the things he enjoyed or was good at because someone demanded he sacrifice them. He wanted to live his life as he chose with people he loved. He wanted to be safe, and he had been safe with the mateship but trouble followed him and he had made everyone unsafe. He didn't feel like he deserved to stay because he'd put everybody in danger.

He didn't feel like he deserved to stay because he wasn't good at being a mate. He only knew how to be Harry. He didn't know how to be a mate and he'd failed them all. He hadn't wanted to disappoint them and it hurt that he'd have to leave because he didn't fit with them. He'd miss everybody so, so, so much. He loved them all and he'd miss them. He hadn't wanted to fail them…he'd been trying so hard to please everybody but he'd failed.

"That's enough…that's got to be enough. Please Brancis, that's got to be enough."

"He's said enough, there can't be any more than that!"

"Oh Harry."

The strong arms clutching at him released and Harry slid boneless out of the embrace and onto the floor. Immediately the absence of Brancis' body became an icy coldness inside Harry. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his body, curling up to keep his warmth in. He felt raw. Raw and vulnerable and _horrible_.

"Good. You did really good Harry, I'm proud of you." The words somehow permeated into Harry's mind and lit a small candle of warmth there.

"You're ours Harry." Four sets of hands touched him. Warm bodies enclosed him in, huddling him in the middle where all their warmth burned into him chasing away the cold. The candle in his mind burned a little brighter, fed by the close proximity of their bodies.

"You didn't fail us Harry, you have made us magnificent. You made us all happy." The words were like a balm on a blistering wound. They were like sweet chocolate after a Dementor's visit.

"I love you, Harry James Potter." A pair of lips brushed a kiss on Harry's lips. The candle inside Harry exploded like a flower of fire sending tendrils through his body. Light and fire spread through him and chased away any hint of cold and darkness.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you."

"I love you. Always." The feeling of rawness disappeared, the vulnerability shielded and the cold completely banished.

And just like that Harry understood. He understood what they had said. He understood what they put him through.

They had made him break down every wall and bare himself to them. He hadn't just bared his neck to be claimed though. No. They had forced him to bare his soul to them, bare his every vulnerability and weakness. His every wish had been laid out before them. They had forced him to give himself over, to gift them with his true self.

Then they took him. They took his soul and fed it with exactly what it needed. They took his soul and showed it a part of theirs – that they could protect its presence and love it.

"Oh. Oh!" Harry muttered, he was open and he was better.

"Hmmm." Harry sighed and leaned in the direction of that rumbling hum that was so absolutely Brancis'. The Dragonettes' scent encased him and his face settled in Brancis' neck. Harry opened his eyes and looked at his mates around him. All the males, the ones who made a mateship. Tyshawn was hugging him face turned away. Theodore's face was just there in front of his face, only a hairs breadth away. Harry leaned forwards and brushed a kiss to the corner of Theodore's mouth. Theodore smiled. Asguard's arms tightened around their huddle and Brancis supported Harry's body from the back.

"That…ahem…" Harry tried to speak but his voice got caught inside his mouth, voice feeling almost too raw to speak. "That has to be the hardest thing I have ever done…and the best."

"It's supposed to be hard."

"But it's also supposed to be worth it."

"You know in some countries it is a form of torture." Everyone snorted at Theodore's informative tone. "What? Pinning somebody down and forcing them to confess all their secrets? Not releasing them until they confess all? That is a form of torture! Or at least interrogation."

"Don't say that! It's not torture! We didn't torture him!" Tyshawn whined and then Harry saw him look imploringly at Brancis who was still behind Harry resting his chin on Harry's shoulder. "Did we Brancis? Is it torture?"

"You think I would ever torture my mates Tyshawn?" Tyshawn looked horrified and alarmed. He shook his head violently from side to side.

"N-no. No!"

"That didn't sound to certain."

"It was!" Tyshawn protested sounding very much like a child. The bodies around Harry laughed, even Harry felt a laugh bubble and pop inside him.

"Don't worry Tyshawn. Everything's fine and I don't feel tortured…just raw." Harry attempted to reassure the younger man. Asguard nodded and turned to Tyshawn giving him a little nudge.

"You've been through it before. It didn't feel like torture did it?" He asked gently trying to get Tyshawn to reassure himself as the chocolate skinned man still looked unsure.

"No…not exactly. It wasn't nice though."

"It's not meant to be nice but it's not torture. Besides, you remember what comes after the hard stuff right?" Harry felt himself frown and watched trying to read the answer in the look going between Asguard and Tyshawn. Tyshawn didn't appear to be catching on at first and Harry felt and saw Brancis and Theodore chuckle a little, their laughs deep and slightly husky. Tyshawn then seemed to catch on; he visibly brightened and sat up straight with his eyes ablaze and a perky happy grin lighting his features.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, Harry you are so gonna enjoy what comes next! It's awesome!" Harry had to laugh at the almost bounce that pinged through Tyshawn as he spoke. If he could bounce on his knees Harry had no doubt Tyshawn would be doing it.

"And what comes after? Because I've got to say I'm really quite exhausted."

"Oh, you don't even know what exhausted means yet Harry." Theodore moaned out voice dripping with something hot and rapacious. Harry felt something land on his thigh and creep up towards his groin. Harry jumped and wiggled a little but the bodies closed in tighter keeping him stuck in the middle.

"After quiet time we get to be very, very, _very_, noisy!" Tyshawn said giggling with delight. Harry opened his mouth to say something, his question on the tip of his tongue! But Tyshawn's head dipped low very suddenly and he vanished from Harry's eye line.

"Wha-ah! Oh god!" Someone had vanished his clothes and Harry knew, without doubt of any kind, where Tyshawn had gone. Something hot and wet encircled him and Harry felt lust spike through him. The raw feeling from his emotional and soul filled breakdown transmuted into an ultra-sensitivity within his skin. He hadn't been aroused before but his body went from nil to full speed in about three seconds flat.

"Quiet time is all about being with each other. And there is no better way to reconnect than this." Theodore said, his knowledgeable tone absolutely infuriating but the delightful feeling around Harry's arousal fogged his thoughts and he could not coordinate any muscle properly to glare at the dominant.

Asguard rose higher on his knees and leaned forwards and rose over Harry. Harry knew he was gaping like a fool, the pleasure wracking through his body short circuiting his brain. He'd never felt this! _Never_ in his whole life not even when he was married had he felt _this_!

"You are ours…" Asguard whispered and leaned closer. "And we love you!" Asguard sealed his lips over Harry's. Harry and Asguard hadn't shared a kiss before…nothing more than a brief peck on the lips at any rate. Asguard took this kiss above and beyond any mere peck though. He kissed like he was a runner in a race, power and speed, heat and pulling out all the stops! His tongue darted in and out of Harry's mouth like a piston. A hand clutched at Harry's hair holding him still and Asguard just took over his mouth.

"Mmm." Harry moaned, that tongue thrusting in again and rubbing sensually over his tongue teasing and pushing. Tyshawn pulled up then changed direction and Harry was plunged into a hot, moist cavern. Harry gasped out another moan and clutched at the body above his, clawing at the clothes and trying to reach skin. Fire had erupted in his skin and he wanted to touch!

"Pannus Depulso." A voice repeated several times and suddenly all there was around Harry was skin. Harry groaned and rubbed his hand over Asguard's skin, from shoulder to hard muscled stomach. Asguard thrust down into the kiss and Harry felt himself lean further backwards.

"Ah-ey?" Harry winced at his own whine when Tyshawn released him as he fell backwards. All the bodies moved with him, like a well-conditioned machine. Harry was laid out on his back almost completely reclined but leaning back against Brancis, the Alpha's groin pressed snugly against the top of Harry's buttocks and lower back. Theodore lay to one side of him, pressing his body up and over Brancis' leg and into Harry's body. Tyshawn lay in an almost perfect mirror image of Theodore. Asguard lay fully on top of Harry, lifting Harry's legs on either side of his body. It created such a delicious contact that Harry's lust spiralled upwards, higher and higher.

Asguard pulled a little harder on Harry's legs lifting them up high and Brancis' wrapped an arm around Harry's chest and smoothed through the thin hair there and circle a nipple. Harry grasped out wildly trying to find something to hold onto when a finger traced down his perineum and then further down.

"That's…ah…I don't…" Harry stuttered, worried but overcome. Harry groaned hard in relief and pleasure as a hand took his and held it tight twinning the fingers together. Looking around Harry saw Theodore holding his hand but saw Theodore's other hand was down behind Harry legs. Thoughts rushed through Harry, imagining and reinforcing imagination with fact from his sense of touch. Theodore was touching him…oh Merlin it was Theodore stroking and exploring!

"Oh Harry this is sooooo gooooood!" Asguard drawled kissing and tonguing over Harry's neck and earlobe. Harry shuddered, skin reacting and those tiny hairs standing up on end. Brancis' large hand touched Harry's nipple again and rolled it. A hand slid over Harry's hip bone and down his stomach and tickling the trail of hair from his stomach and down, down down.

"Huh!" Harry gasped, a hand grasping him and something else…another arousal. The hand gripped them together and pumped once, twice, then readjusted grip and pumped and pumped. Harry arched back, mindless and body taunt.

"Oh yeah! Yeah! Förtjusning! Ja! Ja! Vänlingen…please! Oh yes please! So good." Asguard was mumbling, sweating profusely now. Harry couldn't hold a single thought in his head. Theodore was in him, Tyshawn holding him, Asguard against him and Brancis beneath him. His eyes were wide, his pupils blown wide. His mouth was open and he knew his breathing was going as fast, if not faster, than Asguard's.

Asguard began to undulate his body at a furious pace spilling out a litany of begs and exclamations of how good it was. The thrusts against Harry's body and Tyshawn's hand forced Harry to grind down into the hardness beneath him. Brancis groaning and huffing out breaths of pleasure as he was rubbed and brought to his peak too.

Harry was first to fall, his senses on complete and utter overload. Stars glittered behind his eyelids and his muscles strained upwards and tight as passion burst in his groin. Heat splashed up his chest and stomach. A dribble of sweat fell from Asguard's brow and down Harry's cheek like a tear. Wetness went up Harry's back and then more added to his stomach. There was a scream, loud and piercing but obviously an overture of ecstasy and wetness showered on Harry's sides. Two heads nestling closer to him.

Asguard collapsed down against him with a groan and mumble of pleasure. Harry had a strange ringing in his ears from that piercing scream. His hair tickled his ear as puffs of breath disturbed them. A heart hammered against his back and a wild pulse drummed against his palm where it was still gripped in Theodore's hand. There was a disgustingly slick sound and pressure on Harry's opening disappeared. Harry tried to move, clenching and unclenching his muscles. Two people groaned and hot lips pressed against the sore side of his neck. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head, he basked in the feelings of a post orgasmic haze with pleasure still twitching down his nerves.

"I love quiet time." Asguard mumbled and Harry heard Theodore and Brancis' answering laugh. Tyshawn made a small sound of disagreement but Harry did feel him nodding his head. Harry didn't care to think whether he liked it or not…besides, none of it had been quiet. Especially not the 'reconnecting'.

Förtjusning - delight, enchantment, enthusiasm, elation, rapture, love


	16. Chapter 16

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, nudity, erectile dysfunction, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

**AN: This chapter is sort of...light relief. It's fun and it has a scene which was requested. Things are cooking up though. I hope you enjoy this chapter! See you Sunday-ish!  
**

**15****th**** June 2020 – Harry age 39 years.**

Ron had come up with a new plan to get the ever mysterious Magaira to show their face and slip up for arrest. Their several plans over the last few weeks had fallen short and there had been only a few instances of Magaira acting out against them. The problem was the person was dangerous and the threats were not always just idle threats. Therefore, the latest plan to draw them out was for Harry to take a walk regularly every day at a certain time. Harry would appear vulnerable and therefore ready for attack or capture or even just plain confrontation!

So Harry had started, as of yesterday, to take a walk through Diagon Alley at lunch time. He flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and then walked through Diagon Alley to Gringotts, picking up some gold and then idly shopping and milling around in the wizarding Alley. He bought some presents for Ginny's babies Eirys and Iola, some fun creations for James, Albus and Lily, some books and a heck of a lot of random things just so he could appear occupied in the Alley. The plan wasn't exactly the safest but Harry was no sitting duck. Aurors were positioned through the alley in civilian clothing and under an invisibility cloak Ron trailed him step for step. Harry was safe, and well able to protect himself should the need arise.

Merlin help me, Harry thought, if the mateship ever found out – especially Brancis!

Harry grabbed went back to the leaky cauldron and out into the muggle world for the second part of his trek, the walk designed to make him appear to be the perfect prey. He walked along and passed a bakery, he nipped in and bought a sandwich before meandering a bit through the muggle streets till eventually ending up at the toilets with the 'flush' entry to the ministry at exactly 1pm which was the end of his lunch time.

He shared a disappointed look with Ron as they got safely back into the auror department.

"Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow mate."

"Maybe…I hope we get some luck soon though, the kids come back in a few weeks and I don't want this threat hanging over us when they are around. Especially not my new kids…and certainly not James, Al and Lils."

"I know, I know. We'll try again tomorrow and every day after that until Magaira is caught. You have my word!"

Oh how Harry wished it would be soon!

**17****th**** June 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Tyshawn, Happy Birthday to you! Yeah!" The room was buzzing with cheer and joy and Tyshawn looked like all that emotion personified. His cheeks were flushed a brilliant red, his eyes were shining and his mouth was pinned open in such a wide grin it almost looked painful. He was so happy!

"Yeah, you guys are awesome!" Tyshawn leaned down and blew out his candles in one big blow. Harry cheered along with everybody else as the candles went out and Tyshawn stood up proudly.

"Who vould like cake?" Yevgeniya asked holding out a cake knife. Almost everybody agreed to cake and Harry took his piece and settled on the grass to eat it. Tyshawn sat down next to Brancis occasionally offering him a bit of Tyshawn's cake since the Alpha didn't have any. When Brancis went to take the cake though Tyshawn pulled it back with a taunting grin.

"Aww! Can't you catch the cake Dragon man?" Tyshawn teased and munched his cake happily, vibrating on the ground with his happiness. Theodore snorted from next to Harry and Harry gave him an amused grin.

"What?"

"He's turning _twenty_-four, not four!" Theodore managed with a roll of his eyes. Harry laughed and nudged the proud pureblood with his elbow.

"Oh lighten up. This is fun time, don't be a grouch!"

"I'm not!" Theodore protested with far too much denial on his face for his argument to be plausible. Harry shook his head.

"What's the plan now?" Tyshawn asked, wiping crumbs from his face and licking his fingers. Asguard groaned and pointedly looked away, Harry wasn't sure if he was reacting because of Tyshawn's question, Tyshawn's energy, or Tyshawn's tongue.

"Quodpot? Or you can race me. Your choice." Brancis offered and indecision flashed across Tyshawn's face. He frowned hard seeming to weigh up all his possibilities. Oh, should Harry interfere or not? Tyshawn looked a little worried, like he wasn't sure what to pick. Harry laughed, he couldn't help it, and then pulled a trick James used to pull on him when James was a boy.

"How about Quodpot and then everybody races you? That's a better idea isn't? Well I think so, come on Tyshawn lets go get our brooms." Harry scrambled to his feet and grabbed the birthday boy's hand dragging him off to the broom room. Tyshawn laughed and choked as he ran with Harry.

"I like that idea."

"Yeah, thought you might. And this way it's all my fault and not yours birthday boy!" Harry grinned and stole a kiss before picking up his broom and everybody else's. Tyshawn grinned and grabbed his own broom and the practice bag of quod balls.

The game was fast paced and wild. Everybody played except Yevgeniya because of her pregnancy. Brancis played on Tyshawn and Harry's team with Rene who refused to be on the same team as both his Mère and Dad. Asguard, Theodore, Celeste and Dimitri made up the other team. The quod balls were made to contract, rather than explode, with a loud bang noise and shower paint which would cover the person holding it. The ball would then return to normal size but would need to be charmed again so they had to play with a different ball just like in a normal game of Quodpot. The goals were transfigured bins at either end of the field in the back garden.

As it turned out Harry and Tyshawn's team won because they had the most goals. Dimitri and Rene were not the ones most covered in paint though, Theodore and Celeste were. Poor Celeste pretend whined about the state of her hair which was now a mirage of colours.

"That game is horrible!" Asguard grossed as they landed. He bent over and held his knees, breathing deep and obviously trying to catch his breath. Harry had no sympathy for him, he'd gotten a rather violent quod explosion by trying to hit the ball instead of catch and throw.

"You only think that because you lost!"

"Yeah, do not be such a sore loser Fader!"

"I'm not a sore loser! That game is barbaric!"

"Oh, like hitting a ball around is not. Let's face it, had you won you would not be this grouchy!" Harry pointed out, giving the beater a shove which caused him to stumble. Asguard yelled and stumbled for a moment before he stood to his full height and huffed.

"Fine. I'm a bad loser! But it's not like I've ever played Quodpot before so you can't…"

"Excuses, excuses. Come on, stop talking or you'll teach the boys unsportsmanlike behaviour! Suck it up and congratulate the birthday boy on winning." Harry said. Asguard huffed again but did as Harry said, if not in the way Harry had wanted him to. Asguard marched right up to Tyshawn who was still crooning about his victory, grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into a scorching kiss. Harry swallowed and felt his mouth go dry at the scene. Heat flooded his cheeks and he had to turn away, fighting back memories of the after 'quiet time' activities.

"Ewww! Pops and Fader are yucky!" Rene screeched and he and Dimitri ran past Harry and over to Yevgeiya in an effort to leave the still kissing blokes behind.

"I can't wait for them to grow out of that." Theodore said with a long suffering tone. Harry spared him a sardonic smile.

"You'll be waiting a while then. James didn't grow out of it until he was fifteen and suddenly developed a sex drive."

"It's your job to comfort me Harry, not make it worse." Harry rolled his eyes and consolingly patted Theodore on the head making his mate scowl at him.

"Aw, there, there. It'll all be very soon, don't worry. Poor baby."

"That was not appreciated!" Theodore ground out and Harry gave him a cheeky grin. Well, Theodore had really just walked into that one.

"Well, you wanted comfort."

"Comfort not patronising!"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Harry laughed and bear hugged Theodore. He got a small chuckle for his trouble and pulled back. Theodore laughed then and shook his head as if in exasperation.

"What are we going to do with you?" He asked half-heartedly. Harry was going to answer but somebody else echoed the question.

"What are we going to do now, Tyshawn?" Brancis asked and Harry glanced over to see Asguard and Tyshawn had broken apart.

"Race you!" Tyshawn declared and Brancis wasn't the only one to groan, the boys, Theodore and Celeste all did. Celeste even rubbed her posterior.

"Can we at least give our bottoms a rest first? I'm sore from riding my broom and I'm still a mess from the paint."

"Yeah, give the brooms a rest for a moment or too."

"My bum hurts but I really want to race Batya."

"Alright then." Tyshawn backed down. "We'll do it later. How about Brancis becomes a Dragon anyway and we just pet him? Dragonette appreciation?"

"Admit it you just want Brancis in his dragon form." Tyshawn didn't answer that, just grinned and shrugged looking happy and unabashed.

"Very well." Brancis said with a smile and Harry knew, just knew, that Brancis liked that idea. He had loved being petted that day a few months back when they'd had a picnic.

Brancis transformed and the entire mateship, Yevgeniya included, gathered around him and started running their hands over his scales. Asguard seemed a little reserved about it, grumbled but finally gave in. Theodore touched but almost looked like he was examining Brancis, getting a good look at a dragon close up as if he could learn things or confirm things he'd read about. Harry rolled his eyes, how typical of Theodore. Celeste and Yevgeniya smoothed and praised Brancis' form but chatted amicably all the while. Dimitri and Rene used the opportunity to climb all up and over Brancis' back, settling themselves in his spines and started an imaginary game where they were riding a Dragon around. Tyshawn smoothed all over Brancis' face and neck, rubbing occasionally then brushing away what looked to be dead scales. Harry never thought about Dragonettes having to shed, like snakes and dragons did. He supposed they must, it just wasn't something he'd considered before.

Harry stepped over Brancis' massive claws and rubbed up Brancis' leg and neck then up to his face. He smoothed and petted along the rough but shining scales. An amber eye was fixed on him and he gave Brancis a smile, going a bit nearer to the Dragonette's face, patting his snout then leaning down and pressing a kiss to it.

"AH! QUICK RENE! Quick! The bad guys are coming! We've got to hide! Come on!" Brancis let out a snort and Harry saw both boys slide down Brancis' arm then run off in the direction of the trees shouting about needing their swords and shields to fight of the bad guys after their dragon.

"Well, at least with you around we don't have to invest in a playground." Harry joked. Brancis obviously wasn't amused though because he snorted and a flame fell onto the grass. Harry laughed and jumped away quickly putting out the fire. "Touchy! Well then, if that's how you're going to be I'm going to go be the bad guy!"

Harry ran off in the direction of the two boys brandishing his wand and letting off several different coloured harmless sparks into the trees.

"Come out, come out, boys! I'm going to steal your dragon and take you back to my castle to be my prisoners! Hahahahar!"

"AH!" Harry laughed as the boys screamed and ran away hurriedly trying to find sticks long enough to be their wands and swords since they couldn't find anything to act as a shield.

"You'll never win!"

"You bad man! Bad men always lose!" Harry grabbed his own stick and pretended that was a sword and started slow motion sword fights with the boys. He had loved playing this when his kids were young…well…yeah. When Lily, Albus and James were young.

Half an hour later, and after 'dying' no less than eight times, Harry transfigured some sticks and stones into some pretend swords, wands and shields for the boys to use, even made them a pretend bow but no arrows in case the bow actually worked…Harry had never been too sure about his transfiguration skills. Tired and with some bruises forming Harry trudged back over to Brancis the Dragon and the rest of the mateship.

"Wow, you look like you've been rolling around on the ground!" Tyshawn laughed and Harry grinned at him.

"I have."

"Who won?" Theodore asked and pulled out a stick from Harry's tangled hair.

"Come on Rene! We've got to get back to the dragon so we can go home!" Dimitri yelled and the boys started running back to Brancis.

"No boys! Brancis is asleep, no more climbing on him." Celeste protested and the boys gave a groan of 'aww'. "Play around him, just not on him okay?"

"Yes Mère."

"They won the match, needless to say. The bad guys always lose, didn't you know that?" Theodore nodded at Harry's words and Harry received a small kiss to his neck.

"And the good guys always win." Harry shivered as a tongue teased his neck then flinched as some long thin fingers tickled his side. He jumped away and held his arms out to stop Theodore tickling him again.

"No! No tickling! You know I'm ticklish!" Theodore advanced with a positively evil grin. Harry considered drawing his wand but Tyshawn grabbed his hand.

"Oh, Oh, oh! Do you remember what we talked about last time Brancis went into his Dragon form?"

"Um…no?" Harry asked, completely puzzled. Tyshawn looked really excited though and was literally bouncing now, hands shaking Harry's arm up and down.

"Sure you do! Remember, you said something in Latin and I said we had to try it?"

"Wha-? Oh…OH! Yeah I know what you mean! That would be great. Go get the kids, quick!" Tyshawn giggled and ran off towards the boys.

"What on earth was that about?" Theodore queried, hands by his side and frown etched on his face.

"Well…what should you never do to a sleeping dragon?" Theodore frowned even more.

"Sneak up on it? Steal it's treasure? Kill it?" Harry laughed and shook his head.

"No, you fool! Think about Hogwarts." Theodore frowned even more, looking so perplexed Harry almost took pity on him. Theodore nodded to say he was thinking about Hogwarts. "Good, now think about Hogwarts and tell me what you should never do to a sleeping dragon."

"Never…I don't…"

"Think Theodore, use that brain!" Tyshawn came back with Dimitri and Rene behind him and Asguard following them rubbing his hands together and a maniacal grin on his face.

"Never something a sleeping dragon…never…ah." Theodore said and Harry saw that everything had clicked into place. Theodore laughed once, a short sharp burst of laughter, then held a hand to his lips shaking with silent laughter that lit his eyes with glee. He nodded and approached the still sleeping Brancis. Harry snickered and joined him. Once everyone as in position, Theodore quickly cast a protection spell over them just in case, and they all leaned forwards.

"Three…two…one!" Tyshawn cried and all at once they dove forwards and started digging their fingers into the scaled skin and tickled Brancis.

Those bright amber eyes flashed open in a second and Brancis roared, eyes fixed on whoever was closest and what they were doing.

"Haha!" The boys laughed and tried even harder to tickle Brancis. Brancis chuffed, then snorted and then started squirming and trying to evade the hands. He tossed from side to side, wiggled and tried to nudge everyone away. When that didn't work he rolled over onto his back scratching and squirming trying to use his arms to bat them out of the way. Thanks to Theodore's protection spells Brancis' paws just bounced away from them and he roared with frustration.

"QUICK! HIS TUMMY!" Dimitri yelled and Harry ran over to give the boy a shove up. Dimitri went first and was planted on Brancis' stomach tickling away before Brancis could roll back again and protect the more sensitive skin. Rene went up next and Brancis squirmed even more.

"Ha! You're pinned by two boys now Bran! You can't escape!" Tyshawn yelled and went back to his furious tickling.

Brancis roared again and his tail hit out, slashing from side to side on the grass and splashing up mud, leaves and grass. Harry got showered with it all and yelled.

"Oh now you're getting it!" Harry hoisted himself up on Brancis' stomach and started helping the boys tickle. Harry got his hands just at the bottom and side of Brancis' ribs, where the flesh was more sensitive and softer. He found a really good position that not only tickled Brancis but that got Brancis' leg scratching the air.

"This is so much fun! Can we do this every day?" Rene asked, crawling over Brancis' chest and helping Harry tickle Brancis' belly.

"Only special occasions I think, otherwise it wouldn't be special anymore."

"Aw but…oh! Oh what's that? Ah, Harry!" Rene screamed as Brancis' body gave a weird jerk. Rene flung himself at Harry and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Oh I think he's changing back! Dimitri get off Brancis as fast as you can! He's tuning human! Quick!" Harry, Rene and Dimitri scrambled off Brancis just in time. Brancis' body contorted then shrunk and became human within a few seconds. Brancis lay on his back on the floor panting, flushed and sweaty. Tyshawn, Theodore, Asguard, Celeste, Yevgeniya and Harry and the boys all stood in a wide circle around him, equally flushed but alight with glee and happiness.

"Who's…" Brancis tried to say but couldn't manage right away, he was panting too much. He sat up and Harry beamed at the rumpled look Brancis sported. His hair was a mess, he had mud stains all over him and grass clinging to him. He looked like he'd over exerted himself with how red he was and how sweaty. What made Harry pause was the look in Brancis' eyes. They were ablaze but it didn't look like anger, it definitely didn't look like anger as Brancis' lips nearly quirked into a smile before he repressed it. He tried to glower at them all instead.

"Whose idea was that?" He growled, the sound low but not dangerous. Everybody chortled a little and Harry and Tyshawn shared a look before they raised their hands. Everybody else raised their hands too taking the blame. Brancis' eyebrow twitched and his muscles tensed then loosened then tensed again. "I am going to give you all until the count of three and then you're all in trouble! One!"

"Shit!" Tyshawn swore and started frantically looking around.

"Tyshawn! Language!"

"Sorry!"

"Accio brooms!" Harry said, and all the brooms only thirty metres away flew to him.

"Two!" Brancis said, tone threatening. Harry laughed and got on his broom, everybody else getting on theirs except the pregnant Yevgeniya who went walking quickly in the direction of the house laughing and shrieking with humour.

"Up!" Harry said to his broom and seven people shot off into the sky zooming off.

"Three!" Harry dared a glance down, Brancis was transforming again!

"Quick!" Harry stayed with the boys and they swiftly flew off and around to the trees trying to fly in and hide in the foliage. Harry saw Theodore, Celeste, Asguard and Tyshawn all fly off in different directions as Brancis launched into the air with a powerful flap of his wings. He let out an almighty roar that bellowed around and made all the trees vibrate and rumble.

"This is the best party ever!" Rene said with a chuckle.

"I want to do this for my birthday!" Dimitri declared and Harry laughed.

A beady amber eye flashed at them through the tops of the trees and Harry laughed, seeing that Brancis was hovering and waiting.

"Oh no! Look!" Harry yelled and pointed up to the eye. Both boys looked up and screamed.

"AHHH!"

"FLY, FLY, FLY!" Harry shouted out his laugh as they flew off and around, circling Brancis and trying to evade the pretend swipes at them.

"I'll distract him boys! Fly!" Harry yelled self-sacrificingly!

"No! Come with us!"

"He'll eat you! Or tickle you!"

"Or tie you up!"

"Oi! Don't give him ideas!" Harry screamed at them then waved them away as they laughed at him. "Come on then you lug! I'll not let you get my kids!"

"Rooooaaaaar!" Brancis roared and sent a shot of fire past Harry, obviously aimed a good few metres away. Harry cast a spell down at the trees to put out the blaze before it took hold properly in the branches then flew at Brancis and circled his face. Brancis shook his head this way and that, eyes watching Harry and Harry laughing. After a few moments Harry got Brancis to chase him up then down and performed wronski feint that had Brancis nearly smack into the floor. As it happened Brancis landed at speed, shook his head and looked up at Harry before launching back into the sky with a growl. Harry yelled and took off towards where he could see the others in a group in the distance, the time it took Brancis to launch back into the air giving him a brilliant head start on the Dragon.

"I survived but he's chasing me!" Harry declared and the boys cheered and proclaimed him brave.

"Oh well I can't be outdone by Harry! Come on Tyshawn! Let's have a go at the fearsome Dragon! Go!" Asguard sniggered and took off in Brancis' direction with Tyshawn whooping and cheering but following him. Brancis stopped his advance and met Tyshawn and Asguard in the middle starting a chase around there. Harry relaxed with the boys, Celeste and Theodore, none of whom had stopped laughing.

"Best day ever!"

"Yeah!"

"Draco Dormiens Nunqualm Titilandus eh? Perhaps we should make it an experiment and see if he has the same reaction every time?"

"Maybe."

"Does that mean we get to do this lots?" Dimitri asked and Theodore shrugged not committing to a proper answer since his own question had been teasing.

"Perhaps only on special occasions." Celeste conceded.

"Aw that's what Harry said."

"Mère?" Rene asked with a frown and Celeste turned to him.

"Yes Rene?"

"Why do we have to call Harry, Harry? But we call Mamka, Mamka, and Batya, Batya and…"

"I understand." Celeste interrupted the really weird sentence from the seven year old. Harry felt something go cold and still inside him for a moment as he waited for her answer. Rene made a good point. "It's because he's new to the mateship, just like Tyshawn is and he hasn't got children yet."

"Oh…then what are we going to call him when he does have children? And if he's going to have children can't we call him Daddy or something now because he is like Dad and Batya and Fader…?"

"What would you like to call him then?"

"Well…Tyshawn's called Pops because he has a Pops at home." Dimitri explained and seemed to communicate something with Rene without words. Then they leaned together and started whispering. Harry felt like he was waiting for a huge, monumental period to come to an end.

"Papa! Because Dad is called Dad and having a Daddy would be weird."

"Yeah, he can be our Papa!"

"There you go then Harry. You're a Papa now." Harry felt himself flush and he wanted to hug the two boys who beamed at him like they'd just come to the best decision in the world. Harry felt his heart soar even higher than when he'd joined the mateship and made love with Theodore and…oh so many ands. Harry felt euphoric.

"R-Right. I'm Papa." Harry stuttered, feelings making a ball in his throat that was hard to talk around.

"Well, Papa, on that note…" Theodore said and pointed. "Brancis is coming this way."

"FLY!" Rene screamed and, laughing, everybody flew away!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!


	17. Chapter 17

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mentions of nudity, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

Authors note: This chapter took me _ages_ to write…mostly because I kept getting interrupted by that horrible thing called real life. Despite having a plan , and the plan for this chapter being only 5 lines long (which is tiny compared to the 1.5 A5 page long chapter plan of a couple of other chapters), this chapter still took a lot of wrestling with. Also, Asguard would not behave himself. Alcohol is such a terrible drug.

**Tuesday 30****th**** June 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

Harry scowled as the rain from the summer storm battered down on him. He had of course used water repelling charms but that only worked on items of clothing, such as his shoes and glasses, and so it did nothing for his skin. The water had saturated his hair and was running in rivers down his face. Some kept dripping off his nose which was an awful distraction. The tickling water also put him on edge as he walked through a nearly empty Diagon Alley on his lunchtime route. He kept glancing here and there despite knowing he should be playing it cool and collected so he was more like bait and not like a rabbit believing his hunter was around somewhere and so he'd keep looking for it.

With a sigh of frustration at both his own actions and the annoying actions of the Magiara person still sending him hate mail and threats, Harry stomped into the Leakey cauldron and out the other side into muggle London. Again he stopped at the bakers and bought a sandwich, smiling at the lady there who greeted him by name. He chattered with her very briefly and bought a small chocolate cupcake in the hope that the chocolate would help him. Then he left and went to the public toilets where he could 'flush' back to the ministry.

It had been fifteen days…well, almost fifteen days, since he had started this new ritual. He didn't do it on the weekends. But still, the annoyance was festering and his guilt at not having told any of his mates about it had begun to tangle his nerves in anxiety and paranoia. Harry was getting seriously worried that even if Brancis and the others did find out that he was playing bait to Magaira, he was worried that they still would not have caught the aggravating hate mailer and that the children might get hurt at school or on the way home from school. It was tearing him up inside but he couldn't tell anyone, he kept it bottled up and tried not to let it show at home.

Stepping into the toilet he moaned in annoyance that it was yet another day and Magaira had not been caught!

**Wednesday 8****th**** July 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

"And the Arrows Score! That's Petree who just scored 10 points for the Arrows bringing the score to 150-100 to the Appleby Arrows!"

"Urgh! Damn!" Asguard cursed and lashed out standing up and throwing his cup to the floor.

"Calm down!" Harry insisted.

"No! They are thrashing my team!"

"No, they're not! You're doing alright and besides, they've only been playing an hour!"

"Chorland in possession! Oooh! Brilliant dodge there at a bludger from Weall! Another dodge around Arrows player Jordan and yes? YES! A score for the Magpies, Chorland's doing a fantastic dodge and throw around keeper Keller! Score now 150-110 to the Arrows!"

"See?" Harry tried to insist again, this time grabbing Asguard by the scruff of his neck and pushing him forwards so he could see. "Your team scored. They're playing a good game. Now stop with the amateur dramatics, sit down, watch the game and _support_ your players!"

"Alright, alright!" Asguard huffed and threw himself into his chair, leaning forwards to avidly watch the game. Harry caught the eye of Noel Quinn, one of the other coaches for the Montrose Magpies. Quinn smiled and nodded in thanks, having already communicated that Asguard could get rather rowdy during a game when it was their team verses another.

"OW!" Harry snapped his eyes to the game at the commentator's word. "That was a Blatch by beater Rylan after Magpie McHugh dodged the bludger. Ref's calling a fowl! After that blatching there's no WAY Arrow's Rylan can be excuse a foul for that! Nope, there! Magpies are awarded a penalty shot. Someone call a healer to fix McHugh's nose!"

"Uh oh!"

"Those slimy, good for nothing, ignorant, violent…mph!"

Harry slapped his hand to Asguard's mouth and drew his wand. "Look! If you do not calm down I _will_ hex you silly. I get that you're anxious, nobody in this box is any less anxious than you but control yourself or I will control you instead. Have I made myself clear?"

Asguard scowled, pulled away from Harry but sat down and shut up. The signs of his anger betrayed in the tenseness of his muscles and jaw. His lips pursed, his eyes narrowed and a muscle in his eyebrow twitched. Asguard's hands gripped the chair in such a death grip that his knuckles turned white and the chair made a squeak of protest.

Harry sighed. If he had known what accompanying Asguard to one of his team's games would have entailed then he would have refused to come. Brancis couldn't attend because Celeste was on a late shift at the hospital and because of the Magaira threat she could not be alone. Yevgeniya was pregnant and somebody had to stay home to care for the children. Theodore had accompanied Tyshawn to Quodpot practise so the only person who could have come was Harry. Harry enjoyed Quidditch, Harry had attended a date with Asguard to watch the Arrows versus the Wasps a couple of months ago. The problem was Harry had never seen Asguard so agitated and so aggressive!

"McHugh takes the penalty. She's veering around and…SCORE FOR THE MAGPIES!" The crowds erupted in calls for McHugh and the girl did a victory fly for a few seconds before getting back in the game. She was still bloody and obviously in some pain but was putting on a brave face, obviously determined to win.

"Asquith in possession now, passes to McHugh. McHugh giving Jordan and Ewin a good fly…and passes to Chorland and back to McHugh. SCORE! Well done, McHugh! Ewin for the Arrows is in possession now taking it back across the pitch. Oh! Has Littlewood found the snitch?! She dives, Stirling hot on her tail. Still diving? I can't see a snitch but then I never became a seeker. She's cutting it fine now…Stirling on her tail. She pulls up! WRONSKI FEINT! No snitch in sight but she's pulled off the ever dangerous and famed Wronski feint. Stirling pulls from the dive…oh! He touched the floor! Is he okay? Yes, he's back in the air! Chasers for the Arrows still in possession of the ball. Petree taking it close to the hoops. She's throwing it, can Hamilton save it? No, he's going to miss! Oh! OH! Hamilton hits the ball with the end of his broom. It's a save!"

Harry dared a glance to Asguard who seemed more relaxed finally. It seems the Magpies had upped their game a little. The score was now 150-130 to the Arrows and no snitch yet, despite Littlewood being a sneaky faking seeker. Still, she was pretty fair on her broom and Stirling, despite being a stronger player, had fallen for her trick. The commentating didn't stop though.

"Magpies in possession. Chorland fling fast and free, Arrows still caught up in the missed goal lost possession. I can imagine the telling off they're going to get on the pitch tomorrow, their coaches do NOT look happy. Chorland approaching the goals. Passes to Asquith and Asquith scores! 150-140 to the Arrows. Come on Arrows, the Magpies are catching up!

"Magpies in possession again. That's McHugh taking the lead and OH! She's hit by a bludger sent by Weall. That girl is suffering for her play today! She's off her broom! Healers to the pitch!" Harry groaned as Asguard got all wound up again.

"I'll go and check on McHugh, you and Volos stay here okay, Potter?" Harry nodded absentmindedly to Quinn and kept his eyes flicking between Asguard and the game. Game play continued despite McHugh being seen to on the ground. Harry wasn't sure where she'd been struck by the bludger but depending on the injury she could go back into the game or have to leave.

"Valentine sends a bludger to Weall, bludger impacts Weall's tail is he going to lose control? Yes…yes…no, oh good job Weall! Weall managed to stop the spin just in time to-AH! OUCH THAT'S GOT TO HURT! Valentine hit the rebounding bludger back to Weall and he's caught in the ribs. I heard the crunch from here. Looks like the Arrows and Magpies are both down a player. Weall returns to the ground for medical attention!"

"Harry. Come here." Harry looked at Asguard and sidled over to sit next to him. Asguard took his hand and held it tight. "I'm sorry. This is just how I get."

"I know, it's fine. But shouting wasn't helping anyone, just giving us a headache. Your team's good and they know what they're doing. Have faith in them."

"Yeah, I know…oh! McHugh's back in the air." Asguard said and leaned forwards to concentrate on the game again.

Harry shook his head; Asguard was completely lost in the game once more.

"Chorland scores! It's a tie, Witches and Wizards!"

A few hours later there was still no sign of the snitch and the game was going well for the Magpies. When the Magpies were eighty points ahead of the Arrows, Asguard and the others in the coaching box broke out the snacks and butterbeers. By the time the scores were 480-340 to the Magpies who were pulling out all stops in their game, Asguard, Harry and the others had broken into the firewhiskey and had a good party going.

"Jordan in possession. Swoops around McHugh, dodging nimbly like Jordan is famous for. He shoots! Oh Hamilton saves! Damn that's got to smite! Good try Jordan! Magpies keeper Clyde Hamilton saves the last goal. Hamilton is fairly new to the team as I said earlier in the game. He scored a tremendous 50 saves during a friendly match at Hogwarts a year ago and once he completed his schooling Coach Volos of the Magpies snatched him up! Rumour has it that the Wimbourne Wasps tried to poach Hamilton away from the Magpies but Hamilton, ever the loyal Hufflepuff, stayed loyal to those who discovered his talent. I bet the coaches at the Magpies box are celebrating his latest string of saves! He started this match badly but that boy is on fire now!

"Another save by Hamilton, Ewin's cursing his luck from the looks of things. Asquith taken possession. Passes to Chorland – intercepted by Petree. Petree passes to Ewin, to Petree again, to Jordan to-ah intercepted by Chorland. Chorland passes to Asquith in front. Asquith speeds across the field. Oh, a narrow miss from that bludger. Beater Ryland doing his best to make up for the absence of his team mate who has still not returned. I'm guessing that bludger did rather a lot of damage to his ribs! Asquith passes to McHugh. SCORE! Keeper Piper Keller for the Arrows only just missing that by millimetres!

"Ewin in possession now, nope back to McHugh. Back to Ewin who snatches it back. Was that a foul?! If my eyes don't deceive me that was Ewin cobbing McHugh. Cobbing is excessive use of elbowing during a match. That was an elbow to McHugh's side and the nose. Will the referee call it? No, no it's not being called. On with the game. Ewin in possession, passes to Petree and SCORE FOR THE ARROWS! 490-350 to the Magpies. Good score though Petree. Chorland back in possession-EYES ON STIRLING!

"Stirling's off chasing around. It looks like he's after the snitch. Can anyone see it? Can anyone-there it is! A flash of gold a few yards in front of the Magpie seeker. Where's Littlewood? Surely she's seen it too-ah she's on her way. She was on the other end of the pitch. Stirling's closing in…getting closer. They've gone behind the stands! I can't see, can anybody in the stands see anything! Wave your hands and indicate to me…never mind here they come again! Littlewood's catching up! Stirling is reaching out! He's nearly there! Another goal to the Arrows, Ewin slips one past Hamilton and OH! The match goes to the Magpies! LACHLAN STIRLING HAS THE SNITCH! CONGRATULATIONS MAGPIES!"

"YES! YEAH!" Asguard thumped the air. He jumped up and thumped it again his fire whisky leaping out of his glass and slopping to the floor. Harry cheered and jumped up and down too. Quinn grabbed him in a hug to celebrate, then let go and started shouting out his praise for a job well done to his players and abuse to the Arrows who landed with defeat. Captains Petree and Asquith shook hands on the pitch then-

Harry's sight was dominated by Asguard's face, blocking everything else from view. Sloppy hard lips pressed against his and large arms wrapped around Harry holding him in a hug. Harry laughed into the kiss then grunted as Asguard released the kiss and continued jumping still holding onto Harry.

"We won! We won! YES! We're in the FINALS! Segra! Vinner! YES!"

The after party was mad. Harry was introduced to people left, right and centre. He got dragged onto the dance floor by a bruised, tired, and drunk on her win Ailis McHugh and then got stolen by Asguard. The alcohol seemed to just keep coming and keep coming! Harry didn't know how much he drank – he wasn't even sure he wanted to know! Asguard was never without a glass of alcohol and Asguard was a very, very loud drunk!

Harry backed out of a dance, which was more jumping around and waving, and went to go and sit down in the corner of the large hall. He just needed some quiet. Asguard had spent the evening booming out loudly anything he could think off. The alcohol had taken down all his inhibitions and he seemed to verbalise whatever he thought, and he verbalised loudly!

"Needed a break huh?"

"Yes!" Harry breathed relieved to be away from the manic dancing group of people. They all seemed to be pressed skin to skin. Harry barely glanced again at the person who spoke to him, just weaved his way quickly across the room and into the chair in the corner. The relief his whole body felt at sitting down was incredible.

Now Harry knew why nobody else wanted to go with Asguard. Harry dreaded to think what would have happened had Asguard's team lost. The victory after party was manic, the loser after party would have been chaos…absolute chaos. Harry drew his wand and had a time check, it as one thirty in the evening…or Harry should say in the early morning. Harry could really, really do with going to bed.

"HARRY! HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?! OI everybody stop! STOP! Where's Harry? Look SHUT UP I can't find my mate!" The usually quiet man Harry had come to know obviously stripped away when alcohol was added.

It looks like his peace and quiet was not going to last very long, Harry sighed. He stood up so he could wave at Asguard who had somehow managed to quieten down the room with his bellowing. Asguard turned this way and that frowning but still occasionally taking a mouthful of drink. When Asguard finally saw Harry he yelled out a 'there you are', waved his own hands causing his drink to spill out all over the place, and stomped his way through the crowds to Harry.

Harry stood thinking he was going to catch his very wobbly mate. Asguard stumbled over to him and Harry held his hands out to hopefully catch the bigger man. Asguard bowled into him and sent them both crashing to the floor. Laughter started up somewhere and Harry groaned, his face flushing at the embarrassment of being knocked to the floor by Asguard. The Quidditch coach didn't seem bothered though; he picked his head up and grinned down at Harry.

"I've been looking for you _everywhere_! Here you are though! And there's no better place for you to be!" Asguard rocked his hips down into Harry's and Harry felt an arousal getting heavier and harder in Asguard's trousers. Harry groaned. The noise was swallowed up by Asguard smashing their lips together. Harry's eyes rolled with the sensations but he wasn't sure he liked the taste in Asguard's mouth. Was it possible to get drunk from kissing somebody who'd drunk too many units of alcohol? Oh Harry hoped not.

"Oh! Oh no…Asguard, no you've got to stop!" Harry protested slamming out of the kiss and tying to battle Asguard off him. Asguard had started to reach his hand down to Harry's groin and, while Harry loved the burgeoning arousal coursing through him, Harry was no exhibitionist and was not going to have sex with Asguard in the middle of a party.

"Aw why?! Why not?"

"Not here. Too many people. Can't we just go home?" Harry tried to reason. He was expecting more protest, really he was. He was expecting Asguard to be too drunk to understand, or just not want to leave the party. But that wasn't what he got.

"AH!" Harry yelled as Asguard stood and dragged Harry up and over his shoulders in what seemed to be one movement. "Put me down! What are you a caveman?!"

"You wanted to go home, we're going home. OI! YOU LOT! I'M GOING HOME! SAY GOODBYE TO HARRY!" Harry felt like he was going to combust from shame alone. Sure enough, everyone in the room with various grins and humour waved and wished them both a good night. Some even let out lecherous whistles and comments as Asguard hauled Harry to the floo.

Time seemed to go by in a blink. One second they were out of the fireplace, the next they were up in Asguard's room and Harry was laid on the bed with large hands undoing his clothes.

"Come on, do mine!" Asguard demanded, breath betraying how much alcohol he'd had to drink. He was holding it well though; Harry had to admit – oh! Oh that was nice.

"Mm." Harry hummed, eyes fluttering a little as he was stroked through his underwear.

"Come on Harry! I want you naked!" Harry snatched his wand and banished their clothes making Asguard freeze completely looking stunned. Maybe he wasn't holding his liquor that well. "Oh! Oh that spell's _good_! Why didn't I think of that? Yum. Yeah, you are great."

"Thank you…" Harry said but was broken off when Asguard flipped him over onto his stomach. "Wha-?!"

"Oooh! I love your butt, did I tell you that before? It's perfect! Feels so good!"

"Oh dear god…" Harry mumbled, cursing and tense. Asguard started up a massage paying particular attention to Harry's buttocks and thighs. Harry felt teeth scrape his neck and then cold slimy fingers press into him. Oh dear lord…this was new, strange, good and absolutely terrifying.

"Oh so good Harry. We won, the party was great and now I get a present this is the best day ever…ah oh yeah so good." Harry grunted as he was breached and discomfort filled him for a moment before Asguard lifted his hips higher and the angle allowed for more pleasure than before. Apparently foreplay was not on Asguard's list of priorities, Harry thought briefly. But hands smoothed and gripped him, pleasure senses spiked into over drive. Harry relaxed into it, Asguard started moving at a furious pace and Harry just enjoyed the pleasure he found.

It had been a long night. Somehow, despite having the opposite effect on most humans, the alcohol had given Asguard more stamina and had definitely increased his horniness. Harry had been woken at least three times in the night for another round, Asguard happy and joyful and completely involved in the pleasure. Harry had enjoyed it, loved it even. The roughness a complete contrast with how he'd been treated so far in the bedroom. It just seemed to go on forever.

Harry got up at half past nine and all but ran from the room when Asguard stirred when Harry left. There was no way Harry was up for another round. He darted as quickly as he could into his own room and into his shower. Everything hurt, he was so sore and moving aggravated it so much. The soap soothed him rather a lot, though he was careful where he put it, because that particular soap contained muscle relaxants, potions which were supposed to soothe muscle tenseness and stress.

Finally Harry made his way downstairs to find breakfast, moving slowly, carefully and quietly. Nobody was around luckily, Harry having spied a clock announcing it was well past nine o'clock – thank goodness he'd taken the day off work. Harry grabbed a bowl of cereal and took it to the table. He sat down really, _really_ carefully.

"I assume the Magpies won then?"

Harry jumped at the sudden voice then winced and gritted his teeth while he waited for the pain and discomfort to pass.

"Ah, I am sorry for startling you."

"It's fine Brancis, honestly its fine." Harry ground out, and then as the throbbing subsided he managed to smile at the Alpha who walked to the table and sat down next to him.

Brancis gave him a steady look, smug but concerned was a look poor Brancis had been wearing a lot recently and now Harry had it directed at him. "When Celeste comes back down I will see if she can recommend any potions for you. I know how Asguard can get when he wins."

"Ah, so is that why nobody else would go with him? I thought it was because of how he behaved during a match, not what happened afterwards." Harry griped and Brancis cracked a smile.

"Yes well, I assure you it is a mixture of both. Asguard is quite difficult to handle at any time surrounding a match. However judging by the look on your face I can tell he won."

"Why? What would have happened if he'd lost?"

"Hm." Brancis answered, lips completely sealed but humour sparking in his eyes. Harry narrowed his eyes at his Alpha - that was not a suitable answer to his question. Oh! And Harry was NEVER going to a Magpies game with Asguard again.

"Ah Harry! Oh and Brancis, wonderful. I have need of you both." Harry glanced up to Celeste who seemed to drift in, long flowing summer dress dancing on the air behind her as she walked. Celeste gave them both a bright smile and made to sit down. Brancis grabbed her hand.

"Celeste, Harry spent the night with Asguard. The Magpies won. Is there anything he can take?"

Harry groaned and bit his lip, face burning. Celeste hummed slightly but shook her head. This was not a good conversation to have with ones mates…forget that! This was not a good conversation to have with _anybody_. Nobody should talk about sex…though he and Theodore had once but that was okay because it was Theodore…oh dear.

"No there isn't. Are you okay Harry?"

"I'm fine." Harry reassured. Celeste looked him over carefully before deciding he was telling the truth and she sat down folding her hands on the table and smiling at him.

"He didn't wear you out too much did he?"

Harry choked and pushed his breakfast away shaking his head. "Please can we change the subject?"

"Well, no not really Harry dear." Celeste said seriously but with a bright smile. "I need to know if you will be able to have intercourse again tonight."

Oh, let the ground swallow him up now – _please_! Harry felt a hand on his and then another hand curl around his knee. One hand was big, Brancis', and the other was small and delicate which prompted Harry to look at Celeste and answer.

"I'm fine! I'm absolutely fine! I swear it!"

"Good."

"Why are you guys so interested anyway? I've never heard you talk about sex with any of the others, it's all subtle innuendo or questioning in private!" Brancis and Celeste shared a small glance filled with smiles before turning back to Harry.

"Well if you are interested we have a very…energetic night planned for you."

"Huh?" Oh yes that was a brilliant answer, when had he started answering as his children did? Probably when questions got confusing, Harry thought.

"Well, you see Harry; I am at my most fertile this evening and was hoping you and Brancis would accompany me in my bed." Harry felt the air freeze in his lungs and he stared at Celeste. Was she? Oh yes…oh yes she was. Celeste seemed to read something in his eyes because she smiled, stood and gave him a gentle kiss to his lips. "I would like to have your baby, dearest one."

"R-really?!" Harry squeaked, ashamed and excited and so unbelievably happy that he was sure he was dreaming. Celeste kissed him again achingly gentle and stroked his cheek.

"Your baby, Harry. Hopefully with your beautiful green eyes and my hair. Would you like that Harry? A baby of your own, fifty per cent yours?"

"P-please…you know I want…"

"Oh, we know, Harry." Brancis said and a large hot presence pressed against Harry's side, arms scooping around him and Celeste and pulling them for a hug.

"Would it be okay? Would that be okay? To have another baby? I mean Yevgeniya's pregnant too and there's so many children and…"

"Shh Harry. There is always room for more."

"And I have wanted your baby from the moment you joined the mateship. I had to wait till you were settled but I wish to wait no longer." Celeste explained and with the look on her face Harry felt his heart soar with love and devotion, the same reflecting back from Brancis and Celeste.

"Come to bed with us tonight Harry."

"I'd love too." Harry's voice was croaked and choked up because of his emotions. He leaned forwards and pulled Celeste into a loving kiss, happy and affectionate. Celeste pulled back and offered Harry another smile before floating back out of the room. Harry watched her go a moment before he looked at Brancis who had that purely self-assured and gratified look on his face again.

Harry closed his eyes and imagined what could be – what _would _be in a few months' time, in a few years' time. He was no seer but he pictured everybody home for summer, playing in the garden and loving each other. Every one of his mates would be there, shining and happy. They'd be watching the kids, Tyshawn playing with the kids with Harry. There would be all the mateships children from before and there would be some androgynous children with Harry's colouring there and Harry knew, just knew that they would be his. They would be _his_ children. And he'd love them and the mateship would love them and all his old family would love them. And they'd love him and everybody. It was perfect.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Brancis. Harry turned in his chair and stood, pushing his arms around a welcoming Brancis and pressed against him for a hug.

"I love you." Harry whispered and those arms tightened around him. Harry felt the emotion build inside him even more and swell in his eyes. Harry sniffed pushing them all down so he wouldn't ruin the moment by crying with nostalgia. "Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too, Solnyshko moyo." They stayed like that for a while until Harry felt bashfulness creep in on him and he pulled away wiping his eyes.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to get all sappy on you." Brancis didn't answer immediately then a hand took hold of Harry's chin and guided his face up so he was looking Brancis in the eye. Timidity was stolen from him by the intense emotion in Brancis' eyes and Harry felt himself relax and push away any embarrassment.

"Krasivym kazhets'a vso na shto spotrish s lubov'u." Brancis said, and though Harry did not know what it meant the kiss that followed communicated everything.

Krasivym kazhets'a vso na shto spotrish s lubov'u. - wonderful is everything you look at with love.

Authors note: This brings my word count nicely up to 90000 words (before editing anyway). We get a lovely tender moment here, I felt it was needed. And before you ask, no we will not be seeing Celeste, Brancis and Harry go to bed. That is best left to your imagination.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

Authors note: This is a lovely chapter. I had so much fun writing it. In all honesty though it is pretty much a filler chapter. A day in the life of Harry…well, not a typical day. It is important, there are hints and things here. Enjoy.

My apologies for taking so long to update - life just happens toughin my case we had Birthdays to celebrate.

/

**20****th**** July 2020 – Harry age 39 years.**

"No! Tyshawn don't touch the…"

"OW!"

"…tray." Harry sighed and shook his head.

Celeste sighed too and pulled out her wand casting a healing spell over Tyshawn's burnt hands. Tyshawn was gritting his teeth as tears sped down his face.

Why oh why had Harry even decided that allowing him in the kitchen was a good idea? Oh yeah, because the kids were coming home today and it was decided that because Magaira was not caught yet Harry could not go to the station. Asguard and Yevgeniya had gone instead to pick up Lief, Emmeline and Antonia with an auror escort who were hiding undercover. The idea was that if Yevgeniya and Asguard went together they would be thought of as a couple and therefore more protected, despite Yevgeniya being pregnant. Brancis had gone to the portkey area where Patrik would be arriving at.

That left Harry at home with Theodore, Celeste, Tyshawn, Rene and Dimitri. Harry had felt completely restless and had annoyed his family with pacing and stop-starting activities. Theodore had decided to read to pass the time and had proven to be an expert at ignoring Harry's pacing. Harry had gone into the kitchen and started cooking and baking. The others had decided to help as a distraction but Tyshawn was rubbish in a kitchen.

"Okay now?"

"Yeah." Tyshawn muttered despondently and nodded, rubbing his healed hands. Celeste gave him a comforting hug.

"Just be careful with what you touch okay?" Tyshawn nodded and Harry saw Tyshawn's eyes dart around the kitchen as if trying to figure out what he could touch or whether he should leave.

"Hey, why don't you come and mix this?" Harry offered hoping to placate Tyshawn's sadness. Tyshawn nodded glumly and moved to take over from Harry.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, my arm was getting tired. I needed fresh muscle." The joke made Tyshawn smile carefully so Harry kissed his cheek which made it widen.

Thirty minutes later all the cakes were made, decorated and cooling. Dinner was in the fridge marinating for later until ready to grill. They had just finished putting all the food away when the sound of fire flaring reached them, followed by lots of feet.

"DAD! Mère! Tyshawn! Harry! Rene! Dimitri! Everybody!"

"Emmie!" Dimitri and Rene shouted and abandoned the kitchen at a full paced run. Celeste tinkled a laugh and followed them, Harry and Tyshawn tailing them. In the hallway they came across the twelve year old Emmeline swinging Rene around in a hug and Antonia babbling knowledgeably to Theodore. Leif seemed to have a distracted look on his face but he offered Harry a smile when he saw him.

"Hello, Harry! It's nice to see you again."

"Thanks. It's good to see you too Leif." Harry greeted and after a large pause Harry was grabbed in a hug, complete with manly pat on the back before the broad fifteen year old pulled back. Harry laughed. It was completely obvious, even without knowing for sure, that the blonde broad youth with few words and more actions was Asguard's son.

"HARRY!"

Harry winced at the loudness but was then grabbed in a large hug by an enthusiastic Emmeline. She inherited her looks from her mother obviously, long blonde locks bouncing with her personality. The only thing that kept with her parent's personalities was her incredible grades and her love for reading. Otherwise she was happy and bouncy, lively and active with a love of flying and pranks which had endeared her to Scorpius Malfoy…or at least that was what Albus had told him.

"Hi Emmeline."

"Call me Emmie, I told you that. And oh my gosh Scorpius was telling me how much Albus, James and Lily wanted to see you and they want to come here in the summer. I checked with Lily and she said that was true! Do you think they could all visit? Your birthday's in ten days so that will make a great excuse to get all of the families together to celebrate! I read about birthday party ideas but they all seemed really farfetched so I thought we should just keep it simple and have Quidditch and chatting."

"That sounds like a good idea. We could run it by Brancis when he's home."

"Oh Batya will agree. I'll make sure of that."

Oh and why wasn't that girl in Slytherin? Harry thought. Then Emmeline, Emmie, stole another hug before bouncing over to Theodore – literally bouncing. _That_ was why she wasn't in Slytherin. Theodore looked utterly alarmed for a few seconds then laughed, hugged Emmie and started chatting.

"Right then you lot. Move over. I'm hot and I'm grumpy and it's a beautiful day outside so what do you say to a game of Quidditch while we wait for Brancis and Patrik?" Asguard offered and rubbed his hands together. All the children yelled their agreement, especially Leif who leaped up in the air and gave a victory punch before running out the door barrelling over Rene as he went.

"LEIF, GET BACK HERE AND APOLOGISE TO YOUR BROTHER!" Asguard yelled and Leif came back, set the boy to rights, gave him a hurried apology then hoisted Rene up on his shoulder and ran outside with him. Asguard rubbed a hand over his eyebrows and gave them a brief massage. "Why did I have to have kids?"

"Because I got broody and you were horny?" Celeste asked sweetly making Yevgeniya blush and Asguard laughed nodding.

"Yeah I guess. Come on then. Let's get flying!"

They headed towards the doors to the back garden. Theodore snatched up his book from the lounge table and followed. Tyshawn held Harry's hand, the warmth welcome but Harry could see nervousness in Tyshawn's pose. Having all those children home again must have reminded him of Christmas, the last holiday when they were together as a family when Tyshawn was still new to the mateship and had caused a lot of arguments.

The Quidditch game did not last long. It was four against four, no beaters involved because they couldn't risk the pregnant Yevgeniya and the trying to be pregnant Celeste who couldn't play but were on the ground. The heat of the day was too much and Harry caught the snitch ending the game but making his team of Tyshawn, Emmie and Rene gloating winners.

"Urgh I'm so hot!" Emmie said and flopped down under the shade. Her long hair was weighed down with sweat and as she pulled it back away from her neck it clung to her skin. Harry knew his hair was probably covered in sweat too and everybody else had glistening sweat covered skin. Yevgeniya was fanning herself and looking flushed not just from her pregnancy but from the heat.

"Does anybody know any cooling charms because I _swear_ the ones I learned do not work!" Asguard groused.

Theodore pulled his wand. "Hold still you lug and I'll charm you."

Harry laughed as Theodore cast the spell and Asguard flopped to the floor with a look of bliss on his face.

"Oh that's so much better. You'll have to teach me that you know."

"Dad! Me next!" Emmie begged and Theodore nodded and charmed her. Soon everyone was begging for Theodore to help them. Harry could have laughed at them all. He was fine without a charm though he really wished he had a bucket of water he could shove his head into…ah. Oh that would be so much fun!

"Theo, please! Please me next." Tyshawn begged, full on begged. He held his hands together and everything. Theodore rolled his eyes and turned but Harry drew his wand and smiled feeling excitement bubble up inside him.

"It's alright Theodore, I'll do it!" Harry volunteered.

Theodore nodded and allowed him.

Tyshawn lit up. "Oh thank you Harry!"

"Aqua Eructo!"

"Than-OH! AH STOP! You! You!" Tyshawn spluttered as water dripped down his face.

"Cooler now?" Harry asked cheekily. Harry could feel eyes on him and couldn't help but grin and twiddle his wand.

"You! You!"

"Yes, me." Harry said enjoying this far too much. Asguard chose that moment to break out in hysterical laughter and Tyshawn's face went from astonished to hurt as the others joined in too. Harry hadn't wanted his prank to end with hurt so he turned his wand on Asguard. "Aqua Eructo!"

"OI! HARRY!" Asguard yelled and stopped laughing.

"Well, you seemed to think my cooling charm was funny so I thought maybe you'd like to see whether it worked."

"Cooling charm…why you little!"

"Oh now come on! I don't know why you're so mad?! You wanted to cool down didn't you?" Asguard seemed to process that for a moment and Harry waited it out hoping and hoping. Asguard changed his stance then and pulled his wand.

"Alright then. If that's how you want to play it. Try my cooling charm. Aguamenti!" The jet of water hit Harry square in the face making everybody laugh, even Tyshawn Harry was pleased to note. Gleeful Harry wiped the water from his eyes.

"Yup. That works. Here Theodore, what do you think? Agua Eructo! Is it effective?"

"Harry James Potter I am going to make you regret that!" A very wet Theodore declared and cast at Harry. Harry laughed and dodged throwing a water spell back at Theodore, soaking him and the children in the process.

"AH!"

"EW!"

"We haven't got anything to get them with!" Rene said and Harry ducked a jet of water from Tyshawn.

"Here you go then!" Harry said from his position on the floor and the children looked at him. Harry had had a water fight a few years ago with George Weasley and all the children at the Burrow. George had taught him a really nifty spell for water balloons. Harry cast it several times over and soon there was a huge pile of water filled balloons.

"WAR!" Emmeline professed and leapt forwards for a balloon.

"WATER FIGHT!" Leif yelled at the top of his lungs and then they were all hurling spells and balloons at each other getting drenched.

Not even Celeste and Yevgeniya were safe. After several minutes of fighting a stray water balloon hit Yevgeniya and burst coating her entire front in water. The water fight paused, everyone just froze where they were and stared at the woman who was also frozen and just looking down at herself.

Then Yevgeniya looked up and stared from person to person. She rolled up her sleeves, drew her wand and cast a huge wave of water over everybody.

"AH! Fight!" Everyone screamed and went back to fighting.

"I absolutely love you! You're awesome!" Tyshawn stated as he stood side by side with Harry so they could team up and attack.

"Having fun then?"

"Everything's been fun since you got here! Oh crap! OH RENE you little bugger! I'm going to get you for that! Come on Harry!" Harry and Tyshawn ran after the screaming and giggling Rene and chased him forwards only there was a wall of people holding balloons and wands.

"Oh crap. RUN!" Harry announced and with roaring laughter Tyshawn and Harry turned and ran the other way with screaming war cries echoing behind them as they were chased by the rest of their family.

Celeste joined their team after Theodore accidently cast water at her while aiming at Harry. Emmie also joined, trying to help even the numbers but none of the others refused to change teams so it remained four against six. Everyone was drenched to the bone but the sun was trying to dry them as fast as they were getting each other wet.

"Cease fire!" Theodore shouted. "Brancis is home with Patrik!"

Harry helped Tyshawn up from where he had slipped in the mud created by the water fight. Theodore was pointing over at the patio by the house and Harry saw Brancis walking towards them with the tall glum Patrik who was eyeing everywhere in amazement and obvious disdain. That boy obviously needed to lighten up.

"I see you have been having fun." Brancis commented and went around giving a brief kiss to all of his mates. Harry dutifully and happily lifted his chin for his kiss and waited while Brancis kissed Tyshawn before turning to talk to them all again. All the children and Asguard were talking to Patrik who was happily demonstrating that he was allowed now to practise magic outside of school.

"Oh, it's loads of fun! We've been having a water fight." Rene giggled.

"So I see." Brancis said and even though Harry was behind the alpha he knew that Brancis had raised an eyebrow. "And who started this water fight? And where did those balloons come from?"

Harry caught Theodore's eyes from across and saw Theodore smirk a little. Harry grinned twiddling his wand.

"Who do you think? Who seems to start everything nowadays?" Theodore hinted and Brancis turned and gave Harry a questioning look.

"What?!" Harry tried for an innocent look. "I was only trying to help. Apparently my cooling charms need work."

"I beg your pardon?" Brancis questioned again looking around from mate to mate, child to child. "You're telling me that all of this started because you couldn't cast a cooling charm?"

"Exactly. It's not really my fault at all!" Harry avowed still trying for the innocent look. Tyshawn giggled but when Brancis looked at him Tyshawn adopted the same innocent look and shrugged.

"He's just not good at cooling charms. It went wrong. They got all out of hand, they started it." He announced pointing to the others. The children got all puffed up then and started denying it, Theodore spluttering and Asguard booming out his innocence. Brancis got a little overwhelmed with so many people talking all at once.

"Wait, one at a time! Antonia?" Brancis finally got a word in edgeways. Everyone quietened down and the twelve year old spoke.

"Well, Batya, we had a game of Quidditch but were too hot to play another game after Harry's team won. Dad started casting cooling charms on us all because we asked him too. Harry was going to help and he…"

"See? I was just helping!" Harry interrupted loudly. Brancis shot him an unimpressed look, though his eyes spoke of something else.

"Antonia was talking." Harry smiled but shut his mouth holding his hand over it. Brancis turned around and nodded for Antonia to continue.

"Yes, well Harry was going to help and he cast a spell at Tyshawn and got him drenched."

"I see." Brancis turned to look at Harry continuing to talk. "And you call that helping do you-oh!"

A jet of water streamed out of Harry's wand right into Brancis' face. It coated his hair, eyes, sprayed up his nose and over his cheeks and then filled up Brancis' mouth when Brancis opened it in shock.

"Ah. Oops?" Harry offered and cancelled the spell. Everyone stared in shock at what had happened. Harry gave a stunned Brancis a wink then looped hands with Tyshawn and dragged him off.

"Oh Harry! That was priceless!"

"Well, I thought he was hot!" Harry yelled loud enough for everyone to hear and they quickly darted behind some of the children who laughed and giggled but stayed still.

Brancis spun around on the spot still looking stunned then he narrowed his eyes. Harry laughed and whispered to Emmie who was right in front of him.

"Got a balloon?"

"Yes."

"Take aim."

"At who?" Harry considered that for a moment.

"At any part of anybody who is dry." The Ravenclaw's eyes got a devilish look in them. Celeste who was right next to her daughter also adopted the mischievous look and tightened her grip on her wand.

"Oh I love your ideas love." Celeste said. Emmie turned a little where she stood and launched her balloon through the air. It flew over several heads, soaring straight to target. It landed with a loud pop and coated Patrik in water.

"Haha! Great shot Emmie!" Leif chortled and picked up a new balloon and throwing that at his brother.

"Leif you-! You're dead!" Patrik said and started sending spells at Leif who dodged and laughed. Brancis was still for only a moment longer before starting to join in too. Harry ducked and dived out of the way of spells and he and Tyshawn teamed up again when Brancis tried to corner them with Asguard's help.

"You are a really troublesome mate." Brancis said, eyes shining, smile on his lips and wand poised ready.

"Yeah well, keeps you on your toes."

"That you do. But you won't be." Brancis said, cast a water spell and then charged at Harry. Harry only just leapt back in time with a yell as Brancis tried to tackle him to the floor. He turned and ran then, Tyshawn not keeping up with him and when Harry glanced back Asguard had Tyshawn pinned to the floor but Brancis was chasing after Harry. Harry dodged around Leif who was engaged in a fight with Theodore and Rene now. He doubled back going behind Yevgeniya and Celeste and that change in direction cost Brancis a moment or two. Harry flung himself at Asguard and threw him off Tyshawn. Asguard struggled but ended up face down in the mud. Harry stood up quickly and grabbed Tyshawn's' hand.

"Come on Ty!" Harry dragged the stumbling Tyshawn back into the massive water fight with the rest of the family in the hopes of getting Brancis and Asguard distracted.

The water fight continued for ages, the field narrowing to a small area and people darting through everywhere. Streams of water were fired left, right and centre. Balloons were flying through the air like arrows on an olden day war field. Harry was completely drenched from head to foot and his shoes had puddles in them which bubbled up between his toes every time he stepped forwards.

"GOT YOU!"

"AH!" Harry yelled as he was tackled from behind and pinned to the floor.

"VICTORY! I have Harry!" Suddenly water seemed to pour down on Harry. It seemed never ending.

"AH! Eck! Bleh! Get off!" Harry tried to yell, choking and spluttering on the water hammering down on him. It was like being under a waterfall.

"Never! Someone grab Tyshawn!"

"No way! No-AH!" A thud came to Harry's left and Harry turned his head around to see Tyshawn pinned on his back and attacked by everyone with water. Tyshawn laughed, screamed and struggled. Harry laughed but had to spit out a load of water as someone fired at him again too. He lay there going quite still and just accepting that he was defeated. Tyshawn lasted a little longer and started screaming for mercy which was not granted for ages.

"Mère can I have a shower?" That small question seemed to stop everything. The weight on Harry's back that had been pinning him released him and Harry struggled to his feet. The water and mud on his clothes weighed him down completely and because they were baggy robes they gave him extra weight and clung to him as he moved. Tyshawn got to his feet too and ended up leaning on Harry as he panted for his breath and wiped water from his ace.

Everyone started filtering inside, the younger children mostly. Leif and Patrik had descended into a verbal sparring match which was watched over by Yevgeniya and Celeste, the latter of whom kept interrupting with various comments which fuelled the boys fire. From the grin on her face Harry thought she knew exactly what her words were doing.

"The question is, do we leave them out here? After all, they started this mess." Harry gave Theodore a small glance from under his eyelashes, trying not to be caught looking at the pureblood in case Theodore was smirking at him. Theodore was...smirking at him and looking generally gleeful.

"That is a good question." Brancis nodded.

"I say we leave them here. Shut them out of the house for a bit." Asguard suggested.

"Good plan. Come on then, let's go and leave the trouble makers out here to think about what they've done." Theodore was still smirking but the three men walked away. Harry considered firing at their backs and getting them drenched again but Tyshawn stayed his hand.

"Wait. I've got a better idea." Harry turned to him and leaned in close when it appeared Tyshawn wanted to whisper the idea. "Strip off slowly here."

"What?!"

"Strip off slowly. If there's one thing they can never resist it's their mates. Believe me. Besides, if one of them started getting naked would you leave them?"

"Ah good point. What if they don't see us?"

"They have to close and lock the door and to do that you have to be facing the outside." That was a very good point.

Tyshawn got a wicked look on his face and stepped back from Harry and slowly began lifting off his t-shirt. Harry waited only a moment more before feeling anticipation tingle up through his body. Harry shrugged off his outer robe, the weight leaving him felt tremendous and it flopped to the floor with an obscene squelch. Harry laughed and grabbed the hem of his shirt slowly pealing it up and over his head.

When Harry finally got the clingy soaking thing over his head and tossed it to the floor he saw Tyshawn strip off his shorts so he was stood only in his star decorated black boxer briefs, the material was tight anyway but thanks to the water it was tighter in places but more saggy on others. Either way it revealed everything. Harry's mouth went dry and he stared.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Ahem. Yeah. Sorry."

"No it's fine. It's good." Tyshawn stepped closer to Harry and undid Harry's summer trousers so they fell to the floor and left Harry in his boxers, the loose material sticking to his skin. Harry kicked off his trousers over his shoes, nearly falling in the process but managing not to. He then bent to remove his shoes. Tyshawn groaned and as Harry glanced up to see if he was okay Harry saw something of Tyshawn's perk and twitch as it paid attention.

"Alright?"

"Oh yeah. Hurry up with that shoe before everyone really gets a show." Harry laughed and got his shoe off standing up to his full height. Tyshawn plastered himself to Harry's chest and sealed their lips.

"Oh. Hm." Harry sighed and closed his eyes to the kiss. Tyshawn pulled back with a tiny laugh and took a step backwards.

"Eww, I can taste mud in my mouth. We've got mud all over us!" Tyshawn groused and tried to wipe some from Harry's cheek. "That just made it worse."

"Come here. Tepidus Aguamenti." Harry stated clearly and a stream of warm water started from his wand. He sprayed it over Tyshawn and smoothed off the mud. Tyshawn returned the favour, gently cascading water over Harry's face and wiping away mud, then over Harry's neck and shoulders. Just as they were about to take turns on each other's legs hands grabbed them.

"Ah! What the…oh hello Asguard."

"Hello Tyshawn. You are a tease!"

Harry blinked as Asguard kissed Tyshawn and held him tightly into the kiss. Harry looked up to see who was holding him and a hand snatched away his wand quickly as Harry tried to readjust his grip.

"I should never let you out of my sight…you are a menace mate." Brancis growled. Harry smiled at his alpha and at Theodore who was putting Harry's wand in his wand holster next to his own.

"What did I do this time?!"

"Oh, you know perfectly well." Theodore laughed.

"But just in case you don't know Theodore and I are really going to _hammer_ the knowledge into you so you will never forget it." Harry groaned as Brancis' hand grabbed him tightly and hoisted him off the floor and to the house. It appeared like Tyshawn's idea had worked…but Harry wondered if Tyshawn had meant for them to be dragged inside to bed, or just inside.

Harry caught Tyshawn's eye as they were carried and dragged upstairs. Tyshawn winked at him and Harry had his answer. The horny little sod. He meant to be dragged up to bed. Harry was going to hex that man when he next saw him.

Two hours later Harry came downstairs and snogged Tyshawn to the best of his ability in front of everyone. When he pulled back Tyshawn giggled and hugged him.

"Good then?"

"Oh I think you know perfectly well it was better than good you minx."

"Haha, well. I did tell you nobody could resist a naked mate."

"Yeah, well they definitely didn't resist…not a single time."

/

**Wednesday 24****th**** July 2020 – Harry age 39 years.**

Harry shivered slightly as the feeling of being watched made the hairs on the back of his head stand up and pay attention. It was unnerving and even though Harry knew the aurors following him, were watching him, this feeling of being watched was completely different. It was not a protective type of being watched. It was different.

Harry crossed his fingers hoping and hoping against hope at the same time.

He collected his sandwich from the bakery and walked slow through the London streets giving the person following him plenty of opportunities to get to him.

Oh the tension was so high. It had to be soon, it had to. Magaira had to make their move soon.

The hairs on Harry's arms prickled up. Harry's magic got a little restless and Harry's arm got twitchy, his self-protection mode getting ready to kick in.

He made it to the line queuing up for the 'flush' entrance to the ministry. He desperately wanted to look around, try and see the person watching him. He resisted the urge. He knew if he looked around they'd catch on that he knew about them and that would not help the case. He couldn't afford to give them away, it wasn't good that it had taken so long in the first place and he couldn't afford to jeopardise any progress they had been making with luring Magaira out. By taunting their hand into play.

Harry stepped into the cubicle, stood in the toilet and pulled the flush. Magaira hadn't taken the bait.

But they were close to taking it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

* * *

**Tuesday 30****th**** July –Harry age 39years.**

Harry took the left turn down the street from the Leaky Cauldron and walked slowly. He did this so that the auror who tailed him so closely, that they practically touched, could keep up without his invisibility cloak giving his presence away. They walked down the concrete paths carefully dodging the muggles who sparsely walked the streets with them. There was only another mile or so to walk till they reached the flush entry to the ministry.

This was yet another attempt to lure out Magaira. After feeling like he was being followed the other week Harry, Ron and the team of Aurors working on the case had decided that as an extra precaution they would have an auror tail Harry literally right behind him so in the event that Harry was kidnapped or something of the like there would be an auror around to help immediately should things turn bad. It was a strategy they had used before, something Ron and Harry introduced after all their escapades around Hogwarts from tailing people under invisibility cloaks.

They rounded a corner and Harry had to quickly dodge around a woman and a pram that he hadn't seen because the building on the corner had blocked her from sight. A quick apology later and Harry continued on. Apparently it was Dustbin day in this part of town and Harry had to walk around them too, it also meant that many of the lanes were more pungent with their smell than usual.

There was something else in the air too and Harry's skin again prickled with the feeling of being watched. It was unnerving and worrying, but at the same time Harry felt excitement stirring and his heart pumped adrenaline through his body again. He gripped his bags tightly to stop himself reacting and grabbing his wand if something did happen – in case Magaira did reveal themselves.

The feeling got worse, the sensations got more intense like everything inside him was muttering about another presence around. It almost felt like the anticipation of what would happen was a pressure in the air. Harry bit his cheek to stop himself smiling. Things were looking up. Magaira was close, Harry knew it. He could feel it and, after all these years fighting the big and bad, Harry knew his gut instinct was never wrong. Magaira was here.

There was an alleyway coming up, a narrow dark street that looked like it was partially blocked off by bins. Harry felt tingling anticipation spread over his body, his magic stirring and almost bubbling with the feeling too.

Something cold nudged against the back of Harry's head. Harry felt his heart rate spike as he realised that it was a muggle gun. That revealed so much about Magaira

"Ah Hero, I've been waiting for this for so long. How predictable you have become Potter, and how easily I've got you snared in my trap." Harry could have laughed, luckily Mgaira didn't give him time because that would have ruined everything for Harry and the auror team. A sickly sweet, almost cloying, scented tissue was pressed over Harry's nose and mouth and he had no choice after a few moments to breathe through it. Chloroform? Magara chose to use chloroform?!

"When you wake up Potter I'll help you find a cure for your insanity. And I'll find a way to rid the world of abnormal perverted Dragon _freaks!_"

The world tilted violently on its axis then blurred. The chloroform started to take effect. It didn't take long, but at least it took a while. Harry felt a third hand grab him and hold his arm tight. Possibly an auror.

Just as the world started to fade entirely something solid was pressed into Harry's chest.

"Portus." The port-key wiped clear any shred of consciousness Harry had left.

* * *

Harry slowly drifted back from the darkness. It was hard; the dark was so muggy and clawed at him as he struggled away from it. He pushed his eyes open blinking around bleary-eyed trying to see where he was. Pain dimly registered in his mind. His body hurt, hurt a lot. Ii was almost dissociable pain though. The chloroform still effected his brain processes, blocking the pain from registering to his conscious brain.

Harry forced his head up from where it was slumped and tried to look around. He saw figures around the room, some moving and wearing what appeared to be brightly coloured clothes. Others were only pink, though one person seemed to flick between pink and black. They were unmoving.

Harry tried to turn and look around the room. The movement cost him and the clawing darkness leapt forwards shrouding the world from his consciousness.

* * *

The darkness receded again, thankfully. Harry's dreams had been restless and uncomfortable. Distorted voices he'd kept hearing had influenced his uncomfortable dreams and made them more terrifying.

The room he was in was still the same as before, only this time he managed to blink away the bleariness. His captor had left his glasses on, so once Harry's eyes adapted to the dark, he could peer around and figure out his surroundings.

He was in a large warehouse. The walls were metal, the ceiling high and there were huge metal pillars which looked like they were in the shape of an 'H' that went from the roof down to the concrete floor. There was a partition wall to Harry's left and a few voices arguing from there. Around him though were bars and chains from which were tied a lot of people.

Harry swallowed. There had been no hint, not a single hint, about Magaira capturing any other people. All threats were against Harry and Dragonette's as a group. But all the people around him were quite clearly people…oh no. There was a form in the corner, diagonally away from Harry, whose skin kept flickering with scales. Okay, these people were linked to Dragonettes. Perhaps they were Destined like he was. What were they doing here? Revenge by Magaira? Where was the auror who was supposed to be tailing him? Who was it…Irving?

"Irving?" Harry whispered. The Dragonette in the corner twitched and dark eyes snapped open to watch Harry, the eyes flickered to amber then back. That Dragonette was trying to change or trying not to change…either way the Dragon was near the surface but not coming out entirely.

"Sir? Sorry sir, don't talk yet." Irving whispered almost directly into Harry's ear. Harry nodded and breathed a little easier. He wasn't alone in this situation. "There are seven other people here chained up like you. There's only one other Dragonette, from what I can gather from what I've observed. There's only one female, pregnant from the looks of things, the rest are male. All are Dragonette destined or apparently Chosen. Magaira is actually a man named Thomas Maggery. He's currently in the lab behind the left wall with his helpers Hogan and Beesly. They have been conducting experiments on everyone here using blood and other samples to do various experiments."

"Right. Ron?"

"I've sent a patronus about an half-hour ago while you were unconscious with our location. I am expecting them soon but they need to secure the local…"

"I know the protocol _thank you_ Irving." Harry rolled his eyes. Stupid man…he'd amended the blood protocol to cut down on times. "How long have I been here?"

"An hour at the warehouse. You were transported via portkey to a harbour and then loaded aboard a boat. That took just under three hours then via motor-vehicle for twenty minutes and here you are." Yes, yes, very detailed Harry thought. Useless information to him at the moment though.

"Where is here?"

"St Mary's, Isles of Scilly."

"Ah." Harry said in acknowledgement and would have continued to say more but at that moment three men came from behind the partition wall all dressed in robes that looked like muggle doctors white coats with brightly coloured T-shirts and things on underneath them.

"Ah Potter, how nice of you to join us in the land of the living." Said the man in the centre. Harry assumed this was Thomas Maggery…how funny that the two people who tried to ruin his life the most by forms of terrorism were called Thomas…or Tom.

"I'm assuming you are Magaira?" Harry queried, not giving away what he knew yet.

The balding young man nodded and waved his weedy arms in a sweeping gesture around the warehouse. "I am. What do you think of my freak correctional facility?"

Harry winced at that word. Just the word 'freak' after so many years still had the power to make Harry angry. "I think you need more freaks and better control measures. There's only three of you and yet you're allowed to roam around free? Clearly a mistake." The taunt made all three flush red in anger. Magaira, or Maggery, sneered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now, now Potter, we are trying to help you. There is no need to insult us."

"Help? Oh, well, clearly I missed the memo which communicated that 'good guys' are allowed to kidnap and chain people up."

"Not people, Potter. Freaks. Animals. Unnatural beings!"

"Again, I fail to see your point. I know of no morally sound operation which functions on a kidnap and restrain basis."

Again Magaira sneered but this time he seemed to get angry because as he spoke he stepped forwards and jabbed his finger at Harry. He spit out his words making Harry wish his arms were not chained up so he could wipe his face clean of the spittle.

"Now you listen here you pathetic pervert. You have no right to speak to us normal humans like that. You are abnormal! You are a pervert. Oh sure, I'll accept homosexuality is fine but not cross-species intercourse! No being on this earth will ever measure up to a human being in intelligence and power and for you to have sexual relations with other beings is not only wrong but vile! Dragonettes are gross, hideous, vile beings and not only are you tainted with them but so is the magical and muggle world and we will stand for it no longer!"

"Oh right, and what's your plan you Hitler wannabe?!" Harry snarled back. All indicators showed that Maggery was a muggleborn, especially the way he kidnapped Harry. Since the World Wars were learned and remembered in the muggle world Maggery would know who Hitler was so the comparison would be harsh.

Maggery's reaction was harsh. He leapt forwards with a snarl of rage and started hitting Harry across the face. The punches were painful and sent immense volumes of pain shooting up Harry's nerve receptors and blaring in his head.

"Shut up! You know nothing, NOTHING! You're tainted and I'm going to stop the taint! I'm going to experiment on you and on everybody else and then I'm going to kill you slowly and watch your mateship wither away because they can't have you anymore! Then I'm going to get rid of _every_ Dragonette the same bloody way and I'm going to _enjoy it_!"

If Harry wasn't in so much pain he would have laughed. The idiot gave away the plan with minimal prodding. Harry and the team had their evidence; they just needed to take Maggery down.

"Terrorists never win Magaira. I will take you, all of you, down!" Harry promised, spitting blood from his mouth to speak without gurgling. Maggery's face twisted again but he stepped backwards and all three of them withdrew their wands.

"No you won't. Crucio!"

Harry's world descended into agony.

Maggery, Beesly and Hogan didn't stay long and, thankfully, didn't use crucio for long either. Harry still took a while to collect himself after the pain though. He was used to crucio, had a very high pain threshold to deal with it. But even he struggled with the five torture sessions. The wizards were not powerful enough to manage long each time. Maggery managed to get in two good crucio's but his third was weak and lacking in power suggesting his magic was weak too. Beesly and Hogan's was short but harsh, lasting only thirty seconds but seeming to go on for ages.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Harry dismissed Irving. No he really wasn't fine. He was exhausted and his chest hurt, not to mention his face hurt from all the abuse. The crucio left lingering pains all over his body and Harry knew that he'd have to be checked over very well by a medi-wizard because prolonged crucio exposure could cause madness, nerve damage and even weakened organs like the heart. Since Harry's chest was hurting and he was feeling more exhausted than he remembered being in a while things weren't looking good for his heart…or his lungs. Either way he wasn't fine, but he would not tell Irving that.

"Oi, who do you keep talking to?" Harry peeped at a man chained up opposite him and next to the man trying to shift into Dragon form…or trying to resist the change.

"Shh. Do not let them hear you." The man looked chastened but nodded.

"They can't hear around the wall. We can just hear them." Harry considered how the man would know that. Had they tested the idea by pleading for release? That wouldn't help them know if the others could hear them. Or maybe they tried insulting their captures but hadn't been reprimanded for it. If they had been heard Harry couldn't imagine that Maggery's temper would hold him back from attacking. It didn't matter anyway. His team of aurors would be here soon and whether he was heard or not wasn't of consequence.

"I'm an auror and I'm communicating with my team."

"How did you get caught then?" The perplexed Dragonette questioned, frowning and speaking with an almost growl. His scales shimmering into view and then out of view again, his voice lisping with his Dragon tongue.

"Are you a Dragonette too?" Another of the men asked.

"Are you going to save us?"

Oh, that poor pitiful young man, Harry thought. He was chained up, dirty and had such a look of desperate hope that it tore at Harry's heart.

"Oh yes, please…please help us."

Harry swallowed painfully at the begging and strained to keep a composed mask. "This was a mission to discover and arrest Magaira, those men. We had no information pertaining to all of you but now that we know we will get you out of here."

Sobs broke out and chains rattled as the poor souls around him descended into hysterical crying of relief. "Thank you, oh thank you."

"Are you all Dragonette Destined? Or do you have other inheritances or are you bonded to other magical beings?" The query got Harry a lot of blubbered information. In the end because Harry couldn't understand the blubbering people around him, a more composed Dragonette who explained he was holding back his dragon-shift took over the explanation.

The Dragonette explained that Petra, the pregnant woman, was a carrier for the Ladon mateship. There were a pair of humans who were both Destined and already attached to each other, one going to be a Dom and the other a Sub. They were Daryl and Joss. Then there was Simon, Fionn and Rory who had been zoologists and interested in Dragons and had been chosen as Destined who had been captured while still searching for any other Destined or Dragonette's they felt like they matched to.

The Dragonette, Hector Pendray, had been captured because he'd been involved in a nasty potions mess up which had brought latent Dragonette genes to the forefront and therefore he'd become a full Dragonette and not just a Destined with Dragonette blood. He had been hospitalised in St Mungo's but the accident had made the news and while he was recovering he had been captured by Magaira.

Harry didn't remember reading about somebody disappearing from hospital. When he queried it Hector growled out that Magaira had left a note penned to the hospital on his bed explaining he'd left. Hector had been told this by a gleeful Maggery who used it to try to break his spirit. Harry supposed it was only Dragonette pride that stopped Hector breaking under the strain.

A silver Jack Russell patronus scurried into the room from a broken corner of the room on the far side of the partitioned wall that Maggery, Beesley and Hogan were behind.

"In position." The Patronus said, Ron's voice spilling from the magical protector.

Harry grinned and looked around the room. "We're ready." He informed them and they all moved a little in their chains like they were preparing their bodies for the escape or for _something_. "Irving? My wand please."

"Here sir." Harry's chains were opened and a wand pressed into his hand. Harry flicked it and quickly cast a spell releasing the other captives from their chains. They nearly cheered in relief, instead they sobbed and one person, Joss, ran into another's arms, Daryl. Daryl embraced him hard and held him as Joss cried in obvious relief. Harry supposed that reaction was what Tyshawn would have, not that Harry would ever let Tyshawn get caught up in a situation like this. Neither would Brancis, Asguard or Theodore…but since Daryl and Joss were unmated, except with each other, Harry supposed they had to do the best they could together.

"Right then, you lot over to the back wall now. Irving, you get them out. Expecto Patronum – now!" Harry said, sending the message of 'now' via Prongs to Ron. Harry then gathered his strength and ran to the door leading to the room cut off by the partition wall. Harry opened it, knowing that would alert Maggery, Beesly and Hogan to his presence, and launched himself into the room casting non-offensive spells hoping they would hit his targets and not blow up any lab equipment.

"RESTRAIN HIM!" Maggery screamed but one of Harry's spells had hit its mark and Beesly was down, unconscious on the floor. A spell war broke out between Hogan, Maggery and Harry.

Harry managed to inform them of what was happening during the duel. "Thomas Maggery, Mr. Hogan, you are both under arrest for public endangerment, stalking, breaking the equalities act, kidnapping, torture, use of unforgivable, intent to harm, illegal experimentation, attacking an operative of the law and whatever else under the sun I can find to accuse you off. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court with use of veritiserum…"

"You have nothing on us Potter! We're doing the world a _service_!"

"No. I am." Harry fired off a number of other spells and aurors eventually poured in to help. Harry got the last spell in which floored Maggery, disarmed and unmoving. Hogan had been taken down by aurors but Harry had managed to best Maggery, something he wasted no time in lording over the insane man. "You were warned Maggery. You are hereby under arrest. You lost. Swann, Smythe, Elwood! Take that malicious prat and his sidekicks to the holding cells. I am going home, to my mateship."

Smythe, Swann and Elwood levitated the men offsite to where a localised portkey was so it would take them back to the Ministry. Harry spent a little while conversing with Ron, then had to communicate with the other captives. Then they all went off to St Mungo's for treatment. Harry and the others were separated and Harry was steered into a very private room. Once there, he was all but man-handled into some hospital robes and stuffed into bed by a fussy motherly type matron.

"There you are Mister Potter, now you wait right here and I will fetch medi-wizard Mirfield to see you."

Mirfield was annoying. There was no other word for it. He buzzed and scurried all over the room almost falling over himself to help Harry. Eventually he had him diagnosed and Harry had to face the reasonably alarming truth that indeed the crucio's he'd suffered _had_ damaged his heart. Luckily it was only weakened and could be strengthened by an intensive treatment of potions over the course of a week and with plenty of rest. Harry's face was fixed, painfully, with a couple of spells and he was force fed blood replenishers to replace the blood he'd lost when Maggery had broken his nose. Harry had also been fed a small dose of Skelli-grow to help fix the cartilage damage in his nose, the fractures to his cheek bones and jaw. He had also been dosed up various anti-toxins to get rid of traces of poisons in his bloodstream and a dizzying amount of pain medication. Harry was then told to rest and Mirfield made to leave.

"Harry? Are you in here? Oh Harry!" Celeste peered round the door but when she saw him she barged past Mirfield, spinning him slightly on the spot, and launched herself onto the bed with Harry. Harry winced at the pain the impact caused but happily wrapped the woman up in a hug.

"Hey, you alright Celeste? Calm down, everything's okay." He tried to sooth but Celeste pulled back, slapped him and angrily wiped her tears away.

"No everything is not okay Harry and it is not going to be! Tue s bêtes comme tes pieds! I cannot believe you were so _stupid_! How could you put yourself in danger like that! You didn't even _tell_ us your plan and now this!"

"Celeste, Celeste it's okay!"

"No, it is not okay. You are in so much trouble! Brancis is furious! He has not been human for hours since we received the message. Tyshawn's crying, the children are crying. Theodore hasn't spoken for hours, just stares blankly at the fire and Asguard is out beating balls, trees, whatever he can find. As for Yevgeniya…phew well she's had to be medicated to sleep because she was hysterical!"

"Celeste, stop. I'm sorry I worried everyone but I was only doing my job and we saved everyone! I'm fine now, the healers have fixed me up and I'm fine." Harry tried to placate her but Celeste trailed off in a stream of French and gestured wildly with her arms. She went on for ages before finally collapsing down into a chair, face in her hands and cried. Harry pushed himself out of bed and put his arm around her shoulders, feeling something tighten and hurt in his chest but continuing anyway.

"Excuse me but you…Harry!" Harry looked up at the healer who just came in and saw Ishim, a tired Ishim, whose face was transforming from shock into outrage and incredulity.

"Ishim!"

"Oh, well, I might have guessed that you'd be the one not only in here but disobeying orders. Get your butt back in that bed, Harry, before I do something that breaks my Healer vow." Ishim sounded so serious that Harry took a step towards the bed. His hand slid across Celeste's hair though and he stopped his movement. Celeste was still crying. Harry shot Ishim a regretful look and crouched next to Celeste.

"Celeste love, sh. Sh sh sh. Calm down."

"Harry, I warned you." Harry yelled as he found himself levitated up off the floor and dumped into bed. Ishim cast a couple of ticking charms and Harry couldn't move up from the bed even if he wanted to.

"Ishim! Let me off of here!"

"No. I warned you, you did not listen. Now you are going to stay there." Ishim said and then he moved to talk with Celeste. Harry could only watch helplessly as Ishim comforted Celeste and the two became engaged in a quiet but harshly gesticulated conversation.

"Celeste? Ishim?"

"Quiet, Harry." Ishim said harshly and helped Celeste up out of her chair and out of the room. Harry was left alone for a while then and started running over the events of the day trying to figure out why they were both so mad. Worry, Harry could understand. Hell, even a bit of anger would be understandable but not all of that. And Harry hadn't done anything to Ishim! If anything, only those in his mateship should be angry because after that huge argument a month or so ago where Harry had had a breakdown over going against Brancis it had been decided that everyone had to stay extra vigilant and extra safe. Harry hadn't, he'd been put in danger, so therefore some anger was appropriate. A lot of anger wasn't though. The danger was carefully calculated, he'd had a get out clause all the time, and to top it all of he had caught the bad guys and saved a load of people. So the anger he received should have been tapered by the happiness that he'd been, for lack of a better word, good.

"Right well, Celeste has gone home for a rest." Ishim announced as he entered the room again and threw himself into a chair. He looked haggard.

"Ishim, what's going on?"

"What's going on is that Brancis received a message saying you were abducted from work during a _regular_ _routine_ outing through London by the criminal Magaira. You were then missing for half a day and Brancis received no news so he floo called Masaru and Kyrylo and all the other Dragonette's around to inform them of what happened and all of us, and I mean _all of us_, have been on high alert to find out what has happened to you. Every single Dragonette and their Destined have been looking out for you and on high alert in case any of us were targeted next. Then a floo call went out because you had been found, along with a load of other Dragonette Destined from where you had been held at a base of operations, held prisoner and tortured. Celeste was the only person from our mateship who seemed like they could deal with you at the hospital without losing her temper or emotions but all you can say to her is that 'everything is fine' and 'everything is okay'. Tell me, please Harry, which part of any of those events was 'okay' or 'fine'?"

"Um…the part that we were all found and rescued?"

"Harry!" Ishim yelled and flung his arms up in the air in exasperation. "You are _infuriating_! It was not okay! None of it was okay! You got kidnapped, you got hurt, you, you, you…just because you got out does not mean you are fine!"

"But I am fine. I'm healed now."

Ishim glared for a moment and Harry could feel the battle of wills between them almost as if it were a sword fight. Ishim broke the stare first. He stood angrily, marched to the end of the bed and snatched up the chart hanging there. He read aloud.

"Bruising from metal restraints around wrists and ankles. Traces of poisons in blood consistent with subduing and weakening. Severe bruising to face caused by physical violence. Fracturing to cheekbones and jaw, caused by physical violence. Broken nose, caused by physical violence. Damaged nerves and shaking, caused by repeated Cruciatus exposure. Weakened heart muscle due to repeated Cruciatus exposure. Cause of injury summary – auror tortured during a mission. _You _are _not_ _okay_!"

"Bloody hell Ishim. It's not that bad."

"Not that-not that! Oh you are _impossible_! I'm leaving! Thanks to you I have a mateship gone into hyper protective mode and Masaru and Virgil have accompanied me to work to protect me but I've left them unsupervised and who knows what damage they'll do. I'll see you later."

With that Ishim left with a swirl of a cloak and an angry stomp.

Harry lay there for a while, angry at the sticking charm keeping him in bed and angry at the lectures he'd been receiving. He hadn't done anything wrong!

* * *

**30****th**** July 2020 – Harry age 39years.**

It was 11 o'clock and Harry had had enough. He was going home.

He had managed to convince the healer who did the rounds at 10 o'clock to undo the sticking charm restricting him to the bed. His excuse was that he normally slept on his side, not his back. The gullible woman had undone the spell and he'd pretended until she left. That was an hour ago and nobody had come to visit, except Ron who came to say that he was going home and the he'd take care of informing the Weasleys on Harry's behalf. At least Ron had given him a clap on the shoulder and praise for doing a good job. They'd had a brief bitch about how people just didn't understand that what they did wasn't awful, it was normal. The others were just over reacting. It had made Harry feel a load better and cheered him up. It had also motivated him to not want to stay at St Mungo's any longer.

"Right then Mister Potter, here's your next set of potions."

"I am going home."

"Wh-what?"

"I said I'm going home. I'd like all my potions labelled and ready to go in fifteen minutes please. I'm going to get dressed and then I am going home." The medi-witch flustered a moment and grabbed his chart reading it. Her eyes got wider and wider as she read whatever was written there.

"Oh dear…oh but Mister Potter it says here that you are to be kept under observation for the next twenty-four hours because we need to make sure the Cruciatus curse didn't do any more damage than we've found already. So I'm afraid you need to stay." Harry raised an eyebrow, that was a weak excuse. Cruciatus was painful, yes, it could cause all sorts of problems, yes, but Harry only had a weakened heart muscle that would be better after a week of potions and the nerve damage and lingering pain was something he'd dealt with every day as a teenager.

"I think not. I am going home now so you can either bring me my potions and I'll take them when necessary, or I go home without them and send someone to collect them for me which would mean I miss several of the appointed times to take the medication."

"Oh…oh but…tell you what, I'll go and fetch Healer Suoh. Just wait a moment Mister Potter." Harry groaned as the witch bustled off out of the door. No, not Healer Suoh. Not Ishim.

Harry quickly got his clothes on and then sat back down twiddling his wand so he was ready to stop Ishim in case the healer decided to stick him to the bed and ignore his desire to go home. It took a few minutes but Ishim arrived looking like a mix of emotions had just bombarded him all at once. Harry frowned, what was wrong now?

"Right…okay…you wanna go home…cool…" Ishim sounded really out of it. He barely paid any attention at all and the medi-wich besides him started fluttering concernedly. Ishim waved her off. "Look Harry, I know you're gonna go anyway and to be quite honest I'm just…no wait…you've got a weak heart haven't you…no you can't just go!"

"Ishim, what's wrong?"

Ishim opened his mouth to answer then shook his head. "I don't see how…"

"Ishim. Are you okay? You don't look well. Sit down would you and tell me what's going on." Harry demanded, standing and taking Ishim by the elbow and leading him to the chair. Ishim sat down into it sighing gratefully but he did roll his eyes.

"How typical of you Harry."

"What do you mean?" When no answer was forthcoming, Ishim busy just looking at his hands, Harry spoke again. "Come on, what's wrong?"

"We really should talk about you first; you're health and wanting to go home. You need to stay in the hospital you know."

"No I don't know. Now what's gotten you so dazed? Tell me." Harry urged and Ishim heaved a great sigh and interlinked his fingers in his lap.

"Well, as of forty-five minutes ago my mateship and I are courting."

"What?! Who?"

"A pair of destined you brought in um…um…Masaru just saw them and he said it was an instantaneous connection. Daryl and Joss…they're going to be my new mates." Ishim looked up at Harry and gave him a shining smile. "Harry…I'm going to have more mates. Isn't that wonderful?!"

"Yeah…" Harry breathed and smiled back, uncertain at first but then he hugged Ishim and tried to make the emotion more genuine. "Yeah, that's amazing. Congratulations."

Was it the right time to bond more people in a mateship? Were they okay to be mated? Daryl and Joss may have found each other and got kidnapped together but according to the brief account Ron had given him the pair of them had been in captivity for over two months. They'd need several health checks, a psychiatric evaluation and a stable and loving place to re-centre themselves…well…Harry supposed the health checks were something Ishim would be able to help with at any point, and as for a loving and stable home that basically described the Suoh mateship! It was just the psychiatric evaluation that they would need to undergo and if they were monitored all the time, which they would be considering the Suoh mateship would be unlikely to let them leave their sight during the courtship, things should be seen quickly. Harry supposed it was a good thing. And Ishim would have another person to love.

"Really, that's great. I'm so happy for you. Are they healing okay? They going to live with you or do they have a home already? Do you like them, do you feel the connection to them or is it just Masaru at this point?" Harry asked and gently pulled away to look at his friend.

"Haler Suoh?" The medi-witch questioned from the side-lines but Harry ignored her.

"Oh the connection's there, I can feel it already. It's small but I want them, it feels like they are mine."

"Healer Suoh!"

"How badly were they injured? Their recovery going to take long?"

"No it's not. Mostly just superficial injuries. Apparently they didn't try to antagonise their captors." Here Ishim shot Harry a glare and Harry felt himself blush but he smiled through it. Ishim sighed again. "They have cuts and bruises. The worst injury is the dislocated shoulder Daryl received during the kidnapping. It was set but he's got some lingering damage there because of course he was restrained. I'm worried about any mental trauma but they've already agreed to see a councillor and they have already opened up to Masaru. Joss…gosh he's so small. I mean I've seen Tyshawn try to be small and curl into somebody, he can make himself tiny. But Joss just seems to become a dot. He just snuggled up to Masaru, holding onto Daryl, and almost disappeared. He won't stop talking about what he saw. He's not a chatterbox like Tyshawn can be! It was like he was just caught up in everything and just had to let it out."

"That's good, that's really good. They'll make a full recovery I'm sure. Make sure they get plenty of rest and stay with somebody at all times and I'm sure things will be great."

"Oh, that's fine advice coming from you! Rest, stay safe, stay with somebody…yeah, take your own advice Harry. Please."

"What can I say? I was made to do this."

Ishim gave him a level stare and Harry felt guilt well up inside of him. "I would not say that to Brancis…if you value your freedom at any rate."

Harry laughed and shook his head but Ishim looked completely serious. Harry considered very, very, very briefly that Ishim was right but no matter what Brancis said Harry would not stop fighting the good fight…no matter what happened…

Harry swallowed and looked away from Ishim. He would never stop. He would never stop what he was doing, he'd never stop helping people…but what if he stopped having people to go back to? Ginny had always been worried for him, all the Weasleys had. They had been terrified for him at some points. But they had always accepted it and when he was still alive afterwards they moved on with their lives. Would Brancis and Theodore and all the others be able to do the same? Probably not…not if that spat they had a while ago was any indicator. Sure they assured him that he was theirs…but…but Harry hadn't put himself in danger before…well…not yet anyway. Would they still be his if he continued fighting his fight? Harry hoped so…he really hoped so…but maybe he should be realistic…

"Harry?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." Harry tried to reassure but Ishim didn't look convinced. Harry laughed and tried to joke instead. "Well, I'm just hoping that my mateship hasn't taken in any others…we've only just settled everything down from when I joined and I'm not sure having another time of unsettledness is good for us…"

"Right…" Ishim nodded seeming to understand, though his tone suggested otherwise.

Harry thought he'd seize the moment though. "So, to save any further unsettled feelings, I think I'll go home and try to iron out what happened today and calm some nerves. Alright?"

"Well, you're going to go anyway, whether I let you or not. Just go Harry. I'll floo the potions to you later and you better take them because I swear if you don't I am going to drag you back to the hospital and every single person in your mateship will help me."

"Sure."

And Harry got his own way, he mentally cheered for himself in an attempt to boost his feelings about going home. It was not going to be pretty.

* * *

AN: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I've nearl got 100 revews! Yay! Ohhh and did you see? I've found the page breaks!

Tu es betes comme tes pieds - You are as smart as the bottom of your feet


	20. Chapter 20

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

* * *

**31****st**** July 2020 – Harry age 40 years.**

When Harry had arrived home, his house descended into further chaos. He stepped out of the fireplace and immediately came face to face with a Dragon in the living room and hall. Brancis stared at him for a moment, roared, transformed back into human form and then proceeded to throw Harry over his shoulder and carry him upstairs to bed. Harry wasn't permitted to utter one word. He was put to bed like a naughty child and growled at until he stayed silent.

Harry had admittedly been too tired to argue with Brancis and when the rest of his mateship gathered around checking on him and mother-henning him he had just put up with it. He took his potions which arrived just as Ishim said they would and then when to sleep feeling reasonably claustrophobic because he had been joined in bed by everybody except the children.

Now though it was morning and Harry was not going to stay in bed a moment more. Everybody else was still sleeping, the house elves had brought his morning potions and Harry slipped out of bed somehow managing not to wake anyone, not even Brancis, who had somehow ended up in his dragon form again. After a shower and wash, Harry tiptoed past his mateship and downstairs, following his nose to the kitchen.

"Harry! You're okay!" Most of the children mobbed him, abandoning their breakfast on the table to hug him instead.

"We were so worried!"

"I was scared!"

"Are you okay?"

"Were you rescued?!"

"I'm fine. Honestly. But thank you for worrying." The children continued to babble a little more but settled at the table. Harry requested a bowl of fruit to start the day with and sat down, for once letting the house elves serve him like they wanted to.

"Harry…where's Batya? Surely he didn't just let you come down here alone did he? He was in a right state last night." Harry pinked at Patrik's question and ducked his head.

Like an ill-timed movie, or in keeping with the saying 'speak of the devil and he shall appear', a roar rocked the house and something large and brutish came barrelling down the stairs.

Patrik got a funny expression on his face and gave Harry a 'look'. Harry saw admonishment, laughter and incredulity in that look but didn't have time to say anything because Brancis rounded into the kitchen in dragon form and glared at him, smoke curling out of his mouth. Theodore walked quickly behind him muttering fixing spells which put the walls back together, fixed the splintering door frame from where Brancis had bashed it and fixing the wooden floor that was fractured beneath Brancis' heavy talons.

"Oh, dear." Harry said and quickly put another piece of fruit in his mouth; just in case the argument that was bound to happen in the next a few minutes, meant he did not get to eat his breakfast.

"RRRRRrrrrr."

"You fool." Theodore snarled and strode over to Harry.

"It's a little early to be hurling insults, Theodore." Harry said as calmly as he could manage. The blazing fire in Theodore's eyes spoke volumes as to his emotional state. Apparently, despite the ranting everyone had partaken in the night before, Theodore had yet to calm down.

"Watch your tone, Submissive!" Theodore growled.

Harry winced. Oh dear lord, they were using positions of the mateship in arguments. That couldn't be good…and Harry did _not_ like being called Submissive. Because he wasn't…submissive that was. Alright, well he _was_ but not in any way that meant he was in a low enough position to be scolded like a child.

"Do not even try-…" Harry tried to say but Theodore interrupted angrily.

"Quiet! Do not say anything! Stand up and go back to the bedroom. UP!"

"No!"

"RRRRR!" Brancis' roar resounded around the room and smoke threatened from his jaws.

"Harry do not push us. You _will_ go back upstairs to bed now!" Theodore boomed. Well, that did absolutely nothing to get Harry to do as Theodore wanted, because Harry did not like to be ordered about.

"I will not go to bed. I've rested enough thank you and I'm fine." Harry said and turned slightly to give the impression that he was no longer interested in the conversation but he didn't turn far enough that he couldn't see Brancis and Theodore.

"Harry…" Theodore spoke with a low warning tone, slowing all the sounds of the word to give it extra emphasis.

"Theodore." Harry countered toning everything exactly as Theodore had. Theodore's face went a bit red, though whether from embarrassment or anger Harry was unsure.

Brancis seemed to lose his temper at that point. The large hulking dragon ran across the room nearly knocking Emmeline off her chair with his tail and snatched a mouthful of Harry's clothes. With a yell, Harry was dragged up from the chair and lifted into the air by his clothing. Harry quickly scrambled his hands to his neck so his shirt would stop digging into his throat and glared at Brancis.

"Put me down!" From Brancis' throat came a puff of smoke that had Harry choking and doing his best to shield his face from the heat. Apparently that was a no. Harry caught a glimpse of the children as he was carried out of the room by an angry Brancis. They all looked completely stunned, though Patrik had an odd look on his face.

Brancis stomped through the house and through the hall with Theodore trampling after him looking angry and victorious all at once. Just wait until Harry was released in the bedroom again, Theodore would not be looking victorious when he was hexed stupid. And Brancis too. Dragon scales might protect him from most things but a conjunctivitis spell to the eye would definitely distract him.

The floo flared and out stepped James and Albus. Harry perked up and gave the two teenagers a smile as their jaws dropped at the sight that greeted them. Harry supposed him being carried by a dragon would be quite a sight.

"James, Albus, now is not a good time." Theodore said and the slight huff from Brancis revealed his agreement. The look on James and Albus' faces transformed and, while they might technically be Kosma's sons, those looks were ones they got from Harry.

"Bloody hell! Put my Dad down you overgrown reptile!" Harry could have laughed at the noise Brancis made then; a shocked little inhale.

"I don't care what _you _think is a good time, I'm here to see my dad." Albus said a little more civilly than James, though still reasonably disrespectful.

"Harry was injured last night and-"

"We know. Why do you think we came?!" Albus said incredulously. James snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Listen, can you wait while we get him back to bed so he can rest. He went through a lot yesterday and - " This time James laughed and interrupted Theodore.

"Oh please, I heard about what happened and he's had worse. Now put him down so I can talk to him. Seriously Dad, what kind of mates do you have?!"

"James, try and show some respect." Harry said reproachfully but the sixteen-year-old didn't look like he cared very much, in fact his hand was twitching to his pocket where Harry knew James kept his wand.

"Not when you are being dragged around by an over grown lizard, I won't." James argued

"Oi! That's my Batya! And he's a Dragonette, you uneducated fool!" Harry flicked his eyes to see who had entered the conversation now. Patrik stood there puffed up and large with a gigantic scowl on his face.

"Uneducated? Me?!" James spluttered. "I think you need your eyes checked! I'm not the one carting around a person like I'm a caveman in a snake suit!"

"He's a Dragonette!"

"Dragons are supposed to be intelligent! He obviously isn't! He's carrying my Dad! That does not make him intelligent."

Harry sighed. James really enjoyed arguments; he'd get into them just for the entertainment value. Albus wasn't helping matters either. He was just watching the sparring like it was a tennis match.

"He's protecting his mate." Patrik snarled.

"Oh please, my Dad doesn't need protecting."

"Obviously he does or he wouldn't have been injured or captured yesterday!"

"Oh yeah right, like he was caught off guard. I know my Dad, and I know the aurors, _and_ Uncle Ron explained the mission. He was _supposed_ to get captured to bring down the enemy. Everything else was a calculated risk!"

Well now, that wasn't good. Brancis started growling and Harry opened his mouth to intervene but the boys carried on.

"Calculated?! It was pure stupidity!"

"You have obviously never planned out a battle. There are always risks so every avenue needs to be calculated."

"Oh, and you have planned a battle before? You're what, fifteen?"

"I'm sixteen thank you very much, and for your information, yes, I have planned a battle. I am number one for pranks at Hogwarts, just ask Leif."

"Pranks are not a battle pucko!"

"Hey, I don't know what you called me, but pranks are a battle, you'll see. I declare a prank war."

Oh dear lord, the fight had gone on long enough.

"Right. Okay, that's enough. James, I'm fine now calm down and please stop insulting everyone. Patrik leave James alone, this is how he deals with everything. Albus, calm your brother. Brancis put me down this instant so I can see to my boys." Brancis snorted so Harry took that for a negative to his order. Harry scowled, a scowl that James mirrored. "Brancis, you will put me down right now or I swear I'll hex the lot of you and go to work tomorrow!"

Harry was immediately lowered to the floor but smoke curled around him, an overly obvious sign of Brancis' continued displeasure. Theodore looked like he'd swallowed a lemon and crossed his arms over his chest. Harry huffed and rearranged his clothes for a brief moment before crossing to James and Albus and giving the teenagers a hug.

"It's great to see you. What made you come here though?"

"Well, mum and Kosma went to visit you in St Mungo's with Lily and the babies." Albus explained.

"I did try to tell them that you wouldn't be there but they wouldn't listen. You _never_ stay in hospital so why would they think you'd be there now?" James spat, disdain written all over his face.

Harry felt himself frown, confusion and worry sifting through his body and mind.

"Jamie?"

"It was so stupid Dad! They weren't going to let us go either, said we'd cause trouble! But we knew you wouldn't be there so it didn't matter. Once they went we came here to see you. You are alright, right?" James asked now looking concerned and looked Harry over as if checking for himself that Harry was okay.

Harry smiled and nodded at James. "Of course I am. I'm always alright aren't I?" Brancis growled behind them but Harry ignored him. James grinned and nodded, Albus nodding solemnly as if there was no doubt that Harry as fine.

"Yeah, well, I knew it but I had to check, you know?" Harry nodded understanding completely. James then took him off guard and hugged him again…since James started Hogwarts he hadn't been one to hug so now all the hugs were worrying Harry. "Happy Birthday, old man!"

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Dad!" Chirped in Albus. "Lily wanted to say it but Mum dragged her off to the hospital."

"It's my Birthday? Are you sure?" At his boys' nods Harry had to do a quick mental calculation of the date. He groaned. "Oh no…now I'm forty. I'm getting old."

"And vho do you think you are calling old love?" Harry looked to his left and saw Yevgeniya walking up to him looking reasonably calm and serene as she walked over and gave him a little kiss to his cheek. Harry felt himself blush as Albus and James made noises of disgust at the display of affection. Yevgeniya was older than Harry, turning fifty this year. "Ahem…I didn't mean old, just older."

Yevgeniya nodded and backed away, flushed a brilliant red though smiling and happy. She caressed her bump lovingly, it was barely noticeable and Harry wouldn't have seen it at all if Yevgeniya hadn't started rubbing it. She was only a few months in, four months to be exact and she was still glowing.

"Hmm. Older and viser perhaps?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Never wiser."

Yevgeniya smiled and rubbed her tummy.

"Let's hope you eventually get wiser then Harry." Harry happily ignored Theodore's muttered comment.

"So Dad, what do you want to do for your Birthday?"

"Yeah, we would have got you something but Kosma doesn't believe in pocket money." Again, there was that worrying tone in James' voice and Harry turned to confront his son. Looking James over he saw a lot in the teenager, anger, disappointment, fear, desperation, love…oh the list went on and on and the negatives definitely outweighed the positives.

"I don't know boys."

"Quidditch?" Albus suggested and James perked right up. Brancis growled though and this time hands grabbed Harry and yanked him back. It was Brancis back in human form but the Dragonette still had talons and scales.

"No Quidditch." Brancis snarled and Harry sighed.

"Fine, no Quidditch. How about we go to Diagon Alley and visit the WWW? We could get some pranks and models to build. That should be fun."

"You are to rest Harry. You are not leaving this house."

"Well, then what am I allowed to do?!" Harry asked exasperated and spun around in the grip to glare at the Dragonette holding him. Brancis was silent. Theodore came up with a suggestion though Harry wasn't sure he liked it much but it was better than nothing. He'd try to get a better plan later.

"How about we go in the garden and have some games of Gobstones or Snitch Snatcher… I think we even have Wizarding skittles here. We have some models and puzzles to build."

So they trooped outside and once there, Harry went to play Gobstones with James only Brancis pulled him back and all but threw him into a deck chair.

"You can play from there."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"I am not, you are! You have damaged your heart and you _will_ do as I see fit until I believe you sufficiently recovered." Harry scowled and lunged off the deck chair, boiling over with choice words for his Alpha. Brancis snarled and changed into Dragon form shoving Harry back into the chair and then curling his body around it. From then on the slightest movement Harry made was carefully watched by the glaring Dragon.

This was _not_ how Harry wanted to spend his day!

* * *

**31****st**** July 2020 – Harry age 40years.**

The morning had flown by and they were just setting up for lunch when a group of people came storming out of the house. Ginny, Kosma, Lily and the twin babies came across the back patio along with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry is James and Albus here? We can't find them _anywhere_ and we've spent all morning looking for them!" Ginny cried, her slightly shrill tone waking up the dozing baby in her arms. How any baby could sleep after a floo ride though Harry would never know. Lily had even found Floo rides soothing and if she was having a bad night Harry or Ginny had to floo with her for a few minutes to get her to calm down.

"Calm down Ginny, they're here. James! Albus! Come here!" Harry sat up and tried to get out of his chair but Brancis snarled and Harry had to stay where he was. He gave the big dragon a glare though and stayed sitting, not reclining.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. She looked worn out. Utterly worn to the bone. Kosma did too but he looked angry as well. James and Albus came over cautiously and Harry saw Kosma's anger come into play. The man lunged forward and stood to his full height in front of James and Albus using every intimidation technique he seemed to know. Harry gasped a little. That was so unexpected even for disobedient children.

"Where the HELL do you think you have been?! We've been worried sick and you just disappeared? We told you to wait until we returned from the hospital, not go gallivanting off without telling anyone where you had gone. How could you be so irresponsible?!"

Harry bit back his retort to that. It was not an appropriate admonishment. James though seemed to rise to the words too and the teenager had no problems opening his mouth and arguing.

"We thought it was irresponsible of you to leave us alone while you went off on a fool's errand." James sniped. "We knew where our Dad would be and he was not going to be at the stupid hospital regardless of where _you_ would be a day after being injured. Our _Dad_ has a better way of dealing with things. And besides, we left you a note in huge flashing letters."

"There was no note James. Do not lie to us." Ginny used a low tone and her glare displayed her displeasure.

"The note was going to stay there for three hours! It's not my fault if you didn't check on us until _after_ it had worn off! What kind of irresponsible parents are you?!"

"Do not talk to us like that! We are your parents and we deserve respect, not your attitude. Just for that your wands are confiscated for the next week." Kosma growled and summoned the wands to him. James snatched his from mid-air and clung to it yelling and screaming.

"You are not my father. You don't get to tell me what to do!" That accusation hung dangerously in the air and Harry could feel the time bomb about to explode. He reached out to Brancis trying, _trying_ to get Brancis' attention but not letting his eyes leave the scene in front of him.

"Brancis…"

"I am your father!" Kosma yelled frustration clear in the lines on his face.

"No you're not, you're nothing but a sperm donor!"

"You are mine and you will do as I say or else you'll be…"

"OR ELSE WHAT?!" James demanded furiously. "You'll take my magic away? Screw you, I'm not helpless without my wand. My _Dad _took me to muggle martial arts. You're nothing, _nothing _to me and you never will be!"

Kosma raised his hand and Harry felt his heart break as he lunged to his feet. Brancis growled loudly, shoved Harry back into the chair and made to dive forwards to catch Kosma's hand. Harry saw Theodore draw his wand. Ginny let out a loud gasp and sob. Lily screamed and ran away from her mother and Kosma. Albus paled and stepped backwards and James just seemed to brace himself, stubborn and angry completely uncaring about the smack he was about to receive.

Time seemed to slow. Harry saw Brancis moving to go forwards to stop the impact on James and Theodore was coming too. That hand was moving too fast though and it was going to hit James. Harry yelled and fumbled to yank his own wand from his pocket took hasty aim, though tears blurred his vision.

A body impacted against Kosma just as Kosma's hand went to strike James across the cheek. The pair went toppling to the ground with a shout and a groan. For one dizzying moment Harry didn't know what he was seeing, everything had happened so quickly. A sob brought him back, and he saw Patrik straddle Kosma on the floor and point a wand at the man's face. Patrik must have said something, Harry could see Patrik's mouth move but he couldn't hear anything past the buzzing static that seemed to be right in his ear. Patrik got up then and marched over to where James was collapsed on the floor.

Harry tried to stand to go to James too but the world blurred a little and he slumped back into his chair. Patrik reached James though and knelt in front of him pulling the youth into a hug. James sobbed once, then again, and returned the hug gripping hard. The world blurred again and Harry blinked trying to get rid of the blurriness. Ginny moved forwards to comfort James but Patrik hit her hand away and through the dark and fuzz Harry could see Patrik was glaring. Ginny pulled away and went to Kosma instead who was also crying.

Harry shook his head and tried to rub his eyes. The blurriness remained. An ache started in his chest.

"Harry?" Harry looked up at the word and saw Theodore looking white as a sheet standing before him. Harry tried to say something but couldn't seem to catch enough breath. He grabbed his chest, lord that ached!

"Harry?!" Theodore said again looking a little more worried. Pain shot down Harry's arm and Harry grimaced, ow ow ow! He tried to say something to Theodore but nothing came out. He couldn't breathe again then, couldn't get enough air.

"BRANCIS!" That yell followed Harry into the darkness.

* * *

AN:

'Pucko' is a word I found somewhere. It's basically an insult.

To the lovely Qwinn who pointed out the Swedish language flaws in this fic. I still promise to try and change the words so that it makes more sense and stops being slightly inappropriate. The problem is, and yes here come the excuses, I am working with limited time at the moment; moving house, new job, working 2 jobs, training, dog, family...yeah, low on time. So my apologies...I will get there.

My thanks to everybody else who has reviewed this story and to those of you who read this story.


	21. Chapter 21

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

AN: So, penultimate chapter. Enjoy.

**31****st**** July 2020 – Harry age 40years.**

Harry didn't know where he was. Everything felt muzzy and grey but he was warm. Something hurt…hurt rather a lot…and shifting wasn't doing him any good. He tried to curse in pain but heard nothing. Harry shifted again and tried to move his head. He couldn't see anything and his muscles weren't cooperating…

"Harry? Harry wake up! Come on Harry." Harry heard that voice. That was Celeste's voice. Harry frowned, he was sleeping?

"Come on, Mr Potter, you need to wake up now." Harry felt anxiety scatter through him and he fought to see who was around him. All he saw was blackness. "Good try, Mr Potter, but you need to open your eyes."

Harry tried to find his eyes to open them. He just couldn't find them. Why couldn't he find his eyes? Everything was so foggy. He tried to move some muscles but no sight returned, so he tried to locate a different set.

"Come on Harry, you can do it! You had a heart attack because of what happened in the garden. You are at St Mungo's now and you've been asleep for a few hours. We need you to wake up now, please Harry."

Wait, what?! A heart attack?! Why had he had a heart attack? He was only thirty-nine…no wait, it was his birthday. He was officially forty now. Still, that wasn't old. Wizards lived till one hundred and fifty in most cases…so why had he had a heart attack? Oh…oh he remembered. Magaira then he'd gone home and Kosma had tried to hurt James. James! Where was James? Was he okay?

"Hey, hey calm down Harry! You're heart rate just spiked!" That was Ishim's voice. Why was Ishim here? Didn't he have new mates to deal with? Harry struggled again trying to look around. He saw some light filter through what looked to be a black curtain but no matter which way he looked the curtain was still there.

"You're moving your eyes, Mr Potter, but can you open them?" That stranger's voice came again, cool and direct. Harry surmised that must be a healer. Wasn't Ishim his healer? After all Ishim was there. The healer then seemed to direct his next bit of speech somewhere else. "It seems as though Mr Potter is conscious and able to hear us but from the diagnosis we have already and his recent concussion I would estimate that Mr Potter here is confused as to how to properly coordinate his muscles to do the things we are requesting of him."

"So that is why he can't open his eyes?"

"I believe he is trying to, however, I imagine it is rather hard to locate and properly coordinate the muscles to do his will at the moment. The potions we have given him will possibly cause confusion and stop him being able to get all his muscles to work to his will." A loud growl rumbled through the air and Harry felt more alarm. "Calm down Mr Volos. The potions are supposed to relax a patient so they don't over stress their body while recovering from heart attacks and deep stress situations. He shall be fine, though from his increasing heart rate, I would guess those potions are not working emotionally. I will prescribe him a calming potion for his anxiety but while I fetch it, please talk to your mate. If you would excuse me."

There was a brush of air which Harry assumed was the healer leaving. It was so frustrating not being able to see! Hands touched him, the smell of Brancis, Celeste and Theodore reached his nose and he felt a little more relaxed but he needed to _see_ and he needed to know what was going on with James! Harry desperately tried to find a way to open his eyes. That black curtain was in front of his eyes but since it was the only thing he could see it must be the inside of his eye lids. Harry concentrated really hard, he felt something push down on his head and some pain begin to slowly build inside his skull. But he concentrated and concentrated and the curtain…his eyelid flickered a little. Then it flickered again, then a crack of light appeared to seep from the bottom of the curtain.

"Harry it's okay, you need to calm down. You are at the hospital and…"

"Oh don't tell him that, you heard what James and Albus said. Harry hates hospitals!" That was Asguard…ever the helpful one. But he had mentioned James and Albus, and since he had they must be okay. Still Harry tried to open his eyes. The curtain flickered but then it dropped again and Harry wanted to shout at it. A low noise reached his ear and his chest vibrated. Oh…Harry's made that noise aloud but it wasn't a scream. Harry tried again, this time the curtain moved easier up and up and up and there was Brancis! And the curtain fell again. Harry tried really hard, he could feel his breathing coming in pants now but finally, _finally_ the curtain rose all the way and Harry could see Brancis there with flickering black scales, Celeste with tears in her eyes but a huge beaming smile, Theodore looking ashen but relieved, Asguard sitting in a chair nearby and Ishim fluttering somewhere to his left.

"Oh Harry!" Celeste said still smiling.

"H-hi." Harry managed weakly and Theodore and Celeste managed a small laugh each.

"Hello." Brancis said and Harry received a gentle kiss, loving and careful from his Alpha. Harry hummed into it and closed his eyes. Then he had to re-struggle with that horrible black curtain again once the kiss ended so he could see once more.

"You had us all really worried!" Celeste said.

"I'm sorry." Harry croaked and shuffled a little on the bed, trying to sit up. Brancis growled and placed a heavy hand on Harry's chest keeping him down.

"Stay still! I will brook no arguments from you, you _will_ stay still." Harry frowned wanting to argue. Brancis growled and leaned really close, pressing Harry's forehead with his own and boring right into Harry's eyes with his hard stare. "You nearly died Harry. You had a heart attack and your heart is weaker than it was earlier. Now you will do as I ask and you will stay where you are. You are my mate, _mine_, and I will protect you even from yourself."

Oh how those words echoed around Harry's head. Was it really that bad? Yes…yes Harry supposed it was. He'd been tortured then refused to follow Brancis' orders and he' had a heart attack. He put himself at risk…he was going to be doomed to over protective mates now. From the look in Brancis' eyes though there was no way he could get himself out of it.

"Okay. Okay I'll stay here." Harry breathed his voice weak and hesitant. Brancis stayed staring for a moment more before he nodded and pulled back.

"Good submissive." Harry scowled but Brancis gave him a no nonsense look and Harry was just too tired to bother to speak against that. Instead he looked to Theodore, the person who had nearly reached James before Patrik had.

"James?"

"Ah James…" Theodore said but his words trailed off with a sigh and Harry pushed himself to sit up in alarm. Brancis growled and shoved him back keeping a hand on his chest and holding Harry down firmly.

"What's happened to James?! What's wrong with him?!" Harry yelled…or tried to. Panic showed in his voice, anger and desperation all resonated in his tone but there was no volume there.

"Stay down!" Brancis boomed. Harry transferred his look to his Alpha begging.

"Brancis please! He's my son!" Harry pleaded looking at Brancis. Brancis glared for a moment more then he relaxed the glare to a frown, still keeping a restricting hand on Harry's chest.

"James is fine." Came the simple answer and Harry moaned, relieved at the news and outraged that there wasn't more. Brancis continued speaking after the moan tempered off. "It seems that James has been acting out a lot at home. He has caused Kosma a lot of stress and his attitude has gotten out of control. James denying Kosma as his father and the argument in our garden, resulted in Kosma finally losing his temper. As you know, Kosma, went to strike James, but Patrik interfered."

"Yeah." Asguard interfered. "We've had a long chat with Patrik. Turns out he was sour about coming home because he'd found a Dragonette Alpha he fitted with. Anyway, he has been in a relationship with this teacher, Nikolai, for a while but hadn't told us. When he met James today, despite the arguing, Patrik said he was drawn to him. Did you know that James is a Destined too, Harry?"

"What?" Harry felt the world narrow for a moment as he tried to recall all the information on Dragonettes and Destined as he could. Children descending of Dragonette Mateships, by any of the mates within the mateship, were Dragonette Destined. But those children got a choice in the matter; they could join a mateship but should they chose not to they would still be able to marry and have children with non-Dragonettes. Destined who weren't born were made. A person had to show themselves as worthy in some way in front of a Dragon and then that Dragon would use Dragon magic to somehow mark that person as suitable. To be a Destined James would have had to be around Dragons and do something special around them. Had he? Had he been around Dragons? Yes…he had.

Harry had been away on a mission for a month but Ginny had been called away on a special journalism meeting and because it was obligatory she had shipped the children off to stay with various family members for a week. Lily had gone to stay with Bill and Fleur. Albus had gone to stay with Hermione and Ron because he got on so well with Rose. James went to Charlie though and Charlie, being Charlie, entertained James by taking him to a Dragon reserve. James had been ten.

According to James' many tales after returning home, he had helped look after some eggs that were going to hatch. James had even showed Harry the memory in a pensieve. Harry had been reminded of that day in Hagrid's hut when Hagrid had hatched Norbert…or Norberta. James had been there when the egg hatched, in the same room too because they had thought the egg wasn't old enough to hatch. It had hatched though. First the dragon saw Charlie and the other keepers and had sent sparks at them. They had started to react and fire spells at the Dragon but James had interfered telling them not to hurt the baby dragon. His actual words were "he's just a baby, he doesn't know who you are but you don't exactly look very nice so he probably thought you would hurt him". The baby Dragon had looked at James for a while, Harry remembered from the memory. Then it had cooed and proceeded to send more sparks at the keepers. James had been thrilled, especially when Charlie tried to get to James but the dragon 'protected' him.

"Harry? Do you know how James could have become a Destined?"

"Um…well…when he was younger he went to spend the week with my brother in law Charlie. Charlie took him to work with him at the Dragon Reserve in Romania. James was there when a Dragon hatched and protected the Dragon. The Dragon then tried to protect James, though James did not need protecting. James wanted a Dragon for a pet for months after that."

"Ah, that would do it."

"Would it? Because I remember reading, and since I experienced it, Destined get depressed if they are away from another Destined or Dragonette for a while. James never experienced any depression."

"James was around you Harry, you were a Destined." Theodore patiently explained and Harry felt a flush come to his cheeks.

"Fine, but he went away to Hogwarts and didn't get depressed then either."

"In his first year he came home for Christmas?" Harry nodded. "Then he met with you again. Then he had the Spring and Summer term complete with exams so I bet any signs of depression were thought of as stress from exams and then he came home. He was with you again through Summer and, since he only has one year on Leif, he would have gone back to School in September and Leif would have been there too giving him more exposure to a Destined. He wouldn't have had enough time to feel depressed." Theodore was patient again and Harry supposed that explanation made sense.

"Right, okay…so James is a Destined. What's happened with Patrik now? I'm confused."

"Patrik is joining a mateship. He is the Dominant in the mateship with Nikolai. Patrik seems to have chosen James as the submissive of the mateship. While you were sleeping, and after Patrik explained what was going on, we invited Nikolai over and your son has now entered into a courtship with Nikolai and Patrik.

"James is going to be…has anyone…does he know? Does he understand?" Harry asked, worried about his child. That baby boy he'd raised and loved for sixteen years, cared for and helped over the years as he grew…that little being that had proclaimed that any kisses were disgusting…that teenager who never once talked of sex except to turn his nose up at it. James. His James…was a submissive in a mateship. His James was going to be practically married… "He's only sixteen!"

"Mateships can start at any age past puberty. James has gone through puberty and he's a Destined making him a suitable mate." Asguard shrugged.

Harry could have hit him for being so careless in his statement. "Patrik's your son! Aren't you concerned about them?!" Harry demanded and Asguard shrugged again and scratched his head.

"I was mated at nineteen, Patrik's eighteen and his birthday is in three months. It's fine."

"What about this Niko…Nikolai guy? The Alpha. How old is he? Can he deal with two teenagers? What does James think of it all?"

"Nikolai is twenty three and he teaches teenagers so I'm sure he'll be able to handle two. Besides which, Patrik has always been mature for his age."

How good for Asguard, to have a son more mature than his age. Harry had a son like that too, Albus. James was immature for his age, he was the joker and the class clown. He didn't have many serious bones in his body and Harry loved him for it. But how was his sixteen year old going to cope with being mated so young? What did he think about everything?

"I want to see James." Harry said and met each of his mate's eyes to convey the seriousness in his demand. Asguard shrugged again and leaned back in his chair closing his eyes. The man looked tired…perhaps his nonchalant behaviour was hiding stress? Theodore nodded like he was expecting it, Celeste agreed and Ishim didn't look interested in offering an opinion. Brancis rumbled an agreement with Harrys demand and left the room.

"Well, Harry, see if I ever let you out of a hospital room on your command again!" Ishim said but his eyes glittered slightly showing his words to be a joke.

"I _was_ resting, it's just nobody else was. What can I say, I got a little exuberant." Harry joked back, quietly and without managing to put a lot of playfulness in his inflection.

Ishim gave a quiet laugh like it was vaguely funny but that he too wasn't up for any real humour. "You are perpetually innocent then."

"Yep."

"Righto. Well then. I'll go see if I can catch that healer who was treating you and tell him you are sufficiently calm now and you're awake and well. I'll get the calming potion just in case you need it later."

"Okay. Thanks." Ishim left too.

Nobody in the mateship spoke for a while, Celeste just stayed sitting on the edge of Harry's bed and held his hand. Theodore had flopped into a chair and Asguard had remained unmoving anyway. Harry supposed Tyshawn and Yevgeniya were at home with the children.

Brancis arrived back with James and Patrik following behind him. Following them almost immediately was an ice blonde, blue eyed giant of a man. Harry assumed that the man was Nikolai.

"Harry, this is Nikolai Lohikäärme." Nikolai moved closer to the bed and gave a bow, all six foot seven of him moving with careful precision like he was aware of his strength and height and while not ashamed he was wary.

He reminded Harry of what he always imagined an Ice King would look like…or one of those odd elven people in muggle movies where the skin was so pale that there seemed to be no difference in shade between skin and hair. He was so white he was practically made of snow. But then Nikolai smiled and warmth seeped into his visage. Now perhaps, Harry could see how he could fit with James. The man gave an aura of ice-cold seriousness until he smiled, then he was cheeky, joy-loving man. Funny how a change in expression could make a world of difference.

"Good evening, Mister Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well." Harry did not dare to attempt to pronounce Nikolai's surname. He hoped this tactic worked…"Please, call me Harry."

"Then you must call me Niko, of course."

Ah yes, flawless tactic. It saved Harry any embarrassment and created a more…friendly atmosphere.

"May I please have a word with my son alone for a moment?" Niko's visage changed into a small frown and Brancis growled both of them looking like protection instincts were coming into play. Harry rolled his eyes. "He's my son! I only want to talk with him! I promise not to move if that makes you feel any better Brancis."

"Fine, you have five minutes. Come." Brancis growled and summoned everybody out of the room. Theodore went reluctantly but Harry gave him a small smile and a nod of thanks and the man left with his shoulders relaxing a little. Niko and Patrik hesitated too and James seemed to catch it.

"Seriously?!" He snarked and the disbelieving look in James' face must have pushed Niko and Patrik into action. They left the room after Patrik ran his hand down James' arm and Niko gave James a quick kiss to his forehead. James flushed bright red and he ducked his head. When the door left James barely dared to give Harry a glance.

Harry felt like laughing but he didn't have the energy. Instead he settled for a smile. "What is it with Potters and dangerous animals hm?"

That broke the atmosphere and James laughed. Crossing the room James hoisted himself up onto the bed and sat level with Harry's waist.

Harry took James' hand and squeezed it. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Pfft. Don't give me that. I taught it to you." Harry dismissed the flippant answer. It was the same one he used when things weren't good but he wasn't going to complain. James gave him a rueful smile and shifted a little in his seat.

"Fine. I'm a bit…well…I don't know what to say."

Harry nodded understanding that. "So let's start at the beginning. What happened with you and Kosma?"

James scowled. "I can't stand him."

"You seemed to like him enough before. What changed?"

"I had to live with the man! He seemed to think that because he is now known to be my father that he actually _is_ my father!" Harry frowned trying to work out that statement. James gripped Harry's hand tightly and shook it a little. "_You_ are my Dad. You will always be my Dad. Just because he helped create me doesn't make him my Dad."

"Oh…I see."

"We have nothing in common either! Except maybe Quidditch…" James amended. "He wants me to become his heir or something and take over being a Morgan and understand the family estates or some crock like that. It's all books and numbers and I hated it so I refused. He dislikes pranks and I love them. He refused to give any of us any more pocket money ever because he doesn't approve of 'paying children' and because we'd only use it 'irresponsibly'. He was always getting on my case to do this or something else or help him or do studying! I already did my homework I wasn't going to do any more studying! What good is having a holiday if you are only going to do school stuff all the time?!"

The rant went on and on, James pointing out all the irritating things about Kosma that he'd encountered while living with the man. In the end it all boiled down to one simple statement.

"He has never listened to me or been there for me, you have. You have always loved me. You are my Dad, not him!"

"I am your Dad…and I will always be your Dad." Harry said, choked up on emotion and he reached out with his hands to pull James into a hug. James leaned heavily into him sniffling.

The door to the room creaked open and Brancis poked his head around. Harry saw Brancis glare and growl, making to step into the room.

"I haven't moved! I'm just hugging him. Go away and come back later, we haven't finished talking." Harry said vexatiously. Brancis growled again but left the room. James sniffed again and pulled back from Harry. Harry could have cursed Brancis for ruining the moment he was having with James.

James smiled and wiped his eyes. "Is this what I've got to look forward to?" He asked and Harry did laugh then.

"Yeah well, like father like son, eh?" James chuckled and nodded. "How are you taking the news about you being a Destined?"

"Well…after you found out you were one I might have convinced Rose that she needed to help me research it. Being Rose she researched the topic till death." James rolled his eyes and Harry couldn't help but grin. That girl was so much like Hermione it was scary. "Still I found out what it all meant and now it's happening to me it…well it's scary but at least I know about it, you know? It's not like with you…I didn't suddenly find out I was a Destined and find out what a Destined was, all at the same time. I had prior knowledge."

"But now you are about to live it."

"I know. It's odd, you know? I've been the oldest in the family for ages and I've been a leader for ages too." Yeah that was his James. He was a leader to a large mass of people but only a very select few were worthy enough to be classed as his friends. "It's odd to know that I'm strong and powerful and…and…and independent but I'm still a submissive in a mateship. How exactly does that work?"

Harry huffed. Yeah, it was an annoying term. "If it's any help I don't think our position in the mateship has any effect on our strengths. I mean take me, I'm very magically powerful, I can hold my own in almost any fight, I don't back down and I'm still a submissive. I think actually because I'm all those things I'm the submissive in the mateship because I need someone to protect me, someone to take care of me because I'm so busy doing things for others that I forget about myself."

As Harry spoke his words really hit home. He'd had similar thoughts before, he remembered having them before his breakdown in May. He was strong, he was capable and he was selfless…therefore he needed people whose first concern was him. He shouldn't shout so much and fight Brancis, Theodore and Asguard so much when they tried to protect him…they were doing what they were meant to do but he couldn't recognise what needed to be done for him.

He and James were silent for a while, milling over what had been said and turning it over in their heads. Harry considered all that he had done while being in the mateship, and all that he'd received while being in it. He loved being in a mateship. He loved all his mates, and all of their children. Now his child, his first born son who would always be his even if not in blood, was having a family of his own. It was far too soon…for Harry it was far too soon.

"James? How do you feel about being in a mateship? How do you feel about Patrik and Niko?"

James blushed. "Well…Patrik's a bit highly strung and I didn't like him when I met him first thing." James meant that argument they had had in the hallway. "But actually I think I was just a bit wound up so it doesn't count. He saved me from Kosma though even though I know Kosma apologised for trying to hit me…he promised never to do it again. Patrik said he wouldn't let me near Kosma again, which is a bonus. I think Patrik will relax a bit, and if he doesn't, the highly strung ones are always the best targets for pranks."

Harry and James shared a laugh. Harry could see it now…Patrik learning to relax with James, and Jams learning seriousness. It would be a little like him and Theodore…oh dear, don't think along those lines ever again when considering James and Patrik.

"Niko is…" Harry tuned back in. James' voice seemed a little drifty now; he was staring off into space with a strange little smile on his face. "Niko is…well he's a complete stranger but…but when I met him I just wanted to…ahem." James went such a brilliant red Harry wondered if his head would explode.

"Wanted to what?" Harry ran through all the different things he had wanted to do when he first met Brancis trying to figure out what James was going to say. He remembered Ishim telling him all the different reactions a person could have; sense of contentment, desire, want to submit, want to bare your neck…James looked completely embarrassed but managed to stutter an answer.

"I, ahem, just wanted to…to take my clothes off and you know…do stuff with him."

Harry felt his face flame. Ishim had mentioned that too.

"Oh." Harry said. It was about all he could say. He felt embarrassed too now and had to look away from his son. His face burned.

"I didn't…" James assured Harry. "I didn't but I wanted to. Hell, I wouldn't even know what to do once I got my clothes off I just…"

"Oh no…does that mean we need to have 'the talk'?" Harry felt the dread build up inside him at just the thought of the dreaded 'talk'.

"No…no definitely not. If it gets to that I'll just get Niko or Patrik to teach me…" James quickly denied.

Harry felt relief strike through his body at not having to give his son the embarrassing sex talk. He'd never received one and wasn't even sure how to start one! "Okay…okay so you like them both, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So what happens now?"

"Well Brancis said Nikolai could stay at the Volos castle for the summer so courting would be easier…and he said I could stay too because I hate it at home and Niko wants me close. He's a first generation Dragonette you know? His Dad is a Dragon…a real dragon!" Harry felt a little grossed out not wanting to imagine how a cross species mating would occur to produce a Dragonette. James was impressed though. "Anyway, after that, I'm going to Hogwarts for my final year. Patrik is going to get a job somewhere in the UK and Niko said he was still planning on teaching at Durmstrang but he could always floo there daily for a year and once I graduate we could find a place of our own."

"So…" Harry paused and James looked at him with imploring eyes. Harry saw many of the things in James' eyes that he had seen earlier, and many different ones. There was desperation, love, happiness, fear, hope and still some reside anger. This time though the positive emotions were the majority. "So what's the point in courting when you already know they are yours?"

"Well, they've got to work for it Dad!" James protested jestingly. Harry laughed and closed his eyes, happiness, though still some worry, bubbling up with him. "Dad? You okay?"

"Yeah. Maybe this is a good day after all." Harry said eventually and gave James a love filled grin.

When Brancis poked his head around the door about a minute later, dot on five minutes after the first time he poked his head into the room, Harry smiled at his Alpha and gestured him over. James slid of the bed and over to the door just as Niko and Patrik walked in behind Theodore and Asguard. James went straight up to Niko and pressed in close for a hug, Patrik circling behind him and holding him as Niko embraced them both. Harry switched his eyes to Brancis and beckoned him closer feeling more and more love every moment.

"Come here." Harry asked, waving his hand to signal Brancis to come closer and lean down close to Harry. When he was close enough Harry slid his hand around Brancis' shoulders and tugged him down into a kiss. Brancis made a small deep muffled sound and accepted the kiss, languidly kissing back and allowing Harry to keep the speed of the kiss slow. Harry eventually pulled away and looked up at Brancis stroking the strong face lovingly.

"Harry?"

"I love you." Harry whispered. Brancis nodded and offered a small smile, smug but not so boldly smug as usual.

"I love you too. What brought this on?"

"Nothing…just sentimental in my old age I guess." Brancis raised an eyebrow and Harry gave a short laugh, pulling his Alpha to him again. "I just…I love you. I love all of my mates. And I love all that you do for me, even when I act like I'm not grateful in anyway."

"Ah, I see." Brancis nodded again and sat on the bed reclining next to Harry and wrapping him up in a strong hug, all the while making sure not to let Harry move much. "You accept that you need rest then?"

"Mhm. Well…rest for a while." Harry amended cheekily.

"Rest until I think you fit?"

"Fine…yeah, I guess so. As long as the rest isn't boring." Brancis nodded and talking subsided for a moment. Harry traced his eyes over Brancis' face admiring his Alpha and remembering when they met. A creaking noise got Harry's attention and he saw Niko, Patrik and James leave the room, James waving a small goodbye to Harry. Harry returned it, frowning for a moment then shooing away his worry, after all James was going to be living with them. "Thank you for letting James stay with us."

"You're welcome. He is family...was and is." Harry laughed and closed his eyes. "Albus and Lily will be staying too for a while, they miss their Dad and they are having problems at home too."

"Thank you." Harry's voice was choked up and full of tears which he pushed down. He'd have his children around him again. "Ginny?"

"Ginny agreed it would be best, as did Kosma. I argued that they had a lot on their plates and that after today forcing the children to stay with them would be detrimental to everybody. They agreed for us to take the kids for a while, Albus and Lily are ecstatic and Yevgeniya and Tyshawn are happily sorting out their rooms. My house is going to be overrun with children."

"Since we are on the subject of children…" Harry looked over at Celeste who stepped up to the bed and took Harry's hand again. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Harry felt astonishment, joy and hope create a dizzying tornado in his body.

"Really?" He croaked.

Celeste nodded. "I'm pregnant. Only a few weeks pregnant but the magical signature was so strong it was interfering with my own signature at work."

"I'm gonna…"

"Yes." Celeste answered and Harry sat up quickly and grabbed her in a hug laughing and crying with happiness.

"Thank you! Thank you! I love you! Thank you…it's all I…I always wanted children…" Harry blubbered and Celeste gigged that tinkling laugh.

"I know. Now lay back down before Brancis ties you to the bed." Harry let go of Celeste and quickly lay back down shooting Brancis an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I didn't think. I won't move again."

"Hmph." Brancis snorted. Harry chuckled and gripped Celeste's hand bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

"So Harry." Harry looked to Theodore who stepped up to the bed and leaned over it. "Have we given you all you ever wanted now?"

Harry remembered that lunch time in his office during the courting when Theodore had dropped by and spoken to him about everything the mateship would give him.

"Oh, I've got so much more." Harry brushed Theodore's cheek with his hand and smiled at his mate, admiring the lips, eyes, nose, eyebrows, cheeks and hair line of his beloved dominant. "I love you so much Theo."

"I know. I love you too." Theodore dropped down for a kiss and stepped back giving Harry a lust filled smile. "And just think, in a week or so when your heart's better I'll show you exactly how much I love you."

"Theodore! The man just had a heart attack and you are talking about sex?!" Asguard chortled. Theodore looked completely unapologetic. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"It's incentive to get better soon."

"Like that will help."

"Well, it certainly speeds you up when there's sex promised to you." Harry closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of happiness. He fell asleep imagining his mates, his family and his friends.

AN: Here are some things I wanted to clarify.

Snark - A witty mannerism, personality, or behaviour that is a combination of sarcasm and cynicism.

Crock – means rubbish, nonsense.

James' birthday is in August meaning that he's entering his seventh and final year in education at Hogwarts. He is only turning seventeen though meaning he is the youngest in his year.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dragonette Destined**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profits from posting this fanfiction. Only the original characters in this story are mine.

Summary: Epilogue Compliant. Harry has been having 'problems' for a while. A new healer discovers the problem but reveals him to be a Dragonette Destined which is a new problem.

Pairings: HP/GW. HP/OMC. HP/OFC. HP/TN (Theodore Nott).

Warnings: Slash, hints of het, hints of polyamorous relationships, mating, swearing, some English slang insults, some English slang. **Mature scenes will come later in the fic, after about 60000 words into the fic (the last couple of chapters), I shall not mark where they begin as I am warning you now – do not read if under-aged or if male/male intercourse offends your delicate sensibilities. I have kept the mature scenes to appropriate for this site as best as I can with my understanding of the rating system.**

* * *

** EPILOGUE.**

**31****th**** December 2028 – Harry age 48 years**

"Three…two…one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Harry stood up and cheered along with his family and mateship as the wireless radio announced the transfer from 2028 to 2029.

"Happy New Year, mate." Brancis murmured and a hand on Harry's neck drew him in for a kiss. Harry hummed into the kiss enjoying the gentle contact and keeping it sweet because the children were still awake.

"Ewww! Come on, Batya! Stop kissing, Papa!"

Harry sighed, the short kiss broken by his eldest daughter Elodie, who was stood there with an impish smile and swirling blonde ringlets. "Well, thanks young lady, for ruining the few kisses I get nowadays! Why do you always ruin my kissing time, huh?" Harry teased and grabbed the seven year old around the waist, hoisted her up and tickled her. Elodie squealed and shouted trying to get away.

"Elodie, quiet down! Don't wake Linnaea!" Asguard hissed and Harry quickly put his girl to rights and stopped kissing her. Elodie darted away quickly and went to see Katya who was giving her Mamka a hug in celebration. Harry sat down next to Asguard and ran a finger over the small hand of Linnaea, Asguard's two year old daughter.

"Sorry, Asguard." Harry said and Asguard gave him a smile and shrug.

"Ah! Niko get _off_! I said a kiss not a mmmm…!" Harry laughed at his son who had just been grabbed up in a steamy kiss by his mate. Nikolai had proved to be just what James needed over the years. He was serious enough to be respected, had a sense of humour wild enough for James never to get bored, maintained the mateship with a strong hand, and continued to kiss James thoroughly at odd points during the day, reminding James that he was loved. Niko finally released James, Harry was glad to note, but had obviously thoroughly kissed him because James had a dopy eyed look on his face.

"On that note, Patrik we are going to bed. My beautiful ladies? I shall see you in the morning. James, say goodnight." Niko demanded and for a moment James seemed to do as he asked and gave Esmerelda, one of the mateship's carriers, a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling back. James then seemed to snap out of the haze he was in, shook his head and shot a glare at Niko who smirked unrepentantly. James scowled for a moment more then grinned. He threw himself down at their other Carrier's feet.

"Oh Tanith! My beautiful Greecian Goddess of sugar and spice and all things nice! Please save me from this beastly Dragon! Save me and I will be yours to command for the rest of my days!" Tanith rolled her eyes and tugged her skirts from James' grasp. James gave her his best puppy eyed look and Harry had to look away because he didn't want to see much more of his son's interaction with his mateship.

"Goodnight everyone!" Everyone seemed to start leaving then. They were staying at the Volos Castle for the next week. Because it was the festive season Brancis had taken that as a good excuse to gather all his treasures together under one roof. Even the Russian families had come for Christmas, though they had left to spend New Year at home and with all the people around, Harry was glad that side of the family had left. Having near onto fifty people in the castle was far too many, in Harry's opinion. All the children everywhere had been disastrous, all those mates, all those pregnant Carriers…hell on earth.

"Good night, Mister Potter." Harry turned to Scorpius, Emmeline's husband of two years and gave him a handshake.

"Good night, Scorpius."

That was another thing that helped increase the number of people in the house. Emmeline was married, Leif had a fiancée, Antonia had joined a mateship, Albus had a fiancée, Lily had a boyfriend, and Dimitri and Rene had friends over to celebrate the New Year so the house was packed.

"I'll put Leonid to bed for you love." Yevgeniya said quietly as she delicately held Harry's only son. The two year old boy had all of Yevgeniya's colourings except for his bright green eyes, and had all Harry's features. In essence he looked like a red haired, pale skinned version of Harry.

"Sure. Thank you." Harry kissed Yevgeniya lightly on the cheek then gave his sleeping son a kiss. How he loved Leo…loved all his children! Speaking of children, his last, so far, biological daughter was causing havoc because she was over tired. Theodore looked overwhelmed, poor man, as Harry's little girl ran around and around in circles around his legs. Tyshawn was too busy giggling to help and Brancis was busy chatting to Rene and his friends to be of any assistance.

"Run, run, run, run…" Harry snickered at his daughter's words and approached carefully so he wasn't seen by the little girl. She seemed a little too involved in her game though to notice so Harry lost his carefulness.

"Harry, please, do something about your demon." Theodore begged, trying unsuccessfully to pick the girl up. Harry didn't say anything, just shot Theodore a cheeky grin. Harry then bent down and waited until the black haired hyperactive child ran forwards. Quickly Harry scooped her up and cradled her close.

"Papa!"

"Hetty, sweetheart, I think it's time to calm down now."

"Aww…but…"

"No, loveling, it's bedtime." Hetty pouted, green eyes sparkling. Hetty, or Henrietta, looked nothing like her mother Celeste and instead everything like Harry's mother Lily, only Hetty's hair was black not red. Hetty had Harry wrapped around her finger and the little girl knew it.

Celeste had been quite interested in Harry's choices for baby names but in their mateship it was the carriers who chose the names of the children. Celeste had used the flower naming tradition to choose the name Elodie, and Harry was incredibly grateful. Harry had thought she would continue with flower names when they had their second girl, but instead Celeste used Harry's tradition of naming the children after people he loved and respected. Thus Celeste had chosen to honour somebody with Hetty's name. Harry hadn't liked it at first, but it had grown on him . Celeste named their second daughter after Harry, choosing the French feminine form apparently. Harry felt honoured and embarrassed, but he loved his little girl and giving her the nickname Hetty made things easier.

"Night night, Dad." Hetty stretched her lips forwards as if they would stretch out and kiss Theodore goodnight from the foot and a half distance between them. Harry sighed, Theodore laughed, then they both moved closer together so Hetty could have her goodnight kiss.

"Right then, I'll take the girls to bed." Harry offered and located the other two young children in the room. Seven-year-olds Elodie and Katya, the child of Tyshawn and Yevgeniya, were over by the fireplace nattering but looking weary.

"I'll see you afterwards then." Theodore said and stroked Hetty's hair for a moment. "Brancis was having us all go to his room, except the women of course." Of course, the Carriers only shared their beds when they felt like it, not when the men felt like it.

Harry shivered and nodded…they were all meeting in Brancis' room. Oh my. Didn't that make him hope the children went down quickly. It was rare for them all to spend time in Brancis' room but when it happened…oh when it happened, Harry was always blissfully worn out come the next morning.

Theodore gave him a sultry smirk which made blood flow to two different areas of Harry's body. Half the blood went south but the other half flooded his cheeks.

"You still blush."

"Yeah, well…"

"I love you."

The look Theodore gave him had Harry turn and rush away. If he got the kids to bed fast then he could have all the things that look promised…and more.

**The End.**

* * *

**Authors Note.**

So there we have it. Thank you for reading this story and a big thank you to all of you who reviewed.

A few people mentioned they didn't like that the fic was ending and I do have to agree with you. So, on that note I'm going to leave you with an offer, and also with a tentative hint of what's to come.

The offer: If you wish to you may use the idea of Dragonettes in your writing, in fact I'd even encourage it. I would love to read anything Dragonette themed so please, write away and tell me where I can read it.

The tentative hint/promise: I am trying to work out the characters for a new Dragonette mateship where the pairing will be Terence Higgs/Harry Potter. I had so much fun with Theo that I'm branching out among the Slytherin characters. This fic is slow going however as I'm barely finding time to construct a plot mentally let alone draw out the characters on paper and sketch out the plot. So, here's your tentative hint/promise. Anyone with any ideas is welcome to contact me, I always find time to read messages.

Thank you again!

Bye for now.


End file.
